Conflicted
by AJpaws
Summary: Lyrasanna is the young wife of General Hux, her part in the war between the First Order and the Resistance changes in ways even she could never have imagined when she meets Pilot Poe Dameron. Romance between my OC X General Hux and OC X Poe Dameron because i'm greedy.
1. Chapter one: The General's Wife

**1.** **The General's Wife**

 **So i've fallen in love with Domhnall Gleeson and Oscar Isaac and now i can't shake a story out of my head about an OC being in love with both General Hux and Poe Dameron so, here we are. It's been a while since i published any writing. Life, depression and a lack of inspiration got to me for a few years and the last time i published on this site, i was 19, i'm now 24... so wow. I really hope you guys enjoy this so please let me know what you think if you feel the desire to, i would love to hear your thoughts. Oh and don't worry, my OC starts to come into her confidence and sense of self as the story progresses :)**

The young woman walked briskly through the halls of the finalizer. Her blue dress trailing behind her as graceful as her own lithe body.

To those aboard the ship, she was Lyrasanna Hux, daughter of Zerz and Vega Nyine, wife of General Armitage Hux, but to her husband she was just Lyra and he was just Armitage.

On the main deck, General Hux was so busy ordering his staff around, he barely noticed his wife enter the room and when she reached out her arm to touch him gently, he jumped at the contact, turning to peer down at her with a hard frown.

"Lyra, what, what are you doing here? What's the matter?"

She smiled up at him. "Nothing's the matter, I need a reason to visit my husband?"

Even with her dark hair held high in an elaborate plait and barely a touch of makeup, she was beautiful, the most beautiful woman Hux had ever laid his eyes on. But having her there with her carefree attitude and out-of-place sense of humour within the First Order was dangerous, and he didn't want her to be sent away to live on some distant planet like the other wives of the staff at the Finalizer had to.

"I thought you were spending the day in the library?"

She rolled her eyes. "I was, but there's only so many times you can read Supreme Leader Snoke's approved list of books before it gets rather tiresome. Have you had lunch yet? I thought we might have it together?"

Hux placed a hand on her shoulder before pulling her aside.

"I can't. I don't have time for lunch today."

Lyra shrugged. "I can bring you some. Though surely you won't get in too much trouble if you sneak away with me for a short while? We could even hide away in some dark corner and I could let you have your wicked way with me" she winked.

Hux widened his eyes. "Lyra, please, keep your voice down. I'm much too busy at the moment. Please, go back to our chambers before you get into trouble."

Lyra pouted, unaware that behind them, Kylo Ren approached.  
"You know if I leave you now, I won't see you until the early hours of the morning. I miss you" she told him.

"How touching. I hope there isn't trouble in paradise?"

The couple turned to face Kylo Ren, his mask covering his face.

"While that's none of your business Ren, perhaps you might let my husband have an afternoon off soon. I feel as if his life is not his own lately. He lives to work."

Hux shot a warning look to his wife as his grip on her shoulder tightened slightly.  
"Lyra please" he whispered.

"That's quite alright General. Your wife is nothing if not opinionated. Our important work demands attention Lady Hux. We can't afford anything, or anyone to distract us. General, finish up with your wife, I have news for you" Ren spoke through his mask, his voice cold and sinister. She felt his gaze pierce into her even with the mask on.

When he turned and walked away, Hux loosened his grip on her shoulder before checking nobody was listening.  
"Please darling, go back to our chambers before you cause any more trouble, I need you to co-operate, for your own safety. I'll see you tonight."

He kissed her forehead softly, causing her to smile against him.  
"Fine. But only because I don't want Ren to make your life any more difficult than he already does. I'll see you later. I love you."

He nodded. "You too. Now go."

She gave him a quick kiss on the cheek before leaving, leaving him slightly flustered.  
As she passed Stormtroopers in the halls they stopped to acknowledge her, either stopping while she passed or wishing her well. On the Finalizer she and Hux were treated like Royalty, at least when Ren and Supreme Leader Snoke were not around. For all the attention, she had never thought wanting time and attention from her husband was a lot to ask but in the First Order, it seemed to be worth more than gold and harder to obtain at that. She placed her hand on the recognition pad to her and Hux's chambers and stepped inside.

The chambers had been so cold and clinical when she had first arrived. Armitage Hux was a man of minimalistic taste, but she had soon changed that when he brought her on board. She had brought some photographs of them together and placed them around the rooms as well as add curtains to the bed to give them added privacy on such a busy ship. A few books that Snoke probably never would approve of if he knew had found their way onto some of the shelves in the main living quarters as well. Finally, Lyra had insisted on bringing their cat Millicent on board too, seeing as the ginger cat had been Hux's only soft spot before he had married Lyra.  
Millicent purred and rubbed up against her leg as Lyra stroked the cat gently and then poured her a saucer of milk.

Helping herself to a glass of wine she found a comfy spot on the couch and began to reread her favourite book for the fourth time. Life on the finalizer was painfully lonely, ever since Hux had dedicated himself wholly to the First Order and begun a vicious competition with Ren to win Snoke's approval.

When younger, Lyra had never had much of a chance to make friends, her parents had set her up to a talent at one thing, finding a husband. She had used that excuse to buy herself an education, and self-defence training, and language lessons, among other things. She had even taught herself how to hack systems after learning how to program software, a skill that had tested her ability to persuade her father greatly to allow.

It left her little time to make friends, and life aboard a war ship left even less time and less opportunity to make new friendships. She was alone, with the exception of Hux and their cat.

A few hours of reading passed before she heard a knock at the door. She hurried to open the door but instead of being greeted by a stormtrooper carrying a tray of food.  
"The General sends his apologies my lady that he cannot join you for dinner. He arranged dinner to be sent for you."

Lyra's face fell but she nodded and allowed the stormtrooper to place the tray of food down for her on the dining table.  
"Please tell the General I will keep his side of the bed warm for him tonight."

The stormtrooper turned towards her as he reached the door.  
"Oh, my lady, he said not to wait up for him tonight. Important business to attend to."

Lyra nodded. "Right, of course he does. Thank you anyway."

As the stormtrooper left, Lyra looked at the plate of food. At least Armitage had been kind enough to request some of her favourite foods, but it was yet another evening of eating alone. She knew eating alone in his office wasn't what he wanted either, but the man was so obsessed with work, it was proving futile to get him to choose her above Snoke's vision of a galaxy under one strict rule anymore.

She took a few pieces of fruit from the plate but left the rest of the food untouched. Now she was just tired, and there was little else to do but sleep anyway. After feeding Millicent she changed into a night robe and climbed into bed, drawing the curtains around her. Sleep found her slowly, she was too bored to sleep. It had felt like a lifetime ago that she had even been able to join Hux for a dinner event, or even networking drinks and she longed for something interesting to happen once more.

In the middle of the night, she became aware of footsteps in the room and after a few minutes she felt an arm wrap around her waist and soft lips kiss her neck gently. Lyra smiled and turned to her husband in the dark.

"You didn't eat dinner" he whispered.

"I didn't want to eat without you, it felt wrong. How was work?"

Hux stroked her back gently. "Darling it's late, go to sleep, we can talk in the morning."

Lyra kissed his lips as she stroked his cheek. "I want to know how your day was, talk to me, please."

Hux sighed as he held her. "Ren thinks he has found the location of part of a map, a very important map. One that could lead us to something that would crush the rebellion if we found it and destroyed it."

"What does this map lead to?"

Hux took a breath. "The location of Luke Skywalker."

Lyra clicked to turn on the bedside lamp and leaned up on her elbows.

"Luke Skywalker? THE Luke Skywalker? I thought he was dead, or just a myth."

Hux frowned up at her. "We aren't sure, but if he is alive and real, this map will lead us to him."

Lyra grinned down at him.  
"How exciting, a real Jedi Knight, a legend of his kind, alive and within our reach."

She lay on her side and entwined her fingers through his own.  
"Hm. Don't get too excited, if we find him, we destroy him, and the remaining resistance."

Lyra couldn't help but grin, she leaned closer to kiss his lips. "Nothing ever exciting happens around here, you can't blame me for getting a little giddy at the prospect of the most famous Jedi Knight being alive" she whispered before kissing him again.

He pulled away. "Well, in any case let's get some rest, Ren will have the map in his possession in just a few hours, if he's successful."

Lyra ran a hand through his hair softly. "I don't want to sleep right now, I want my husband."  
Hux sighed before kissing her, moving to lean over her as she pulled him closer to her. He felt cold to touch, the main deck was always colder than his office, it was how she could tell where he had spent most of his working day. She ran her hands over his chest in an effort to warm him up before her hand trailed downwards to remove his clothes. A hand stopped her and she looked up to see Hux gazing down at her with a sympathetic look.

"I'm sorry my darling, I'm just, so tired. Can we reschedule?"

She tried desperately not to look disappointed as she nodded and watched as he moved to lie next to her once more, pulling her close to him as he did so.  
"I know I have been distant of late, all this damn work all the time. I promise to schedule in some real time for us the moment I can."

Lyra gave him a curt nod as she relaxed into his touch.

"I do love you, you know that."

"I know. I love you too, so very much" she replied.

It did not take Hux long to fall asleep, leaving his less than happy wife to watch him as he slept. The ship was utterly silent other than the occasional bump or whir of the systems around them working. There were no parties, no late-night meetings, not even the sounds of an unscheduled conversation. Lyra had often wondered why Hux ever believed in this vision of a future. A future of quiet agreement and rules, with no room for stories or opinions or anything unique. That idea of a future made her question everything she had been living these past six years.

Lyra stirred in her sleep as she felt weight on the bed lift. She reached out her hand to find her husband's back as he sat up on the side of the bed, shining his shoes. It was always dark outside but she knew instantly that it was far too early in the morning to be getting ready for work. Letting out a loud yawn she nudged closer to him to kiss his back.

"It's much too early to be leaving me alone in bed. Come back to me Armitage."

He caught her hand mid-stretch and placed a light kiss to her fingertips. "I can't. Duty calls my darling, Ren may have hold of a prisoner that can lead us straight to Skywalker. He has summoned me."

With that, Lyra's eyes snapped wide open and she scrabbled to get out of bed. "Can I come?"

She didn't wait for an answer as she threw on a dress and looked around frantically for a pair of shoes.

"No darling, he's a member of the resistance, he's dangerous" Hux said, securing the First Order pin onto his greatcoat.

She reached down under the bed and pulled out a pair of shoes. "Please? I promise I'll be no trouble, I won't anger Ren, I just want to see, please Armitage. I'm so bored cooped up in here all the time."

Hux rolled his eyes. "You will not address Ren, you will not address the prisoner, and if I ask you to do something, you comply for your own safety, do you understand?"

Lyra let out a small noise of excitement before nodding.

In the hallway, she dared not hold Hux's hand, married they might have been but Armitage had made his views on public displays of affection well known, there was no place for it in the First Order, especially on the Finalizer, and so there was no place for it with him. She walked alongside him though, a subtle jab at the order of things onboard a warship, where men came first.

"What if the prisoner is a Jedi too? Or at least force sensitive?"

Hux gave his wife a disapproving look. "How do you even know about force sensitivity, any books revealing the Jedi's ways are banned."

She shrugged. "On this ship perhaps but I did read before I met you, I didn't just pop out of a hole in the ground when you were ready to find a wife."

The General shook his head. "At any rate, all Jedi's were dispatched years ago along with the whole order. Skywalker and Ren are the only ones remaining with the power of the force, and that's if Skywalker is even alive, if we are lucky, we will merely be bringing back a body to show the resistance that their precious symbol of hope is dead."

"All seems a bit morbid doesn't it?"

They approached the landing docks and already a group of Stormtroopers, Captain Phasma and Ren stood, watching over a prisoner, who seemed to have already been beaten. As Lyra and Hux approached, she saw the prisoner up close. He didn't look like a Jedi, he just looked like a normal man. A very handsome one at that. His thick curly brown hair had streaks of grey running through it and his large brown eyes bore into Ren as if he had no fear of the monster in-front of him.

She couldn't help but flinch when Ren struck his face hard, causing his already bleeding face to bleed more. The prisoner looked over at Lyra and smirked.

"Don't worry sweetheart, that barely landed, I bet you could hit better than that" he told her. Lyra suppressed a giggle as she heard the man challenge Ren, he really was fearless. General Hux stood protectively in-front of her, obscuring her view of the brave prisoner.

"Do not think to address my wife scum. You are nothing but filth and you WILL tell us the location of the map."

Lyra moved her head so she could see the prisoner once more.

"Wife? you lot can get wives? I thought you guys were like, sterile or something, and she's pretty too, really pretty. Honestly, I'm not even mad, I'm just impressed, who knew between all the killing of innocents and barking orders you had time to get a wife."

Lyra smiled at his bravery and he winked at her, causing her to look away in embarrassment.

She noticed her husband's face grow as red as his hair as he pushed her back further behind him.

"How dare you. You are beneath her, do not even think to look at her. You will tell us where the map is or you will die" Hux barked at the prisoner.

She winced at the harshness of his words and watched on in pity as the Stormtroopers dragged the handsome man away.

The General moved away from Lyra without a pause to speak to Ren about the map and Lyra saw it as the perfect moment to sneak away to find out where the prisoner was being kept. When she noted the cell he was being kept in, she went back to her chambers and waited for Hux to return. When he finally did, she could tell his talk with Ren had caused him stress and immediately poured him a shot of whiskey. It didn't take words to know when he was under pressure, his eyes seemed to scream out worry, sinking further back into his head as dark circles formed under them. He also had a tendency to break out in a small red rash on one single patch on his neck. It had always worried her. Lyra knew how to read her husband, especially when he was always so bad at using words to tell her what was wrong.

He took the glass from her with a nod of approval and rubbed the back of his neck.

"The prisoner had a droid with him on Jakku, the droid has the map and it escaped. Ren seems to think he can draw the information from the prisoner by using the force but Snoke, the Supreme Leader is angry we let the droid escape" Hux told her, his fingers tapping the rim of the glass nervously.

"That isn't your fault, Ren went to recover the map not you, what were you meant to do to stop it?"

Hux waved a hand dismissively. "It doesn't matter Lyra! Do you think the Supreme Leader cares about how we failed? All he cares about is that we did fail and if we continue to displease him, he will punish us accordingly. He might even demote me, or send you away for proving to be a distraction."

Lyra frowned, she knew he was stressed but she hated when he raised his voice with her. "Let him try, let him try to shut me away in some dark corner of the galaxy without my husband. It won't work, you know it won't. We stick together, as one."

Hux managed a small smile before finishing the rest of his whiskey. "You know he could darling. If it came to it. I need us to be smart right now, I need you to lay low and listen to me so we can remain safe, do you understand that?"

She nodded.

"And Lyra, stay away from that prisoner. He's nothing but trouble."

She shrugged. "He seemed harmless to me, he certainly didn't seem like he needed to be beaten that much into submission."

Hux stroked Millicent as she sniffed the whiskey glass curiously on the table. "Did you hear the way he spoke to you, anything but submissive my darling. He's dangerous, and reckless at that and I don't want you anywhere near him."

The stoic General left her to pursue work once more, more than likely going to help Ren interrogate the prisoner, leaving Lyra with an ill feeling in her stomach. Nobody deserved to be beaten the way that prisoner was, he might have been one of the rebels, but he was a living thing above that.


	2. Chapter 2: The Prisoner

**2\. The Prisoner**

Later that same day, another Stormtrooper dropped off a tray of food, indicating it would be another night alone for Lyra, but for once, there was something to do while she waited.

When all was quiet, she grabbed some food from the tray and made her way down the hallways to the holding cell where the prisoner was being kept. Rebel or not the man deserved to be treated as a human being, that's if he was still alive at this point.

There were two Stormtroopers on guard and she frowned as she moved towards them.

"Let me through, I've orders from my husband to feed this man. After all, we need him alive if he's going to give us any information."

The Stormtroopers looked at one another, clearly questioning why she was called to do such a thing. The General's wife kept herself to herself at almost all times, for her to be out in the halls to visit a prisoner without her husband was most unusual. One of the stormtroopers reached for his radio.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you. The General is most tired today and I can imagine he would bite the head off anyone who questions his orders. He even snapped at me. I mean, you can contact him if you wish but, be it on your head, and your position here on the Finalizer.'

The Stormtrooper paused and then opened the door, allowing the young woman in.

"See to it I am not disturbed, perhaps I can get the prisoner to talk" she told them just before the doors closed behind her. Up ahead, the prisoner was being kept tied down with the strongest restraints on-board, he wasn't moving and for a moment she feared he had already been killed. As she moved around to face him he let out a sigh, his face bloody and his lip swollen but his eyes remained closed.

"Creep around in my mind all you want but I can't tell you what I don't know, I don't know where the droid is now, probably as far away from here as he can be."

"If the droid had any sense he would be far from here, I can't imagine he would relish becoming spare parts all for the sake of a map."

The prisoner's eyes snapped open and he smirked. "Ah the pretty wife, they send their wives to do their dirty work now, I did say you could hit me harder than that loser in the mask, what, are you their secret weapon or something?"

She smiled as she placed the food to one side and pulled out a silk handkerchief. "I'm not here to torture you."

The prisoner raised an eyebrow. "Oh no? What are you here for then?"

Lyra began to wipe away some of the blood from his face as gently as possible. "You looked hurt, I just wanted to check you were alright. Ren can be more violent than he needs to be, even with those on his side."

The prisoner shrugged. "Like I said, weak hits, I barely noticed him land those hits" he said while wincing as Lyra wiped a particularly sore part of his cheek.

"So I see, quite the brave rebel aren't you. Do you really know where Luke Skywalker is?"

"Why? Does he owe you money, spent a night with you and never call back? That's rough, I hate it when that happens."

She let out a quiet laugh and he watched her intensely as she tended to his wounds. "No, I just, didn't even know he was real. I read about him as a child, a real Jedi Knight, it's all exciting. The only person I know with Jedi abilities is Ren and he's, well he's not that exciting."

The prisoner's eyes rolled at the mention of Ren's name. "That chump isn't a Jedi Knight, he's a Sith at best. Luke is the real deal."

She bit her lip as she concentrated on wiping the blood away from him. "So he is real?"

"Honestly we don't know, we hope so though, so we can crush the First Order and give people new hope."

He looked at her with curiosity. She didn't look evil. Royalty sure, with her emerald green dress with a high collar that made her look pretty formidable. There was something about her eyes though, she had a kind face and eyes that looked trusting. Too trusting to belong to someone who was part of the First Order. At least someone who would choose to belong to the First Order.

"I'm Poe by the way, Poe Dameron."

She looked into his eyes. "Should you give the enemy your name? Is that wise?"

He smiled at her. "If I'm gonna die here I want at least one person to know my name so they know who's gone, also want to be remembered as someone who died a hero, don't leave that part out, maybe I can get a statue made or something. Can I get your name? Kind of makes me feel like I'm not dying on this ship all alone if I know your name."

She stared at him, pausing before she answered. "Lyrasanna Hux, Lyra, my name's Lyra."

Poe smiled, a very charming smile, she thought to herself.

"Lyra hey, well, good to meet you Lyra, I would shake hands but, I'm sort of tied up at the moment."

She laughed again, a sound Poe liked a lot, and went to pass him some food.

"That's alright sweetheart I'm not too hungry at the moment, besides you look like you could use the food, do they feed you up here in the Order?"

Truth be told she was getting thin. Her husband worried, which made her worry, which made her skip food most of the time. Besides, she couldn't remember the last time she had a real, home cooked meal and not just the readymade food they kept on board the warship.

"Are you sure you don't want something? I don't know when you will get fed next?"

"You worried about me now sweetheart? Have we bonded, was this our bonding time? I'll be ok. I suppose it's too much to ask to let me go?"

She frowned. "I can't, I wish I could, I'm so sorry."

Poe winked at her. "It's alright, I understand, you seem as much a prisoner here as I do, just stay safe alright sweetheart."

She nodded and cleared the food away before leaving.

Lyra watched for anyone passing through the halls as she left Poe Dameron's cell. It was late and the ship was silent as it always was at this time of night. The Stormtroopers on guard watched her carefully as she closed the door behind her, staring down at the food in her hand.

"He wasn't hungry. Thank you for keeping watch, and please, don't tell anyone about this, I'm sure Ren and my husband will just worry more than they need to about me getting involved" she said quietly to the curious Stormtroopers. They nodded once and stood to attention once more.

As she walked back to her chambers, her heart began to pound and the realization of what she had done suddenly dawned on her. She had visited a prisoner, gone against the orders of her husband and General of the ship. If Ren found out he would most likely accuse her of working with the enemy. She had always flirted with breaking the rules, challenged Ren mildly with sarcasm, drank a little too much at events, questioned her husband's actions within the First Order but she had never gone as far as to commit a crime punishable by banishment, or worse, death.

If Hux had been to their chambers he would know she had left, she had to make it look as if she had been looking for him, so she made her way to his office. His office was an intimidating place, no colour, barely any light, everything had its place, it was as ordered as he was. There was neatly filed paperwork and data files outlining those committing treason, targets and bases that needed to be raided or wiped from galaxy completely. The office was empty, at least of people and yet more and more files had found its way to his desk, which meant more and more targets for the First Order.

Considering she had already broken the rules once that day Lyra decided to allow her curiosity to get the better of her once more. She walked over to the desk and inspected the file closest to her. It was of the Hosnian system, a series of planets where the Senate and the most important members of the Republic resided. There were a few military bases in the system as well as the impressive fleet the Republic commanded, but there were also cities and residential planets where innocent families and peaceful members of the Senate lived.

It was marked as a target. Lyra frowned and shook her head, it couldn't be true. It had to be a mistake, a whole system wiped from the galaxy was insanity, especially one with so many innocents residing in it. She would just ask her husband what it meant, it had to be wrong.

"What are you doing in here my darling?"

She looked up to see Hux standing in the doorway.

"Looking for you, I thought of something we could do together, when you have time."

He managed a small smile and moved aside to clear the doorway. "Well I'm sure it will be lovely whatever you suggest but we can discuss it in our chambers when I finish work. I don't want you messing any of this data up, it's far too important."

Lyra frowned. "Armitage, these files on the Hosnian system, they have to be wrong, it's marked the whole system as a target but that can't be right. That system is full of families. It isn't a military target."

The General sighed and closed the door behind him, locking them both in his study. "You shouldn't be looking through files that do not concern you."

"Armitage, the First Order cannot just blow up an entire system, it's not just a huge military base."

"The Republic supports the rebels, their fleet has to be destroyed, they cannot keep supplying the enemy."  
"It isn't just about them! What about the innocents, what about the people who aren't helping the rebels?"

Hux massaged his temples with his gloved fingers as he thought of what to tell his wife. "The Star Killer station must be used to get people to submit to the First Order so that they may live under one rule that will keep them safe. We must show our strength to get people to listen, the Senate is built on lies and corruption, we must end it."

Lyra frowned, stepping closer to him. "Armitage, these aren't just examples of abuse of power you can use as justification, these are people, living people with families and children. You can't be serious about this?"

Hux hated to see his wife upset, it pained him. She was a part of him, an extension of himself, whatever pain or hurt she felt, he seemed to feel it too, but he had to do what he believed was right.

"Supreme Leader Snoke has demanded this of me. I cannot undo all this work, all the efforts of the men. I cannot go against his orders Lyra, you know that."

She thought of Poe, of his efforts to do what he believed was right as well. "Then we can leave, we will leave the Finalizer, we can go and escape all of this and start anew."

Hux shook his head. "We can't abandon the mission. I can't abandon the mission, Lyra, it's killing some to save many, don't you understand that?"

Lyra stared at her husband in disbelief, she knew he believed in his work, in the First Order but this was something else. She had never seen him condone the murder of innocents. Either he truly believed this was right, or he was too scared to back away.

"You can't do this, you can't. Armitage I know you, I love you, please, you know this is wrong, you can't really go through with this."

Something in Hux's eyes changed, he frowned at his wife before he bridged the gap between them both. "I can and I will, and I will not allow you to jeopardise this mission and put both of us in danger. You will do as you are told, and right now, I'm telling you to come with me."

Lyra tried to step away but Hux caught her arm and gripped it firmly as he led her out of his office.

"Armitage please, let me go, stop this at once. Please, Tij, listen to me, this is wrong and you know it. We still have time, you don't have to do this, please you can't" she pleaded with him as he led her back to their chambers forcefully. He didn't look at her, he couldn't. He knew if he looked at her he would falter, he would weaken, and Snoke would never favour the weak. He felt her try to resist him, pull away from him. For the first time in their marriage Hux felt his wife fear him and his power and for once, he did not relish the power he had. She had always been his innocence, his other side, the best part of him and watching her cower from him was frightening in itself. Still, he could not turn back now, and once the rebels were taken care of, all would be well again. His grip tightened on her.

"Armitage, you're hurting me. Let me go, please let me go, this isn't you. I know this isn't you" Lyra spoke and yet she could see her husband wasn't listening. He had tuned her out, he had become a shell, a complete servant to the First Order and she had been blind to it happening. She managed to squirm away from his grip as they entered their chambers and backed away from him.

"You will remain here until the order to destroy Hosnian Prime is carried out. I will see to it you are well taken care of in my absence. I won't be long. I'll be home in a few hours, a day at most. You can reach me on the radio, or the data pad should you need me?"

Lyra took his hand in hers and held it, looking up into her husband's cold, green eyes. "Please don't go. Stay here with me, don't be a part of this Armitage. You are better than this, you are a good man, I would not have married you if you weren't."

He leaned forward and kissed her forehead softly. "I love you, I do this to create a better world for us both."

Before she could attempt to stop him again he left. The doors closed behind him instantly and Lyra jumped to open them only to realise he had locked her in. The young woman pounded on the doors and shouted for Hux, believing there was still a chance to stop this. She looked around the room for anything she could use to alert Hosnian Prime, but she had nobody. Who could she contact? Hux most likely was already working on blocking the system in their chambers from hacking, knowing she was skilled at programming. She reached for her radio and tried to contact him but had turned off his radio. Feeling helpless and lost, Lyra dropped to the floor and began to cry. She thought of Poe, of how she had the opportunity to free him and she hadn't taken it, he might have been able to help, he might have been able to call the rebels to help. After a few minutes, she tried to contact Hux again.

"Armitage, please, you don't have to do this. I know you are trying to impress Snoke, I know you never had the support you deserved growing up but I love you, and I believe in you and the good in you. Please don't do this, we can leave this place together. We can be happy together, away from Snoke, away from Ren, from all of this. It's always been about us, we have only ever needed each other. Fuck the First Order, fuck all of this, please stop this madness."

She waited for a response, the radio crackled for a moment and then Hux's voice came through, quietly, barely audible.

"You risk our safety even sending a message like that Lyra. Stay quiet and behave, everything will be alright soon enough. I need you to believe in me Lyra, please."

Before Lyra could reply he turned the radio off, leaving her to call after him again, her voice hoarse after pleading with him.

Lyra sat, feeling helpless, staring at the floor for what felt like hours. She clutched the radio in her hands hoping to hear another message from her husband, one along the lines of:

"Lyra, I'm sorry. I can't do this anymore, I'm coming back to you and we can be rid of this place, this ship, these plans, Ren, even the Supreme Leader."

But no message came. It was only when a bright red light lit up the space around her did she move to the windows and saw her worst fear confirmed. The Starkiller was gaining power, it's aim fixed on the Hosnian System. It was too late. Hux had given the command to fire, and she feared she had truly lost her husband to the dark side.

She watched as the piercing red lights fled toward the unsuspecting planets and thought of all the families, all the work the senate had achieved to work toward peace. Gone. Reduced to nothing more than dust. As the light reached the planets, there was eerie silence and then each of the planets broke apart like the shell of an egg, helpless and weak against the machine her husband and his troops had built.

Once more, she slumped to the ground and rest her forehead against the cold glass of the windows, as she cried for those lost. She barely registered Hux when he returned hours later, her head still pounding as she imagined the frightened faces of the now deceased senate.

"Are you alright?"

She didn't look up, she couldn't face him.

He extended a hand down to her. "Please darling, at least get up off the cold floor."

She inclined her head towards his hand but didn't reach out to take it, still averting his gaze.

"When I met you, I could see you were a broken man. You wouldn't tell me anything about your father and how he raised you but I knew it wasn't good, even from the small amount of interaction I had with him. I thought, for so long I thought I could save you. If only you knew someone loved you, had faith in you and your mind and your strength, even your heart, I might have been able to heal you. But now I see you have no interest in me being the one to fix you. Instead, you have placed your faith in the dark side. It's somewhere I do not know, and somewhere I do not care to know."

His gaze on her softened, and he waited a moment before withdrawing his hand.

"I've been thinking, perhaps it's best if you return to our home in Naboo, for the foreseeable future at least" he told her, his voice clinical, void of any caring, or even any love.

With that, her head snapped up to look at him and his heart fell at the sight of her red, watery eyes and cheeks wet with tears. "You want to send me away from you? We always said we would remain together, no matter what."

This time it was Hux's turn to avoid her gaze. He stood to attention as if he were addressing one of his comrades.

"Yes, well, it's dangerous for you here now. And besides, my warship is no place for you really is it? It is for your own sake more than anything else."

Lyra nodded once. "Well, if that is what you want today has proved that when you make your mind up to do something, nothing can stop you. Just give me until tomorrow to pack my things."

The General looked at her, his eyebrow twitching as he saw the anger in her eyes. He had never seen emotion in her like it before and he wanted nothing more than to erase that look in her eyes by holding her close and telling her everything would be alright.

She moved past him, bumping his shoulder as she went and began to pack her things away. Hux watched her for a while, packing away her life with him on the Finalizer with a deep sadness. She was the only thing he had other than his work. To watch her leave would be like losing an arm, but he had to. There was no other choice.

For once, the General did not step out of his chambers in the evening to do work and instead got ready for bed. As he climbed into their bed, Lyra regarded him as she packed away clothes. She was surprised he wasn't gloating. No doubt Snoke had already praised his efforts, usually the smirk on his face after Snoke praise him couldn't be wiped away for hours. But he looked unfulfilled and sad. Perhaps because his wife wasn't there with Snoke, praising him as well. When she grew tired of folding dresses away she changed into nightclothes and walked closer to the bed.

Thinking Hux would argue otherwise she debated sleeping on the sofa but he pulled the covers back and patted her side of the bed.

"Please come to bed darling. All this arguing is so beneath us."

Her brow furrowed. "You think holding me one last time before you send me away can ease your conscious? Peace of mind is not so easily bought Armitage."

Embarrassed by her words, he nestled back down into bed and waited for her to join him.

With reluctance, she did but turned away from him as he drew the covers over her. Together they lay there in silence, space and unsaid words between them. Finally, it was Armitage who spoke.

"I do love you. I just, can't have you here with me anymore, I hope you understand."

A tear escaped her eye as he leaned over to kiss her head softly. She felt it now, in the silence and space between them both. Loneliness. Her lack of friends and family had not bothered her too much when she had him on her side but now it felt crippling. She felt as if floating around space without air would be a similar feeling.


	3. Chapter 3: Escape

**Thank you to anyone who's followed, favorited and left reviews on this story already, it means so much seeing as it's been so long since I wrote anything. I was actually 18 when I wrote most of my first story on Fanfiction and looking back at it, I'm so unhappy with how I wrote my OC (I wrote her as such a weak woman). So after that mess, you guys don't know just how much of a confidence boost it is to see when people enjoy my work. I have big plans for my OC and her relationships between Hux and Poe so I really hope you guys enjoy. Please excuse the slight changes to the Force Awakens dialogue/plot, I had to rejig some things around to fit my OC into the story after all. Oh and as always, the only thing I own is my OC Lyra.**

 **Lyra's fashion inspo for this chapter and also my tumblr for anyone interested: post/169974658825/alwayssaltymiracle-zuhair-murad-fall-2017-couture**

As Hux slept soundly, Lyra lay awake, tormented by her thoughts. On Naboo she would be alone, here on the Finalizer she would be alone. There was nowhere for her to go and nobody to go with. She wanted to prove useful at least, prove that the First Order did not govern all her choices. They would not be responsible for her lack of control anymore. That's when it hit her. The prisoner, Poe Dameron. She could do one good thing before being sent back to Naboo. She could try to free him. It would cost her, probably her life but at least she would be doing something good. Something memorable. And it was about time she did something reckless once more.

There was nothing else left for her now. Armitage was practically done with her. The First Order now seemingly his only priority. Freeing Poe was the only thing she could have control of.

As Hux slept deeply by her side, exhausted from work, Lyra moved out of bed. She changed into a dress and cape, took Hux's own blaster from his greatcoat and made her way to Poe's cell. Along the way, a nervous looking Stormtrooper matched her pace as she walked briskly and her eyes widened in fear as she wondered if her plan had already been discovered. Turning a corner in the hallway near Poe's cell she grabbed the Stormtrooper and pulled him into a hidden alcove, pulling off his helmet and pressing the blaster against his neck.

"Why are you following me?"

"Whoa whoa hey, calm down. What are you doing here Lady Hux, with a blaster, by the prisoner's cell?"

He looked far too young to be indoctrinated into the First Order. Far too young to even be a Stormtrooper.

"If I told you I might have to kill you. What are you doing here? Shouldn't you be at the dock, or are you here to guard the prisoner. If so, then I'm really sorry about this."

She went to knock him out with the blunt end of the blaster but his arm caught her. "Hey, hey stop, stop, I think we both want the same thing."

He looked as nervous as she did, his arm shaking as it caught a grip of her own.

"I'm not here to guard the prisoner, or hurt him" the young man said.

"Then what are you here for?"

He frowned. "What uhh, what are you here for?"

She tightened her grip around the blaster. "If you must know, I… I'm here to free him now again, I'm sorry about this."

The Stormtrooper stopped her raised hand again and lowered his voice. "Calm down lady, we both want the same thing. I'm here to free him too. This is weird though, you're the General's wife, why do you want to free him?"

Lyra sighed. "Because….. because I have nothing left to lose if I get caught anymore. And it's the right thing to do."

The Stormtrooper smiled. "Ditto. Do you have a plan? I mean, once we get him?"

Lyra frowned. "Hadn't thought that far ahead. I can divert some of the Stormtroopers in the hallways to clear the way through to the docks by hacking the system through to their radios. From there, I'm not sure, here's hoping our prisoner can fly something."

"That sounds like a sort of plan. Won't your husband be mad though, if he finds out?"

Lyra shook her head. "Oh no, not at all, he gave me his blessing."

The Stormtrooper raised an eyebrow. "Really?"

Lyra rolled her eyes. "No of course he bloody didn't. He'll probably kill me, and if he doesn't have the strength to do it, Ren or Snoke will finish the job. Still, I have to do what's right. Now come on, if you're with me, let's go."

The Stormtrooper nodded and placed his helmet back on before he followed Lyra to the doors of Poe's cell.

"Let me in, I have urgent orders from the General to check up on the prisoner. A dead man cannot tell his secrets after all" Lyra told the two guards on duty.

They exchanged looks before shaking their heads.

"We weren't informed my lady. I'll radio through to the General now."

Lyra shot him a pained look as a wave of panic spread through her body. "I'm really sorry about this" she stated before knocking the guard with her blaster as the Stormtrooper shot the other with his own blaster.

"What are you doing? All the guards nearby would have heard that" Lyra told the young Stormtrooper.

"What was I meant to do? You knocked the other guy out, I thought you meant business, I'm sorry!"

She shook her head at him. "By the stars, it doesn't matter now does it? We just don't have a plan now, we need to hurry and get Poe out."

As the Stormtrooper opened the door Lyra ran in to see Poe was still covered in bruises and cuts, but his eyes opened, and he smiled down at her. He was alive at least.

"Ah the pretty wife, just couldn't get enough of me the first-time aye?" he smirked.

"Stop being charming. We're here to rescue you".

Poe's eyes widened. "We, who's we?"

The Stormtrooper came into view. "She means me, FN-2187."

As Lyra worked on hacking into his restraints system, Poe stared at the Stormtrooper, confused about what the hell was happening. "Yeah, I'm not gonna call you that. FN huh, Finn, I'm gonna call you Finn, that ok? Lyra how we doin there?"

She nodded. "Give me three more seconds and we are, done."

Poe's restraints snapped open causing her to grin. "I did it, I actually did it" she said to herself more than anyone else.

"That's great sweetheart but we gotta run now" Poe said.

All three of them left the cell and started through the corridors, avoiding Stormtroopers as they went.

"Can you fly a TIE fighter?" Finn asked.

Poe nodded. "I can fly anything, but why are you helping me?"

"Cos it's the right thing to do" Finn said.

"You need a pilot."

"I, I need a pilot" Finn mirrored, causing Lyra to turn to both of them.

"So glad you boys could have this little chit-chat at this particular moment in time and really get to know one another. But can we get going before"

"The prisoner has escaped! Find the prisoner" the transmission interrupted her.

"That. We need to go before that."

They picked up the pace, finally making it to the docks and made their way to the nearest TIE fighter. As Lyra went to bid them farewell, blaster shots began to fire at them, Finn climbed into the TIE fighter as Poe and Lyra took cover.

"Come with me?"

Lyra stared at him in disbelief. "What?"

"They are shooting to kill all of us, there's nothing for you here, come with me, please."

He took her hand in his.

"I, I can't. My place is here with my husband."

Poe squeezed her hand. "This place and your husband will kill you if you stay. Please come with me. I can't have you die, not after you saved me. If nothing else, it would be such a waste of a pretty face."

Even in the face of death the man was charming. He was right. Now the First Order knew she had helped him escape she would die if she stayed there. She hesitated for a moment, before nodding.

"Alright, I'll come with you" she said after a long pause.

He took her hand and pulled her back towards the TIE fighter. As they climbed up, they avoided fire from Stormtroopers who were aiming to kill Lyra as much as they were aiming for Poe. Inside the ship, she saw Finn had already taken the shooter's seat as Poe sat in the pilot's.

"There's nowhere for me to"

Poe spread his legs and patted between them. "Right here sweetheart."

She widened her eyes at him. "No, I can't, it's not"

More blaster fire interrupted her and before she could protest any further, he pulled her between legs and fastened the seatbelt over them.

Finn managed to keep the Stormtroopers at bay by shooting at them while Poe started the TIE fighter up. As they broke free of the docking anchor Lyra heard a familiar voice over the dock's main intercom.

"Stop that TIE fighter now!"

Her husband knew, and before she could process that, Poe piloted the TIE fighter out into space. His warm breath was on her neck and she could practically hear him breathing right in her ear.

"Hang on sweetheart, we gotta couple of fighters on our tail, Finn, can you deal with them?"

"Working on it."

Just as they thought they were home-free a TIE-fighter shot them, causing the ship to spiral out of control.

"Dammit, alright guys, prepare for a bumpy landing. Lyra, hold on to me tight alright, tuck your head between my head and shoulder if you can" Poe shouted over the ship's loss of power. Lyra did as she was told, tucking her head into Poe's neck. If she was to die today, at least it would be with a kind, brave man. At least she wouldn't be dying alone.

As they braced for impact, Poe closed his arms around Lyra and then there was a huge pull, as if the planet itself was pulling them closer to its core, before spiralling them over and over, sending them flying.

They landed with an unearthly loud crash, and for a moment Lyra thought they were dead, until she heard a loud ringing in her ears and the distant sound of Poe's voice. She felt his arms close around her once more as he helped pull her out of the wreckage.

The Resistance pilot pulled her to her feet as he tried to get her to focus. It took a few moments before his voice rose to be more than just a deep hum in her ears.

"Are you alright sweetheart?"

She nodded and watched as he scanned the area for Finn.

"I think we lost Finn. Poor buddy. Are you sure you're alright?"

He placed his hands on either side of her arms and she nodded.

As Poe searched around the wreckage one last time for Finn, Lyra bent down and felt the warm sand beneath her, letting it fall between her fingertips.

When Poe was sure Finn was lost to them, he turned back to her.  
"Lyra! Are you sure you're ok?"

She grinned up at him. "It feels like forever since I felt ground beneath my feet, real ground, sand, Poe. Warm sands and setting suns and not just hard metal and dark skies. Isn't it glorious?"

He smiled at her. She might have been in shock. At least physically she was ok. Her hair had come loose from her braid and her dress and cape were damaged from the crash. Her pale skin that looked even paler against the brown sands was littered with small bruises, and yet, she was beautiful. Made even more beautiful from the pure joy that lit up her face.

"Never heard anyone describe sand as glorious but yeah, it's pretty good now you mention it. We need to move though, we need to look for my BB unit and quick. The First Order know this planet was the last time BB was here, they will come looking for us soon."

He helped her up and they began their search through the deserts of Jakku for Poe's droid.  
"So seriously, why did you help me escape?"

Lyra shrugged. "I told you. Because it's the right thing to do."

Poe smiled. "That's really the only reason? I never knew members of the First Order believed in doing what's good."

In the horizon Lyra could see what looked like a trading post. The only one for miles it would seem.

"I'm not a member of the First Order. My husband is. I didn't realise things were as bad as they are, until today, when he ordered the destruction of the Hosnian System, and innocent people."

Poe winced, she took some comfort in the fact she wasn't the only person that was aboard the finalizer who had the same reaction as her to such destruction.

"Yeah, that's pretty shitty. Not gonna lie. So why did you marry such a cheery, equal opportunities loving kind of guy?"

She frowned. "He wasn't always like that. Anyway can we, please would it be alright if we didn't discuss him at the moment. Let's find your droid, if he's on this planet, he'll be at that trading post. The sand people would have gotten their hands on him to trade by now."

Poe watched her move with purpose, she didn't just want to escape, she wanted to help. He couldn't make sense of it, but he wasn't about to complain.  
"So, how does a sheltered wife of a General in the First Order know about the habits of sand people?"

She raised an eyebrow at him. "I read. A lot. Besides, people aboard that ship forget I'm there, so I listen to the people around me. It's amazing what people discuss when they think you aren't listening."

Lyra's eyes fell heavy as they moved closer to the outpost, all she wanted to do was lay on the hot sands and sleep. It felt surreal that only an hour ago, she was still aboard the Finalizer with her husband. She glanced down at her wedding ring, that, and his blaster were the only things she had with her to remind her of him. The ring weighed heavily on her finger as the guilt of leaving sunk through her.

As they approached the outpost Lyra felt as taken back by what she saw as the feeling of the sand between her fingers. The First Order was nothing but black and red and perfect sequences, here it was different. There were beings from every stretch of the galaxy, sand people and humans and creatures five times the size of her, but no sign of any droid.

She followed Poe as he approached the busiest trader.

"You seen an astromech droid around here, a BB unit, small, white and orange?"

The trader regarded them before grunting a no.

"Please, you must have seen it pass through here at some point, perhaps you could tell us who did see it?" Lyra asked before Poe could stop her.

"Listen lady, I ain't seen no BB unit. Would have sold it for scrap if I had. No BB unit has been through this way."

Poe frowned, massaging the bridge of his nose. "That droid was the closest thing to a pet I've ever owned, practically my best buddy."

Lyra placed a hand on his shoulder to comfort him. "Don't worry, we will find him."

The pilot shook his head. "No, we have to leave, we have to inform the Resistance of what's happening. Every second we waste, the First Order could be planning their next attack. Only problem is, we have no ship anymore to get to the Resistance."

Lyra looked out towards the markets, in the distance, there were a few ships littered around of all shapes and sizes. She leaned over towards the grizzly trader.

"We need to buy a ship."

Poe looked at her in surprise as the trader glanced down at her wedding ring.

"For that ring you can have whatever you want. That diamond alone must be worth 30,000 credits."

She instantly held her other hand over her ring finger and held it up to her chest. "That isn't for sale."

The trader shrugged and went to turn away.

"Wait! I won't trade the ring, but I can trade this" she said, unclasping a necklace that was hidden beneath the high neck of her dress. It was a nine-pointed crystal star on a white silver necklace string. It looked as expensive as her ring.

Poe reached out to stop her. "No Lyra you can't."

She frowned at him. "I can and I will Mr Dameron and do not think to stop me. I got us into this mess, I feel it's only right I try to get us out. Now choose a ship, and let's be on our way."

Poe raised his hands in surrender as he managed a small smile. She had a bossy side, he was beginning to like her even more.

The trader inspected the crystal and nodded. "This will do. Worth more than any of those ships anyway, take your pick."

As the trader pocketed the necklace, Lyra made a move for the shipyard leaving Poe to follow beside her.

"You didn't need to do that Lyra. You didn't get me into a mess, you rescued me. I owe you, not the other way around."

The young woman stared around at the ships on offer before giving Poe a small smile. "In any case, we aren't helping each other if we are just waiting around here to get caught by The First Order again. Let us get somewhere safe, then we can discuss who owes who."

Poe grinned over at her. "You might just be the most amazing woman I've ever met, other than General Organa of course."

Lyra stared at him with wide eyes. "General Organa? You mean Princess Leia Organa? Luke's sister? You know her?"

"Know her? I'm her favourite pilot" he added with a wink.

They approached a small scout ship and Poe quickly inspected it to see if it would fly them safely to the Resistance base. Lyra watched him deep in concentration for a moment as he fiddled around with the ship. He was young for someone to be so highly regarded by General Organa herself. He looked only a few years older than her, in fact, he looked the same age as Hux. How strange it was that their paths were so different. He caught her staring and winked at her again, causing her to blush and look away quickly. In the distance by the trading post, a flash of white.

Stormtroopers.

"Uhh Poe, we need to move now."

Poe followed her gaze and saw the Stormtroopers. "Shit, ok, let's go sweetheart."

He reached out a hand for her to jump up into the ship and Poe closed the ship's door after them. As he punched in the co-ordinates for where they were going, Lyra kept a close eye on the Stormtroopers. They were busy talking to the trader and just as Poe began to start up the ship, the trader pointed to them.

"Can this thing go any faster Poe, I think they might know we are here."

Poe nodded as the ship began to lift of the ground. "Don't worry sweetheart, I've never been caught during flight in my life, not about to start now."

As their ship took off into the galaxy, Lyra took comfort in the Stormtroopers shapes growing smaller and smaller as they frantically tried to run back to their own aircraft to catch them. It was too late, they were miles ahead of them before they even took off.

"Where is the Resistance base?"

"If I told you that I might have to kill you."

She shot him a worried look causing Poe to let out a laugh. "I'm just playing with you. The base is on D'Qar. Ever been?"

She shook her head. "To a resistance base? No, can't say I have."

Poe laughed again. "No smartass, I meant D'Qar. It's a lot of green, and fog, perfect really, to keep us hidden."

Lyra watched as they sped past planets and stars, wondering how many were being considered targets for the Star Killer weapon.

"I can't say I've been anywhere with greenery for quite some time, the Finalizer wasn't exactly a place for trees, or grass, or anything resembling nature for that matter."

He saw her twiddle her fingers about nervously at the mention of the Finalizer. Her grip went to her wedding ring. It was a pretty ring he had to admit, more expensive than anything he could give to a lover. One large circular diamond, with two sapphires either side of it. The band itself silver. The General had not struck Poe as the sort of man who would gift a wife with such a beautiful, colourful ring. He was order and discipline and minimalism. It amazed Poe he had even managed to secure Lyra as a wife. She didn't seem the type to only marry for money either.

Quite the opposite. She had not complained once since Poe met her, despite her world being turned upside down in the space of a couple of hours. He had met his fair share of strange people, and even strangely matched couples, but Lyra and Hux took the cake for that title.

He would not ask her about Hux again, not now at least. She had been through enough already that day.


	4. Chapter 4: Settling In

**4\. Settling in**

 **For any of my readers who find themselves drawn to Hux more than Poe, have no fear, he will return. I wouldn't be so cruel as to only have him feature in two chapters before writing him off as a lost cause. You'll just have to read on to see where he makes his next appearance. For those of you who love Poe more than the stern ginger…. Well, I think you will enjoy the next few chapters. As always, Lyra is the only thing that's mine.**

They spent the rest of the journey talking less about their personal lives and more about the Resistance. Poe informed Lyra of the missions they had undertaken and Lyra was shocked to hear how much they had accomplished right under the First Order's nose. Either that, or Hux had not thought it appropriate to tell her.

As they approached D'Qar, Lyra suddenly felt nervous. She was the wife of a General in the First Order about to touch down on a planet teaming with rebels who would probably want to kill her at first glance. Poe noticed her breathing change and her nervous tapping on the glass of the ship.

"It's alright you know, you have me to vouch for you. Nobody will hurt you here" he told her.

"What if they hate me?"

Poe smirked. "Hate you? You saved their most beloved pilot, they will practically be throwing flowers at your feet."

As he landed the ship, Lyra looked out at the landing docks. There were rebels everywhere, making their way in and out of the ships and the bases. Poe docked the ship and jumped out before helping Lyra down, lifting her with ease.

"Commander Dameron, it's good to see you in one piece."

They turned to see General Organa smiling at Poe. He wasted no time in running to her and shaking her hand. Lyra thought it strange he didn't bow, she was a princess after all.

"And who's your friend?"

Poe reached behind to take Lyra's hand and bring her forward.

"This is Lyra, General Organa. Lyra Hux."

Lyra bowed, much to Poe's amusement.

"Hux? The First Order's General Hux?"

Lyra gulped down as much of her fear as she could as General Organa eyed her warily.

"Lyra isn't her husband General. She helped me escape. If it wasn't for her. I would be dead right now" Poe finished.

Leia stared her down for a moment longer before smiling. "If what Poe says is true, you are very brave indeed, that kind of act takes tremendous courage. I thank you for returning our commander to us safely."

Lyra bowed again, unable to contain a smile this time. "Thank you General Organa, your highness, your majesty?"

Leia, apparently just as charming as Poe, winked at her. "General will be just fine. I assume you will be staying with us then?"

Lyra rose again and switched looks between Poe and Leia. "Well General, yes, if that's alright with you? I have nowhere else to go now."

"She can stay in the room down the hall from me" Poe interjected, a little too eagerly, causing that blush to creep up on Lyra's face once more.

Leia nodded. "Careful Poe, think I just saw some drool on your chin. As long as Lyra is fine with you breathing over her like that, she's welcome to stay there."

This time it was Poe's turn to blush and he turned like a small dog with its tail between its legs to show Lyra to her room.

"The General likes to joke around like that, you get used to it, even when she's embarrassing you" he told her as they walked through the main base.

Lyra laughed softly. "That's quite alright, she makes a welcome change from the Generals I'm used to."

Lyra watched as the rebels around her eyed her cautiously. Word couldn't possibly have gone around so quickly as to who she was, so she supposed the stares were because of her attire.  
Most of the women around her wore pants and tunics, not dresses worth a couple thousand credits. She had nothing with her, and even if she had managed to pack a few of her things, her entire wardrobe would have made her standout amongst the women at the base.

Poe passed a few people he knew, greeting them excitedly as they walked past. Finally they reached the living quarters and Poe showed Lyra her room. It was a lot smaller than her shared chambers with Hux. Just enough room for a bed, a small wardrobe and a desk and an even smaller bathroom in the adjoining room. It felt cosy though and the windows looked out onto the grassy knolls surrounding the planet. It wasn't just stars and darkness.

"Sorry it's probably not what you're used to but it's all I can offer you. We use most of the credits we get on supplies for the Resistance, ammo, transport, things like that."

Lyra shook her head as she smiled at him.  
"No, don't worry, it's fine. Cosy."

Poe grinned at her. "You really aren't what I was expecting."

She crossed her arms. "Just what were you expecting Mr Dameron?"

He leaned against the doorframe, admiring her.

"I don't know, a spoilt princess maybe, or a whiny child. Not someone who would sell an expensive necklace for a man she barely knows to help the resistance."

The smile left her face and for a moment he thought he had deeply offended her.  
"I've found that people can surprise you every day, no matter how long they have been in your life."

Poe nodded. "Yeah, they can. I'm sorry today must have been hard for you. Oh and Lyra, call me Poe, not Mr Dameron. I don't know who that guy is but it doesn't sound like me. Besides, I think we're past that now right? Listen I'll let you get settled in and come check on you in a while ok? Maybe introduce you to some people."

As he turned to leave she stopped him.

"I hate to ask this of you but, might you have any clothes I can borrow? I think this dress has seen better days and besides, it's not exactly rebel uniform."

Poe giggled as he went to his room to fetch her some clothes.  
He handed her a small pile of things. "Probably way too big for you but we can have them taken in on base. I'll leave you to it."

As she took the clothes, her hand touched his gently and she met his eyes.

"Thank you Poe, not just for this but for everything."

He shrugged off her thanks. "It's me who should be thanking you. My knight in a shining, beautiful, very expensive albeit it entirely impractical dress."

With that he left her to get settled into her new room. Her new home. Her home until the First Order found her and had her killed. She carried a small radio on her at all times that could dial through to her husband, but she had turned it off when she planned to free Poe. Just like he had when he planned the attack on Hosnian Prime.

She toyed with the idea of radioing through to him, just to let him know she was safe, that she was alive. She wasn't sure if that would please him, or aggravate him more. Deciding against it, she placed the radio on her desk and stripped off before getting into the small shower.

The water was warm against her skin. It seemed to wash away the aches from the bruises the crash had inflicted upon her. After washing her entire body, she stood in the shower a while longer, the water hitting her body seemed to be the loudest sound in the world to her and she was suddenly hit with the realization of her actions.

She had run away from her husband and with that, her entire life as she knew it. No home, no husband, no First Order, no plan. She was as good a rebel and her very life was in danger. If she went back to Armitage now he might spare her. He might be able to persuade the First Order to spare her, she would have to live without him back in Naboo but she might have been spared.

Or maybe he would want a divorce after she brought him such shame. She clutched her ring again as tears escaped her eyes, falling with the rest of the water to the ground. She could scarcely remember a life without Armitage. They had been betrothed since she was 19, he was practically all she knew. She loved him. Despite it all she loved him and walking away from him had been the hardest thing she had ever done, but he had hurt her more than anyone had ever hurt her. Besides that, he didn't want her, he wanted her back on Naboo, away from him. What if he didn't just want to divorce her? What if her leaving him had cut him so deep he wanted her dead? What if Snoke had turned him to the dark side so much he would kill her for not believing in the First Order?

She could hardly stand it, the thought of him hating her, the thought of him not even loving her anymore. She wiped her tears away and stepped out of the shower.

She put on a pair of Poe's black pants and tucked one of his plain white shirts in. He was right, they were a little big on her but she managed to temporarily secure it with some of the pins that were left in her hair, leaving her hair to fall past her shoulders, un-styled. She couldn't remember the last time her hair wasn't styled into some elaborate plait or form. Looking into the mirror in the bathroom she barely recognised herself. A shadow of the girl she had grown into these past six years.

She picked up her radio again and against her better judgement, turned it on. She didn't say anything, stuttering to find words to say to her husband.

"Lyra? Lyra is that you? Lyra darling can you hear me?"

Tears stung her eyes again as she heard Hux's voice on the other end. He must have heard her breathing.

"Armitage, have you had this channel open the whole time?"

"Stars you're alive, oh thank the stars you're alive. Lyra where are you?"

She could have sworn he was crying himself. His voice wavered, threatening to break with each strained word.

"I'm safe Tij, I'm alright."

"Where are you? I can come and bring you home, Lyra please, come home. Are you sure you aren't hurt?"

She wiped her tears away but more fell in their place. "I can't come back Tij, I'll be killed for what I've done."

He paused for a moment before speaking again. "No, no I won't let anybody hurt you but you need to come home now, before any more trouble is caused. I can stop this now if you come home, please."

She let out a whimper. A part of her wanted to let him know where she was, to return to him. But it wasn't just about her anymore. Poe would be killed, along with the rest of the Resistance if she led the First Order right to their front door. All that aside, she knew even Hux could not dissuade Snoke if he decided on her death. "I can't Tij, I don't, I don't belong there anymore."

This time, she knew he was crying, he let out a noise of frustration as his voice broke. "No, no Lyra please, your place is with me, you belong with me. Stop this madness now. Please, I need you. "

Her cheeks were wet with her tears now as they fell without pause. "I can't. I'm so sorry Tij, I, I love you."

Before he could protest, she turned the radio off once more and hid it in one of the desk drawers and wiped her tears away before waiting for Poe to return for her. Lyra had thankfully composed herself when he finally did knock for her.

As she opened the door to him he smiled at his baggy clothes on her before noticing her eyes were slightly red.

"Are you alright?"

"Fine, thank you. It just took a while to adjust to the new surroundings."

He nodded. "Yeah, I'll bet, it's a lot to take in for you. Listen, you need a nice meal and a good night's sleep so I don't want to keep you too long. I just thought it might help to get to know some friendly faces around here while we grab a bite to eat. Is that ok with you? If you don't want to I totally understand."

Not an order, a question. She felt a sense of ease at his gentleness, like she had known him as a good friend for a long time.

"That sounds perfect, now come on my charming pilot, lead the way" she smiled as took the arm he held out for her.

The canteen was busier than the docks were and again, unlike the First Order, the rebels came in all shapes, sizes and races and Lyra smiled nervously as Poe led her to a table with a few father colourful characters sat at it.

"Lyra, I want you to meet Nien" Poe said, pointing to a male Sullustan. "Ello" he motioned to a friendly looking male Abednedo. "Snap" he said indicating a human male. "And Jess and finally Kaydel" Poe smiled as he finally pointed to two human women.

"Pleased to meet you all" Lyra smiled as she sat next to Ello and Jess.

"I'll get us some food, you guys, be nice to her, she's new and nervous" Poe said as he went looking for food.

Ello and Nien seemed to stare at her curiously as the man named Snap eyed her cautiously.

"So, you're the main General of the First Order's wife huh? Word travels pretty fast around here" Kaydel smiled at her.

"So like, did they force you to marry him and you finally escaped? Is that why you're here?" Jess asked eagerly.

She shook her head. "No, not exactly."

"Then why are you here? If you chose to marry into the First Order, why are you here helping us, are you a spy?"

"Easy Snap, if Poe trusts her she can't be all bad. Give the girl a break, and a chance to explain herself" Kaydel replied.

Lyra gave Kaydel a small nod in thanks and proceeded to defend herself. "I knew Poe needed help. I couldn't stand by and watch him get hurt. Then I saw the extent of the First Order's vision of a united galaxy. United under fear and hate, and I couldn't be a part of that anymore. The truth is, I don't know what my plan is. Or how I even fit into this war, but I just did what I thought was right and it's led me here."

Everyone but Snap smiled and as Poe returned with food, Snap continued his interrogation.

"So you have no loyalty to anyone? Not even us? How do we know you won't betray us to the First Order?"

Poe frowned. "Alright that's enough Snap. The poor girl only left everything she knew a few hours ago. She's scared, and alone and upset so will you cut her some damn slack? If General Leia says she can stay then do you really want to argue with her judgment and mine?"

Snap put his hands up in surrender and shot Lyra a sympathetic look. "Sorry, we just have to be careful with who we trust around here."

Lyra nodded and bent her head to eat her food in peace. Poe gave Snap a warning look as he saw Lyra was visibly upset.

"Well, in any case, leaving your home like that was very brave" Nien said, making Lyra feel a little more comfortable.

"Yeah, and escaping a ship teeming with Stormtroopers isn't an easy task either" Jess said.

Ello began to talk in his native language and Lyra looked at Poe for guidance.

"He agrees with Jess, he says what you did was brave. He thinks you are worthy of being a member of my squadron, the Black Squadron."

Lyra had never met an Abednedo before, and she wondered how many languages Poe could speak, seeing as he must have understood binary code too to understand his missing BB droid too. She smiled at Ello.

"It sounds like it's been a long day for you and Poe, we'll leave you to your food. But if you need anyone to show you around, all of us would be happy to help, wouldn't we guys" Kaydel asked.

To Lyra's surprise, they were all in agreement, even Snap, albeit more reluctant than the others. She smiled at them all as they left her and Poe alone to eat. She glanced down at the food Poe had brought for her. It was a stew of some sorts with fresh vegetables and a meat she had thought was best not to question. It was a real, home cooked meal, just like she had been craving for months now. Poe noticed her eyes close in enjoyment as she took another bite of the stew.

"They don't have good food aboard the Finalizer?"

She finished the bite quickly, embarrassed he had been watching her eat and shook her head. "Not like this."

Poe nudged her affectionately. "Hey so, I'm sorry about Snap. He's a good guy, really he is. He almost lost his wife to the First Order when they took her prisoner. It was only cos of my Squadron getting there on time for a rescue mission that she survived so he's a little, touchy when it comes to new people."

Lyra nodded. "Your Squadron, are they still together?"

Poe's face fell as he thought about it. "Kind of. There was a spy in our ranks so we had to disband for a while. Got so bad none of us could trust each other, even though before that, we would have entrusted each other with our lives, but those remaining are loyal to the cause."

"That's very sad. But now I understand why he was so, prickly. The spy, did you find out who betrayed you?"

Poe looked at her with the same look he had given Hux when brought aboard the Finalizer. "Yeah. We found out who it was. Cost us a lot, but we caught him. The Squadron was never the same after that though, everyone had their own part to play against the First Order. It's been just me and BB-8 together for most of my missions since."

Lyra returned his shoulder nudge. "And now you have me to help."

Poe held her stare. "Yeah, now I have you."

The rest of the evening they spent talking about each other's lives and Lyra was amazed at everything Poe had achieved in such a small amount of time. He had completed countless missions for the Resistance, saved so many lives, intercepted so many of the First Order's messages and thwarted many of their plans that had delayed Starkiller's completion.

Poe walked her back to her room after dinner and leaned against the wall as she opened her door.

"So, tomorrow morning at 8, there's a briefing for what to do next against the First Order, do you want to come along? You don't have to get involved or kill anyone or anything. Just might be a good idea, to see what we do. If that isn't too much too soon?" he told her.

"No, I want to, I want to help. I want to earn my place here as much as everyone else has. I'll be there. Until tomorrow Poe."

"Sleep well Lyra. If you need anything, anything at all, you know where my room is. Just knock for me, whenever, whatever hour, I'll be there ok?"

"Thank you Poe. Goodnight" she nodded before closing the door behind her.

As she undressed for bed, she heard the sounds of people outside by the docks, talking and laughing. She was so used to the silence on the Finalizer at this time of night, hearing people laugh without the worry of a senior officer asking them to be quiet and move along was a welcome sound. Climbing into bed knowing she would not hear Armitage Hux's footsteps enter the room or his soft breathing against her ear later that evening was not a welcome sound though.

While they rarely went to bed at the same time, she had grown used to waking up when he did return to her in the early hours of the morning to hold him close. That comfort was now lost to her and she would sleep alone from now on, a realization sad enough to bring a few more tears to her eyes.

"Goodnight Armitage" she whispered into the night as she settled herself down into her small bed and waited for sleep to claim her. Somewhere in the distance on-board the Finalizer, Armitage Hux bid his wife goodnight too.


	5. Chapter 5: The First Mission-Part One

**5\. The First Mission- Part One**

 **Hey all, surprise chapter. I didn't want to keep you guys waiting too long for the next chapter seeing as I'm currently at 14 chapters roughly written (and most of the chapters are long guys, lemme know if you prefer shorter ones). So I have a lot of material already in place and a lot more ideas set for this story. That being said, I'm noticing a fair few views and not a lot of comments on what you guys think so far, other than my lovely reviewer Pedicak who gets ALL the shoutouts for leaving a lil review or comment on every chapter so far, thanks dear, it means so much! But just so I know how you guys are enjoying this story, please don't hesitate if you wanna leave a few words, I'm friendly, I promise :) That being said, on with the story.**

When Poe knocked for Lyra the next morning she was still halfway through getting ready. Her hair looked a little wilder seeing as she had nothing to tame it with other than one old hairbrush. Her eyes looked less glassy than before, the shock of yesterday was clearly wearing off, even her pale skin had gathered some colour in her cheeks. She was still thin though, Poe noticed her weight, or rather, lack of as she tried to tighten his pants around her. He stepped closer to her and pulled out a pin of his own.

"Here, let me, I found this pin, might work better, may I?"

She nodded and he put his arms around her to reach around the back to secure the pin in place. She blushed at the close contact of him and he smirked at her. "Sorry, lemme just, move my head" he said, putting his head under her arm as he looked around at her back to get a better view of where the pin was going.

She giggled as he manoeuvred awkwardly around her until finally he fit the pin in place.

"There we go, I look good on you, I mean, the pants, my pants look good on you, I mean, you know, I just mean you look good. Good to go, yeah, ok, just gonna stumble through this sentence until you stop me".

Lyra laughed, thankful she wasn't the only one blushing in this situation. "Thank you Poe, now let's go, we don't want to be late for the General's meeting" she winked at him.

Back home on the Finalizer, Lyra was convinced her husband was the only one who ever worked every hour of the day, given how little she saw of him but here in the resistance, no matter what time it was, it always seemed to be busy. People bustled around from every corner of the base, new faces turned up every day and faces she recognised from the day before took off in x-wings most likely off to carry out important missions for the General and her fleet. People were not afraid to greet each other as friends here, they stopped to talk and eat and socialise together, Lyra even spotted a few couples embracing each other warmly. She had almost forgotten how free people lived.

In the General's meeting room around 40 rebels gathered to hear her speak, including Ello and Kaydel. Poe and Lyra took their places next to them and listened as Leia discussed the Resistance's next move.

"Our biggest problem right now is those who trade with the First Order. In order to cut off the First Order's power, we need to cut out their resources and right now their resources come from the people who make their weapons and ships. The First Order are making these people very rich indeed, and where do the richest people in the galaxy currently gather to throw away money?"

"Canto Bight" Lyra whispered only loud enough that Poe could hear.

"The coastal city of Canto Bight, located in Cantonica. Right now a man who goes by the name Pash Aryss is the biggest supplier of TIE fighters we know. If he was to be cut off from the First Order, they would practically lose a lifeline. But there's just one problem, Pash's suite in Canto Bight is heavily guarded. The security is high-tech and then you have guards posted all around the casino, which means going in all guns blazing would make this mission impossible. It has to be a covert mission."

Without thinking Lyra raised her hand. "I'll do it."

All heads turned to her and she suddenly felt her heart fall to her stomach. Even Poe frowned at her.

Leia however, smirked at Lyra's eagerness. "You know how to hack complex systems?"

Lyra nodded. "I believe so. I taught myself years ago yes ma'am."

Poe went to speak against it but Leia held a hand up to stop him.

"You think you know how to hack these systems?"

Lyra shrugged. "I know Canto Bight fairly well, I know what system interfaces they use yes, it shouldn't be too much of a problem, seeing as it's not a military base or warship."

"It's likely every First Order member is actively looking for this girl right now, if it's a covert mission, how can she possibly slip in anywhere unnoticed?" A voice from the crowd asked.

Lyra scoffed. "Please, if you know the First Order like I do, they rarely have any time to go anywhere as frivolous as Canto Bight, the last time I went there was 2 years ago. Besides, dress me up into something more, suitable for Canto Bight and nobody would recognise me."

Leia nodded. "I know what it's like to wear a mask to get what you need."

The young woman smiled at Leia's approval.

Poe finally interjected. "No way, it's far too dangerous for a first mission, she only got here yesterday General, you can't be serious?"

Lyra frowned at him. "Then go with me. Two minds are better than one. Listen, I can do this, I know the kinds of people that reside on Canto Bight, I know how to talk to them, I know how to have them wrapped around my finger by the end of the night. They are nothing but expensive drink and empty compliments and if you feed them just that, they buy into it. If a fight breaks out, though I highly doubt it, I'll have you to help."

Poe shook his head. "Lyra this mission is dangerous. It's too much for a first attempt, please don't put yourself in this much danger."

"Remember what I said on Jakku? I can and I will, and don't try to stop me. I would appreciate your help on this mission Poe but if you don't want to, that's fine. I'll do it alone, or with someone else. General Organa, permission to accept this task?"

Leia paused, looking between her and Poe before nodding. "Permission granted Lyra. And take Poe with you, I'm not having him mope around waiting for you to get back."

The young woman nodded eagerly as she shot the General another smile.

As the meeting came to a finish, Poe followed Lyra as she went outside.

"You know, I totally understand why you want to do this, I know what it's like to want to prove yourself to new people, but this is gonna be really dangerous Lyra. More dangerous than escaping the First Order. Your husband won't be there to cease fire if they start shooting this time. These people won't care who you are married to."

Lyra looked back at him. "You don't think I can do this?"

He held her gaze. "I didn't say that. I said it would be dangerous and you could get yourself killed."

"I could have gotten myself killed yesterday when I rescued you and you weren't telling me not to help then."

Poe followed her as she went to get some food in the canteen.

"That was a move now, think later situation. This is different. It's too much for your first mission."

She turned on her heel to face him off.

"You listen and you listen now Poe. All my life I've been told what I can and can't do, where my place is, where I fit, what I'm capable of doing as a woman and in the space of a day, I have done more than I ever thought I was capable of. It's hardly a coincidence that the day after I show up at this Resistance base is the day a mission perfectly tailored to me comes up. I know I am the one best suited for this mission and I know I can succeed. If you don't want to help me that's fine. I understand. But if you do help me, I need you to trust me and trust that I can do this. Please. I just need you to believe in me."

Poe's hard gaze softened as he saw how important this was to her. He hated to admit it, hell he wouldn't admit it out loud, but she was right. She could hack the systems, she could fool the people of Canto Bight that she was one of them. She just needed to stay confident in that ability, and by the sounds of things, she hadn't exactly been surrounded by those who would raise her and her abilities up from the ground.

He rolled his eyes. "Fine. You said you needed a disguise, I'll send for someone to get it. Meanwhile we need to memorise Canto Bight's escape routes, entrances, guard posts, every possible way in and out of that casino. We leave tomorrow night."

She beamed up at him and wrapped her arms around him in a tight hug. "Thank you Poe. Thank you for trusting me with this."

He nodded. "No problem. If you die, I'm bringing you back to kill you myself alright?"

She moved away from him as she laughed gently. "Deal."

They spent the rest of the day memorising Canto Bight's layout, as well as the security systems in place there. Poe sent for someone to have disguises brought to them and as they ate, he brought up the topic of who they were covering as.

"So, how do you want to do this? Do you want to go as friends, siblings, lovers?"

She raised her eyebrow at him. "On Canto Bight there are no friends, only people you wish to steal money from, or do business with, or more commonly, both at exactly the same time."

"So siblings or lovers. I gotta tell you, I don't think I could pass as your brother."

"But you could pass as my lover?"

Poe shrugged, leaning back to rest his head on his elbows. "I don't know, you tell me sweetheart."

She rolled her eyes. "You are so charming I dare say you could even coax my husband into being your lover."

Poe scrunched his nose up. "Nah, too tight-laced. I could never get him to loosen up in the bedroom."

Lyra laughed and bent her head to study the casino's layout once more. "You would be surprised as to how much he can let loose when he wants to."

Poe scrunched his nose up again. "Alright, alright, I do not want to spend the rest of the day talking about your husband's bedroom tactics. So that's settled then, I'm your lover? On this mission I mean, of course."

Lyra crossed her arms. "I don't remember settling that."

Poe smirked. "Well then, what do you suggest?"

Lyra tapped her pen against the table, thinking about it for a moment.

"I think husband is better. The residents at Canto Bight flirt with anything that moves and at least if they get too, handsy, I can say my husband is watching them."

Poe leaned forward, wiggling his eyebrows flirtatiously. "Well, we can't have that can we? If you were my wife, I wouldn't share you with those lowlife wannabe playboys any day."

Colour crept up into Lyra's cheeks once more. "I'm surprised anything else can fit into that head of yours with all the room taken up there devoted to charm."

Poe shot her another wink. "Oh you would be surprised how many skills I have tucked away up in this mind."

She let out an exasperated breath before a young, Togruta woman approached them.  
"Sorry to interrupt but, I have put together identities for you both for the mission. If you'd like to follow me, I can brief you on them" she told them.

"After you, dearest wife" Poe said, standing up to follow the Togruta woman.

They followed the rebel Togruta into a large room filled with resistance uniforms as well as a few racks of various clothes. There were a couple of other rebels busy making new uniforms and Lyra stared back at Poe in disbelief.

"Did you know this room existed? If so, then why am I wearing your clothes? I could have had my own uniform made?"

Poe smirked. "But you look so good in my clothes, besides, I didn't want to overwhelm you with too many Resistance things too early on."

The Togruta woman coughed to catch their attention. "With this playful bickering, I'm assuming you are going as husband and wife? Poe, you will be attending the Casino as Dain Drexel and Lyra, you are going as his wife, Maris. You are a young couple from Cloud City who made your money by training up and trading Stormtroopers and you have come to Canto Bight for the weekend to gamble in a different city for once."

Lyra frowned. "So, we are slave traders effectively. Brilliant, this should be fun" she remarked sarcastically.

Poe tutted at her. "Easy Lyra, I mean, Maris, you have to get into character and fast. That means no pity, no remorse and keep that sarcasm for charming the other guests at Canto Bight with your brains, wit and beauty."

As the Togruta woman handed them their disguises, Lyra chuckled. "If I'm going to be the charming, sarcastic one, where does that leave you?"

Poe put a hand on his heart as if wounded. "And just when I thought we were getting close, the insults keep coming today, everything ok?"

Lyra took a step towards Poe and sighed. "I'm sorry, I just, really want to get this right. I don't mean to snap."

He rest a hand on her shoulder gently. "We will get it right. I owe you for yesterday remember? I'm not gonna let you get hurt, not on my watch at least."

The Togruta woman rolled her eyes. "Just let me know if there are any issues with the clothes, lovebirds. You have until tomorrow afternoon to get anything fixed."

Lyra spent most of the evening trying to teach Poe how to talk to the people of Canto Bight, much to his dismay. Poe clearly thought his charm could get him through every situation, and when that failed, guns would work. Lyra had tried to explain to him that the people of Canto Bight cared about nothing but money. Jealousy or rashness had no place in those casinos. The visitors on Canto Bight would sell out their friends, partners, even their closest allies all for the sake of winning big. She had learnt that when her and Hux had last been there 2 years ago. A man had grown too close to Lyra with his endless flirting and Hux had reacted, not very well. It had lost them a deal with one of the biggest weapons dealers at the time.

Lyra had tended to Hux's wounds that night, when he had returned from a meeting with Supreme Leader Snoke who had proved Hux's failure would not go unpunished. Since then she had learnt, the rich elite from Canto Bight did not react well to the word no. Poe would have to be willing to let a lot slide for the mission to succeed.

They retired to bed in the early hours of the morning after going over the plans again and again, only to wake up early the next day to go through them until they felt as if they had exhausted every option available to them.

In the evening, it was time for them to leave.

The Resistance secured them the fanciest looking ship they could get, which wasn't saying much and they met in the docking area, after changing into their disguises. Poe didn't look much different, he had the luxury of just being able to wear a deep blue suit and wear his hair slicked back, but then, the people of Canto Bight wouldn't recognise Poe. Even if they knew listed members of the resistance, it wasn't as if they would ever expect the Resistance to show up in a city full of rich people who traded with the First Order.

Lyra on the other hand, was a different matter. None of them knew what lengths the First Order had already gone to, to Lyra found and returned to face their wrath, for all they knew, the First Order could be searching for her on Canto Bight and so her disguise would have to be a little more thorough.

Poe's breath caught in his throat as he caught a glance of her as she approached the dock. She was wearing a light aqua coloured wig with a little headpiece in the shape of some sort of reptilian animal on one side of her head. Her dress was nothing like the one she wore when she had helped him escape. It was sleeveless, black and practically sheer where the skirts billowed out around her. The chest cut into a V shape, that finished just above her bellybutton. He could see the outline of her pale thighs beneath the thin material and the material seemed to shine as it turned in the dim light of the sunset. The makeup around her eyes was almost worn like a mask, a thin veil of grey and deep blue running from one temple to the other.

She felt ashamed as she walked, not remembering the last time she wore something so, provocative. As she approached him, she sighed, trying not to focus on the other rebel's curious glances over at her.

"I feel like a show fathier, not to mention….. practically naked. This is awful."

Poe continued to stare at her, his mouth open as he gawped at her.

"Poe! Say something, please."

He took his eyes away from her body and met her eyes. "Sorry, you look, you look beautiful."

She playfully reached up to close his mouth. "Thank you, but do I look like me?"

He shrugged. "I don't think the First Order would recognise you, if that's what you mean, but you are kind of unforgettable and in that dress, you're just, I mean, wow."

His eyes tried desperately not to trail downwards and she giggled. "I know you are trying to be very nice and complimentary and I appreciate that, really I do but I'm not sure that's giving me the best confidence boost in the world, given that it is meant to be a disguise."

He held his arm out to her and helped her up into the ship, as he closed the doors behind them he tucked a strand of her hair behind her ear.

"They won't see you coming, I promise. Everything will be ok, besides, while you might be the most stunning being in the galaxy to me, Canto Bight is full of women trying to look their best, and they won't have your modesty, just stick close to me. We have these ear pieces, so we can talk to each other in case we need to separate. I'll be with you every step of the way Lyra."

She managed to give him a small smile in an attempt to mask her fears. "Maris, remember."

He rolled his eyes. "Why do you get the normal name and I sound like some sort of children's storybook character?"

They sat down next to each other and Poe started the ship up. "I don't know, I think Dain Drexel sounds rather dashing."

"More dashing than Poe Dameron?"

"I highly doubt anybody is more dashing than Poe Dameron."


	6. Chapter 6: The First Mission-Part Two

**6\. The First Mission- Part Two**

Canto Bight was as busy as it ever was. Clearly the First Order had been hard at work trading with the weapons and ship dealers as more and more seemed to gather in the city to throw their money away. As they stepped out of the ship, Poe placed a hand on Lyra's back making her gasp suddenly, she felt more on edge than ever before in her life. Escaping the First Order had been daunting enough but she hadn't exactly had time to think about it. This mission was different. Every move had to be thought out in advance. Lyra only hoped she was good enough for the challenge.

"Easy, everything's going to be alright. Let's just take it slow, first things first, we have to figure out how to disable the security systems to Pash Aryss's suite. How long do you think we have once that's done to get in, capture Aryss and slip him out the back unnoticed as our prisoner?"

Lyra leaned in closer to Poe to whisper in his ear. To everyone else, it simply looked like a woman doting on her lover. "About 45 minutes to an hour, depending on how attentive the guards are. It's the guards on the casino floor we need to be careful around, they are the ones watching for anything suspicious."

Poe nodded and took her hand in his own as they walked into the casino. He made sure to clock the guards as they walked in. 3 to the east on the ground floor, 3 to the west, 2 in the North leading to the main bar and 2 in the south guarding the entrance. 2 guards patrolling the observation deck on the second floor. The second floor, that's where Aryss's suite was located. The security systems would most likely be out of the way of the casino, downstairs perhaps, away from the suite. They scouted the area, looking for Aryss, stopping occasionally to gamble on the slot machines so to not raise suspicion.

Finally, Lyra caught sight of him. He was sat at the high stakes table as she thought he would be, surrounded by beautiful women.

"Poe, he's there, I'm sure that's him, Leia said blonde hair, aging, silver cane and most likely betting high stakes right?" She whispered in his ear.

Poe nodded and led her to the high stakes table. When they reached it, he sat down and pulled Lyra into his lap. She tried not to act shocked at the sudden burst of intimacy between them both and instead steadied herself in his grip by leaning back and placing an arm around him lazily. Immediately, Aryss noticed the young couple join his table and he shot Lyra a smirk, ignoring that she was clearly there with another. One of Poe's hands rested on her thigh protectively causing Lyra's breath to shorten.

"The beautiful woman who just sat at the end of my table, what's your name beautiful?"

It was Aryss, talking to her directly.

"Maris sir, Maris Drexel, and this is my husband Dain".

Aryss didn't even look over at Poe. Instead, he kept his predatory eyes on Lyra as the other women around him tried to get his attention focused back on them by looking as sultry as possible.

"Well Maris, would you be an angel and blow on my dice, for good luck?"

She nodded and Poe watched closely as she stepped over to Aryss to oblige his request. Jealousy flooded his body as he watched the aging trader ogle over his companion without shame. It was bad enough she had a husband out there looking for her but now this creep thought he could have a turn as well, and while Poe was sat right there. He tried to stay composed as Aryss whispered something in Lyra's ear that caused her to widen her eyes in shock and return to Poe quickly.

"If you will excuse me, I must go to freshen up, Dain you stay here, win something for me" Lyra said, standing up again.

"Are you sure you don't want me to escort you my love?"

She shook her head. "No, I'll be fine."

He reached up and kissed her neck ever so gently. "Don't leave me too long."

Taken back by his kiss, she stared at him for a moment before nodding and stepping away. As she walked around the casino searching for any sign of hidden rooms, by the east wing, she noticed a set of stairs leading down and made her way over to the guards standing there.

"Gentlemen, I believe there's a rather drunk guest proceeding to hit the slot machines to retrieve his lost money over there in the back. I would both go if I were you, he's rather hands on" she told them.

When she was sure they were gone, she made her way down the stairs and turned her earpiece on.

"Poe, I think I've found one of the security systems and I think it's the one we need access to. You keep Aryss busy while I get the systems down, alright?"

When he didn't answer, she assumed it was because he couldn't without alerting Aryss. She crept by silently until she finally reached the security room. Inside there were countless panels and wires connecting to each other. Lyra stood there, cross examining them to try to figure out which ones were linked to Aryss's suite.

"Ok, so, these ones link to the main systems on the ground floor which means…" she moved to the panels hidden on the other side of the room. "These must be the ones linked to upstairs. Now, I just need to figure out which ones lead to the suite and not just the observation deck."

She kept her earpiece on to listen out for any message Poe was sending through. Finally, after another painfully slow five minutes, she managed to find out which wires linked to Aryss' systems.

"Alright Poe, keep him busy, because here comes the hard part. I just need to reroute the systems so the security cameras play on a loop to avoid any suspicion from the guards, and then figure out how to rewire the system so the touch panel on the suite door is down. Then we can slip into his suite and wait for him to come to us."

Watching her coding machine to see which codes aligned with the ones linked on Aryss' systems, she waited for a match and then…

"Bingo! The security systems are down, now to just put the cameras on a loop aaand, that's it, I'm in. Poe, meet me upstairs in five minutes and make sure you aren't followed."

Lyra grinned as she left the security room and breathed a sigh of relief when she saw the guards from before had not yet returned. The casino was still in full swing, in-fact it seemed even busier than when they both arrived. As Lyra moved up the stairs she heard Poe through her earpiece.

"Lyra wait, he's coming up the stairs now!"

Before she could answer another voice cut in.

"If it isn't the beautiful Maris, I was starting to think you had run away from me for good."

Lyra turned to see Pash Aryss stood there at the bottom of the stairs, watching her with another smirk that seemed to drill right into her.

"Oh, no, just having a sneaky look around" Lyra retorted.

She tried to look around for Poe without it being obvious. If he came to her now the whole mission could be put in jeopardy.

"Hmm, I would argue it looks as though you were trying to find my private suite" Aryss smirked.

She tried not to look physically disgusted at him practically undressing her with his eyes.  
"You have a suite here?"

She had to play dumb, it was the only way to get him to take the bait. Unless, unless he already knew, unless the guards had already alerted him?

"Yes my dear, I'd be glad to show you. If you would just follow me there."

A part of her feared he already knew and was trying to get her alone in order to silence her. Or maybe it had worked, maybe everything was falling into place and Aryss was just at the right place at the right time.

She had to risk it. If it worked, she would have succeeded the mission. Poe would be proud, Leia would be proud. If it wasn't a mission to help the Resistance she daresay even her husband would be proud of her.

She took his arm as she flirtatiously leaned against him. "Well, one could hardly turn down such an offer, please, lead the way."

She took another look around the casino for Poe and spotted him at the bottom of the stairs by one of the slot machines, watching under the guise of gambling. As her and Aryss turned to go to the suite, she shot him a signal to stay away and followed the TIE fighter trader down the hall.

"So, what brings such a beautiful creature to Canto Bight and into my clutches?"

"My husband and I deal in Stormtroopers, we just procured a large amount and sold them off to the First Order, so we were in the mood to celebrate."

She shot a nervous glance at Aryss's hand as he leaned down to press it down on the security pad to allow entrance into his suite. Thankfully he was so fixated on Lyra, he didn't notice the door opened up regardless of his handprint.

"The First Order? You do business with them too, boring bunch of folks aren't they? They don't care for the pleasures this galaxy has to offer at all" Aryss said as the door closed behind them.

Lyra walked to his desk and leaned against it.

"Oh yes, very boring. You wouldn't catch any of them gambling away their fortune. They are all rules and regulations."

She watched as the man poured them two glasses of some sort of silver liquid, making sure he didn't slip anything in and smiled as he passed her a drink.

"You look like you know how to have a good time" he added with another smirk.

"Yes, I do. But you know, you haven't once asked about my husband."

Aryss shrugged. "That's because I don't care, you're here with me, not him. Which means you weren't looking for his company tonight, you were looking for mine."

As he stepped closer she moved away slightly, suddenly frighteningly aware she was alone with a man she didn't know, and without Poe there, how was she meant to kidnap him? She could hardly take him down herself, he was at least a foot taller than her. She was pulled out of that sudden thought when he leaned in to kiss her and she was forced to move away from him again.

"What's going on? You practically begged to get me alone and now you move away. What's your game?"

She shook her head. "Oh, no games, I just, I realised I should get back to my husband before he gambles all of our money away. You see, I'm the lucky one, he's frightfully bad at gambling really, should never be left alone with too much money for too long."

Aryss suddenly trapped her between himself and the desk and gripped her arm forcibly.  
"I can pay you back whatever he loses, really it's no trouble."

She shook her head again. "Oh, no, I couldn't ask you to do that, please, let me go."

The look in Aryss's eyes changed and he frowned as his grip on her arm tightened.

"No is not a word I am partial to hearing."

Manipulation be damned, Lyra had grown tired of being pushed around by others, and something in her switched.

"And it's the one I'm giving you nevertheless, let me go. Now."

He went to kiss her and she pulled away just in time, slapping him in the jaw in retaliation.

"You bitch. How dare you, you worthless whore."

Before she could react he pushed her onto the desk and wrapped his hands around her throat, cutting off her air supply.

"I'll have you and your husband killed for your insolence you little bitch. Sneaking around trying to get my attention and then trying to walk away when I give it."

His grip tightened around her throat and she clawed at his fingers as he strangled her, trying to call Poe's name through the earpiece, but no words came out.

She looked around frantically for something to pry him off her, and there, to the side of her she saw a sharp looking letter opener. Acting on instinct as she felt colour begin to fade from her line of vision, she picked it up and drove it into his neck.

His grip on her neck vanished and she gasped for breath. As air returned to her lungs she watched in horror as Aryss stepped backwards, blood spurting from his neck. He pulled the letter opener out and went to speak, but nothing other than blood left his mouth. He stared at her a moment longer before falling to the ground with a loud thud.

"By the stars, he's dead. No, no. Poe, Poe are you there? Poe, come quickly" she said, hoping Poe could hear her.

Lyra slumped down against the desk and watched Aryss's lifeless eyes, it looked as if he was staring right at her even in death. Her hands shook and she looked down at them, unable to process she had used them to end someone else's life.

A few moments later, Poe burst into the suite. He knelt down and cupped her face in his hands. "Lyra, by the stars Lyra, are you alright? Are you hurt?"

She shook her head. "Poe, he, he tried to kill me, I couldn't get him off me, I didn't know what to do. I just reached for something sharp and tried to get him away."

Poe stroked her cheek softly as he looked between her and Aryss's dead body.

"It's alright sweetheart, you did what you had to, but we need to leave now alright? Can you stand?"

She nodded, taking his hands as he helped her stand up.

"Lyra listen to me, we have to go now, we have to get out of here alright? Just, follow me and try to stay calm" Poe said.

Still holding her hand, he led her out of the suite and through the casino. As they approached the entrance Poe leaned in closer to Lyra. "It's gonna be alright Lyra, I'm getting us out of here."

Suddenly the guards left their posts to search the casino, one passed them and Poe heard the message being relayed to him.

"Pash Aryss has been murdered. Don't let anybody else leave the casino, the killer can't have gotten far."

"Alright Lyra we have to go a little faster, come on, follow me" Poe said, placing his hand on Lyra's back as he led her outside the casino before the guards could stop them. Poe managed to get them both to the dock before any guards noticed.

"Wait! You two, nobody is allowed to leave right now. We are on full lockdown."

Lyra whimpered as a guard by their ship stopped them.

"Excuse me sir but it's my wife, she's feeling sick, I need to get her home" Poe told the guard.

Lyra looked back at the casino, already the doors had been closed and more and more guards had already begun to patrol the surrounding areas.

"We need to leave Poe, we need to leave now, please" Lyra begged him.

"And she just used my real name. So change of plan, sorry bud" Poe told the guard before knocking him out swiftly.

As the other guards ran to see what was happening, Poe managed to get him and Lyra into their ship on time and took off before they could get caught.

Poe grinned as he steered the ship away from Canto Bight. Another narrow escape, but an escape nonetheless.

"You know, since I met you, we can't seem to fly a ship off in peace. Just once it might be nice to have a calm, pleasant flight huh?"

He looked over at Lyra. She was sat, staring ahead at nothing, just like how she did on the way back from Jakku, she played with her wedding ring nervously, her hands shook in her lap.

Poe put the ship on auto-pilot and knelt down in-front of her. "Lyra you need to listen to me right now. You didn't have a choice. He was trying to kill you alright, I can see the bruises on your neck. He would have killed you if you hadn't have killed him first. It wasn't your fault."

He held her shaking hands in his own and waited until she finally looked at him. "But, we weren't meant to kill him, we were meant to bring him back."

"Technically we just had to stop him from trading which he definitely isn't doing anymore. So you didn't fail the mission Lyra, you succeeded. You did it! Practically all by yourself."

She shot him a nervous look. "But I've never killed anyone before Poe, I killed someone, I'm, I'm a murderer."

Poe stroked her cheek softly. "No. Lyra, I know it's hard. The first time you strike someone down it always is, but this is war. You did a good thing Lyra. Aryss was a criminal, he would have been responsible for so many deaths if he would have been allowed to continue. What's more, before he dealt with the First Order, he was involved in the slave trade on Tatooine. He sold children to people who did terrible things to them. What you did was good Lyra, it was good."

A tear escaped Lyra's eye but she managed a small nod as Poe wiped it away. "Thank you Poe, for getting us out of there" she whispered.

He continued to stroke her face gently. "Hey, it's ok. It's not a problem, I'll be here for you as long as you need me to be."

When he was sure she was calm again, he returned to the pilot seat and steered them back to D'Qar and Lyra fell into silent thought, realising how much she was changing before her own eyes.


	7. Chapter 7: Familiar Faces

**7\. Familiar faces**

 **Thank you so so much to anyone who has reviewed this story, followed it, favourited it etc, it means SOOO much you guys! Shout-out to Nirvana14 for her lovely lil reviews to me and Pedicak as always :) Thank you to Padfordlady, So Charmed, Kahlin, Novagrey for their reviews too. I'm glad you guys are liking the story so far. Now is the part in the story where the timeline and events of Force Awakens get altered slightly to suit my narrative, not majorly, but let's just pretend Rey arrived with BB-8 and Finn to the base on D'Qar together, and earlier than expected. There's also a poll on my page that I would be so grateful if you guys would take, just so I have your quick opinions on something storyline wise, so if you have the time, please do check it out and answer for me :) That being said, enjoy…**

It was late when Lyra and Poe returned to D'Qar, so late it was early morning. Poe had insisted they both try to get a few hours of sleep before reporting back to Leia, but Lyra couldn't sleep. Instead she turned restlessly in bed, unable to get comfortable. Unable to get the image of Aryss' lifeless eyes out of her head.

After a few more minutes of tossing and turning she reached for the radio in her desk. It wasn't fair, she knew it wasn't fair to keep ringing through to Hux. It wasn't fair for both of them. But he was hers, he was her husband and for the longest time, the only person she felt she could talk to.

She turned the radio on, feeling her heart race as she heard his breathing. He must have been by the radio, already waiting for her to call through.

"Armitage?"

"Lyra! Lyra are you safe?"

"I couldn't sleep. I wanted to hear your voice."

"Lyra please, tell me where you are, come home."

His words were a plea. His voice hoarse, as if he was more stressed and worn out than ever before. She had never heard him sound so…. desperate.

"Someone tried to kill me today Tij, so I, I had to kill him to protect myself."

"By the stars, who tried to kill you? Lyra are you hurt?"

"No, no I'm alright now. Well, as alright as I can be after killing someone. It felt so surreal, like it wasn't really me in control of my own body. I don't know how you do it Tij, how you can take a life and not feel, guilty."

She heard Armitage sigh. "Lyra this isn't you, please come home to me."

"You should have seen me though Tij, I did something big. I pulled off a big mission, practically on my own."

"Lyra, what are you doing out there? Please, I want to come to you, I want to be there for you."

"Do you remember what you said to me when we first met?"

"I said a lot of things to you when we first met."

She smiled to herself. "You said my spirit was refreshing. You told me not to lose it, not ever."

She heard Armitage laugh softly. "I did say that to you yes. I meant it too."

"Well, that's what I got back tonight, my spirit. I wish you could have seen it."

"I love you Lyra, please come home to me."

Once again Lyra felt tears sting her cheeks again. "I love you too, I'm sorry I rang Tij, I just, wanted to hear your voice, it feels strange to not tell you about my day. I won't do this again, I can't. For the both of us, goodbye Tij."

"No Lyra please…."

She turned the radio off, cutting him off.

Knowing she couldn't talk to him anymore without breaking both their hearts any more than she already had, or giving everything up and returning to him, she threw the radio on the floor hard, smashing it into pieces. After picking up the broken pieces and throwing them away, she wiped the rest of her tears away and returned to bed.

After laying wide awake, unable to sleep for a couple more hours, she got dressed into more of Poe's clothes and knocked on his door.

He answered the door half dressed, shirtless and looking very sleepy. His hair was dishevelled and he stared at her through half open eyes.

"Oh, I'm so sorry, I woke you" she said quietly, taking a step back to return back to her room.

"No, it's ok, I needed to get up anyway, come in" he replied, standing aside to allow her in.

She averted her eyes from his exposed torso and stepped into his room. It was a little bigger than hers, and he had a double bed as well as a little corner of the room filled with blankets and comfy cushions. Possibly for the droid he mentioned? His bathroom was a little roomier as well, with a bigger shower.

He pulled out the chair by his desk for her to sit down on and sat on the bed facing her. She grinned as he desperately tried to wake up, rubbing his eyes to help them find focus and yawning.

"I am sorry I woke you. I don't mind leaving you to sleep, really I don't."

Poe ran a hand through his messy hair. "Nah it's ok, I like having you for company. Why are you up so early, couldn't sleep?"

She leaned against the chair and watched Poe as he stretched out. "No, not really. I um, I maybe, rang through to my husband."

Poe's eyes snapped open fully. "What? You called him?"

She nodded. "Yes, I always kept a radio on me that goes straight through to his personal one."

The young pilot frowned. "Lyra, do you have any idea how dangerous that is, what if he can track you through it?"

"I smashed it. I destroyed it, after I rang him, I smashed it so now it's broken, so now I can't ring him, even if I wanted to."

He could hear the sadness in her voice and sighed as he patted the spot next to him on the bed, indicating for her to sit beside him. "I'm sorry Lyra, I know I keep saying that but I really am."

She nodded, somehow sympathy from him didn't seem patronising like it did coming from anyone else. Her eyes trailed down to his neck.

"Are you married?"

Poe frowned. "No, no I'm not married, did you think I was?"

Lyra pointed at his chest. "The ring, around your neck, it's a wedding ring."

Poe smiled as he sat closer to her, holding the ring up to her so she could see it better. "No, I'm not married, this was my mother's wedding ring. My dad said I should keep it close to me always, so she's always with me."

Lyra held the ring so she could look at it closely and as she did, Poe caught the scent of her hair being so close to her. Fresh, like new laundry and spring.

"Was your mother in the Resistance too?"

Poe nodded. "Her and my father were. They are the reason I grew up wanting to be a pilot and join the Resistance. You know they fought in the battle on Endor. My mother died six years after that, barely had time to enjoy her well earnt retirement."

Lyra let go of the ring, pressing it back against his chest gently. "I'm sorry Poe, sorry for her passing."

"What about you, where are your parents?"

"I don't know anymore. I haven't seen them for years, not after Armitage was chosen for me as a husband. They didn't have any use for me after that. I suspect they are still alive somewhere, leaching off some other gullible sap."

Outside, the distant noises of chatter and doors opening filled the base. The rest of the rebels in the living quarters seemed to be waking up and going about their business for the day.

"I'm so sorry Lyra."

She shrugged him off. "Don't be. It is for the best. I never had much of a relationship with them really. They sent me off to Naboo as soon as they could. Some people seem to have trouble knowing the difference between trophies and children. Is your father still alive?"

"He sure is, he's living comfortably in Yavin 4 with my aunt and a few other veterans from the Clone wars. I try to visit him when I can but lately it's been tough between completing missions for Leia. Speaking of which, we should go and let her know how the mission went."

Leia was finishing another meeting with most of the rebels on base when Poe and Lyra returned to her. Once again, Lyra, forgetting she was now known as just a General and not a Princess, gave a slight bow as they approached, earning her another one of Leia's trademark smirks.

"You made it back, I'm impressed. I hope you two have more good news for me than just surviving."

Poe stood to attention while placing his hand on Lyra's back. "General I believe Lyra deserves all the credit for this one."

Poe's old squadron were listening in nearby as Leia looked at Lyra with a surprised look on her face.

"You secured Aryss as a prisoner?"

"Not quite your majesty but let's just say, he won't be trading with the First Order, ever again."

Leia looked between Poe and Lyra, seemingly confused.

"Lyra managed to get him alone and he tried to kill her so she, got there first. It was all in self-defence."

Leia looked at her in disbelief before turning to Poe. "Poe could you give us a moment please?"

He nodded and left the two women alone.

"Lyra, are you alright?"

"Fine your majesty. I mean, General. I'm fine."

There was uncertainty in her voice, proving that perhaps, it wasn't all fine.

Leia placed a hand on her shoulder. "That was the first person you ever killed wasn't it?"

Lyra nodded.

"You know, you are turning out to be, one of the bravest young women I've met. You should be very proud of yourself Lyra, what you did will help us in ways you can't imagine. Ending Aryss means ending a large supply chain of ships to the First Order. Be proud of yourself Lyra, I am. Now go and relax, you and Poe have earnt some time to enjoy yourselves."

Leia could not have known how much Lyra needed to hear those words. To have the General of the Resistance thank her for her work, a woman who had helped save the galaxy on more than one occasion thanking her, it meant more than even Lyra could have realised.

"Thank you General, thank you so much."

As Lyra returned to Poe, his friends gathered around her to congratulate her for her success on Canto Bight. They showered her with compliments and congratulatory handshakes until Kaydel tapped Poe on the shoulder.

"Heads up Poe, I think your baby came home to you."

Poe and Lyra turned around and there, making their way through the docks was Poe's BB unit and Finn, the Stormtrooper they had presumed dead, along with a young woman dressed as if she was from a desert type planet.

Poe raced to his droid, rubbing its head like a pet as it made excited beeps, clearly pleased to be reunited with its master. Lyra followed behind as Poe hugged Finn before embracing him herself.

"I'm so glad to see you're alive, what happened to you?"

"When I woke up I had been thrown from the ship, and you guys were nowhere to be found. I found a scavenger on Jakku called Rey, she found BB-8 and we escaped together and now, here we are."

Lyra smiled. "Well, it's good to see you alive Finn."

"You too Lady Hux."

"It's just Lyra now, and who is your friend?"

Finn introduced them to Rey, the scavenger who had saved both him and the droid on Jakku before they both left to settle into the base themselves.

"Lyra, I want you to meet my pal BB-8, BB-8, this is Lyra" Poe told her.

She knelt down and smiled down at the droid. "Very pleased to meet you BB-8."

The droid beep happily and Lyra looked up at Poe to translate.

"He says thank you for keeping me safe while he was gone".

She grinned at the BB unit. "It was a pleasure, though I'm glad you're here to help now. Poe Dameron can be quite a handful."

BB-8 continued to chirp away happily.

"Hey! Oh what a beautiful girl comes along and you just forsake me to impress her, I see how it is buddy" Poe laughed.

"What did he say?" she asked.

"He said he likes you, a lot."

"I like him too. He's very cute."

"Aw don't tell him that, his ego might end up getting as big as mine. Listen, I'm gonna help clean him up. He's been through a lot, a little tender loving care wouldn't go amiss, right buddy?"

Again the little droid beeped excitedly.

"You want me to show you the hangar? My best X-wing is there."

Lyra nodded. "I'm going to assume that isn't a euphemism. So yes, I would love to see your best X-wing. I'm intrigued about this scavenger Rey though, she must be impressive to have saved a lost Stormtrooper, a droid and flown all the way here away from the First Order, I wonder what her story is?"

They walked alongside one another to the hangar, BB-8 following dutifully behind them.

"Oh what, are you scared you might have competition on who is the most badass woman on base?"

Lyra frowned at him. "Not at all. Women who work together can achieve far more than anything they can accomplish fighting one another. Besides, General Organa is the most badass female in the entire galaxy and we all know it."

Poe laughed in agreement and took Lyra to the ship hangar on base. The hangar was impressive, not the same size or scale as anything the First Order could muster up but impressive nevertheless. Poe seemed to have a section of the hangar all to himself. He was the Resistance's best pilot after all. In the corner of the hangar was an X-wing that looked as if it had seen better days. The paint was wearing thin and there were scratches and marks all over it. It certainly looked as if it had seen a lot of action over the years.

"Here she is" Poe said, leaning against the old ship, his arm touching it gently as if it was a close friend.

"She?"

"All ships are girls. Or at least, they should be by tradition. Didn't you know that?"

Lyra laughed as BB-8 circled Poe, beeping away. "No, I did not know that. I spent the last year aboard a ship called the Finalizer, hardly a feminine name, or an endearing name at all, come to think of it."

Poe rolled his eyes. "Jeez, you would think your husband would have at least named a ship after you. I wanted to name this one Shara but she already had a name, Portera."

"Oh no, no ships named after me I'm afraid, that would have been a far too intimate thing for the General to do in-front of his men. Portera, that's an interesting name."

Poe watched as Lyra ran her fingers along the faded Resistance symbol on the side of the ship.

"It was a way of my mom getting all the letters of my name onto the ship without calling it after me outright. She thought it might be safer that way, and not completely predictable."

Lyra turned to face him. "This was your mother's ship?"

He nodded. "Yeah, beautiful isn't she?"

"She's certainly withstood the test of time, I imagine she's got you out of a fair few tight spots over the years."

BB-8 nudged her legs softly and she knelt down to pet him as Poe looked on.

"Yeah she has, probably the only reason I'm still standing right now."

"It must be a comfort, like having her with you always?"

The pilot nodded, staring into Lyra's eyes, Poe had the warmest eyes, she thought to herself, like she could stare at them forever and not notice the world around her the whole time.

"Well, we should get BB-8 feeling brand new again, don't you think?"

Lyra needed to stop before Poe fell for her on the spot. He was a sucker for anyone who showed his buddy BB-8 any real affection. And anyone that BB-8 warmed to was someone very good in Poe's books.

Poe tended to his ship as Lyra helped clean the little Astromech droid up, earning her plenty of happy beeps and excited rolls. They spoke more about Poe's family and his time with the Resistance. He informed Lyra of the missions Leia, Luke and Han Solo undertook during the last war when Lyra didn't think it was possible to gain more respect for the female General.

He also told her the stories behind Leia's mother, Padme and how she was heavily involved with upholding democratic values within the senate, and of her relationship with famed Jedi Anakin Skywalker, and the love they shared that led to a war people from across the galaxy would remember forever.

Lyra had grown up with tales of Padme, as they had called the same planet home. She thought the tale of Padme and Anakin was heartbreakingly bittersweet. Their love had led to the birth of Luke and Leia, but it had led to the destruction of so much more. She hoped her love for Hux could never be likened to Anakin's own past.

"Do you miss home? Not the Finalizer, your actual home?"

Lyra nodded. "I miss Naboo greatly yes. I was born on Lanthe but I don't see it as home. I was sent to Naboo when I was twelve. I met Armitage when I was nineteen. Seeing as his home planet Arkanis was awful. All rain and military operations and no sunlight, Armitage bought us a home in Naboo and it's where we spent the first five years of our marriage. Before being sent to the Finalizer which has even less sunshine than Arkanis. Then there are the homes in Cloud City, Cato Neimoidia and Kath, but Naboo is home."

Poe whistled at the list of cities the young noblewoman had homes in, he would never be as rich as her husband, but for all her money she was there with him, in his old clothes, helping clean his droid. Staying in a small room close to his own, spending hours on end talking to him.

"Do you miss home?"

Poe was dragged from his thoughts as she questioned him. "Yeah, Yavin is great, I grew up around people who experienced the wars and took part in the rebellion first hand. It made for great bed time stories. Besides, it's nice to visit my dad and aunt every now and then. I can't wait until we take down the First Order so I can have more time with them."

For the first time since leaving the Finalizer, Lyra felt real conflict within herself. She would not see either Poe or Hux die at the hands of one another. But hearing Poe talk about his family made her realise the world that the Resistance was fighting for. It was a world where families were not torn asunder by politics and protocol. A world where no talk of history was forbidden. She, like Padme Amidala before her, knew that there was good in her husband. She knew that under the quest for power, he was a boy who had grown up thinking he had no value. A boy who had grown up with a father who believed he was weak. She knew Armitage had grown up believing the only way he could escape the feeling of uselessness, was to rise up in the military ranks. Somewhere along the way, he had unravelled past that and instead set his goals higher, with a leader he believed he could achieve those goals with.

But Snoke was nothing but a cruel monster and dictator who had honeyed his words to the point where Armitage had foolishly believed them. And after that, the fear had set in. The fear that he would be deemed useless once more if he failed. The fear that Snoke would hurt Lyra if he failed. The fear that he would kill him if he failed. Armitage had followed a cycle of abuse his whole life. If it wasn't his father, it was Snoke, if it wasn't Snoke, it was Ren. He had fallen in love with Lyra the second she showed him kindness. He had fallen even more hopelessly in love when he believed her when she said she saw his potential and that she believed he would one day become a great man.

But that potential had been warped into something far more insidious. She was struggling to support it and that struggle had forced her to leave him and do what she believed was right. But they were two ends of the same string, and she felt the constant tug on that string to return to him one day, when all this was over, when the Resistance won the war and he would be forced to look elsewhere for leadership. Perhaps he would finally realise power was not everything and could instead just be happy with her. She believed there was good left in him, and that someday soon, he could believe that too.


	8. Chapter 8: Sinkholes and Shots

**8.** **Sinkholes and shots**

 **As always, thanks to everyone leaving their feedback, following, favouriting etc. It means more than you will ever know. I haven't proof read this chapter twice like I usually do as I'm away this weekend and wanted to give you guys a chapter to enjoy before I left, so I do apologise for any mistakes! I hope you enjoy, and as always, don't be afraid to share your thoughts with me.**

Rey the scavenger as it turns out, got on tremendously well with Lyra. That is, once the initial tension between a rich girl from a good home and a poor desert girl abandoned by her family was kicked aside when they realised they were both there for the same reason. To help the Resistance, Rey had even promised Lyra to help train in combat together and in return Lyra would help Rey learn the basics of hacking into systems.

A week had passed since the first mission on Canto Bight and since Rey's arrival, Lyra had spent a significant amount of time by Rey's side, as Poe eagerly tried to indoctrinate Finn into all things Resistance pilot related.

"How long do you suppose it will be before they announce their engagement?" Lyra asked Rey one morning by the docks as Poe grabbed at Finn excitedly as they spoke. Poe had even let Finn keep his jacket he had left behind from the Jakku crash. Clearly they had already become firm friends.

"I expect it will be weeks now" Rey smiled back as they stared at the two men behaving like young boys, BB-8 stood watch with the two women, beeping in agreement.

"And here I was thinking I was special that he lent me his clothes, apparently that's his thing now. Look at them, chattering away about stars only knows what. Boys, I could never quite work them out, strange beings that they are" Lyra grinned.

BB-8 beeped angrily, forcing the two women to look down at him. "Present company excluded of course" Lyra finished.

"Lyra, I thought I might find you here."

The young women turned to see General Organa, looking as regal as ever, even in understated clothes.

"General Organa, how can I help?"

"Fancy another mission, with Dameron of course?"

Lyra blushed slightly at the idea that everyone believed the two were already inseparable, but she nodded, eager to help.

"Pau City, the old mining city, there are reports of the First Order having a large communications hub there. We need to intercept it or destroy it. Preferably intercept it, so we can keep an eye on one of their lines of communication, find out what their next plans are."

Lyra nodded. "Count me in, I'll let Poe know."

The General nodded. "Great, set off as soon as possible. Rey, I have a few things to fill you and Finn in on regarding operations around here, meet me in my office in ten minutes. Oh and uh Lyra, you know we can have a uniform made up for you, so you don't have to go around wearing Dameron's clothes. One Poe Dameron is enough, more than enough."

Lyra shook her head. "Oh no, I don't mind wearing his clothes, they are rather comfy actually."

Leia gave her a knowing smirk before walking back to her office.

Rey gave Lyra a sly smile too.

"What? What is it?" Lyra asked as the little droid rolled around her happily.

"You like him?"

"Who?"

"Who? Poe Dameron that's who?"

BB-8 made a noise that sounded distinctly like a human saying "oooooh", causing Lyra to frown.

"I do not. I'm married."

Rey raised an eyebrow. "That doesn't mean you don't like him. Besides, you ran away from your husband and life in the First Order."

Lyra frowned. "I'm still married, I didn't stop loving my husband. I just couldn't support him any longer. Besides, Poe has been very good to me is all, it's hard not to warm to him. Not to mention he's charming, that charm could win over anyone just a little."

Rey smirked down at BB-8 before leaning closer to Lyra. "For what it's worth, I think he likes you too. Do with that information what you will. I'll see you later."

The scavenger left Lyra to ponder Poe's feelings for her and as Rey fetched Finn to report back to General Organa, Lyra walked over to the famed Resistance pilot to inform him of the newest mission.

Poe watched her as she walked closer. She was looking healthier than when they first escaped, she had even started to gain weight. His eyes fell to her fuller looking waistline before trailing back up to meet her eyes. The bruises from the crash had mostly healed already, and even the bruises from Aryss' attempt at killing her were fading. She was strong. Stronger than she knew. Colour had now crept back into her cheeks, and after spending so much time outside she had even started to gain some colour all over. She was so beautiful, there in his clothes, so comfortable in them he could have sworn they weren't even his to begin with. But there was something about seeing her in his clothes that made his heart race a little every time he caught a glance at her in them. BB-8 had taken to her too. Despite her not being able to understand him, she tried to communicate with the Astromech droid as much as possible and seeing her kneel to attempt a conversation with him warmed Poe's heart.

"Hey you, what's up?"

"What if I told you there was a chance for us to go on another mission together?"

Poe crossed his arms. "I'd say, haven't you had enough of being thrown right into the danger zone already?"

Lyra batted his arm gently. "Nonsense, I'm not in any danger, BB-8 is coming, aren't you B?"

The droid nodded his head up and down.

"Well sounds like you two have it under control, you don't even need me?"

"That's not true, we need your ship too" Lyra winked.

Poe planted a hand on his heart. "You wound me, and here I was thinking I meant more."

Lyra grinned at him. "I'm joking of course, you mean far more to me than just piloting skills."

Poe watched as her face turned red again at the admission.

He couldn't help but smile at her awkwardness. "That's good to know. What's the mission?"

She quickly composed herself, leaning against a ship, as she watched him try to rub grease from the ship off his arm. "Intercept a communications hub in Pau City, or destroy it, whichever option doesn't get us killed."

He nodded. "Sounds simple enough, when are we ready to leave?"

Lyra turned on her heels and smirked back at him. "You mean you aren't ready yet? Come on fastest pilot in the galaxy, you can't slow down now."

Poe walked into step with her. "Best pilot in the galaxy, not just fastest, best."

Pau City was a mess. A crumpling heap of dirt, dust and black-market trade. Since General Grevious' demise at the hands of famed Jedi, Obi-Wan Kenobi, the city had seemingly fallen into disarray. Thinking about it, it made perfect sense to set up base for the First Order. Nobody would think they would ever set up base somewhere the Imperial Forces had once been crushed in and even if they did, nobody would think anything useful would be accomplished in such a crumbling wreck.

Communications wise it made even less sense. The docks were small, the city itself was in a pit, it was hardly the place for the best access for communications. But maybe that was the point. The First Order was like a tumour, it planted itself small and meek, in places that could easily be ignored, and then it grew. Grew into something that proved much, much harder to remove.

Poe landed their ship as closely as he could to the city. Leia had transmitted through the location of some hidden tunnels the Resistance once used back in the clone wars to gain access into the city. Walking in as visitors was not an option, not with First Order officers looking for Lyra, and if the city was under the First Order's control, a couple of rebels with a wanted droid would hardly go down well either.

BB-8 stayed close by, emitting only the quietest of worried noises when they approached the tunnels.

"You have your blaster?"

Lyra still had Armitage's blaster, his own personal one she had stolen the night she left. It was the most expensive design, with his initials engraved onto the handle and the First Order insignia above it. It didn't carry the same sentiment as Poe carrying his mother's ring but it was another way of keeping another part of him close to her.

She nodded. "Yes, all set."

"Do you know how to use it?"

She waved her arm in annoyance, the pistol hanging carelessly from her hand as she did so. "Do you think I'm a complete idiot? Yes I know how to use it."

Poe raised an eyebrow. "Right. You know the safety isn't on?"

She practically jumped out of her skin as she moved to put the safety switch on.

"Well, it is now" she replied. Poe came up behind her.

"Let me show you, you don't want to be hit back by the recoil" he whispered in her ear. Her whole body seemed to shiver at the closeness of his voice. He steadied her arms as she held it with both hands. He moved his foot to kick her legs further apart gently, and leaned in close to her face.

"Always use both hands, if you can and always have both your feet planted firmly on the ground, spread your legs and bend them slightly to stay balanced. Alright?"

His voice sent another shiver through her and she noticed the hairs on her arms stand on edge. She nodded. "Uh Yes, I think I have it now, thank you" she said before moving away, thrown off by his closeness.

"Alright, let's go. BB-8 you stay a step behind with Lyra alright, out of the three of us I'm the only one that isn't currently highest on the most wanted list in the First Order. Stay close though ok, no matter how curious" Poe told them both.

"What's there to be curious about here? This place looks like a dump" Lyra exclaimed, stepping into the tunnels and following Poe as he scouted ahead.

It was deadly silent. The First Order obviously hadn't caught wind of the hidden passage, but that wasn't to say the creatures wondering the surrounding environment hadn't found a home there. Naboo was mostly absent of any creepy crawlies, as was the Finalizer, but Lyra knew that certain bugs across the galaxy could do worse than just frighten you. She watched the ground and walls with every step she took.

The tunnels seemed to go on forever, until finally, signs of life. In the distance, she heard voices, and the quiet hum of a moderately busy city. The markets in Pau City had once been famous, mostly for the number of exotic products you could barter for.  
Still, even if the city was not as popular as it once was, they were approaching people, and where there were people, there was danger.

After another few minutes of walking, they came to the end of the tunnels. Poe watched to see any signs of the First Order but was beaten to it as Lyra stepped past him, walking ahead before hiding behind a market stall.

Poe gave her a disapproving look as she ushered him over.

"Lyra, what did I say? Let me scout first. It's safer for me."

"Sorry, it's just, look, up there, Stormtroopers" she said, pointing up to one of the platforms on the upper levels.

Above them, Stormtroopers peered down from the high platform at the city below. They were clearly guarding something, and a communications hub in a sinkhole would have had to be located somewhere high.

"Idiots are so busy looking below that they have left their right side clear. It will be tricky to sneak past them but I think we can do it, I can get BB-8 to distract them and lead them away and then we…"

Poe looked to his side and saw Lyra had already moved ahead, getting closer to the first set of stairs, up to the next level. He waved BB-8 over to follow as he gained on her.

"Lyra! Do you want to blow this entire mission?"

"Sorry, just eager and I saw an opening to move ahead" she replied.

Then she saw them, talking to the Stormtroopers, First Order officers. And that wasn't all, Lieutenant Mitaka was there. A man who served directly under Hux. If he caught sight of her, everything was over. He would alert Armitage and within minutes the whole organization would be there waiting to bring her back to the Finalizer. She stepped back, as Poe noticed the officers too.

"Ok Lyra, don't panic. I see them. Listen, we're gonna get to their level and then BB-8 is gonna distract them. We sneak in, intercept or disable the communications hub, by which time BB-8 would have lost the troopers, we meet him back in the tunnels and we slip out unseen alright?"

She nodded as Poe looked down at his trusty droid. "That sound alright bud?"

The droid nodded eagerly and moved through the markets to take his place ready to distract the troopers away. For a droid he was fast, extremely fast and could thankfully outrun Stormtroopers. Lyra only hoped he was fast enough and strong enough to withstand taking fire if a fight broke out.

A fight couldn't break out, not here, not now. If Mitaka knew, it would be the end. She looked away from the officers to look back at Poe, who was busy staring at her.

"What?"

"Nothing, it's just. Did I tell you how good you look in my clothes?"

She rolled her eyes. "Come on, I have a bad feeling about this. We need to hurry."

She followed Poe as they crossed through the markets and up the levels one by one until they reached the one with the communications hub. On a small dock by the edge of the platform, a few of the soldiers boarded a ship and flew off into the galaxy, leaving just two First Order officers, including Mitaka, and two Stormtroopers left to guard.

"How will BB-8 distract them?" Lyra asked.

"He can send false signals to different parts of the city, get them to go left when we need to go right, that sort of thing. But he can only patch through to one network at a time, meaning if he focuses on the First Order officers, the Stormtroopers will still be on guard up here. They most likely work on different radio channels"

Lyra nodded. "Get him to focus on the First Order, I need Mitaka as far away from me as possible."

She knew focusing on the Stormtroopers would be more dangerous, but Mitaka was too much of a risk. Besides, the idea of Stormtroopers shooting at an innocent droid if BB was caught didn't sit right with her.

When BB-8 intercepted the signal, her and Poe moved to the communications hub, avoiding the Stormtroopers as they did so. Inside the hub, Poe stood guard as Lyra intercepted the messages.

"Poe, I can't intercept the system for long, it's defence software is too complex for me to figure out right now. I can only look at the current plans" she said quietly to him.

"Alright, that's alright we can just take note and then destroy the communications hub from the inside right?"

She nodded, taking a small datapad out to take notes. When she was done, she got to work on planting the program on the system that would bring the communications hub down.

"Lyra we gotta g.."

"What are you two doing here, authorized personnel only."

Lyra turned to see one of the Stormtroopers aiming a blaster at them. Poe's hand went to his own.

"Hands where I can see them, rebel scum" the Stormtrooper replied. Lyra and Poe both put their hands up.

"I can't go back, I can't" she whispered to herself, focusing all her attention on the Stormtroopers blaster.

"Easy Lyra, I'll get us out of this" Poe said.

The Stormtrooper aimed his blaster on Poe. "Stop talking, you two are in big trouble."

Poe reached for his blaster, but not before the Stormtrooper took a shot.

Without thinking, Lyra pushed them both out of the way of the Stormtroopers fire, but the shot caught the edge of her hip. Poe fired at the Stormtrooper, killing him before checking on Lyra.

"Stars, Lyra, you're hurt, come on, let's go" he said, helping her up.

She clutched at her hip as she limped forward, leaning on Poe for support. As the other Stormtrooper approached, Poe was quick to shoot him down as Lyra slumped against him.

The Pilot lifted her up in his arms and made for the tunnels before the First Order could arrive.

"BB-8, meet us by the tunnels, we gotta go now buddy. Lyra's hurt" he transmitted through to his droid as he made his way to the tunnel entrance.

"Lyra, stay with me alright, just stay with me, are you ok?"

She groaned as her eyes began to feel heavy. "Oh I'm ok. I'm losing a copious amount of blood but other than that, fine."

BB-8 caught up with them as they approached the tunnels and they made their way through. The sounds from the city were now louder and it had become obvious the First Order had seen the dead Stormtroopers and were now actively searching for those responsible.

"Why did you do that Lyra? Why did you take that shot for me huh? That was a stupid thing to do."

She managed a faint smile as she looked up at him. "If that shot would have struck you it would have killed you. I couldn't have you die now could I? It would have been such a waste of a pretty face" she told him, repeating the words he had said to her when they had escaped the Finalizer together.

He shook his head as they made approached the end of the tunnels. He could feel Lyra sink against him further, she was losing consciousness.

"No, no, come on Lyra, stay with me please" he said as they finally approached his ship.

He helped her in as BB-8 made his own way inside and stood watch over Lyra anxiously and Poe took off his jacket.

"BB-8, I need you to hold this jacket against her side ok, you need to keep the pressure on buddy if she feels asleep. Lyra sweetheart, I'm gonna get you help alright. I'm gonna get us back home, you're gonna be fine ok, just try to stay awake ok" he told her as he stroked her cheek softly.

She let out a quiet giggle. "Looks like you have to give away another one of your jackets to someone Poe."

He smiled down at her. "You make it through this alive and you can keep all my jackets alright, you can keep everything, always. Just stay alive."

BB-8 used his head to hold the jacket against her wounded hip as Poe took the helm of the ship and made off as fast as possible to D'Qar. Five minutes before landing, Lyra fell unconscious.


	9. Chapter 9: The Way We Were

**9\. The way we were**

 **Hi readers, I am feeling terrible after an amazing weekend with no sleep but LOTS of alcohol, so again, I do apologise if you catch any spelling or grammar mistakes in this chapter, I just wanted to give you guys an update ASAP!** **I was feeling bad for all you team Hux fans out there so I decided to give you guys a flashback chapter involving Lyra and Hux. I know some of you are chomping at the bit to see her reunited with her husband (myself included) but I owe it to my story and all of you readers to develop the storyline first. Hux is still a BIG part of Lyra's life and I aim to surprise you all with his actions and their relationship. However, my plotline (so far) has a clear path and I aim to develop it as much as possible as well as the relationships between Lyra, Poe and Hux. As Fanfiction keeps removing my asterixs, the flashback is in italics. With that said, I really hope you guys enjoy this chapter. As always, let me know your thoughts, feelings and anything else you wish to throw out there :)**

Lyra's vitals remained stable, thanks to Poe for getting her back to base so fast. She had been out for a couple of hours but the med bay at base worked hard to keep her alive and safe as possible.

The bleeding had subsided and Leia, Finn, Rey and Poe's old squadron had all checked to see if Lyra was safe.

Now, only Poe and BB-8 remained by her side. Leia had doubted even the arrival of the First Order couldn't drag the pilot away from her as he waited for her to recover. Poe watched as her chest rose and fell, making sure the movements were steady and her breath stayed regular. As Poe watched her in silence, BB-8 made worried beeps by her bedside, eagerly awaiting her recovery as much as his master was.

Poe's eyes drew up to her closed ones. The girl had almost gotten herself killed to save him. Devotion like that had only come from his squadron, he was angry and delighted with her at the same time. Delighted she cared so much for him, angry she had been so reckless for him. Angry that he was reading into it. Angry that it made him think her feelings for him could potentially stretch out to more than just good friends. Angry that she was already spoken for, by a man who must have neglected her enough to make her want to leave. Poe Dameron was a reckless man, a brave man and sometimes an overly confident one, but a jealous man wasn't something he was ever known for, until now.

As Lyra recovered, she dreamt of Armitage Hux and the day they had first met.

 _The young noblewoman frowned as one of the maids helped her into her dress. The dress was long and elaborate and she felt like a bird showing off its extravagant plumage. It was light blue with a lace trim across the chest and arms. Gold lace flowers that sparkled lightly in the Naboo sun adorned the skirts that billowed out across the ground beneath her._

 _"If he's a military man, won't he despise all this effort? We could have gone with something slightly more understated" She asked as the maid worked on placing small white flowers within the plait around her head._

 _"Perhaps my lady, but I'm under strict instructions from your father to make you look like a queen for the boy's arrival."_

 _"A queen? Than why is it I feel like a show fathier?"_

 _The maid fixed the final flower in place. "There we are. All finished. Do you like it my lady?"_

 _Lyra smiled. "I think it's beautiful, I just think he might believe it to be a bit much?"_

 _The maid crossed her arms. "And since when did you care about what others think of you?"_

 _Lyra winked at her. "That's true. You are too smart for your own good Ileya did you know that?"_

 _"So I've been told my lady. Come on, he's waiting downstairs."_

 _Lyra gathered up her skirts and followed Ileya downstairs._

 _As Lyra came down the stairs she caught sight of the man in the dining room ahead. His back was facing her as he stood looking out at the gardens out front._

 _"My lady, presenting Armitage Hux" Ileya said causing the man to turn suddenly with a stumble. He stood to attention, hands behind his back as if still in line for military inspection._

 _"Hello Armitage, pleased to meet you" Lyra said as she reached him, standing an arm's length away from him._

 _He stared at her intensely, his brow furrowed._

 _He took her hand and kissed it softly but still remained mute. Lyra spent a moment looking at him, he was handsome. A redhead. She didn't know any other redheads. His lips were full and smooth and his green eyes peered down at her as if she were a new species._

 _"What's the matter? Don't you like the dress, I've been told it makes me look like a queen and not in-fact a show fathier" she said, winking back at her maid for a moment._

 _Her attempt at a joke didn't seem to land. He didn't laugh. He merely continued to stare down at her._

 _"Oh dear, so I've failed to impress with my wit and my dress sense. Not sure what's left. Perhaps I could read you a poem, or recite a song? I've heard all the queens do such things. You're a military man aren't you? Would it help if I shined my shoes or walked in a perfectly straight line?"_

 _Again he just stared at her._

 _"Oh no. My sense of humour has sent him into some sort of coma it would seem. Hello, anybody there?"_

 _She waved her hand to him which seemed to bring him out of his daze. He nodded and kissed her hand again. But the frown remained, and he still stood tall and rigid, as stiff as a board._

 _"Pleased to meet you Lady Lyra, I am Armitage Hux."_

 _"I know, you were introduced as such. I'm glad for the clarification though, thank you. It is handy to be sure about who you're to marry after all. You don't have to stand to attention though you aren't in the military right now."_

 _He eased down slightly. "Apologies Lady Lyra, force of habit. I do like it by the way."_

 _She raised an eyebrow. "Like what?"_

 _"Your dress. You do look like a queen."_

 _Lyra grinned up at him. "You think so? Truly? To tell you the truth, I thought I seemed a little more like an exotic bird perhaps. Still, hardly worthy of Queen Amidala."_

 _The young officer didn't crack a smile but she would be lying if she said she didn't appreciate how he looked at her as if she was the most beautiful person alive._

 _"You surpass Queen Amidala's beauty, by far."_

 _She beamed up at him and her smile filled him with a warmth he had never felt before. It felt like an eternity since he had seen anyone smile at all._

 _"Would you like something to eat? I believe Ileya has prepared us some lunch" Lyra asked._

 _He cleared his throat before nodding._

 _Lyra wrinkled her nose at him. This wouldn't do, she had to loosen him up to get any sort of measure of him first._

 _"On second thought, Ileya, lunch can wait. Armitage and I are going to take a walk out in the gardens, alone" she called to her maid._

 _"My lady, I was told I shouldn't leave you"._

 _"Nonsense Ileya, everything will be fine. Please, how am I to get to know my betrothed if we don't have a chance for a private conversation?"_

 _Her maid reluctantly agreed and before Armitage could protest, she took his arm and led him outside to the gardens. He squinted as the sunlight hit him, obviously sun was something he wasn't accustomed to wherever he was from._

 _"Sorry for the quick escape, I just, wanted us to have real time to get to know one another. So now we can relax, you really can stop standing to attention" she smiled, her hand gripping his arm fondly._

 _"I'm sorry my lady, I fear I've spent so long in the military I've forgotten how" he quipped._

 _She giggled. "Well, that's alright, I'm sure it just takes time to adjust. We spend our entire lives adjusting to new things. So, Armitage, what's short for that? Armie? Armi, Tij, Tij sounds good, Tij suits you, do people call you Tij?"_

 _He pondered it for a moment before shaking his head. "No my lady, it's always been Armitage, or Hux. I have never been given a nickname I'm afraid."_

 _"Oh, well, now you have one, Tij sounds good to me, does it bother you?"_

 _"Not at all my lady, I rather like it."_

 _Lyra wrinkled her nose again. "It's just Lyra, please. Even when my maid calls me my lady it feels strange. Besides, if we are to be married, I think Lyra and Tij will do just fine."_

 _He tried to look down at her without squinting too hard, causing her to giggle softly._

 _"You don't look like you see much of the sun, where are you from?"_

 _"Arkanis."_

 _She gulped. "Oh, that's a horrible planet. No wonder you are not accustomed to sunlight. Is it true it rains there almost every day?"_

 _He could have grinned at her forwardness and lack of filter. Nobody had ever insulted his home planet before, though he expected almost everyone hated it._

 _He raised an eyebrow at her. "Every day for as long as I have called it home at least, it has rained. The commanders say it's bracing, good for us, to endure such weather. They think it makes us stronger men."_

 _"It certainly makes you wetter men. Perhaps Arkanis residents are part Gungan and they don't realise it" she replied. She could have sworn she noticed one corner of his mouth turn upwards, as if tempted to smile._

 _"Perhaps so. The thunderstorms can be rather therapeutic though, listening to them at night as you try to sleep."_

 _She brought him to a long patch of grass within the gardens before away from him._

 _"That does rather nice, but wet ground means it's not as comfortable to just lay there looking up at the sky."_

 _Before he could answer, she lay down in the dry grass, patting the ground next to her for him to join. Once more he just stared down at her, until eventually, she extended her hand out to him, indicating for him to take it._

 _"Lyra, I think lying next to one another on our first meeting is a little improper don't you…."_

 _She reached up to take his hand before pulling him down with her, so he had no choice but to lie next to her. She didn't let go of his hand, and instead laced her fingers through his, causing him to blush wildly._

 _"See, it's lovely. Could you ever do such a thing in Arkanis?"_

 _He shook his head as he silently relished the gentle touch of her hand against his. Truly she was the most beautiful person he had ever laid eyes on. And gentle, he wasn't used to gentle. In his childhood, he feared he had all the gentleness beaten from him. He was told gentle was weak, useless. On her it was wonderful, and her gentleness towards him seemed somehow, perfectly right. Like something fit into place that was once distorted and confused._

 _His father was strict about the type of woman he would be allowed to marry. Ambitious, but not too ambitious. Strong, strict, disciplined, in-line politically or meek enough to fall in line with his own political opinions. Pretty but not beautiful enough to distract from work and above all, fertile. The rest could be remedied by sending her away once she has given you heirs, his father had said to him._

 _Lyra could have distracted Hux all day with her smile. He highly doubted a girl with such spirit and kindness would believe wholeheartedly in the First Order's tight and strict regime. If his father really met her, he doubted he would ever approve of her. "I should call of the engagement right now", he thought to himself._

 _"What are you thinking about?"_

 _His eyes snapped to her. "Oh, nothing important. What are you thinking about?"_

 _She closed her eyes against the bright sunshine before turning her head back to him. "I'm thinking about how to make you smile."_

 _Her thumb brushed his softly and a small gasp escaped his lips._

 _"You're very handsome Tij, I have never met a redhead before, I never expected one to be quite so dashing. Are your parents both redheads?"_

 _His brow furrowed once more. "My father is."_

 _"What about your mother?"_

 _"I don't know. I've never met her."_

 _Lyra felt his grip on her hand fall, yet she continued to hold it. "Never met your mother? Do you know who she is?"_

 _He shook his head._

 _"I'm sorry Tij, that seems rather sad. Then again, sometimes life is easier without the interference of parents. I know my most peaceful days are the ones I don't hear from mine" she said with a sad little smile._

 _Armitage looked troubled for a moment, like the weight of the world had suddenly been heaved onto his shoulders._

 _"I suppose. I can't help but wonder what a respected, beautiful daughter of two nobles would want with an illegitimate bastard?"_

 _"Please don't reduce yourself to merely what your birth status is. If we all did that, I'd hazard they would be a great deal more, unhappy, troubled people in this galaxy. If you were asking my parents why they chose you, it's because they believe in the First Order. They believe you will rise in the ranks as a very respected individual amongst the order. If you were to ask me why I'm agreeable to this marriage, I'd say, I'm lonely too Tij, it isn't just you. I sense that we are one in the same in a lot of respects. Both without the love of friends and our parents. You might not have a lot of friends, but at least now you have me."_

 _His tongue grew dry in his mouth as his heart flipped in his chest. Kindness was foreign to him. It had been so long since he had felt it's warmth. Now it came flooding to him all at once in the form of her. Lyra, with her words and charm like honey and her smile like the first light of day. As his grip tightened once more, he found himself lost in her eyes until she stood up suddenly._

 _"Race you to the end of the garden, no holds barred" she shouted as she took a head start off down the grass._

 _He stood quickly, unsure of himself, until he gave in to her and played along, gaining on her quickly. Years of training in the military meant it was more than easy for him to overtake her, but he instead chose to run by her side, listening to her breath quicken and her light laughter as she tried desperately to overtake him._

 _Speed wouldn't do it she decided and so she put her foot out in front of him, causing him to fall onto the grass with a thud. She felt so guilty she stopped and ran back to him._

 _"Oh dear, are you alri…"_

 _He pulled her down to the ground with him and the two of them burst into laughter, lying next to one another once more._

 _"That was a cheap move" she chuckled, hitting his chest. He merely laughed in response and when the laughter subsided, she was left looking at the nicest smile she had ever seen on anyone._

 _"I could say the same for you."_

 _"That cheap move was worth it though. I finally got to see your smile" she grinned down at him. The warmth that ran through Hux at the sight of Lyra now ran through her. His smile was wonderful, it lit up his whole face as laughter lines appeared under his eyes and his white teeth shone. They sat there for a while, smiling at each other, unable to find words that said more than what their gazes could until finally Lyra spoke up._

 _"Now what are you thinking about?" She asked him._

 _"Your spirit. It's rather refreshing. I'd advise you to never let it go, no matter what."_

 _She grinned. "Don't you worry about that Tij, I never will."_

Poe hadn't left Lyra's side for the eight hours she was unconscious. His back ached leaning over her. His arm was begging to be stretched out after holding her hand for so long but he didn't relent.

BB-8 paced the floor nervously as they waited for her to wake up. The little droid let out a sad, quiet series of beeps.

"I know buddy, I like her too."

BB-8 beeped again.

"I know, she sure is something. What she did for me back in Pau City, that was special. She is special."

Another beep.

"Hey! I can't tell her that, she's married. She's not mine, BB-8 so I can't tell her that."

Her fingers twitched so slightly Poe didn't even realise.

"Can't tell me what?"

Poe stared down at her. Her eyes flickered open slowly and he smiled down at her.

"Hey you" he said quietly.

"Hey fly boy, how you doing?" Her voice was barely above a whisper.

"Me, never mind me, how are you feeling?"

Poe absentmindedly stroked the hair away from her face as his fingers brushed gently against her forehead.

"Sore, but I was having a wonderful dream, so not all bad. Are we in D'Qar?"

He nodded, watching her as she desperately tried to fully take in her surroundings, her gaze unfocused.

"You got me home safe?"

"Of course I did, you took a shot for me, couldn't let you die for me could I?"

She noticed his hand still clasped hers and she smiled. "You stayed with me this whole time?"

He nodded again.

She suddenly burst into tears. "Oh, that's so nice of you. What a sweet thing to do" she cried.

He couldn't help but giggle, she was still clearly high on pain relief medication.

BB-8 rolled around below them, audibly excited about hearing Lyra's voice.

"Is that BB-8, he stayed here too? Oh, you are both far too kind, I don't deserve you, do you have food?"

Poe laughed again. "Yeah, I can grab you some food, what do you want sweetheart?"

"Everything" she replied earning another laugh from him.

"Poe, where's your jacket?"

"It's currently getting cleaned, there was a fair amount of your blood on there" he replied.

She smiled lazily up at him as she ran a hand through his hair lovingly.

"Poe, can I ask you for one thing?"

"Anything."

She stroked his thick curls softly. "Can I keep your jacket?"

"If you get better you can keep anything of mine sweetheart."

Her eyes went to close again, she was still weak from the blood loss.

"Everything? Those are big words Flyboy. Even you?"

Poe stared down at her. "If you want, even me."


	10. Chapter 10: The Worst Kind Of News

**10\. The Worst Type Of News**

 **I hope you guys liked the last chapter. I wanted to show Lyra and Hux's first meeting so you could get a feel of what their dynamic as a couple is like. My canon Hux is actually a massive sweetheart under that stoic façade he puts on. I wanted you guys to see he could be a little awkward goofball softie before years of service in the First Order. For those of you massive Hux fans he WILL return in present tense too, he's not just been banished to flashback land. Thanks to everyone who has reviewed, followed and liked the story so far, keep the feedback and follows coming guys, it means so much. Thanks so much to KatKloss, I couldn't send you a private response to your review so just a lil shoutout here, thanks so much, I'm glad my writing makes it hard for you to decide between the two guys, that is always my aim, even as the story progresses so thank you!**

It took another week for Lyra to fully regain her strength again. Leia had banned her from completing any more missions and her feelings of uselessness was overwhelming. She had spent the whole week either talking with Rey and Finn or reading in Poe's room, talking to him about his missions and feeling envious when he was sent out without her.

He came back one afternoon to find her sat on his bed reading again.

"That must be a pretty interesting read seeing as you have barely looked up all week, what are you reading up on?" he asked, sitting on the bed with her.

"Binary. I'm trying to learn binary so I can understand BB-8" she replied, her eyes not leaving the data pad.

"Binary? You're learning how to understand my droid?"

She nodded, looking up at him. "Right now it's a one way conversation and I feel bad not being able to have a proper talk with him. He's always trying. I want to be able to speak to him."

Poe stared at her with a dreamy, far-off look in his eyes, causing her to giggle. "What? What is it? That isn't stupid is it?"

"No that's not stupid at all, that's the sweetest thing I've ever heard. Everyone I've ever known who understands binary did it for work not just because they wanted to have a casual conversation with a droid."

She frowned at his lazy grin. "You're making it sound so silly. It's not just any droid, it's B."

Poe laughed, laying back on the bed as Lyra looked over her shoulder at him. "No, no I don't think it's silly at all, it's beautiful, I love it. BB-8 will be ecstatic."

"Well, I think I have the basics covered by now at least. What about you, what exciting mission did Leia allow you to go on this time?"

Poe looked at her as her face fell. He knew she was finding it hard to stand on the side-lines, unable to help more.

"I'm not answering that, you won't like the answer."

She let out a loud sigh and lay back on his legs. "I'm so bored Poe, entertain me. Tell me a joke at least."

"What do they call Han Solo when he smokes a blunt? Han so high" he replied.

"I think that joke might have just opened up my wound again it was so bad."

He laughed and sat up, leaning over her. "You wanna see my X-Wing?"

She raised an eyebrow. "If that was a euphemism then no, I'm married. If it wasn't, you showed me already remember?"

He winked at her. "You saw her docked, you haven't seen what she's capable of in flight."

Lyra sat up suddenly, putting her data pad aside. "Leia doesn't like anyone taking unscheduled flights."

Poe grinned. "Leia is busy. It's dark outside and Jess is on inventory duty tonight so I might just be able to persuade her to allow us to take a little joy ride around the planet."

Lyra jumped up, putting on Poe's jacket and headed for the door. "Come on let's go!"

Poe followed her out to the hangar, taking her hand as they approached it to stay hidden from the other inventory checkers. They kept to the shadows until they saw Jess, sauntering over to her casually.

"Hey Jess, nice evening we're having huh?"

"I know that look. What do you want Dameron?"

"Not much, just a little favour. Would you mind awfully just turning the other cheek while I take Lyra for a little spin in Portera?"

Jess rolled her eyes. "You do know the General forbid any unscheduled flights because of fly boys like you taking risky jaunts whenever you feel like it?"

Poe put his hands up as if in prayer. "Please Jess. It's hardly a risky trip, it's just a little spin around D'Qar's atmosphere. I'm not going anywhere else. We'll be back in an hour, give or take."

Jess crossed her arms. "Fine, but if I get caught, I'm holding you responsible, I'll say you threatened me, or BB held be hostage or something."

Lyra and Poe thanked her before sneaking off to Poe's oldest, most trusty ship.

He sat in the X-Wing first as Lyra looked down at him.

"It's a one-seater, where do I go?"

Poe patted the spot between his legs and Lyra was instantly reminded of their escape from the Finalizer.

"It's a little tight Poe".

"Best seat in the house. Come on, I'll take you on the ride of your life, trust me" he replied.

As she looked around she noticed one of the inventory checkers was looking in her direction and she quickly ducked to sit in-between Poe's legs.

"I think someone saw me" she said as he fastened the seatbelt around them. He leaned forward to start the engine up, breathing against her neck softly. She could feel his heart beating against her back as his chest pressed up against her. For a moment she wondered how he could manage to smell clean and yet still smell faintly of air fuel at the same time. It was a wonderful contradiction and as she inclined her head to the side slightly to face him, she could have sworn she felt his heartbeat quicken.

"You ready for this?"

She nodded, staring into his deep brown eyes.

"Alright, hold on tight."

He pressed forward and the X-Wing took off into the air so quickly nobody would have guessed the ship was years old. As it hinged forward into the sky, she felt drawn backwards against Poe's chest even more.

"Wow, she really picks up speed fast" Lyra said quietly.

"Oh sweetheart, you ain't seen nothing yet" Poe grinned, as he flew the ship upside down into a corkscrew roll. Lyra gripped Poe's thighs as they turned upside down and his breath caught in his throat as he tried to keep calm at her close touch. He bit his lip as the vibrations of Lyra's laugh rang against his chest.

"This is amazing Poe, even TIE fighters aren't half this fast" she managed as the speed of the X-Wing almost took her breath away.

Poe did one fast lap around the planet before flying lower so he could show her the sights of D'Qar. There were a few old temples and ruins scattered across the planet, seemingly from a time long passed. The only signs of life near them were the birds perching on the tops of the ruins. One of the reasons the Resistance had chosen this planet as a base was because of the lack of intelligent life, no scary animals large or dangerous enough to harm the rebels as they worked.

The ruins were proof that D'Qar was home to intelligent life once, perhaps even humanoid species and now with the rebellion making a home there, it was home to intelligent life once more. New beginnings for them all.

"It's so peaceful here, I can see why Leia wanted to stay here" she whispered.

Poe nodded. "Yeah, it took me a while to get used to it. The quiet that is. I'm used to all noise and action all the time, it didn't feel like home at first. Yavin always will be home to me but even that aside, this place took getting used to. It's really the General and the squadron that made me realise it wasn't all that bad."

Lyra relaxed her back against him and nodded. "I have found over the past few years that it's the people that make somewhere a home, not always the place. It's when you have nobody that you feel most out of place, like you don't belong."

"Is that how you managed so long on the finalizer? Because Hux made you feel like you belonged in a place that you wouldn't usually belong in?"

He saw her nod her head. "I know it seems strange to you, our relationship. How I could ever love such a man, such a monster? But he wasn't always that way. He was shy and soft and kind. He had come from a childhood filled with nothing but cruelty and abuse. He sacrificed a lot to be with me, almost everything he had at one point. He sacrificed his relationship with his father entirely, cut ties with those he grew up with, even lost promotions, all for the sake of being with me. He could have chosen any noble girl, any pretty daughter of a military family, but he chose me. And not just that, he loves me, he would have died for me. I think he might have even killed for me."

She looked back at Poe with tears in her eyes. "I know I shouldn't love the man you know, but the one I knew, for all those years, he was different to the one I ran away from."

Poe shrugged. "Lyra, you don't have to explain loving your husband to me. I'll always listen if you want to talk but, you don't need to defend yourself against me. We have all done crazy things for love. I've done crazy things in this war, things I thought would save people but they ended up costing more lives than it was worth. Leia still believes in me."

Lyra held back tears as she smiled to Poe. "You are too nice for your own good Poe Dameron. Infuriatingly so. Why must you be so understanding all the time? Why do you have to be so ridiculously perfect?"

"Far from it. Trust me, I just know it's hard to explain your actions to others sometimes. Hey, you wanna fly the ship for a while?"

"I don't know how to fly Poe."

He grinned. "Now is the time to learn. Here, I'll teach you, put your hands on mine and I'll show you what to do."

She placed her palms on top of his as he mapped out the movements of flying, showing her which buttons to use and what gears to use, after that it was just about teaching her how to steer the ship. She took to it quickly and Poe watched on as she grew more confident with each minute passing.

"You're a natural at this" he said, smiling at her through the glass of the X-Wing as she concentrated hard on steering the ship well.

"I'm no Poe Dameron but I could get used to this" she laughed.

"You wanna help bring her back home?"

She nodded and once again placed her palms on his as he showed her how to bring the X-Wing in low and safely land in the ship hangar.

Poe helped her out of the X-Wing and closed it behind them.

"Hey, you two aren't meant to be here unauthorized!"

"Run" Lyra laughed as she grabbed Poe's hand and ran with him back to the base living quarters. As they stood in the hallway together they laughed, they laughed until they both forgot what they were even laughing about.

"Thank you for tonight Poe, it was a welcome distraction" Lyra told him, leaning against the wall.

He moved to lean against the wall next to her. "That's ok, I could see you were going stir crazy, only so many books you can read before it hits you."

"What hits you?"

Poe tickled her arm gently. "The itch. You know, the need to do something more, that pull. The urge to do something big, or crazy. More often than not both those things. Like, standing on the edge of a cliff and having the urge to jump off, or fly your ship right into something, or kiss someone you don't know likes you or not. Or someone you like but know you shouldn't. That type of thing."

Lyra's eyes widened. "Yes, that feeling, I know what that feels like. It took me six years to get any sort of itch and then, all the itches are happening at once. It's maddening."

Poe's shoulder touched hers as he leant his face closer to hers. "You mean, you feel it too? This pull, you think it's one between us maybe?"

"Poe… I'm married."

"I know but, that isn't what I asked. Lyra, do you think maybe if you weren't married, there is, there could be something, between, ah kriff, can't speak or think straight with this type of stuff, with you anyway. I don't know how to express it."

Lyra bowed her head as she bit back the sinking feeling in her chest. "Then maybe, maybe these types of things are better left unsaid."

Poe sighed, leaning away from her. "Yeah, yeah maybe you're right. Goodnight Lyra, I'll see you tomorrow ok?"

"Goodnight Poe, and thank you again for tonight. I want you to know everything you do for me, it means so much. It really does."

He gave her a faint smile before retreating into his room, leaving her to do the same.

Inside her room, Lyra felt a huge weight on her shoulders. As if everything she couldn't have in her life was suddenly sitting on her, Armitage, Poe, her lack of involvement within the Resistance the past week. Even the guilt of leaving behind the First Order. Her dream of Armitage and their first meeting had played on her mind since she had woken from her injury. She struggled to erase him from her head at the best of times, but the dream had brought the memory of him sweeping back. She missed him, she missed his rare smile. She missed him stroking her cheek when he woke up in the morning and believed her to still be asleep. She missed how he would look at her when she surprised him with another fact she had picked up on while reading.

There had been no closure between her and Armitage. There had been no closure between her and the entire life she had given up with him and it was starting to eat away at her. She tried desperately to push it away, everything away. Even Poe. Poe Dameron, the man who reminded her of what it felt like to be useful and cared for. The man who reminded her how to laugh, who seemed to relish spending time with her. The man who she felt already too close to for it not to be considered wrong given her marital status. But Poe had given her escape from the First Order meaning, and she couldn't let that fact go, not even if she wanted to.

Sleep did not come easy that night, nor did it come easy for Poe, who also lay awake thinking about the current situation between them both.

XXX

The next day the base was bustling around, busy as ever. Lyra felt sure that any day Leia would tell her that she was fit and able to participate in another mission again. Working with Poe once more might ease the tension of last night between them. She hadn't seen Poe all morning and felt certain he was avoiding her on purpose after she had rejected him.

She hadn't meant to, it was a difficult issue to handle and with everything still so new and different to her, dealing with another man's feelings for her was more than she could handle. Especially when she was so unsure of her own feelings. She could not bear the thought of him angry or upset with her. He was one of the very few people in the galaxy she felt close to, and she would try everything not to lose that. Going on another mission together would hopefully ease the tension. It had to.

Finally in the afternoon, she headed to the cantina, thinking it was around the time for Poe to grab his usual mid-afternoon sic cake break. By the time she reached it, many of the rebels, including Poe were stood outside by the holographic information board. She made her way to it but as she approached it, Poe turned and saw her.

"Lyra, you don't want to look at this, I've just asked them to take it down" he told her, a hand on her shoulder as if to stop her getting closer.

"Let me see what? What is it?"

Poe kept her at a distance.

"Poe, what is this? Stop it, let me see."

He reluctantly let her go and she tried to move closer to the hologram messages. When the rebels saw she was there, they stepped aside to let her move closer. But the message she saw, was one she instantly wished she hadn't.

The First Order had signed death warrants for a handful of known rebels, and then there was a familiar name.

"Lyrasanna Nyine, wanted dead. Dangerous war criminal, armed and working closely with the Resistance."

They hadn't even used her married name. And then it got worse, the warrant was signed, ordered by someone she knew all too well.

By order of General Armitage Hux.

Lyra's head felt dizzy, she read it over and over until she was sure it was really Armitage's name. When it sunk in, she backed away, not uttering a word, no tears, no noises of complaint. Just dead silence. Until Poe reached an arm out to her.

"Lyra, I'm so sorry."

She pulled away from him. "Go away, all of you leave me alone" she shouted before turning on her heels and leaving the rebels to watch her with pity as she went.

Poe followed after her, until General Leia held out a hand to stop him. "Give her a minute Poe, she needs time to process this."

He obeyed, leaving Lyra to run up onto one of the hills ahead of the docks as she ran from everyone else she knew. Falling to her knees, she hit her fists on the ground and screamed out so loud she could have sworn the ground beneath her shook. Armitage was finally done with her.

She was nothing to him now, nothing but rebel scum that needed to be wiped from the galaxy. She was after all, everything he had spent the last few years learning to hate. She dug her nails into the grass as the tears fell. They fell and fell and they did not stop.

In the distance, Poe watched on, wishing he could comfort her, but nothing he could do would fix this. Nothing at all. BB-8 stood by his side, emitting sad little beeps, sensing his master's misery. He looked down at his droid and frowned. "Hey little buddy, I don't think she wants to talk right now, maybe you could just go see if she's alright? Just go stay by her, unless she wants you to leave."

BB-8 nodded his head as he rolled over to her slowly. He waited behind her as she sat on the hill staring into the distance as her tears fell. He emitted a single sad beep.

"Hello B" she whispered. He came around to face her and she looked at him. When he saw her tears, he let out a series of worried noises.

"I'm not injured. I'm just sad" she replied, turning to look down at the ground.

The little droid rolled closer to her and allowed her to rest her head on his own. She was grateful for the silent comfort. Still not able to process her feelings, cuddling the droid without having to talk was a welcome move.

Poe couldn't help but smile a little at seeing his droid comfort Lyra. The sight of both of them together was enough to melt his heart, but Lyra was hurting and it killed him to watch. Poe hated Armitage Hux, for everything he stood for, for the obstacle he was between him and Lyra and now, he hated him for turning his back on Lyra in the worst way possible. There were plenty of people in the First Order who could have signed her death warrant, but he had chosen to sign it himself. The man truly was a monster.

Poe stood watch over Lyra for hours, BB-8 didn't leave her side the whole time she sat there. Even when the sun set and most of the rebels turned in for the night.

"Is she alright?"

Poe turned to see Rey stood there, arms crossed as she stared out at Lyra.

"I doubt it. She's been there for hours now, just staring. BB-8 won't leave her. I don't know what the best thing to do is" he replied.

"I think you should try to talk to her. Now the shock might have calmed down a little. The worst she can do is send you away."

Poe nodded solemnly. "Why don't you talk to her?"

"Because I'm not the one she's glued to the hip to. You're the only one she probably wants to hear right now. Go to her" the scavenger told him.

Poe paused, taking a deep breath in before making his way up the hill to Lyra's side.

BB-8 livened up at the sight of him.

"Hey buddy, can you, give us a few minutes? I promise you can cuddle Lyra later if she wants, alright?"

BB-8 hesitated, not wanting to leave Lyra's side but he reluctantly sped away down the hill when Poe shot him a reassuring look.

The pilot sat next to her, not knowing what to say or do to make her feel any better.

"I'm… I'm so sorry Lyra" he whispered.

She nodded, her head still bent, looking at the ground before she looked out at the jungles of D'Qar.

Poe caught a glance of her face. Her cheeks were stained with tears and her eyes red from crying so much.

"You know, it's one thing for the man you love to stop loving you. It is a different thing entirely to have the man you love be the one to sign a warrant that orders your own death. It's as if I am just a stranger to him, nothing more than rebel bug he would squash beneath his boot. A few weeks ago he was telling me how much he loved me."

Poe tried to hide his anger at Hux from Lyra. It wasn't what she needed at that moment, even if he did feel like smashing the guy into the ground until he reached the other side of the planet.

"I'm sorry, I'm not going to pretend I know what this must feel like but I'm sorry."

"I don't understand. I think about him every day, I miss him every day. I have been driving myself insane over the idea that fighting for the Resistance has separated me from him and his ideals. I had already gone over and over in my head how I would beg General Organa to spare his life if it came down to it. I could never hurt him, I can't even imagine hurting him. Yet there that warrant is. One quick signature and it's as if everything we had meant absolutely nothing. Not just a divorce, I was dreading a divorce, I wouldn't have blamed him for it, but I was heartbroken at the thought. But this Poe, this is not just heartbreak, this is, I can't even put into words how this feels."

Another tear fell from her eyes and Poe held back from wiping it away.

"The First Order claims people for its own. Armitage might once have been a kind man but now, now he's just a slave to the order. I don't think it's personal, I think that's the nature of such a terrible organization."

Lyra looked up at him and frowned. "I'm not supposed to take it personally that my husband ordered my own death?"

Poe's eyes widened. "No, no that's not what I meant. I just meant, he's been fed lies and has been manipulated by the First Order so much that he's been made to believe the rebellion must die and the First Order must thrive in order for the galaxy to achieve peace. The First Order believe in killing some to save many. I think Snoke, I think he might have persuaded your husband that you were the only thing standing in his own path towards peace."

Lyra sniffed, hugging Poe's jacket closer to her. "Is this all meant to make me feel better?"

Poe nudged her shoulder. "What I mean to say is, I don't think your husband's mind is his own anymore, at least not the mind you knew and loved. Who knows, Snoke might have even blackmailed him to sign that warrant?"

Lyra's bottom lip trembled as she tried to bite back more tears and failed miserably.

"Kriff, I'm not good at this empathy thing am I? Truthfully, your husband's an asshole cos if I had you, I would be turning every planet upside down to find you and persuade you to come back home right now. But hey, Lyra, I need you to look at me right now" Poe told her, placing a hand on her shoulder.

She did so, her lip still trembling as she tried to wipe some of her tears away, only to have them replaced with fresh ones.

"One day, not now, not tomorrow, maybe not even a year from now, but some day you will be over this. You are gonna fight, and laugh and live the best life you didn't know you could and you know what, eventually Hux will be a thing of the past. You'll find happiness and someone who loves you and treats you right, I know you will. I'm here for you Lyra, we all are, BB-8, Leia, Rey, Finn, the squadron. We are your family now and this pain you feel right now, it will be a thing of the past I promise you."

Poe leaned over and wiped Lyra's tears away before planting a gentle kiss on her forehead. She closed her eyes as she felt his gentle kiss while his other hand rested against the back of her neck softly. It was innocent, there was no ulterior motive and she felt the genuine nature of his comfort. Poe Dameron, a pilot, a man far too good for the galaxy.

Lyra wrapped her arms around Poe and tucked her head against his neck in an attempt to hide her tears from him. He held her tight and stroked her hair, staying there with her until she felt strong enough to carry on.


	11. Chapter 11: The Battle On Takodana

**11\. The battle on Takodana**

 **Sorry I might have blown your heart to pieces with the last chapter, it had to be done for development and reasons, but that doesn't mean Hux won't return and it also doesn't mean the story will go the way you think it will going by the last chapter. Hux is a complicated character, way more complicated than the films might have given him credit for so I plan to expand on that complexity. I hope you guys don't hate me too much for doing it, but it needed to be done, and you'll see why later in the story. I've noticed the last chapter didn't get a lot of feedback so I'm still hoping you guys are enjoying the story. Let me know your thoughts and feelings on the story so far, and as always, thanks to everyone who has so far reviewed, followed and favourited!**

Lyra believed the best way to start to move on from Hux's dismissal of her was to throw herself into work again for the Resistance. Leia had allowed her to help Poe and the Squadron once she was medically clear after the attack at Pau City. She had also thrown herself into combat training with Rey. However, the General, along with everyone else on base wasn't stupid, she could see Lyra was recklessly throwing herself into whatever missions she could because she was hurting inside.

One morning, Rey had woken Lyra up early to train with her again. It had quickly become a routine. Rey and Lyra would wake up early while the majority of the rebels slept, including Poe and trained before joining the others on whatever mission was requested of them. Han Solo and Leia had both agreed to go to Takodana to track down Maz Kanata, an old friend of Han's to ask her for help in decoding the map to Luke Skywalker, and to convince her to join the fight against the First Order. It hadn't taken long, for Lyra, Rey, Finn and Poe to request they join him too.

"Your footing needs work. You are good at dodging while moving backwards but you need to work on dodging while finding a way forward towards an enemy" Rey told her as the battled together using blunt sticks.

"Sorry" Lyra replied, while trying to catch her breath. The combat training was going well and she already felt stronger thanks to Rey's help, but since helping the Resistance, Lyra had put on some weight, thanks to Poe. She could have sworn the man was trying to fatten her up for something. She knew he had been worried about her thinness when they escaped together and had tried everything to get her to a healthy weight. It was working, but almost too well. She had curves now, so much so, Poe's pants were beginning to feel like a strange fit on her seeing as they clearly weren't designed for anyone with hips. The weight on her arms was thankfully turning into more muscle than anything else but she had teased Poe about both of them growing a tummy over the past couple of weeks.

"Don't apologise, just work on it. It's a lot to learn in a small amount of time, and you have been training harder these past few days. Don't push yourself too hard."

"I have to, I have to be able to defend myself, to fight back" she replied, lifting up her stick again as her and Rey sparred.

"Learning how to fight won't protect you from everything that hurts you Lyra. I know why you're doing this, but some hurts just need time to heal" Rey said quietly as she countered Lyra's strikes.

"I can try though."

"You can try but you have to be kind to yourself as well. Anyway, we can train again tomorrow, I think Leia wants you." Rey bobbed her head towards the General, who was stood watching over them. When Lyra turned to look, the General signalled for her to follow back to her office.

Lyra thanked Rey and followed the General through the base to her own private office.

Leia's office was far more understated than Hux's. There were piles of unorganized files and pictures of her family, of Han Solo and Ben Solo before he became Kylo Ren. Leia indicated for Lyra to take a seat as she sat on the edge of the desk facing her.

"Lyra, I'm sorry about your husband."

"Thank you General, that means a lot."

Leia folded her arms. "Guys an asshole really, that was a crummy thing to do."

Lyra gave her a small smile. "Poe said something along those lines too. I'm fine, really I am. I'm just waiting for the next mission you can throw my way."

Leia nodded. "Do you know how old I was when I was thrown into the last war against the empire?"

Lyra shook her head.

"I was 19 years old. 16 years old when I decided to rebel against the empire."

Lyra could scarcely believe someone so young would be so helpful in bringing down an entire regime. Lyra had spent her 16th year reading and learning programming. Hardly an impressive accomplishment next to Leia's.

"That was very brave of you General, I can't imagine having such courage at such a young age" Lyra replied.

"Yes you can. How old are you Lyra?"

"I'm 26 years old General."

Leia raised an eyebrow. "That's still young. You married your husband young?"

"We met when I was 19 and he was 22 General. I was 20 when we finally married."

"And you were raised by people who believed in the First Order, and then married someone who believed in it?"

Lyra shrugged. "My parents didn't really raise me, I was raised away from them, on Naboo, in hopes I would attract suitors and learn how to be a noble quicker. But as for Armitage, yes, he believed in the First Order. He started working closely to them not long after we married. He was always a military man though, a little different to Han Solo I should say."

Leia smiled down at her. "A little different yes. My point is, you were surrounded by the First Order most of your adult life and yet, you didn't follow them."

"Only the sith deal in absolutes. I always took issue with everyone being under one strict rule. It seemed strange to me, to suffocate creativity and diversity. To suffocate people being free to be who they are."

Leia smiled again. "You are stubborn. You remind me of me when I was your age."

"You don't understand how much that means to be General. I read stories about you when I was younger, about your bravery and your efforts to help people, it's an honour to serve under you."

Leia raised an eyebrow. "Serve under me? No Lyra, you serve with me. Perhaps it's time to stop looking up to me and start believing in your own abilities. You brought down a First Order weapons dealer. You shut down communications in Pau City which has bought us more time to stay hidden from the First Order and you saved my best pilot from dying, more than once. You are very brave Lyra. I was born into a family that believed in the republic and democracy, you were raised to believe in the First Order and yet you rebelled against it."

Lyra laughed. "I think it might have been foolishness and being in the right place at the right time."

Leia frowned, placing a hand up as if to prompt her to stop talking. "Give yourself more credit than that. You have become a great help to us in the short amount of time you have been here. Besides, I'm not the only one who has faith in your abilities, I know Poe practically has stars in his eyes when you're around him but goo-goo eyes aside, he really believes in you."

Lyra blushed, smiling to herself. "I'm grateful for his support. More grateful than he will ever know, and grateful for yours General."

"One more thing Lyra, if you ever need to talk, about anything. You know I'm here. I know what it feels like to lose someone you love to the dark side. I know that's one of the reasons you are throwing yourself into these missions, to distract yourself from the hurt but the thing is, Poe is equally as reckless at throwing himself into the fire. I don't want to lose two amazing young rebels to foolishness. You be careful, and please know my door is always open if you need to talk."

Lyra stood up and threw her arms around Leia in a clumsy hug. Her mother had never pulled her aside to give her any sort of advice from a place of caring. Vega Nyine had only ever given her advice based on what would make the family name proud.

Leia's advice was different. It was genuine. And while she wanted her to remain safe so that she help the Resistance further, Lyra knew Leia had come to care for her and wanted her to be safe. The General patted her back as she returned the hug for a moment before Lyra pulled away.

"I'm assuming you are joining the others to Takodana?"

Lyra smiled. "Yes, of course. With your permission General?"

Leia nodded. "Go with my blessing. Just, be careful. And no jumping in front of blaster fire this time."

"I'll try my best General" she called out as she left Leia's office.

Lyra found Finn, Rey, Han and Poe all preparing to leave at the docks.

BB-8 rolled around excitedly between Rey and Finn as Poe did a last final check on his X-Wing.

"Hey guys, are we ready?" Lyra asked as she checked her blaster was on safe mode before tucking it into her pants.

Finn nodded, though he looked nervous.  
"All systems go. Although, I think Poe is a little heartbroken you aren't flying with him."

Lyra rolled her eyes. "We aren't glued at the hip you know."

BB-8 beeped loudly and Lyra narrowed her eyes at him. "We are not!"

Poe climbed down and Lyra noticed him in his Resistance uniform for the first time.

"Orange looks good on you" she commented as the others pretended not to listen in to their conversation.

The pilot winked at her. "Oh yeah? You should see me out of it. Orange aside, you sure you don't want to join me?"

Lyra shook her head. "I'm best on the ground. Besides, I want to help the others. Everybody already thinks I spend all my time with you. And this Maz Kanata sounds fascinating."

Poe sighed. "Just, take BB-8 with you ok? And be safe. And radio through if anything goes wrong. And don't act the hero..."

Lyra put a finger on his lips. "I'll be fine. I've been training with Rey, and you taught me how to take the blaster on and off safe mode remember? I'll catch you later flyboy."

Poe resisted the urge to hold her close in goodbye and nodded. "Alright, catch you later. I, You know I, just be careful."

Lyra went to follow Rey, Finn and Han Solo to the other ship but not before turning to Poe one last time.

"Poe, come back to me in one piece, alive, or I'll kill you myself."

Han Solo rolled his eyes. "Come on lovebirds, we're leaving now."

The journey to Takodana was a complicated one. Maz Kanata was known to many as Queen of the pirates and it showed. It was clear she did not want her palace on Takodana to be found by the wrong sort. Or rather, any law enforcement. When they finally arrived, it was as if they had stepped into coruscant, if coruscant was in the thick of a jungle planet. There were markets all around the palace itself and a rather grand statue of Maz herself stood by the palace entrance.

The palace's interior was hardly grand, not in a traditional sense. The visitors inside looked as if they came from every corner and crevice or the galaxy and lounged around with drinks and exotic dancers balancing on each hip.

The palace was filled with people who had clearly vowed to stay out of the business of war, choosing only to follow whatever path brought them money. Maz herself wasn't one to choose a side and fight for the good of the galaxy, but Han Solo was an old friend and he was sure she could help them, as well as be persuaded to help fight alongside the rebels when they really needed her.

When they finally found Maz, stood at a bar, debating with one of the patrons, Lyra had to suppress a laugh. She was, fully unexpected. As Queen of the pirates, Lyra expected an imposing figure, one who kill you if you looked at her the wrong way. Instead, she saw a humanoid creature not much taller than BB-8, with large glasses that made her eyes look huge. Her voice didn't match up either, she sounded kindlier rather than imposing when she greeted them.

"Han Solo, and I see you brought friends. I assume you need something so let's get to it. Have a seat, all of you."

Drinks were brought to them and Lyra stared down warily at the cup. It was some sort light blue liquid that bubbled lightly. Lyra waited until Han and Rey took a sip before her and Finn followed suit.

"We need your help with this map, it leads to Luke but we need help deciphering it, we think there's another piece missing too" Han asked Maz.

She took BB-8's part of the map and inspected it. "Hmm, you are right, there's another part missing. But you also need to re-route this part here, simple code really, it's easily done by…"

"Bypassing BB-8's main shield trajectories straight through to the hacking software, damn… why didn't I think of that first" Lyra finished, causing Han, Rey and Finn to look at her in surprise.

Maz's glasses magnified a few times before she got up on the table to get closer to her. "Smart girl. When you live as long as I have you see the same eyes in different people. You and the boy" she nodded her head towards Finn. "You both look like you are running from something."

"We did our running already. We fled the First Order" Lyra countered, backing her face away from Maz's closeness.

"Hmm, but running to what I wonder. Still trying to find your place in this galaxy, and in this fight. But there's something I see in your eyes, a strength you have yet to uncover."

Lyra shook her head. "I know where I belong now. It was made clear to me not long ago."

Maz continued to stare at her. "I wouldn't be so sure of that my dear."

Finn stood up, throwing his blaster at Han. "I need to leave, we all should. We can't win this fight against the First Order, it's impossible. I thought I would help you guys in finding the map to Skywalker but anything beyond that, I'm not sure I'm up for that."

"Finn, we are proof we can win this fight. If we realised the First Order was wrong, then others in its service might too. If the rebellion is strong enough, people will fight by our side" Lyra argued.

"No, we can't win. They have more weapons, more ships, more everything. I can't do this, I'm sorry" he said.

Rey, Han and Lyra watched in disbelief as he left to find a way off the planet.

"He'll be back. He has to come back. He has nowhere else to go" Lyra frowned, drinking down the rest of her drink. "I'm getting another drink, I'll find you in a while."

As Rey, Han and Maz stayed put, Lyra walked back outside to the markets, dismayed by Finn's sudden change of heart. She couldn't believe Finn's cowardice, he had worked with the Resistance as closely as she had, he was as close to the others as she was. For him to turn his back on them now, she could hardly believe it. She understood his fear, she felt it too. Now, the idea of coming face to face with the First Order terrified her, especially if she was to ever be face to face with her husband again. But backing out was not an option now. There was too much at stake, and it's not like the First Order was known for taking back traitors and treating them well.

In the markets, Lyra noticed a trader selling little wooden models of ships and creatures from across the galaxy. There, hidden amongst a model of a porg and an imperial war ship, was a little X-Wing. It wasn't much, but she knew Poe would appreciate it all the same. Even after haggling, she still bought the model for more than it was worth, but getting something for Poe seemed fitting. It was him that had provided her with so much already.

Up ahead in the skies, Lyra heard loud rumbles and as the people of Takodana looked up, her heart sank at the sight.

TIE fighters.

She made to run inside but the TIE fighters began shooting at the palace, and already people were fleeing the building in fear. Han and Finn emerged and Lyra cornered them.

"We need to leave now, where is Rey and BB-8?"

Han shook his head. "She left, she was scared by something she saw and she ran, the droid followed her."

More First Order ships arrived and as the descended, Stormtroopers emerged. Finn grabbed at Lyra. "We need to leave now."

"No! We can't leave without them, just pick up your weapon and fight if you have to" the young woman shouted over the noise of the ships.

Her hands were shaking as she took out her blaster, Aryss was the first and only person she had ever killed. War and murder wasn't something she was yet accustomed to, but the First Order were truly her enemy now. They would kill her with no hesitation, in fact, she was effectively walking around with a target on her back since her death warrant was signed. But still, taking a life was hard, it had been hard the first time, she hadn't slept well for days, Aryss' lifeless staring eyes still haunted her. But she thought of her friends, she thought of Finn and Rey and Poe getting hurt, even BB-8. She wouldn't allow that to happen, not if she could help it.

As the Stormtroopers began shooting at them all, Lyra shot back, after two misses, she hit one square in the chest, sending him backwards. Poe's voice sounded on the radio.

"Lyra, are you ok? The flight squad is coming in to help now, sit tight alright."

She shot another Stormtrooper as she held the radio close to her mouth. "Poe, I'm ok, Rey and BB-8 are missing though, I'm going to look for them."

"No Lyra, BB-8 is smart, he'll find his way back to you, just stay close to the palace alright, I'm coming to pick you up."

"Poe, I'm finding BB-8 and Rey first, I'll be ok, just save me a space on the aircrafts ok?"

Before Poe could protest, she held the radio down before shooting down another Stormtrooper.

All around her, the First Order shot at innocent civilians. She looked around, desperately hoping she would see Rey and BB-8 but they were nowhere to be found. Chewie and Han were fighting back the soldiers ok on their own but Finn, Finn had picked a battle with an unusually large Stormtrooper with just a… a lightsaber? "Where the hell did he find that?" she wondered.

The Stormtrooper had him pinned on the ground, holding his weapon dangerously close to Finn's throat. Lyra took one step forward, aimed carefully and shot the Stormtrooper right in the back of the neck, leaving him to slump backwards.

She ran to Finn, helping him up off the ground as Han and Chewie had regrouped together and just as a new ship of Stormtroopers landed, a shot hit them, blowing them sky high. It was Poe. He had finally arrived.

The sound of panicked beeps alerted Lyra to BB-8's presence as the droid rolled over, without Rey.

"B, Where is Rey?"

The little droid shook his head.

Just as he answered, the group looked up to see Kylo Ren carrying Rey's unconscious form into his ship. Lyra felt sick at the sight of him. If he spotted her, he would drag her back kicking and screaming to Hux, or he would just kill her on sight, in the most painful way possible.

Finn went to run to her but Lyra held him back. "You can't defeat him, not even with that" she pointed at the lightsaber.

"We can't just leave her."

"We'll find a way to save her but right now, we need to go, now" Lyra begged, pulling Finn with her as they ran to the Resistance air carrier. As they boarded, Ren looked back at Lyra, his masked face practically drilling into her own eyes. She looked away fast, but not before she was sure he had seen it was her.

The air carrier carried them back to D'Qar, and away from the First Order. Lyra only hoped Ren would keep Rey alive long enough for the Resistance to come up with a plan to save her.


	12. Chapter 12: Kill For You

**12\. Kill for you**

As Kylo Ren brought Rey onboard the Finalizer for interrogation, he passed a rather sour faced Hux, who barely regarded the girl Ren had captured.

"Your wife is alive Hux, and she's your worst fear imagined. She's working with the rebels, right in the centre of battle."

Hux widened his eyes as his heart beat faster than he thought possible.

"Ah, so you still hold out hope for her return. I advise you move on. She seems to have done just that."

Hux narrowed his eyes at Snoke's apprentice. "You don't know anything about me Ren, and you never will. You had better hope that girl knows the location of the map, or I will report your failure to the Supreme Leader myself."

With that, Hux turned on his heels and walked briskly back to his chambers, his heartbeat still frantic as he did so.

When he was in the secluded safety of his chambers he helped himself to a large glass of whiskey, drinking it down in one large gulp.  
Lyra was alive. She was working for the wrong side but she was alive.

As he stared out at the galaxy, pondering where she was, a particular memory struck his mind.

 ** _Six years earlier_**

 _Armitage paced the hallway as he waited for the medical droid to finish up with Lyra. He had begged to be by her side as she received the news but she had wanted him out, not wanting him to see her in an emotional state if her fears were confirmed.  
Finally, the medical droid emerged from the room._

 _"Well, what news?"_

 _"Sir, after several thorough inspections, I can confirm your wife's fertility issues are, a problem. The chances of her conceiving a child are 15-18% and even then, the changes of her carrying to full term without it being lethal for either her or the child is around 5-10%, even with treatments. I'm sorry sir."_

 _Armitage's frown deepened. "Let me see her."_

 _The droid shook its head. "Sir, she requested that I tell you no. She wants to be alone."_

 _Armitage clenched his fists. "Dammit it all, this news is making her feel alone as it is, I will see her. Move" he said before pushing the droid aside and opening the door to Lyra's bedroom._

 _As he closed it behind him, he saw her sat up on her bed, her back against the headboard and her head in-between her knees as she hugged them to her chest._

 _Armitage sighed as he approached the bed._

 _"Lyra..."_

 _"Go away."_

 _"Lyra please."_

 _"I don't want you to see me like this."_

 _"I don't want you to be alone right now."_

 _"I'm fine, please just go away Tij."_

 _Armitage's frown deepened even further. "Listen to me you stubborn woman, I'm not going anywhere."_

 _He sat on the bed in-front of her, unsure of how to comfort her._

 _"But you are going. You're leaving me."_

 _Armitage sighed. "Leaving you? And where am I going exactly?"_

 _He heard her try to hold back her sobs. "I don't know, just away. Back to Arkanis, away from me."_

 _Stars, even when he couldn't see her face, even when she was upset, angry with him, she was still beautiful to him. It was as infuriating to him as it was endearing._

 _"I'm not going back to Arkanis, what would make you think I was going back?"_

 _"I can't give you what you need. You need heirs, I can't give you that. You can't marry me, your father won't allow it. So, you'll have to leave me and find another fiancé."_

 _He placed a hand on her arm as he stroked the exposed skin there gently._

 _"Lyra, I'm not leaving you."_

 _"You have to. You won't want to marry me now. You'll go and I'll be alone again and I'll spend the rest of this life without you and I can't bear it Tij, I just can't."_

 _Armitage tightened his grip on her arm._

 _"Lyra, look at me, please. Who says I don't want to marry you?"_

 _The young woman didn't look up. "You want someone who can give you heirs. I can't give you that."_

 _Armitage bent his head closer to hers and lowered his voice to a mere whisper loud enough for her to hear._

 _"I want you. Not some unborn child that doesn't even exist yet. I want to marry you. I always will. All your hair could fall out tomorrow or you could lose all your limbs or suddenly forget to speak and I would still want to marry you."_

 _Lyra finally looked up, her eyes red from crying._

 _"You... you still want to marry me?"_

 _Armitage's expression softened. "Yes, you little fool. I'll always want you, it will always be you I want to meet at the end of the aisle. Lyra, I have fallen in love with you in ways I didn't know where possible for me to love another. What your womb can or can't produce doesn't change that fact."_

 _He wiped her tears away as his other hand curled around hers._

 _"It wouldn't?"_

 _Armitage shook his head._

 _"You love me?"_

 _He nodded, stroking her face softly._

 _"Even with red eyes and blotches on your face and a little bit of snot running down your nose, I still love you."_

 _Lyra blushed, wiping her face quickly._

 _Armitage gave her a rare smile and she sank into his arms as he kissed her gently. He held her close, as if he never planned to let go as his lips explored her own, running his tongue along her bottom lip softly, coaxing her to open up to him more. She obliged and Armitage bit her bottom lip just enough to draw out a gentle moan from her. Lyra moved to sit in his lap as his arms circled her waist, drawing her even closer as she ran her hands through his soft hair._

 _"I love you too Tij, so much" she whispered against his lips._

 _As Armitage slid his hands up to her neck and went to deepen the kiss, Lyra pulled away._

 _"Wait! It isn't just about us Tij, your father, he would never allow us to marry. He already doesn't like me. If he finds out I can't bear you children, he will never allow us to be together."_

 _Armitage bit his lip as his familiar frown returned. "Let me talk to him. I'll persuade him, don't worry. I don't want you worrying about it. You have suffered enough today as it is. I never want you to worry about anything ever again Lyra, do you understand me?"_

 _The young woman nodded reluctantly. She knew Armitage's father was a force to be reckoned with. Even Armitage feared him. The man had been close to reducing Armitage to nothing more than an unfeeling, unforgiving soldier, until he met Lyra. Challenging his word could prove a huge threat against the young couple._

 _XXX_

 _Arkanis was just as miserable, cold and soulless as Armitage remembered it. Lyra had wanted to join him, for moral support, but he had refused. He didn't want his father making his soon-to-be wife any more upset than she already was. Brendol Hux used everything as a weapon, even words. Armitage had been on the receiving end of his father's insults enough to know he would use Lyra's fertility issues against her and make her feel weak and useless._

 _As Armitage walked up the ramp to his father's military quarters, he realised three things. 1, he was destined to be a leader someday, 2, he would no longer allow his father to map his life out for him and 3, the thing he was most sure of, he loved Lyra. Finding out she couldn't provide him with heirs had not changed a thing. He did not imagine what life would be like with sons and daughters running riot around him, he didn't imagine what he could be missing out on without children, and his future with Lyra was still a perfectly painted picture he could see himself admiring for the rest of his life._

 _Brendol Hux was already waiting for him inside. Sat at the head of the dining room table, he barely glanced up at the son he found weak and disappointing as he entered the room._

 _"Father" Armitage said, standing to attention. Old military habits die hard._

 _"I assume you have come to tell me that your engagement to that useless girl has come to an end?"_

 _Armitage straightened his back as much as humanly possible. He would not allow himself to be bullied by his father, not this time._

 _"And why on earth would I tell you that?"_

 _Brendol stared his son down. "Don't play dumb with me boy. I know the girl is barren."_

 _Armitage narrowed his eyes. "How, how would you know that?"_

 _"When you decided you would become enamoured with such a, distracting thing, I asked that all her records be uploaded to my messaging system. I wanted to prove that she was a bad match for you, and finally, I have clear proof."_

 _Armitage crossed his arms behind his back. "I would ask you do not talk about my fiancé as a thing. I would also ask you not to spy on her. She is my business, not yours."_

 _Armitage spied his father's fists clenching as his knuckles turned white. "My son's future is my business. The only reason I saw a marriage for you being worthwhile, was so you could secure our bloodline. Not so you could spend your free time fooling around with some simple-minded female, galivanting around, looking for holiday homes in Cloud City and_ _Cato_ _Neimoidia_ _, acting as if you don't have more important things to focus on right now."_

 _"I'm sorry you feel that way. However, she isn't a thing, she's a human being, and she's to be my wife. It is considered quite normal for a man to want to spend time with his fiancé."_

 _Brendol Hux's eyes bored into his son's enough to intimidate even the most dangerous Hutts in the galaxy. Still, Armitage met his gaze and he would not back down._

 _"You mean to tell me you still plan on marrying her?"_

 _Armitage nodded. "That's exactly what I'm telling you."_

 _"Why can't you do the normal thing and just have her as a mindless plaything. I'm sure she would warm your bed for you, I'll hazard a guess and say she already has. Stupid little girls like that are easy enough to manipulate."_

 _"Don't" Armitage said, his voice barely higher than a whisper as rage began to sweep through him._

 _"Come now, it's fine to have some fun with her, but you are not marrying a barren little whore."_

 _"DON'T CALL HER THAT!"_

 _Brendol stood up. "I'm calling her as I see her. A silly, foolish little whore so useless she cannot even spread her legs and push something out of them."_

 _"STOP IT! I love her and I will not stand here and allow you to talk about her like that!"_

 _The elder Hux smirked. "You love her. So it is true, no matter how hard I tried to teach you otherwise, you are determined to be weak. Just like your mother, she was so full of sentiment as well. I always knew your weakness would disappoint me. No matter how hard I hit you, no matter how much I tried to beat the weakness out, you remain a thin, useless fragile little lout, who will never amount to anything of importance."_

 _Armitage sighed, still holding his father's stare. "I don't care what you think anymore. I'm marrying the woman I love and I will continue my duties in the military and if I disappoint you by doing so. Then so be it."_

 _As Armitage went to leave, Brendol spoke the most haunting words Armitage had ever heard him say._

 _"If you leave and marry that girl, I will ensure you never rise in the military ranks, and if that doesn't dissuade you still, I will stop this marriage. If it's the last thing I do in this galaxy, I will make sure you and that girl are never left in peace. Am I clear?"_

 _Armitage frowned. "We shall see about that. I expect I won't see you again father. Not ever."_

 _The young man did not wait to hear a response. He turned and left, without looking back once. Leaving his father and Arkanis behind forever._

 _Back home in Naboo, Lyra was stood out on the balcony, watching the sunset. Her pale pink embroidered dress blew gently in the evening breeze. She felt light touches of fingertips on her bare back and leaned back against her fiancé._

 _Armitage wrapped his arms around her as she leaned her weight against him._

 _"How are you feeling darling?"_

 _"Sad, like I know a part of me is missing now" she replied._

 _He kissed her temple, looking out at the sunset with her. "You look whole to me. Beautiful. The most beautiful I've ever seen you I daresay."_

 _She turned her head to the side to look at him._

 _"How did it go with your father?"_

 _He kissed her forehead lightly._

 _"Not good then."_

 _Armitage held her tighter. "I don't want you to worry about it darling. Soon enough, he won't be a problem. I never want you to worry about him again. He isn't worthy of your thoughts."_

 _She stroked his hands as they stood together admiring the view, both feeling certain that their marriage was the one thing they could both always believe in._

 _"I'm setting the date by the way. June 15th" he whispered in her ear._

 _"But that's only two months from now."_

 _Armitage smiled against her neck. "Well then, you had best start dress hunting."_

 _"Along with everything else you have to plan for a wedding."_

 _Armitage placed a chaste kiss on her neck. "And you only need to plan as much as you want, the rest can be sorted out. Please my darling, let us not worry about anything else. You need to rest after the shock of today. I need to catch up with Phasma, I'll join you later."_

 _She turned to him and kissed him, reaching up on her tip-toes to do so. "Please don't be long. I need you tonight."_

 _Armitage smiled against her lips. "Nothing that wasn't of the highest importance could keep me away from you tonight. I promise I won't be long. Wait up for me."_

 _She nodded before leaving him to contact Phasma, a merciless soldier who had been in the service of Brendol until just a few months ago, when Armitage had taken over her orders. They were both young, eager to rise in the military ranks. They knew they would be more useful to each other than working against one another. Besides, Brendol was just as horrific to work with as he was to be related to._

 _"Phasma, are you there. This is Armitage Hux."_

 _The line crackled and then, her voice came through clearly. "Hux, what is it?"_

 _"My father. I know you hate him as much as I do."_

 _"And? Your point being?"_

 _Armitage held the radio closer, worried people could listen in. After all, Brendol had conspired with the medical droid to have Lyra's records sent directly to him._

 _"He has reached the end of his potential. He has become a hinderance to everything we stand for. He's even conspiring to end my engagement to Lyra. We must do something about him."_

 _There was a pause and then, Phasma spoke again. "Are you asking what I think you're asking?"_

 _Armitage closed his eyes. "Yes. See to him. And Phasma, I needn't enforce the fact that it must be, untraceable."_

 _"Consider it done Sir."_


	13. Chapter 13: Confessions

**13\. Confessions**

 **Hey guys, sorry the last chapter was a little shorter than usual. In case you guys didn't already know, Hux and Phasma really did conspire to kill Hux's father Brendol so I thought it would be a nice little testament of Hux's love for Lyra if Brendol's dismissal of their engagement was the reason why Hux had him killed. Also kind of shows Hux's bad side and slightly warped idea of romantic acts. Anyhow, this chapter is a lot longer and sure to please all of you fellow Poe Dameron stans. Responses to this story seemed to have quietened down a lot over the past week so I'm hoping you guys are still enjoying the story! I actually have 195 pages of this story already written in a rough edit AND the ideas are still coming, how crazy is that?! This chapter was actually one of my favourites to write so, I hope you enjoy reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it!**

As soon as Lyra landed in D'Qar with the others, Poe found her, pulling her to him in a forceful hug.

"Can't breathe Poe" she managed to say after a full minute of being crushed.

"Sorry, it's just, are you ok?"

She nodded as he rested his hands on her shoulders gently. "Fine, I'm fine, are you?"

He looked down at BB-8 who was looking curiously between them.

"Yeah, I'm good. You, you stayed behind for Beebee, you could have died" Poe exclaimed, kneeling down to rub BB-8 affectionately.

"I couldn't leave him behind could I? I was too late for Rey though, Kylo Ren, he captured her."

"I know. Did he see you? Does he know you're here?"

She nodded. "I'm fairly certain he saw me yes, but the First Order left before they could see us return here. Poe, what about Rey? We need to save her. Ren will most likely torture her and kill her when he has no further use for her. We need to get to her as soon as possible and destroy that base before it can do anymore damage."

"Easy, we will save her, don't worry. But we can't just go in blind. We need to find the best way to get to her without getting the entire Resistance killed. Maybe... maybe Finn knows something about the Starkiller base, maybe he knows a weakness, as idea on how to bring it down. I mean, it was the Stormtroopers who worked on construction right?"

Finn was busy talking to Leia when Poe and Lyra approached. He was frantically telling her they had to leave to say Rey as soon as possible.

"Finn, we want to save Rey as much as you but we can't just run into the First Orders clutches" Leia told him as she tried to calm him down.

"Finn listen to me, Ren would have taken Rey to Starkiller base. We need to know if the weapon has a weakness? Somewhere we could strike it hard to bring it down once and for all. You worked on it, do you know anything that could help us?" Lyra asked.

Finn bowed his head, deep in thought as he thought hard about his past working on the First Order's main weapon.

"The weapon's core, it's where the outer shield systems are located. If we could sneak in and plant explosives, we could bring the base's shields down and make it easier for our fleet to bomb it and bring it down."

Lyra smiled at Poe. Perhaps this fight could be won.

But Hux?

She hoped he was safe on the Finalizer. He seldom left his flagship, other than venturing out to oversee the completion of Starkiller and carrying out attacks using it. She shouldn't have been thinking about his safety, after all, he had proven he didn't care about hers. Still, the idea of him dying at her own hands and the hands of her comrades was too much.

"Does the Resistance have access to explosives that could do the job?"

"No" Leia answered Lyra.

Their faces fell.

"Well, not on D'Qar anyway. But, there's a chance some are still on the planet Felucia, left behind from the last war. There's still a small outpost there, never found by the imperial forces."

Lyra smiled again. "Perfect, I'll retrieve the explosives, we leave for Starkiller, save Rey and then destroy the weapon."

Leia frowned. "There's just one problem. Felucia is one of the most dangerous planets in the galaxy. Crawling with dangerous creatures and that aside, there is thick fog that makes it dangerous to fly through, not to mention it's pretty prone to lightning storms this time of year. Besides that, when we left the explosives on the planet, we locked them away so even if the imperial forces found them, they couldn't use them. Only a handful of people know the code to unlock the explosives, and I'm not of them." Leia finished.

Finn put his head in his hands as he slumped to the floor.

"So it's useless then. We can't bring the weapon down?"

Leia frowned. "I didn't say that. A Cerean rebel named Bilek Yorka lives on Naboo. At least the last time I saw him he did. He knows how to unlock the explosives, he helped us before."

Lyra grinned. "So it's settled then. I go to Felucia, I bring the explosives to Bilek on Naboo, come back here, drop them off to you guys, rescue Rey and then we bring Starkiller down with the Resistance's fleet."

Leia raised an eyebrow. "You looking to replace me as General?"

Lyra beamed up at her. "I'm not a patch on you General. But at least now we have a plan. We can do this. We just have to pray Rey keeps Ren busy enough to keep her alive until we can get to her."

Leia winked at her. "I guess I don't have to ask who you plan to take with you on this mission?"

Lyra looked at Poe who crossed his arms as he shrugged nonchalantly. "Going to one of the galaxy's most dangerous planets? Lyra's gonna need the galaxy's best pilot to get her through those lightning storms if need be."

The General rolled her eyes. "Of course. Both of you need to leave as soon as possible, and you had best be prepared. Poe, don't be a hero. If the lightning storms get too dangerous, you land. I mean it. If you disobey that order and put yours and Lyra's lives in danger, there will be consequences."

The Resistance pilot frowned. "You don't need to worry about that General. I wouldn't put Lyra's life in danger."

He knelt down to BB-8's level. "Hey buddy, I'm gonna need you to sit this one out alright? I need you to help the flight squad when the time comes but leave Felucia to Lyra and I."

The droid made a sad little noise as Lyra bent to be on his level too. "I don't want you risking your life again either B, not so soon after Takodana. Will you take care of Finn for us?"

The droid nodded, and Lyra kissed him gently. Poe smiled at her before resting his own forehead against his trusty droid's head affectionately.

As Poe and Lyra made preparations to leave for Felucia, the pilot watched her as she gathered the supplies they needed and began to store them on-board. She was so different to the girl he met a few weeks back on-board the finalizer. She was more confident in herself, fiercer than most he had come to know in the Resistance. Her boldness was beautiful. Hux had no idea what he was passing up with her.

"I guess it's too much to ask that you don't go on this dangerous mission with me?" He asked as he checked the ship.

"Seeing as I am the one who suggested this whole operation, yes. You aren't getting rid of me that easy."

He sighed, running his hands through his thick hair. "I just, I don't want to lose you. I suddenly realise what Leia means about not jumping into the fire every time trouble arises."

Lyra loaded the rest of the supplies into the ship before reaching a hand up to Poe, who was sat on the hull of the ship. He took her hand as she stared up at him.

"You won't lose me. We work together, we make it out together."

He nodded and jumped down from the hull after doing the final checks on the ship.

"Alright co-pilot. Let's go, and don't you dare die or I'll..."

"Or I'll kill you myself" she finished.

XXX

Felucia was as beautiful as it was deadly. The planet was a painting, filled with plants, and creatures and skylines of every colour. Leia's co-ordinates to the old rebel outpost had been clear enough to find, though it was well hidden from the already slim amounts of known paths on the planets. The outpost itself was covered in a thick layer of fog and Poe regretted not having BB-8 with them to help shine more light on their route.

With their blasters close by and their torches on, they were able to find a way inside, they only hoped they were the only beings on the planet that could. The inside of the outpost itself was untouched. No damage, no life, nothing. Just odd supplies and plant life that had somehow found a way in.

As they navigated the small outpost, Lyra heard a distant hum. She separated from Poe to follow the noise until she came across something she didn't anticipate.

A rancor. Thankfully sleeping but still just as intimidating all the same. How the huge beast had found it's way inside was beyond her, but it wasn't safe to stay there longer than they had to now. She had only ever seen photos of them before and thought they were the most monstrous things she had seen just from looking at photos. Its large, sharp teeth were too big for its mouth and drool dangled from its huge mouth. The claws alone looked as big as BB-8. It was a fearsome creature that would not go down easily if they were to wake it.

"Hey, found anything yet?"

Lyra reached for Poe as she covered his mouth as fast as she could. He frowned, looking at her with a confused expression. She pulled him forward and nodded her head towards the sleeping rancor.

"Kriff, ok, we have to find the explosives and get out of here" he whispered.

She nodded and they turned down the hall to carry on their search as quietly as possible. Not far from the rancor, Poe found a supply room and pulled Lyra in. They both searched through the supplies until finally, Poe found two small, heavy chests, each with a coded lock.

"Lyra, I think these are the explosives."

She grinned at Poe. "I think you're right, it's the same locking system Leia described. Now we just need to get these onto the ship and over to Finn and the others on Starkiller base. Wait, the humming, it's stopped."

They both turned slowly to see the rancor waking up, moving to it's feet slowly as their hearts stopped for a moment.

"Lyra, run" Poe said, aiming his blaster at the rancor as it locked eyes on them both.

"We both run, come on!"

She took one of the chests from Poe in one hand and aimed her own blaster at the rancor with another as the two made a run for the exit as fast as they could.

The rancor was slow but the smallness of the base made it easy for it to gain on them and the two began shooting at it to slow it down. As the shots hit it's legs and chest, the rancor roared so loud the whole outpost shook and the two friends ran as fast as they could to the nearest exit.

As they ran down the next hallway, they saw an exit ahead and Poe turned to Lyra. "Run as fast as you can alright, if we get out before it, I'm gonna shoot that control panel and the door will close and keep it inside alright, just keep running, no matter what!"

They ran as fast as they possibly could, the adrenaline spurring them on until finally, they managed to get outside.

Poe turned and shot the control panel, causing the door to collapse behind them and lock the rancor in. It let out another thunderous roar as they stood there, catching their breath.

"You good?" Poe asked, putting his hand on her back.

She nodded and looked up at the skies. "I'm fine, I never want to do that again but I'm fine. Looks like more trouble up ahead. Do you think that's one of the lightning storms Leia mentioned brewing up?"

"Kriff, I think it might be. We need, we need to find shelter and fast" Poe said.

"The galaxy's greatest pilot afraid of a little lightning storm?"

"I'm not worried about putting myself in the eye of this but not you. Besides, I already promised Leia to keep you safe, come on. Let's go find somewhere to shelter from it, and it better be somewhere too small for a rancor to slip into."

They searched around for somewhere to take shelter from the incoming storm, but the planet was barely built on. There were no homes, no bases, not even a deserted ship in sight. Until finally, Poe found a small opening within the sides of a cliff.

"Lyra come here, I think I found somewhere. This passage might lead to a cave. We can fit through this opening here" he said, taking her hand as he led her to the opening. They squeezed their way through and followed a tunnel down, until finally, they stumbled upon a beautiful sight.

It was a cave. Lit up by the most mesmerising bioluminescent plant life. In the centre of the cave was a small pool of water. The cave was a flurry of light purples, blues and silvers. It was the most beautiful sight Lyra had ever seen. Even more beautiful than the majesty of Naboo.

"I think you might have just found paradise Poe."

Poe let out a long whistle. "It sure is pretty."

"It's wonderful, if we didn't have a girl to save I would suggest staying here. How long do you think the storm will last?"

Poe shrugged. "Could be a couple of hours, could be a day."

Lyra widened her eyes. "A day? We need to get to Naboo to get these explosives unlocked."

She went to the side of the pool and dipped her fingers in. It was warm, and the water shone a light silver blue the second her fingers contacted it. This place really was beautiful.

"Hopefully time will be on our side, still, there's nothing we can do about it now. Just gotta wait it out" Poe replied.

He put the explosives down and watched Lyra as she continued to look around the cave in wonder.

"Poor Rey, I hope she can hold out until we can get to her."

As Poe radioed through to the General to update her on their situation, Lyra inspected the flowers growing along the walls and marvelled at the way they changed colour when touched. The cave wasn't particularly warm but the water in the pool was. It must have been heated by the planet's core beneath them. Either that or water worked in some mysterious way there. Nothing about the cave seemed normal.

"Well" Poe said with a heavy sigh. "Seeing as all we have to do is wait, better make ourselves comfy."

To Lyra's surprise, Poe threw his jacket off and then his shirt, causing Lyra to blush.

"What, umm, what are you doing Poe?" She asked, averting her eyes as he pulled his pants off.

"I'm enjoying everything this cave has to offer" he grinned before he jumped into the pool, creating a wave of blue silver around him as he did so.

Lyra laughed as he let out a noise that bordered on a scream. Apparently, the water wasn't as warm as he thought.

She watched him as he swam backwards until he reached the edge of the pool. The water was only chest height and as he stood up, Lyra couldn't help but stare at the curves of his arm muscles and lines of his shoulder blades and collarbone. He really was handsome. Poe noticed her staring and grinned up at her.

"Come and join me, the water's actually not that bad once you get used to it, and I don't bite. Not too hard at least."

Lyra could have sworn he loved watching her blush. His grin only seemed to spread wider as her blush ran all the way up her neck and cheeks.

"Come on, you know you want to. I won't tell if you won't. What happens in the cave, stays in the cave" he smirked.

"Alright fine, just stop being so bloody charming all the time" she smiled, taking her, or rather, Poe's jacket and shirt off. She paused before taking the pants off, noticing that Poe was shamelessly staring at her. Strangely enough, he was staring into her eyes, safe for the occasional glance down. He tried so hard to remain a gentleman.

After stripping down to her underwear Lyra put her legs in the pool first, hissing at the coldness.

"Just do it, don't even think about it just jump" Poe said, his eyes fixated on her own.

Taking a deep breath in, she jumped and as her body hit the water, a wave of silver blue surrounded her.

"You look like some sort of angel with the light hitting you like that" Poe told her quietly.

She dipped her head in the water quickly, the blue bioluminescence clinging to the strands of her raven hair.

"Ever the charmer."

"I'm serious, you look beautiful" Poe replied, sliding a hand over the surface of the water.

"Well, thank you. Not so bad looking yourself flyboy. And speaking of looking good, I think I saw Kaydel giving you a look the other day."

Poe raised an eyebrow. "Oh yeah, what kind of look?"

"The kind of look that says she wants you to ask her for a drink after a mission."

She would never admit it herself, but Poe could see the hint of sadness in her face as she spoke.

"Oh that kind of look. By the stars, I can't believe it. Lyra are you, are you jealous?"

Lyra scoffed, hitting the water a little harder as she moved back against the side of the pool.

"No, of course I'm not jealous. Why would I be jealous of another woman wanting to spend time with you? It's not like I hold claim over you, it's not like, you're mine."

Poe reached back to scratch the back of his neck as Lyra tried not to admire the flex of his muscles and failed miserably.

"Please, you have me wrapped around your little finger and you know it. And you are jealous, but Kaydel isn't someone you need to worry about" he smirked.

"Oh really? Then who should I worry about?"

"Finn's pretty cute, looked even cuter wearing my jacket. You should keep an eye out for Finn. I mean, he tried to save my life too so he's looking pretty damn good in my books."

Lyra stared at him a moment before laughing. "You're kidding. Now you're just saying things to make me jealous."

"I'm serious, Finn's got something, there's something there. You don't think he's cute?"

"I haven't really paid much attention, but yes, he's attractive. I'm just surprised you think that?"

Poe laughed softly. "Oh what, you have never found someone of the same gender attractive?"

"I don't know, I've never really thought about it, I've been with Armitage for as long as I can remember."

Poe nodded. "It… It doesn't bother you does it, that I like people and not just one type of person, or gender?"

Lyra shook her head. "No, no, besides nobody with the amount of charm you have should limit it to just, women. Anyway, the jacket you lent me is nicer than the one you lent Finn so I know I'm your favourite."

Poe smirked, lazily resting his hands behind his head. "You are _jealous._ Lyra listen, you don't need to be jealous. Just because I'm not straight doesn't mean I don't have eyes for just one person."

She was selfish. Selfish to feel any joy at all at his words. The idea that Poe had feelings for her was a double-edged sword. If she rejoiced in the news and returned his feelings, her heart would break from betraying Hux, if she denied Poe, she would break both hers and Poe's hearts.

"Do you know what your plan is after all this? After this war ends?"

Poe shrugged. "Probably go back to Yavin 4, build a home just like my mom and dad did, carry on working for Leia if she lets me. And hopefully, I'll have someone by my side, someone who puts up with me, who can keep up with me. Hopefully marry them, have a few kids running around, maybe. I haven't had time to think about it before but lately, lately that's the vision that's been running around my head."

Lyra smoothed her hair out as she stared back at Poe. "That's good, that you have a vision of your future and some sort of plan. You know what's funny? I don't. Ever since I left the First Order I have no idea where my place is in this world after this war is done with. I don't know where I'll end up living, or who I'll be with. If I'll be with anyone. Maybe that means I won't make it out of this war alive."

Poe stood up away from the wall. "Don't say that. You won't die. I won't let you, remember if you die, I'll kill you myself. That's our rule. Besides, you won't have nobody, you'll have me. If you want me."

For a moment, there was silence between them and Poe worried he had stepped over a line.

"I can't have children Poe."

Poe went to step closer to her. "What?"

"I can't have children, I have an exceedingly low chance of even conceiving children and an even slimmer chance of carrying full term. I can't, I can't have a family. It's one of the reasons why I love Armitage, because he chose me even after learning that news. He saw a future with me without the possibility of me giving him heirs."

Poe frowned. "I see, and you think, that would put someone like me off?"

She looked down at the water, unable to look him in the eyes. "You mentioned children in your future, it's hardly uncommon for someone to want children. I just, don't like lying about anything, at least not to you. You deserve the truth always."

Poe sighed as he reached back and took the necklace off with his mother's wedding ring.

"My father gave me this after my mother died with the hopes that one day I would find someone who would wear it with pride, as a token of my own love. The same kind of love my dad gave my mom. I want you to have it. At least with this, you will know that someone will always want you, despite everything else going on in this galaxy."

Lyra shook her head. "I can't Poe, I can't accept that, that isn't fair to either of us."

"I can and I will and don't tell me otherwise Lyrasanna Hux" he told her with a smile, fastening it around her neck.

Lyra smiled at him using her own words against her, revelling in the closeness of his body to hers.

"If anything, this means you can't just go off and leave me anytime you feel like it. You have my mother's ring and she always stays close to me which means, now you have to as well. I don't make the rules I just follow them... sometimes at least.

Look, keep it, and let it remind you on the days that you feel like you don't have a future, you can have one with me. Even if it's not as anything other than friends."

Lyra held the ring close to her chest as she looked up at Poe. "Thank you Poe, this means more to me than you will ever know." She ran a hand through his damp hair slowly. "How is it your hair manages to be so thick and perfectly kept even when it's wet?"

"What can I say, good genetics I guess?"

She laughed as her hand lingered in his hair, winding one of her fingertips around a thick strand of it.

"What am I doing?" she sighed. "I have the best Pilot in the whole galaxy right in-front of me and I can do nothing but twiddle my fingers in his hair?"

Poe's breath caught in his throat as he stared deep into her eyes.

"Don't do that Poe."

"Do what?"

"Look into my eyes like a man in love starved of his lover's touch. I swear if I have to look into those soulful eyes any longer, I might just start feeling things I really shouldn't" she said quietly, despite making no effort to look away from him.

"Sorry, can't help it, you're just so…. perfect" he whispered.

Before Lyra could answer, his lips crashed into hers. Lyra's hands gripped Poe's hair as his own hands went to her waist and neck, pulling her closer to him. She moaned against his mouth and Poe took the opportunity to deepen the kiss, delving his tongue into her mouth and running it against her own smoothly. Lyra melted into his touch, feeling a passion in his kiss that she had not felt in a while. His hands gripped at her hips as he ran his tongue along her bottom lip, her tongue darting out to meet his once again.

It was an odd feeling, to feel so out of control of her own body as it moulded lazily to Poe's and yet feel as if every nerve in her body was alive and screaming, begging for more of him. As her grip on his hair tightened and their tongues danced with one another, Poe let out a moan of his own and Lyra wished she could play the sound over and over every day.

It was only when his lips left hers and went to her neck, nipping at it gently, was she hit with the image of Armitage.

He would always place chaste kisses on her neck. Not kisses like this, not like Poe's kiss. Poe's kiss was all desperation, desire and need. He kissed like it was the last time he would ever see her. It was wonderful, so wonderful the guilt she felt rose up and spread through her body like fire.

"Wait, wait Poe."

He grunted and moved to kiss her lips again. For a moment she kissed back, before pulling away, resting her hands on his chest.

"What's the matter? Did I do something wrong?"

She shook her head. "No, no you were amazing. You are amazing. I just, I just can't. I'm sorry, I don't know what's wrong with me, but I just can't."

As he tried to catch his breath, Poe rest his head against her forehead gently. "Why not? What's wrong? Talk to me."

Lyra's fingertips lightly dug into the warm flesh of his chest, as if trying to hold onto him despite pushing him away. "I'm… I'm married."

Poe let out a long, loud sigh before pulling away from her. "Why is that your answer to everything? Someone asks you if you find me attractive, you say you're married. I ask you if there could ever be something between us, you tell me you're married. I tell you I have feelings for you and you tell me you're married, like that answers anything."

He moved away from her, getting out of the pool to dry off, leaving her to watch him, feeling helplessly torn between her own feelings.

"Just because I'm not acknowledging my feelings for you doesn't mean I don't have them Poe. This is as difficult for me as it is for you but I'm married, and it hasn't exactly been long since I left Hux's side in the grand scheme of things."

Poe threw his shirt back on and frowned. "Yeah I get it. You're married. Married to a man who wants you dead, so excuse me if I can't understand where your loyalties lie."

He regretted saying it immediately. When he saw the tears well up in her eyes he felt even worse at the realization his words had caused her pain.

"I'm sorry Lyra, I didn't mean that, you know I would never want to hurt you. That was wrong of me. I'm sorry."

"No, it's fine. You're right, I feel loyalty to a man who hates me. It makes no sense, I'm just stupid, and a fool for pushing away the one who really cares for me. What is wrong with me Poe?"

Poe went to the edge of the pool and knelt by the side. "Nothing is wrong with you. You aren't stupid. These things, they take time to process. I'm sorry for kissing you. It wasn't what's best for you right now. I really don't want to pressure you into anything. I would never want to push you into something that makes you feel uncomfortable."

Lyra gave him a faint smile. "Please, don't apologise, not for that. Not for being honest, not for being yourself."

Outside, the sounds of the lightning storm still echoed through to the cave.

"Well, it looks like we are gonna be here for a while, until the storm dies down. I'm gonna try to get an hour's sleep, is that ok?"

Lyra nodded, crossing her arms over herself awkwardly as Poe put a blanket down on the ground to lie down on.

After a few minutes of uncomfortable silence, Lyra stepped out of the water to dry off. The cave was filled with nothing but the whistling and cracking sounds of the storm outside. His was turned away from her, curled up, facing the cave's wall.

Lyra got dressed again as Poe lay awake, desperately trying to forget her rejection of him until eventually, he felt arms wrap around his waist.

Lyra held him tight, pressing her forehead against his back. "Are you upset with me?"

Poe sighed as he reached down to stroke her hands softly. "No, no I'm not upset with you."

Lyra relaxed as she felt Poe return her affection. "I just, I just need time Poe. Can you forgive me for that?"

"There's nothing to forgive Lyra. Just try to get some rest while we wait for the storm to pass ok?"

As hard as they both tried, neither of them could sleep. If the noises of the storm weren't enough to keep them awake, the confessions they made, swirling around their heads did. The rejection tormented Poe's brain as the guilt wracked through Lyra's.

Everything was out in the open now, and yet, nothing had been resolved.


	14. Chapter 14: The Rescue Mission-Part One

**14\. The Rescue Mission- Part One**

 **Thanks to the guest reviewer who said this story keeps getting better and better with each chapter, that means so much so thank you! Thanks to Bunnie24 for her feedback in the last couple of chapters too. Hope the rest of you are enjoying the story, I'm sorry if I broke your hearts a little more with the last chapter but, just gotta mix things up as much as possible so the plot in the future pays off well :) Hope you enjoy this chapter, and don't forget to leave that feedback if you so desire to let me know how this story makes you (hopefully) feel all the feels!**

It took 3 hours for the storm to pass. 3 of the longest hours in both their lives. In the past, Lyra had spent days on end doing nothing but read old books over and over as she waited for Armitage to return from meetings and still, those 3 silent hours in the cave with Poe, feeling the guilt of hurting Poe, her closest friend, were painfully, unbearably slow.

When the sounds of the storm subsided, it had been Poe who had offered to go outside to check if it was safe to fly to Naboo. Lyra waited for him anxiously until he returned to let her know it was safe and they made their way back to the ship in silence. It was only when they were halfway through their journey to the planet Lyra called home that one of them decided to speak.

"Are you sure it's safe for you to be going back to the planet your home is in?"

Lyra looked over and smiled at him, trying desperately to move on from the awkwardness between them.

"Oh yes, I doubt anyone in Naboo would recognise me in a shirt and pants, I wore nothing but elaborate dresses and robes when I lived here. I highly doubt anybody would recognise me without Armitage anyway."

Poe's frown seemed to deepen at the mention of Hux's name.

"I'm serious. Is this a safe enough place for you right now?"

The young woman brushed her hair to the side as she looked over at the visibly upset Pilot. "No more dangerous than facing off against a rancor, or getting shot at in Pau City, or going undercover in a casino teaming with guards, or fighting Stormtroopers in Takodana…."

Poe couldn't help but smirk. "Alright smartass, I get it. You can handle yourself. Just don't change into a dress while we're here."

Even though he was still looking straight ahead, refusing to look at her, his gaze had softened.

"We could really put everyone off our scent and have you wear one of my dresses" she retorted playfully.

"I would probably be able to pull it off" he said with another smirk.

"You probably could. I would hazard you could pull it off better than myself."

"Maybe, I mean, you haven't seen my legs but lemme tell you, I think in a thigh high dress, they could be crowd-pleasers for sure".

Poe finally met her gaze with a huge grin on his face, one that could make even the coldest of people fall in love with him. He could easily win over Finn she thought to herself. He had certainly won her favour. They burst out into laughter together and the tension between them was lost. For now at least.

Naboo was as beautiful as Lyra remembered. As soon as they approached the planet she could practically feel the sun on her face, taste the fine wines found in the cellars of the grand estates, feel the soft grass beneath her feet. D'Qar had felt nice, especially with Poe and the others there to make her feel at home, but Naboo, Naboo was truly home. Sometimes it felt like the only planet devoted to peace. Untouched by war. Trade negotiations had always been the biggest issue on Naboo but fights very rarely broke out. It was her safe space, it was her memories and her peace and something felt deeply and inherently right about bringing Poe there with her.

Bilek Yorka, as it turned out, didn't live far from Lyra's own home. His home was based in the Eastern markets, down by the fountains in the main city centre that were built by the Gungans as an offer of peace to all who visited their home planet. It was hardly an inconspicuous location, but then after fighting alongside Leia in the war against the imperial forces all those years ago, all that work had probably earned him the right to a peaceful retirement.

Poe watched as women passed them dressed in the sort of fancy dresses Lyra had worn before leaving the Finalizer. He followed her as she navigated through the streets in a way that only someone who knew the planet like the back of their hand could as he stared in wonder at the richness of the planet. Everything seemed so beautiful. Of course, Lyra's home would be beautiful, just like her. It seemed only fitting he thought to himself.

"I gotta ask you, do you miss dressing like…. That?" he asked, pointing to a woman wearing a dress with a train longer than some ships he had seen.

"Not the ones quite so, flashy, but yes. As much as I adore wearing your comfortable clothes, I do miss sometimes wearing my dresses. Back then, it felt like the only way to express myself" she replied as Poe tried his hardest not to stare too long at the wealthy, eccentric residents.

"But now you can speak freely, you can fight, you can wear clothes that don't you know, hold you back. You don't need 50 yards of fabric to express yourself anymore, right?"

"Poe, there are many ways to express one's self. I can still point a blaster wearing a dress. It isn't just about fitting one image. You know that best of all."

Poe raised an eyebrow as a short, rather angry looking alien huffed at the Pilot not moving out of his way. He quickly manoeuvred around the flustered male to catch up with Lyra. "What do you mean?"

"Well, you are an incredibly handsome, talented, charming, I daresay confident Pilot. You could have a different woman, apologies, being, on your arm each night and yet, you remain one of the sweetest, most loyal men I've ever had the pleasure of knowing. We all have our layers."

The Pilot nodded. "Well, I guess I never thought about it like that. Being surrounded by rebels and pilots all the time you start to forget people wear things other than orange flight suits, but hey, you think I'm handsome, talented and sweet? That's a bonus."

Lyra rolled her eyes as she cast a glance back at him. "You already knew I thought those things of you."

"Yeah but it's nice to hear it again."

They made their way through the markets to Bilek's home. Poe kept stopping to look at the things on sale at the market, shocked at how expensive everything seemed. Lyra eventually grew tired of him side-tracking them, having to remind him how Rey was still awaiting rescue on Starkiller and took his hand in her own as she tried to get him to match her pace.

Finally, they came to the Gungan fountain and Lyra breathed a sigh of content as she watched the children playing in the fountain, and at the young women sat by the edge of it, tossing coins into the water with the hopes it would bring them good fortune.

"I used to sit by this fountain all day when I was younger. Most of the time just to escape tedious lectures from teachers, but sometimes it was just to listen to the sounds of the water. It's so relaxing, the sound of water, don't you think?"

Poe was too busy staring at her smiling to notice the sounds of the water, but at her words, he stopped to listen for a moment.

"Well, it certainly isn't like the sounds of X-Wings taking off. It's pretty, but I would get distracted easily."

She laughed softly before moving on. "Well come on then man-child, I think this is Bilek's home just up ahead, on the left."

She led him to a busy residential street where the poorer residents of Naboo stood talking to their neighbours, hanging out washing as their children passed through the streets playing with various toys, laughing as they went. Bilek's house was hidden away around the back, up a narrow set of stairs.

When they knocked on the door, they were almost sure he wasn't in. It was only when they knocked a third time, did someone answer.

"Who is it?" A voice sounded from behind the door.

Poe and Lyra exchanged worried stares. They quickly realised Bilek was from a time long before them, who was to say that he would trust them, and even if he did, who was to say he would be interested in helping the Resistance when he already served his time long ago.

"Are you Bilek Yorka?"

"Who wants to know?"

"Please sir, we are friends of General Organa…. Princess Leia Organa, we came here for your help" Lyra pleaded.

The door opened and the old Cerean peered down at them. "The Princess….. she's a General now?"

"Yes sir, and this is her most trusted Pilot, Poe Dameron and I'm Lyra, I'm"

"One of Leia's most trusted agents" Poe finished for her.

Lyra beamed with pride at Poe's words but before she could express her thanks, Bilek ushered them inside his home.

To say the Cerean's home was unorganised would be an understatement. There were books and artefacts from other planets everywhere, not to mention he seemed to be trying to run a zoo in his own living room. He motioned for them to sit down, making Poe reach down to move the large lizard like creature sat on one of the chairs.

"So, the Princess is trying her hand at being a General now. Why am I not surprised?" Bilek said as he sat opposite them, offering them tea.

"It's an honour to serve under her sir, but we are to understand you helped a huge deal against Darth Sidious and the Imperial forces too" Lyra said, taking a cup of the tea from him.

"Oh yes, many years ago, tales for another time. Is there something I can help you with?"

Poe placed the explosives on the ground in-front of him.

"It's these, we understand you know the codes to these explosives."

Bilek studied the explosives before nodding. "Well yes, but, what on earth do you need them for?"

"I'm sure by now you have seen the effects of the First Order's regime? After the destruction of the Hosnian system" Poe said.

Bilek frowned. "A terrible, terrible day indeed."

Lyra's heart sank as she remembered it was her husband who was responsible for such destruction that clearly all parts of the galaxy had felt the effects of.

"Yes, it was a terrible day. Our friend, she has been kidnapped by the First Order and with these explosives, set in the right place, we could destroy the Starkiller, the weapon the First Order are using as leverage against the galaxy, and the Resistance. Can you help us?"

Bilek smiled. "You know, this is a very dangerous mission. You and your friends are very brave for doing this. Of course I will help you. Here, take the codes and tell Leia she still owes me for that bet I won against her. She told me she would never get involved in military options again, I knew she would help out rebels whenever the opportunity arose. I wish you both the best of luck on this mission."

They stood up and shook his hand. As he handed them the codes to the explosives Poe smiled at the old rebel.

"We could use a man of your skill in the Resistance, I'm sure Leia would welcome you back with open arms."

Bilek laughed. "You are too kind young man. But my fighting days are over I'm afraid. However, should you ever need someone to disable old coding for you, well, now you know where to find me."

"Thank you Bilek, you have helped us more than you will ever know. I have a home in Naboo not far from here. Perhaps one day I can return here and listen to you tell me tales of the last rebellion" Lyra grinned as he showed them out.

"Of course, any time at all. Now go, and may the force be with you."

"And with you."

As they made their way back towards their ship, Poe looked out for Lyra's home.

"Where is it?"

"Where's what?"

"Your home?"

Lyra turned to look at him. "Oh no, no way. We aren't going Poe, it's too dangerous. What if Armitage is there?"

"I thought you said he was never home? Spends his life on the Finalizer now?"

Lyra sighed. "Yes but if he's ordered my death, don't you think he would have guards posted outside our home, where all my things are?"

Poe shrugged. "You would have to be the biggest idiot ever to go running back to the one place he would find you. I know the guy's an asshole but come on, he's gonna give you more credit than that? Look just, show me what it looks like from the outside. We will see the guards before we even get there if they have been stationed, just show me where it is, I wanna see."

Lyra crossed her arms. "Just the outside, and from a distance alright?"

He nodded and she eventually relented, leading him to the richer district, not far from one of the planets largest lakes. When they finally reached it, Poe gaped at it in wonder. Even from a distance he could see how grand her home was. Out by the front of the house were intricate statues by the gate and the greenest grass Poe had ever seen covered the front yard. The building itself looked as if it was made of the finest sandstone, all pale gold and light blue roofs to fit in with the rest of the districts aesthetic.

There were no guards on duty and Poe went to step closer before he was quickly pulled back by Lyra.

"If there are no guards there, what if that means Armitage is home?"

"Relax, if he was home there would be guards, he's a huge military target. Probably just means the servants are at home, you have servants right?"

She looked up at the open windows on the second floor. "Yes, well, Armitage insisted on getting a butler and I have Ileya, she's been my maid since I was a girl."

Poe rolled his eyes. Of course they had servants. "What do you miss the most from your home?"

She shot him a questioning look. "I don't know, probably my dresses, and my bed, definitely my bed. I miss sitting on the balcony looking out at the lake too. Why?"

"Well, I can't get you the bed, or the lake but I can get some of the dresses. You stay here, hold the explosives."

Lyra reached for him. "Poe, are you insane? There is no way you are getting into that house! Besides, of all the dangerous missions you have completed, do you really want to say you were eventually brought down in Naboo, trying to steal dresses?"

"You're worth it. Besides, I won't get caught. See those vines growing up the side of the wall? I'll just climb them, straight into your bedroom, pick some things out, be out before anyone even notices. Easy."

Lyra frowned as he handed her the explosives. "Poe I swear if you do this, I will be so angry. This is by far, the worst idea you have ever had, don't you dare, Poe….. Poe"

He gave her a wink before making his way through the open gates and over to the vines.

"You bloody idiot Poe Dameron" Lyra whispered to herself as she watched him climb up the vines, making a point to look at the other windows to see if there was anybody else coming.

If it wasn't such a reckless thing to do, she would have considered him even more perfect than he already was, going to such lengths for her. Then again, she had taken a blaster shot for him. That was verging on more impressive. He climbed the vines clumsily and she couldn't help but giggle when he gave her the thumbs up after reaching her bedroom window after nearly slipping off twice.

As he disappeared into the house she waited anxiously by the explosives, resisting the urge to pace. Her maid was loyal to her, even above Hux, but he had no doubt enforced the severity of punishment if Ileya found Lyra and didn't report her whereabouts back to the First Order. Ileya was loyal, but most likely not so loyal when her own safety and the safety of her family came into play. The First Order had made spies of everyone. Even close friends and family.

A few more minutes passed until finally, Poe emerged from the bedroom window again, carrying a case with him. Lyra didn't think she could see a bigger smirk plastered on the Pilot's face. He was beaming with pride at his own success as he made his way back to her side. She wanted nothing more than to wrap her arms around him and congratulate him for being such a wonderful idiot, but Poe didn't need his head inflated more than it already was.

"I so desire to be around the day that your recklessness and charm doesn't win everyone over. When do you think that will be precisely? When Acklay's fly? When it snows on Mustafar? Do you think maybe now might be a good time to go and rescue Rey? Remember, our friend, the one currently being tortured and possibly dead already on Starkiller?"

Poe shot her another cocky smirk. "Boy you sure have a funny way of saying thank you, don't you?"

"Thank you, for almost getting yourself captured for me, or worse, killed. Besides, if I thank you, your head might grow so large you might not be able to walk into your quarters again."

Poe tipped his head back in laughter as Lyra picked the explosives up and the two made their way back to their ship.

"I know you're trying to shut me down and act like what I did wasn't a big deal, but you do realise you just made it obvious that you just care about me, a lot."

Lyra smiled as she jumped into the ship, placing the explosives down carefully. "It's funny, you would think me taking a blaster shot for you was enough to show you I care."

As Poe sat down in the cockpit he grinned over at her. "You know I had almost forgotten about that. So really, me getting you those dresses was just, me squaring things up, right?"

As they took off for D'Qar, Lyra met his smile. "If my thanks is what you are after, then you have it alright. Tenfold. But you know how you can really pay me back for saving your life several times? Not get yourself into any more trouble, least of all for me."


	15. Chapter 15: The Rescue Mission-Part Two

**15\. The Rescue Mission-Part 2**

 **Didn't want to keep you guys waiting too long for the second part of the rescue mission chapter so, here it is, hope you enjoy! As always, thanks for the feedback, favourites and follows :D**

Back on D'Qar, Finn, Leia, Han and the rest of the fleet had been anxiously awaiting Poe and Lyra's return. When it was made obvious the two had been successful in finding and bringing the explosives back, they wasted no time in preparing the rescue mission and the assault on Starkiller.

Not surprisingly, Poe had agreed to lead the attack on the base with his squadron and the rest of the fleet once the shields had been brought down. Finn, Han and Chewie were going to slip into the base first, free Rey, plant the explosives to bring the shields down and evacuate the base in time for the attack. Lyra had spent the last ten minutes debating with herself on her own role in the attack until finally, she came to a decision.

"Poe, I'm joining the fleet on this one. I want to help bring this weapon down. I have a personal vendetta against Starkiller base, it will bring me great pride in seeing it brought down for good."

The group turned to stare at her, including Poe, who looked less than pleased with what she had just said.

"What the hell are you talking about Lyra? You can't join the fleet."

"Well I can hardly walk into Starkiller Base with the others can I? It's teaming with First Order officers, any chance of slipping in unnoticed will be crushed if I go in with Finn and the others."

Poe didn't ease up. "So, you sit this mission out. Stay on D'Qar, help get everyone ready for the attack."

"The hell I will Poe Dameron. You really expect me to sit this mission out when I had so much to do with organizing it in the first place?"

Poe crossed his arms and frowned at Lyra. "No, you are not flying, it's out of the question."

The young woman stepped closer to him. "You are asking me to miss out on the chance to bring down the weapon that wiped out an entire system. The very weapon that caused me to leave my own husband and old life behind. Please, you would never be so cruel."

While Lyra's large, pleading eyes were enough to melt even the iciest of hearts, Poe was adamant. "Lyra, this mission is for seasoned flyers only. You have controlled an X-Wing once, you can't keep up with the fleet, let alone my own squadron."

Lyra's hands went to her head as she scratched her hair nervously. "Umm, yes, see about that. You know I've been combat training with Rey in the mornings, before you woke up. There's a slight chance I may also have been alternating between that and persuading Jess to let me take your X-Wing out for flying practise too."

Poe looked over at Jess and waved his hands around, exasperated. "Are you kriffing kidding me Jess? Really?"

The black squadron member shrugged. "What? She can be very persuasive. Besides, she wouldn't leave until I gave in and let her fly, she would literally sit on the runway until I let her use the ship, what was I supposed to do?" Jess replied.

"My X-Wing, you have been practising with my X-Wing Lyra? What if you crashed her?"

"I didn't though did I? I've obviously been adequate enough to fly her and not crash her. I haven't even left a mark on her otherwise you would have noticed by now. Really, I think you're being a tad dramatic here flyboy."

Poe rubbed the bridge of his nose, barely believing what she had done without his knowledge. He didn't know what was worse, that she had been taking secret flying lessons, or that she was right.

"I can't believe this. Do you really have to get involved with everything you touch?"

Lyra gaped at him. "Says you, Mr I would literally throw myself into hot lava if there was even a 1% chance I would survive and get a chance to show off in-front of everyone."

Leia couldn't help but snort in laughter at that, shooting Poe a look that screamed 'you know she's right'.

He let out a frustrated growl. "I'm not gonna get you to change your mind am I?"

She gave him a patronising smile as she shook her head.

"Dammit. Alright, Jess, how is she? You think she's capable of doing this mission and actually surviving?"

Jess paused, looking between the two of them before giving Poe a short nod. "Yeah, I think she is. She's not gonna be able to keep up with our squadron but, she can join the fleet. Especially seeing as the First Order won't see the attack before it's too late."

"I can't believe this" Poe whispered to himself before meeting Lyra's gaze. "I want you to know I think this is a terrible idea."

"Just like breaking into my home in Naboo was. Yes I'm familiar with the concept of terrible ideas and I strongly believe you are too."

If Poe wasn't so against the idea of her joining the fleet, he would have smirked with pride at her levels of sass.

"Alright smartass, I get it, I'm an idiot too. Just because I'm a reckless idiot doesn't mean you have to follow suit."

Leia snickered, "now at least he knows how it feels when I think he's being a hothead" she thought to herself.

As Finn and Chewie prepared to leave to save Rey and Han and Leia said their goodbyes to one another, Poe had a moment with Lyra.

"I have a bad feeling about this you know."

Lyra smiled. "I know. You just have to trust that I can do this, trust me as you have done every other time."

Poe tucked a strand of her hair behind her ear gently. "You know I'm always gonna be your biggest fan and root for you. But this is going up against the First Order's biggest weapon. This is literally the galaxies biggest threat right now and I'm just worried you aren't a skilled enough flyer yet to pull this one off."

In all her years, she didn't think she could ever be as grateful to anyone, as she was for the man standing in-front of her. Poe cared for her in a way that, other than her husband, was deeper than anyone else had ever cared for her. Perhaps unlike her husband, he also believed in her abilities to succeed.

"You know, this is the first real time, other than that first mission, you have really tried to stop me from doing something."

"That's because I'm worried about you this time, I really am. If my squadron goes ahead before the rest of the fleet I can't be there by your side to help. That's not to say you are more than capable of surviving without me. I'm just worried about not being there with you this time. I guess that's more my insecurity than yours."

She pulled him into a hug, resting her head on his shoulder. "It's not insecurity Poe, it's caring. You will never know how much I appreciate that. I just need this. This mission really, truly means something not just for the Resistance, but to me personally as well."

"Well then, who am I to stop that?" He whispered in her ear.

"Thank you" she whispered back, breathing in his scent.

"If we make it out of this one, you owe me a drink though."

She laughed as she pulled away from him. "If we make it out of this one, I promise I'll buy us all the drinks we want."

"Remember, don't die."

"Or you'll kill me yourself, I know. Good luck flyboy. I'll see you on the other side" Lyra retorted, before they made their way to their separate ships. Ready for the battle of their lives.

XXX

After checking her ship several times to make sure everything was in order for the attack, it was nothing more than a waiting game. Lyra sat in the X-Wing with the rest of the fleet, positioned behind Poe's squadron. All of them were awaiting Leia's signal that she would send out when Finn and Han had successfully planted the explosives and rescued Rey, if he was successful that was.

Lyra turned on her ship's communications, testing them out as she sat there apprehensively.

"Hey you, how you feeling?"

Poe's voice sounded through one of her open channels and instantly put her at ease.

"Poe, how did you know what channel was mine?"

"I checked with Jess, just wanted to make sure I could reach you if things got rough out there. Listen, can you promise me one thing?"

Lyra leaned back in her seat. "What?"

"If things get too rough out there, if you feel like you can't keep up, if you get too scared, just head back to D'Qar alright? The fleet is gonna use hyperspace travel back to the base so the First Order can't track us. If you get scared, just go, ok?

"I'll be fine Poe. I can do this."

"I know you can, but just, promise me."

She smiled over at his X-Wing. "I promise."

As Poe turned the radio off for the time being, he felt as if he still had things to get off his chest. He had confessed his feelings for her in Felucia, he had kissed her and those feelings hadn't changed one bit even after her rejection of him. Yet he still felt there was more to be said. It could wait, it had to wait. He had to stay focused on this mission, otherwise his entire squadron's lives, even his own life would be in danger.

After another half an hour of waiting around in tense silence. Leia's transmission came through.

"The explosives were planted successfully, T-Minus 10 minutes until detonation. Black squadron, you're up, it's time to lead the attack."

Lyra's heart began to leap unnaturally fast as she watched Poe and the rest of the squadron take off and jump into lightspeed to Starkiller base. She could only hope that Finn and the others would escape in time to avoid the attack. There was one other person she prayed would evacuate the base on time or avoid it altogether.

Armitage.

As the rest of the fleet geared up to leave for the attack, Lyra felt her stomach flip. She was nervous for the attack, for Poe's safety and for her own. But there was something else there. She felt a twinge of guilt for what Armitage was about to be put through. Even if he wasn't involved in the attack or survived it, Snoke would most likely blame him if the Resistance was successful and punish him severely as he had already done so many times before.

Possibly against her better judgment, she punched in a number, and waited for someone to answer.

"This is Lieutenant Mitaka, of the Finalizer. Who am I speaking to?"

"Mitaka, it doesn't matter who you're speaking to. I have an urgent message for General Hux."

There was a long pause. "Lady Hux? Hold on a moment, he's in his chambers, I should, I should patch you through."

"No Mitaka please, don't do that. Just pass on a message from me. Tell him to stay on-board his ship. Tell him it's important that he stays put on the Finalizer. Tell him, if he ever cared for me, he would listen to me on this. One last time."

Mitaka was quiet for a moment longer before he answered. "I'll see to it he gets the message myself Lady Hux."

"Thank you Mitaka."

She cut off the transmission before he could reply. On-board the Finalizer, she had always thought Hux was the only person she could trust but perhaps after spending so much time on the ship, some of the other men onboard had come to like her too.

The fleet began to take off, line by line. Until finally, it got to Lyra's turn. She prayed her morning practise flights were enough to get her through this fight. If they weren't, she prayed Poe would go on to be happy and safe without her. BB-8 would have been a welcome flight buddy. She was now able to understand most binary and the little droid's help and comfort would be a great asset to her in the present.

Taking a deep breath in to prepare for the assault, she jumped to lightspeed. Her stomach turned as an indescribable feeling flooded through her body as the X-Wing tore through time and space itself to get to Starkiller base. It had felt like a lifetime ago she had experienced flying lightspeed. The first time it had happened, Hux had sat beside her, stroking her back as she spent a good half an hour draped over a toilet, emptying out the contents of her stomach. He had warned her of the queasy, ill feelings that would overtake her the first few times she experienced it and she was grateful she had grown used to it enough by now so as not to throw up in such a tiny ship.

When she finally reached the base it had become clear the explosives had worked. Poe's squadron had already taken out some of the bases defence canons, proving that the weapon's defences were down. She grinned as she spotted Poe's X-Wing in the distance as it took out another canon, expertly avoiding fire. Truly he was the galaxy's greatest Pilot.

"Glad you could join us sweetheart" Poe's voice sounded through the radio. He had obviously spotted her within the fleet too.

"I see you're already pulling out all the stops on this one flyboy."

As more of the fleet began shooting at the base, she heard him laugh. "Gotta impress my girl with my flying skills now, haven't I? Listen, do you need me to circle you, make sure you have backup?"

"No, now it's my turn to impress you. Watch me fly circles around you Poe Dameron."

Filled with a sudden burst of confidence now that the fleet was seemingly winning against the First Order, hitting blow after blow against the base, Lyra made to shoot some targets of her own. Following the fleets pattern, she helped shoot down the base's weak points, watching it burn and fall before her very eyes.

The First Order were bound to catch onto the attack eventually though, and after a few minutes of a strong advantage, they sent out what TIE fighters they had to help fight back against the Resistance. Lyra watched as the fleet began to take fire, suddenly reminded that this fight would cost lives on both ends.

She looked on helplessly as X-Wings began crashing, wondering if she knew those who had been struck down. To her left, she recognised one of the X-Wings, it was Jess' ship. As 2 TIE fighters followed her closely, she desperately tried to outrun them while still targeting one of the remaining base cannons.

Lyra made for her ship, locking onto one of the TIE fighters. After a fair few misses, she managed to strike one of the First Order's ships down, and watched it as it flew out of control, falling until it hit the base, wiping out the cannon.

For a while, it seemed that the Resistance had the advantage once more and the base was taking heavy fire, seemingly on its last legs. But the First Order it would seem, had something up their sleeves the Resistance had not anticipated. Back-up cannons. They rose up from the base's surface and began shooting at the remainder of the fleet.

Poe had begun to focus his flying on defence rather than offence, and that's when Lyra decided, she wouldn't see any more of her friends fall, not if she could help it. Turning her ship so it faced the bases cannons, she made for the central back-up cannon.

"Lyra, what are you doing? You are too close to those cannons, fall back" Poe told her.

"I can do this Poe, I just need one shot and then the rest of the cannons are a piece of cake."

"Lyra, don't be a hero, you need to fall back."

"Just cover me, alright?"

She went in, locking onto the cannon. As she closed in, taking the shot at the cannon, one of the hit X-Wings slammed into hers and sent her spiralling. Around her, the ships alarms sounded, alerting her to the damage. She had managed to hit the cannon and destroy it, but her own X-Wing was losing altitude, fast.

Her radio crackled, she heard Poe's distant voice over the radio, screaming out her name before it cut out completely. Then there was just the fall. A steep fall, down further and further. She managed to maintain enough control to steer the ship to the nearest planet. But it wouldn't be a happy landing. In fact, without Poe's master piloting skills, it wouldn't be a safe landing at all.

As the ship hurled into darkness, spinning as it went, Lyra's life flashes before her eyes. Running through the fields of Naboo as a teenager. Her first kiss with Armitage. The first time she had hacked into a system successfully. Her wedding day. Her arrival on the Finalizer, the first time her and Armitage had fought. Blissful mornings waking up to him. Her first real chat with BB-8. The first time she saw Poe. His laugh. His smile. His forceful hugs. The cave in Felucia.

That wonderful kiss she had shared with Poe that burned into her memory hotter than anything, ever before it. And then…. Nothing. Nothing at all.

XXX

When Lyra woke, the first thing she became aware of was pain. Searing pain in her leg. Above her was nothing but pale moonlight and fire from the attack on Starkiller. She coughed as the dust from the crashed ship filled her lungs.

Finally daring to glance down, she let out a chocked cry. A large slab of metal had cut into her leg and the weight of the ship's debris pinned her in place. Lyra felt around for anything that could help her, anything that could pry her free or stop the blood loss. She turned her head to look behind her and noticed a flare in the remnants of the cockpit. Turning her body which ached and hurt with every move, she reached for the flare but it was out of her grasp.

"Come on you piece of crap! I am not dying on an unknown planet, on my own, not knowing whether or not the Resistance was even successful" she shouted out loud to nobody but herself.

As she reached up as far as she could she let out another strangled cry as the searing pain in her leg took hold. The flare was still just out of reach.

She focused her mind, trying to forget the pain, trying to forget the attack and Starkiller, even the Resistance and Poe. All that mattered now, was surviving.

She reached a hand up at the flare and focused on it with all her might. She closed her eyes, imagining it was there, secured in her grip and then, she felt it, right on the edge of her fingertips. She flicked it, turning it sideways until she could catch a proper grip of it and then pulled it close to her before firing it up in the air and setting it off.

The blood loss was taking its toll on her now and as she watched the flame of the flare flash up into the sky, visions of red against the black sky seemed to merge as one. She had to try to stay awake, she had to try and get herself free. She lay there a while longer, focusing her strength. Perhaps if she will it enough, just like she had done with the flare, she could successfully dislodge the metal mercilessly digging into the soft flesh of her leg.

When Lyra heard a distant voice, she thought death was finally at her door.

"Lyra, Lyra where are you? Lyra!"

The voice seemed to be growing louder and louder until she finally realised it wasn't a hallucination. It was Poe. He was close by, calling for her.

"Poe, I'm over here" she called as loudly as she could, her voice weak.

When she felt his hand touch her cheek softly she smiled. "You came for me?"

Poe stared down at her leg and then met her gentle gaze. "Of course I came for you sweetheart."

She entwined her own fingers around his. "Pretty impressive huh? I told you I would fly circles around you. Technically they weren't circles as much as rolls. And really they weren't around you as opposed to down towards this planet, but I took out that cannon like I told you I would."

Poe couldn't hold back a grin. "Stars I really l….. you are literally my favourite person in this entire galaxy did I ever tell you that?"

She raised an eyebrow. "You like me even more than BB-8?"

"Easy sweetheart. I said person, not droid. Now, let's get you out of here."

Poe went to inspect the metal imbedded in Lyra's leg. Thankfully the cut wasn't too deep, not deep enough that she would have to have it amputated at least.

She flinched as he touched her leg softly. "Kriff, ok. Thankfully it's a clean cut but I'm really sorry Lyra but taking this out, it's gonna hurt. You just have to stay strong with me, alright?"

"Why is it always me who gets injured, why can't you take some of the pressure of me for once?"

Poe stroked her hand gently. "I know sweetheart, I'm sorry. Are you ready?"

She took a grip of his leg seeing as he needed both hands to take the metal shard out. When she had a firm grip on him, she gave him one quick nod and waited for the pain.

As Poe pulled the shard out in one quick move Lyra let out an ear-piercing scream and squeezed Poe's leg as tight as she could. He shed his jacket and tied it around her leg to stop the blood.

"Oh look, another one of your jackets being used as a tourniquet for me. Do you think I should dedicate a space in my wardrobe for your jackets yet?"

Poe lifted her up into his arms and carried her to his ship. "Yeah, I think you take the whole 'have the shirt off my back' concept a little too literally."

She winced as he put her in the Pilot's seat in the X-Wing and climbed in to sit behind her. It was too tight a fit for her to not feel pressure against her wound as the two of them squeezed into such a small space, but it was the only ship they had.

"Poe, I have to say, this really, really hurts" she whimpered.

"I know sweetheart. Lean back against me as much as you can so you can spread your legs out. Just hold on as much as you can Lyra. The medical team are ready to respond back on D'Qar. You'll be back on your feet in no time. Just stay with me."

Lyra leaned back against Poe, his heartbeat was fast against her. It was strangely comforting to her, to know he had safely left the fight and was alive. He had survived the battle and was by her side. Tucking her head back against his shoulder, she smiled as she felt his lips kiss the top of her head softly as he took off for D'Qar.

Everything grew dizzy before her, once more her vision began to blur and she couldn't make out Poe's words to her as noises around her faded in and out. The last thing she saw before her eyes closed as she fell unconscious, was the clear night sky, a clear run back to base. Back home.


	16. Chapter 16: A Moment For The Fallen

**16\. A Moment for the Fallen**

 **I hope you guys are enjoying the story so far. The next chapter deals with the aftermath of Han's death a little, seeing as I don't think the Last Jedi touched on it at all which is kind of a shame. It was also really important for me to touch on Leia's personality and Lyra and Poe's relationship with her at points in the story because, my own mum suffers from a lot of mental illnesses and copes with it very badly to the point where it's always put a huge strain on our relationship and always left us a little distant with one another. So when Carrie Fisher inspired me with all of her openness about mental health and despite it all, was very close with her daughter Billie, it was kind of therapeutic and mildly self-indulgent for me to write her as being a mother figure to Lyra, seeing as she was always a bit of a motherly figure to me. I hope you guys enjoy, this chapter meant a lot to me.**

When Lyra eventually woke up in the medical bay on D'Qar she felt a weight on the side of her bed. Looking down, she saw Poe's head resting by her side, his hand clutching her own as he slept.

Running her hand through his hair, he jolted awake with a loud snort, causing Lyra to giggle as he looked up at her dozily.

"Hey flyboy."

His hand went to her own hair, stroking it softly. "Hey hero, how are you feeling?"

The young woman sighed as she tried to sit up straighter, watching as Poe's arms went into a protective stance, ready to help her if she needed it.

"Sore, but alive, thanks to you. Where's BB-8?"

Just like the feeling he had when she announced she was learning binary to speak to his droid, a similar warm feeling spread through him as he noticed her worry over BB-8's survival of the attack.

"He's good. He's getting cleaned up, he took a few hits in the fight but nothing he can't handle."

Lyra frowned. "I hope he's alright."

He smiled to himself. She was the one who had almost lost a leg and yet she was worrying about a droid who had suffered a few scratches.

"Poe, how is Rey? Did they save her? Did everyone get out ok?"

Poe stroked her hand in his own as he felt her grip tighten. "Rey, Finn and Chewie are fine. They are back on the base, but Han Solo. He didn't make it. Ren struck him down with his own lightsaber."

Lyra shook her head in disbelief. "Ren always was a monster, but I never thought he was so far-gone he could kill his own father. Oh my, Leia, is she alright?"

Poe shrugged. "She's hurting, I can tell. She's lost her husband and she's lost her son to the dark side all in one day. I think before now she believed Ren could come to the light again but now. Now it's crystal clear where his allegiance lies. She's strong though, you know her. She's putting on a brave face, she asked me to keep her up to date with your own health. She's like you, always thinking of others."

The young woman laced her fingers through his. "She's like you. You're the one always putting others before yourself. You came back for me when you didn't have to, in-fact you have saved me more times than I can count."

"Come on, we have saved each other a fair few times. I think it's even now."

For a minute or so they lost themselves in each other's stares and soft touches. After being so close to death again on such a serious mission, being close to one another was a great comfort to them both.

"Wait, Poe, Starkiller, did we destroy it?"

Poe smiled at her. "Yeah Lyra, we succeeded. Thanks to those shields being brought down I was able to target the weak spot and then we fought well against their defences, a large part of that was down to you destroying that backup cannon. We would have lost a lot more of our fighters if it wasn't for you taking that shot Lyra. As much as I hate to admit it, seeing as it put you in a lot of danger."

Lyra grinned as she sat up to wrap her arms around Poe. "We did it Poe, we destroyed the First Order's weapon. You know what that means don't you?"

"What's that?"

"I owe us drinks."

Poe laughed gently as she pulled away from the hug. "Yeah I know, I can't wait. The Resistance are holding a vigil for Han and the rest of the fallen pilots tomorrow night. I think after that, everyone will celebrate the victory against the First Order with drinks."

Lyra looked down at her leg, unsure of whether she should push the covers off to take a look in-case the wound was worse than she imagined. "Do you think I'll be able to walk by then?"

Poe's hand trailed down to rest on her good leg. "The cut wasn't too deep, it luckily didn't hit any major nerves or arteries. Not to mention we had the best medical droids working on you. You might need a little help getting around though, I could get you some crutches."

"That's fine, I'll just lean on you" Lyra sighed.

Poe rolled his eyes. "Yep, sounds about right."

XXX

Hux sat nervously at his desk in his office on the Finalizer. Mitaka had relayed the message to him to stay clear of Starkiller base. Lyra had given him the message. Lyra had wanted him out of harm's way. She still cared for him. She must of, to do such a thing, to risk her safety within the Resistance to defend a member of the First Order.

He stared down at his files, she might have cared for him still. He held onto the belief that they could still salvage their relationship once he tracked her down. However, that's as far as his luck went. Snoke had already expressed his disappointment in Hux. Not that it was physically possible to anticipate such an attack on the order's main weapon, but Snoke didn't care. He blamed Hux for such a loss to the Order regardless. Just as the General believed he could try to sleep for an hour or so, a message came through on the intercom.

"General Hux, Supreme Leader Snoke demands your presence on his ship right away."

"Blast it all" Hux thought to himself. This was it. Perhaps his usefulness had run its course to the Supreme Leader. Perhaps this was the end. Snoke would end Hux and give all the power to that ever-growing thorn in the General's side, Ren. His years of work, his years of dedication and service to a cause he believed could end wars had left him with nothing. No wife, no shows of his success and now possibly, no life.

 _On-board the Supremacy_

Hux admired the Supremacy as he walked nervously to Snoke's throne room. If he wasn't so afraid of what Snoke might do to him, he would have taken more time to admire the grandiose of the ship. The ship that he had hoped would one day be his, if he was given half a chance to prove himself.

Lyra could not resist him if he was one day made Supreme Leader, surely? He could single-handily by the one responsible for peace in the galaxy. That is all she had ever wanted, all either of them had ever wanted. If he could restore peace in the galaxy, Lyra could believe in him once more, just like she had for so long in their marriage.

He took a deep breath as he entered Snoke's throne room. The Praetorian guards stood guard as the humiliated General approached the Supreme Leader.

Snoke watched him kneel with a deep frown, he could sense Hux's fear, often he seemed to feed upon it. Seeing people quiver before him filled him with the power he had always so desired, Hux, as useful as he was to him, was no exception to this.

"General Hux, you disappoint me. Your forces didn't reach the Starkiller base in time and now, it is all but ash. Our greatest weapon, taken down by a pathetic number of rebel ships. It would seem you are proving less than useful since your wife left you for the enemy."

Armitage dared to meet his gaze. "My deepest apologies Supreme Leader. I could not have foreseen that attack, and the rebels managed to sneak explosives in beforehand, weakening the base's defences. It was that damn rogue Stormtrooper, he knew the bases' weaknesses, he knew where to strike."

With a simple wave of his hand, Snoke lifted the General into the air before hurling him down to the ground hard, causing Hux to hit the side of his face on the metal with a cry of pain.

"You would pin the blame only on the Stormtrooper? You truly believe your wife, who ran from you and the Order without a moment's hesitance, is innocent in all of this?"

The General nodded, resisting the urge to touch his injured cheek. "My wife had nothing to do with the attack. She didn't know the bases' weaknesses, she had never even visited Starkiller. Besides, she doesn't even know how to fly a ship. She can't have been involved in the attack, Supreme Leader."

Snoke smirked at him. "Sentiment. What a useless thing it is. I cannot wait until you see your wife for the traitor that she is and her betrayal finally turns you into the ruthless, unfeeling military leader I know you are capable of being."

Hux stared at the ground as his nose crinkled in anger before returning Snoke's stare.

"Supreme Leader, I will not disappoint you again. I will find the rebels and I will destroy them once and for all."

"See to it that you do. Now, leave. If you disappoint me again General, your punishment will make you wish I had just killed you outright."

Hux bowed before the leader before making her way back to his own ship. Hux would make his wife proud of him and his power yet. Even if it was the last thing he did.

XXX

Despite the victory against the First Order the mood over the last day had been a sombre one. The Resistance had lost of a lot of good pilots and Han Solo had been a living legend. A symbol of hope to many of the rebels. He had been living proof that you didn't need to be 100% lawful or good in order to help against tyranny.

Leia had so far done very well in keeping group morale up but given that she was such an important figure in the Resistance, the rebels hearts felt for her and the loss of her husband. With Han dead, her son as good as and her brother still missing, it was now the rebel's time to be there for her.

On the day of the vigil, Lyra had awoken with an idea. The other missing part of the map to Luke Skywalker, she had an idea as to where it was. And if she was right, it had been right under the Resistance's noses the whole time.

She quickly called for a meeting with Leia, Poe, Finn, Rey and a handful of the other surviving rebels.

"Sorry to pull everyone into this suddenly but Maz Kanata told us there was another missing piece to the map leading to Luke. I think I know where it is."

They urged her to carry on.

"R2-D2. I think he holds the missing piece."

Leia frowned. "Lyra, R2 has been out of service since Luke left. We can't get him to wake up for us."

Lyra smirked. "That's before you had a droid alarm clock working for you. I think I know how to bypass the systems, and once he's awake General, I believe you might be the only person in the galaxy other than Luke who can persuade him to help us."

BB-8 rolled towards her and she knelt down to his level as she placed her hands on either side of his head. "Are you ready to help us piece together this map B?"

The droid nodded as Lyra went to Artoo's side and began fiddling around with his security panels. The others stood with baited breath, hoping that once more, Lyra's hacking abilities would come in handy. Without Luke, the Resistance might not have the strength to carry on against the First Order. Artoo's systems were old though, older than anything Lyra had ever tried to decode before and after 15 minutes, she began to lose faith in her abilities to help, until finally….

The old droid's head turned as it surveyed the people around them.

Lyra stepped back to join the others as Leia approached the droid. "Artoo, it's me, it's Leia. We need your help Artoo, we need your help to find Luke, do you have part of the map leading to him. We need to find him in order to help stop the First Order and their imperial forces, just like before. Can you help us?"

The R2 unit looked around as Lyra bent down to meet BB-8 again. "Ok B, it's your turn to shine, let us see the map."

The BB unit's drive opened as a large hologram map of galaxy filled the room. As the rebels scanned it for any sign of Luke's whereabouts, R2-D2 came forward and after a long pause, revealed the missing part of the map. Finally after years of wondering, the answer to Luke's whereabouts was answered. He was located on a small oceanic planet called Ahch-To, located in the unknown region of the galaxy.

Lyra turned to Poe and gripped his arm, grinning up at him. "We did it Poe, we actually did it. We found the map and kept it from the First Order."

"I'm going to find him" Rey stated as the others turned to look at her. "Back on Takodana, his lightsaber called to me. There's something inside of me that is calling to me in this war. I think finding Luke will help me realise where I belong in this galaxy. I offer to go. If I may General?"

The General nodded. "If there's one thing I've learnt since leading this rebellion, the women involved are forces to be reckoned with, and when they decide on something I doubt there is a force powerful enough to stop it. Go to him Rey, bring my brother back."

Rey agreed to leave the next morning, after saying goodbye to Han at his vigil. Lyra could see that Han had meant a great deal to Rey. After her parents were nowhere to be found, Han had been a father figure to her, and losing him so soon after meeting him, had been a bitter reminder of how fragile life and connections with others were to her.

Lyra felt it too, not the connection to Han himself but the idea that everyone's lives involved in this war hung so carefully in the balance. She could understand the connection Rey felt towards the famed smuggler, after all, she had felt the same trust and vulnerability towards Leia. The General had come to mean a great deal to Lyra and she understood all too well, Poe's own loyalty to her.

As they prepared for the vigil, Lyra found Rey, sitting on her own, twiddling one of the mourning flowers between her fingers.

"Hi."

Rey looked up. "Hello Lyra."

"I'm not going to ask you how you are because I feel like that's an annoying question to hear when you're upset. I just wanted to say if you need to talk, I'm here."

Rey nodded. "Thank you. I owe you and Poe a great deal. Leia told me it was the both of you who offered to get the explosives to bring down Starkiller. Without that base being brought down I think the chances of me escaping without getting caught would have been pretty slim."

Lyra waved her off. "It's the least we could do really. I'm sorry I didn't get to you on time at Takodana."

Rey looked at her, a small smile playing about her face. "That's ok. I went wondering. The vision I saw in Maz's palace when I held Luke's lightsaber. It frightened me a little. I ran away to clear my head. I didn't think I could handle this war but then I just felt like running away…"

"Would get you nowhere?"

Rey nodded. "Exactly."

Lyra crossed her arms as she sat beside her. "Yes, I understand how that feels. I should have left the First Order the moment I was faced with the decision to step onboard the finalizer. But I loved my husband and felt like I could run away from what he was becoming. I could ignore it, but eventually it was like finding my way around in the dark, and when I met Poe, it was like someone had turned a light on in the next room. I could see an alternative. That's when I decided I would stop running. Since then, every day my life has become a little clearer."

Rey followed her gaze out to Poe, who was busy talking with Leia.

"So Poe is your light? That makes perfect sense. When are you going to tell him?"

Lyra's eyes fell from Poe as she turned back to Rey. "Tell him he's my light?"

"No. Tell him that you love him?"

Lyra turned red as she scoffed. "I never said that."

"You don't have to. It's painfully obvious."

"Hypothetically speaking, if I did have feelings for Poe. How many people know about this, do you think?"

Rey pretended to count on her fingers. "Let's see, Leia, Jess, me… everyone. Literally everyone on this entire base knows. Everyone, except you apparently."

Lyra tried to shrug it off, looking out at BB-8 as he rolled around trying to help everyone prepare for the vigil.

"We weren't talking about me. We were talking about you. I think it's good you're going to see Luke. I think he will lead you to answers. What did you see, in Maz's castle?"

"A temple, a Jedi temple that had been destroyed. Luke was watching on in horror, I saw my parents ship leave in Jakku. I saw myself wielding the force and fighting against Snoke and the First Order."

Lyra's eyes widened. "You fought Snoke? I really do think Luke will lead you to answers. I hope you find them. You have a power inside of you Rey, I think Luke may be the key to unlocking that power. In any case, I know you are strong beyond measure but even still. I'm sorry about Han."

Rey smiled at her. "Thank you Lyra. Go chase your light, he looks dimmer without you by his side."

As Rey and Lyra spoke, Poe and Leia were having a conversation of their own. The General noticed Lyra looking over at Poe and smirked to herself. While she was grieving, it was somewhat of a comfort to watch Lyra and Poe's relationship unfold before her eyes. Young love had been something that had blossomed in her own mother's short life. It had given her and Anakin peace and happiness during her time in the galaxy. Leia herself counted herself lucky she was able to enjoy years of marriage to Han before his untimely passing. She only wished their own son had not been the one to cause his death.

"You know, as amusing as it is to watch, I think it's fairly clear what's between you and Lyra so when exactly are you planning on telling her how you feel?"

Poe shook his head as he helped arrange some of the flowers for the vigil. "Already tried that, didn't work out so well. I kissed her on Felucia and she kissed back for a while before pulling away like I was covered in lava or something."

Leia frowned as she smacked the side of his head. "You idiot."

Poe rubbed the spot where the General had hit him. "Oww, what did I do? What's the matter?"

"The girl finds out her husband ordered her own death a week ago and you think it's a great move to go planting one on her out of the blue?"

Poe shrugged. "It felt right at the time. Anyway, isn't that something Han would have done with you?"

Leia sighed heavily as gave Poe a disappointed look that made him feel guiltier than when he broke protocol on one of the Black Squadron's past missions. "Han wasn't exactly the most gracious person when it came to feelings though was he? Poe, the girl is fragile right now. She's feeling the loss of her relationship with Hux, she's feeling guilt from leaving him. She's feeling guilt for having feelings for you and then on top of that, she's probably feeling upset over the fact that she's not with you, not to mention feeling bad that you might be upset with her too. A kiss doesn't just solve all of those feelings."

Poe raised an eyebrow. "Did she tell you all those things."

"She doesn't have to, it's obvious to anyone who doesn't have his head in the clouds, or in his cockpit. Can you try, not being such a….. man?"

Poe gave an exasperated sigh as he ran his fingers through his hair, messing it up. "So, what should I do now? I really, really like her General. I don't want to mess this up."

"That makes a change. Listen, I think now you just need to wait for her to come to her own decision alright? She'll come around, I'm sure she will. But the next time you want to convey feelings, use words, not tongue."

"What if she uses her tongue?"

Leia rolled her eyes. "Then you go with it. Stars, Dameron. You might be the best pilot in the galaxy but when it comes to common sense, you are seriously lacking. Now go get ready for this vigil. By the way, Flowers? Really? You seriously think Han would have wanted flowers?"

Leia left him to ponder her words as he looked down at the flower arrangement in his hands. She was right, Han Solo would not have cared about flowers.

XXX

The vigil was held that evening. As the sun set, members of the Resistance held out candles as they gathered around a small lit pyre, in honour of the fallen. Leia stood by, watching the flames of the pyre rise as members of the Resistance stayed near the ones closest to them, revelling in the comfort of still being lucky enough to have each other's company. BB-8 stood near Poe and Lyra as members of the black squadron, Finn and Rey stood close in-front.

It was a bittersweet moment, to see so many survivors from the attack on Starkiller gathered to mourn the loss of the brave few that had not been so lucky. BB-8 pivoted his head up to look around at the rebels, emitting quiet, sombre beeps as he did so. Lyra counted herself lucky, Poe was still alive, as were the rest of her friends and of course, her favourite little droid. She could only hope Mitaka had stayed loyal to his word and told Hux to stay put on the Finalizer. A thought struck her, and she wondered if she might spend the rest of her life occasionally wondering about Armitage's safety and future. She could not imagine life in the First Order was a long one, especially not someone as high in the ranks as her husband who would always be such a huge target.

She felt Poe's hand brush her hair back and smiled over at him. "You ok?" He asked.

"I'm fine. It's just sad. In the First Order death was considered a normal part of war. Nobody stopped to acknowledge it. It's nice, in a strange sort of way."

Poe's eyes looked even more beautiful as the flames of the fire danced around them, surrounding him in a unique light. The fact that Lyra had been surrounded by such coldness and lack of feeling her whole life made him realise just how much he admired her difference. She remained unaltered by years in the First Order. She was still the breath of life he had come to cherish. The same brave, sarcastic, kind, beautiful girl that had saved him from the First Order's clutches and for once in his life, he believed he had one thing in common with Armitage Hux. He too, had found it utterly impossible not to want Lyra for his own.

"We always give our dead a proper send-off, if there's time of course. This time it feels harder though, like when I lost my buddy L'ulo."

Lyra's free hand slid down his arm and fell to his own, holding it gently as they watched the fire burn away, hoping that the spirits of the dead could somehow sense their love and prayers from wherever their spirits were.

Leia stepped forward to address the crowd. Poe had been right, she was strong, but the tiredness and grief were slipping through the cracks of her bright personality.

"Friends, today shouldn't be a sad day. We destroyed Starkiller Base, we delivered a strong blow to the First Order. Today we showed those who would tear away our rights, our friends, our freedom, that we will not stand for such tyranny. We will fight. We will fight until they no longer underestimate us. Today is not the end. Today is just the beginning. So if you need to mourn, if you need to cry, do so. The ones we love do not leave us behind without sadness or tears or anger. But I want you all to know that yesterday, you did right by them. Their sacrifices were not in vain. Han's sacrifice was not in vain. Their deaths have lit a flame inside of us that will keep us strong and focused. Enough to bring down the First Order. Enough to bring down those who would do the galaxy harm. We will fight them until the bitter end, and we will win."

The previously miserable crowd burst into thunderous cheers and shouts as they applauded Leia's powerful speech. Lyra smiled over at the General as she looked out at the rebels, proud of their strength and determination. One by one, the rebels placed their lit candles down by the fire as a sign of respect to those who had passed. As Lyra set hers down, she said a prayer for Han before stepping aside to talk to Leia.

"I know you have probably heard it too many times today but, I am so sorry for your loss. Really if there's anything I can do General, I will do it. You need only ask."

Leia smiled as she took Lyra's hand. "Thank you. It means a lot, especially coming from someone who works as hard for the Resistance as you do. I'm glad you joined us Lyra."

Lyra squeezed the General's hand affectionately. "Thank you for taking me in. You didn't need to but you saw something in me that I don't even think I saw in myself. I will be eternally grateful to you General. When I was younger I thought just hearing the stories about you was inspiring enough. I never believed I would ever have the honour of serving under you. This all still feels so surreal."

"You know when you say things like that it makes me realise how old I really am."

Lyra's eyes widened as she feared she had offended Leia. "You aren't old! You said yourself you were young when you got involved in the first rebellion. You have achieved so much in your….. oh, you were joking weren't you?"

Leia gave her a knowing smile. The kind of smile Lyra had become accustomed to receiving from the General now.

The General looked down and spotted a familiar ring. She knew the story behind Poe's ring, the significance it held and how much it meant to him. Now it hung around Lyra's neck. "Wow" she thought, "that boy really does have it bad for her".

"Poe told me about what happened on Felucia."

Lyra's heart sank. "He did? Why, why did he tell you? Is he alright? Is he upset with me?"

Leia shook her head. "He's more worried he upset you. Lyra listen, I know the boy can be a cocky, hot-headed dimwit sometimes, but I just don't think he knew how to tell you how strongly he feels for you. He was thinking with his, well, you know. But I want you to know that I really believe that boy cares for you more than he's cared for anyone in a long, long time. Except maybe BB-8."

Lyra grinned. "I believe it. I care for him too, really I do."

"I know it's hard for you. You never got closure with your husband and you can't just stop loving someone just like that. I do understand, but if losing Han has taught me anything, it's that you have to seize whatever makes you happy. That's how he lived, that's how I learned to live and now, I suggest it's a good idea for you too. Just, think about it. Will you do that for me?"

"Of course, General" she nodded. "And General, Han would be so proud of us all right now, especially you. You are the leader I'm sure he always believed you would be."

"I hope so. The guy never gave me too much credit, or at least he wouldn't let on that he did. He was a hardass, but he was my hardass. Now go celebrate, it's time to enjoy ourselves now. Besides, I'm sure Poe is dying to use celebrating as the perfect excuse to hug you the whole night."


	17. Chapter 17: A Rush of Feelings

**17\. Drinks, Dancing and a Rush of Feelings**

 **Hey guys, thanks to all who have reviewed, followed and favourited since the last time, I had a pretty busy week last week and didn't have a lot of time to write/edit so thanks for your patience. Hope you enjoy the chapter…**

When Lyra caught up with Poe and the others, they had already made their way to the bar in the Cantina. The bases' mood had already begun to lift after the drinks began pouring out. BB-8 was busy patrolling the bar, making sure to watch out for anyone who might have drunk too much too soon. Ever the helpful droid.

As Poe scanned the room, waiting for Lyra, he noticed her bent down to talk to his little droid, a smile lighting up her face as BB-8 beeped happily at the sight of her. She kissed the BB unit on the top of his head gently before making her way over to him, a slight limp in her walk after the attack on Starkiller.

"I'll never get tired of that"

"Tired of what?" She asked.

He debated telling her the whole truth. That he never grew tired of watching her walk into the room, but he settled on the other sight that brought him joy. "Watching you talk to BB-8."

She smiled up at him. "He is a huge part of your life and I want to embrace that. I also may have fallen in love with him a little bit myself too."

Poe sighed and rolled his eyes as BB-8 scurried around the room. "Always stealing attention away from me. Guess I'll just have to accept the fact that something in this galaxy might possibly be more charming than me. Can I get you a drink?"

"I thought I was the one who owed you a drink?"

The Pilot shrugged as she stood by him at the bar. "Yeah I know, but that was before you got shot down trying to save us all so I think I owe you more than just a drink. You can get the next one if you really want."

"Thank you Poe. Do you think they serve wine here?"

Poe nodded. "Yeah, can't guarantee how good it will be though. Nothing too fancy on this base I don't think, at least nothing they serve us is too fancy."

"That's fine, after that last mission, I'm open to anything with a percentage."

He laughed and ordered her a glass of Corellian white wine. She felt slightly embarrassed when she noticed everyone else was drinking beer or ale. However, when she tried some of Poe's ale in an attempt to fit in with the others, he let out a loud laugh at her face of disgust as she attempted to gulp it down.

"Goodness, how do you stomach that stuff it's like ship fuel?"

"Guess I'm used to drinking it, being around fuel most days anyway. It's an acquired taste, I'll give you that. Not everyone can be a princess, drinking fancy wine all night."

She hit his arm playfully. "I am no princess, I just like things that taste good is all."

"You're right, you aren't a princess. You could be though. You're beautiful enough to be one."

They hadn't even finished their first drink yet and already Poe was flirting. Then again, they were at ease on base, and when Poe was at ease, Lyra had quickly realised that's when his charm became most apparent.

"You should stay in Naboo longer the next time we visit. There are a thousand girls just like me."

Poe took another sip of beer, peering at her over his glass.

"Not to me. You are one of a kind, at least to me you are."

The corner of his lips turned upwards in a smirk as he saw her turn red. The rush of colour in her neck made him think of what she would look like spread beneath him, the same flush covering her whole body after she was spent under his rigorous efforts.

"I'm sure you enjoy saying these things just to see me blush."

"No, I mean it. I can't remember the last time I felt so at ease with someone."

She nodded, taking a long sip of her wine. "Me too."

Before the two could flirt any more, Poe's squadron surrounded them, clinking their glasses together in celebration.

"Hey Lyra how's the leg?" Jess asked as she noticed Lyra leaning against the bar slightly.

"Still a little sore, but thanks to Poe getting to me so quickly the damage wasn't too bad."

Nien snickered, looking at the floor. "Oh yeah, like he ever passes up the chance to be close at your side anyway."

Poe bumped his shoulder and gave him a look that silently begged him to stop.

"So, Lyra, you did pretty good out there, for a rookie" Snap said quietly.

It meant a lot to Lyra that Snap would praise her, given that when they first met he was more than just cautious around her. The man had given the impression he didn't like her being there with the Resistance at all.

"Thank you Snap. I'm glad I could keep up with the fleet at least."

Jess rolled her eyes. "You're too modest, she was good enough to be considered for the Black Squadron, right Poe?"

Poe finished off his beer and ordered them another round. "Easy guys, we don't want her thinking she gets the star treatment in the squadron just because she's completed a few mission alongside its leader."

Ello said something in his native language that caused Poe to lower his head in embarrassment.

Lyra looked to Jess to translate.

"He said Poe would make a hard-ass boyfriend if you finally agreed to go out with him."

A hard-ass, just as Leia had described Han. Lyra could deal with a hard-ass. She had of course, dealt with arguably the biggest hard-ass in the galaxy after being married to Hux for so long.

The young woman met Poe's stare as they smiled at one another, trying to brush off the squadron's acknowledgement of their closeness and chemistry.

The squadron and Lyra stayed there a while, drinking and laughing and telling stories of their missions together.

"I think Poe makes a good leader though and he's pretty good handling himself against trouble. He was in prison after all" Jess remarked.

Lyra's head snapped to Poe, her eyes begging to know the story behind that statement.

"Easy, we were sent to a planet that was home to a high security prison as part of a mission for Leia. Megalox, not a pretty place. Full of hutts and criminals that practically met us at the door to steal our weapons. We completed the mission though, after a few twists and unexpected, obstacles."

Lyra could scarcely believe all the missions Poe had undertook and succeeded on. He too, seemed to have been thrown into the deep end when it came to competing orders for the Resistance.

They told her of Agent Terex, a First Order agent who had caused them no end of trouble when trying to find leads on the location of the map to Luke Skywalker. They told her stories about working with C-3PO and evading First Order TIE fighters in narrow caverns only the most seasoned pilots could navigate safely. Lyra's own life seemed like a picnic in comparison. But she was determined to catch up with their efforts, as much as she was determined to build up a log of missions as long as Poe Dameron's.

After an hour of exchanging stories and reliving old memories, Snap looked between Poe and Lyra before nudging Jess.

"Ok well, listen, we are gonna give you guys some space to, talk. We'll see you around, come on guys."

The squadron caught the hint and left Poe and Lyra to talk alone.

Lyra, on her third glass of wine began to felt a little tipsy, given that it had been a few weeks since she even touched a glass of wine, let alone drink it.

"So umm, did you and Leia talk about much before, at the vigil?"

Lyra tapped her glass gently. "Are you worried we were talking about you?"

Poe bit his lip, and for one second Lyra wanted nothing more than to be the one biting his lip. He caught her staring at his mouth and winked at her. "Maybe I was?"

"Don't worry, we have nothing but nice things to say about you, well Leia called you a hot-headed dimwit but other than that, all good things. I think she might have you in line when it comes to leading the Resistance after she retires."

Poe shook his head. "That woman will never retire. But I'm glad it was a good talk, I thought maybe you might be getting bored of me?"

Lyra frowned. "That's not possible. I don't think I ever could get bored of you. My personal feelings aside, you are literally the most interesting person I've ever met in the galaxy. It's not possible for me to get bored of you and your stories."

Poe's stomach wavered at the mention of her personal feelings.

"She told me you talked to her about what happened on Felucia."

He nodded. "She did, did she?"

Lyra took a deep breath. "She thought you might be worried you had upset me or offended me by kissing me."

He stared at her.

"You didn't upset me or offend me. I enjoyed the kiss, more than you could ever know. My head is just, confused at the moment. I was worried I had upset you, by pushing away from you. I don't want to push you away Poe, it's the last thing I want to do."

Poe stopped her, placing a hand on hers. "You don't need to explain yourself, I understand. Leia gave me some advice, given in her own unique way of course."

Lyra laughed. "Me too."

"Do, do you want to get out of here? Go somewhere quieter? No funny business I promise, it's just, I want to show you something."

She nodded her head. "Yes, I'd love to go somewhere quieter with you."

Poe's smile eased every trouble she might have had.

"Ok, just, give me a minute. I gotta ask the barman for something."

As he stepped away to the other side of the bar, Lyra watched the crowds of rebels around her, talking and laughing together. It was one big extended family she was now a part of. It felt good to be a part of something bigger than just herself. Before Poe, it had just been her and Armitage, and given how much time Armitage spent away from her the last year, she had grown used to it just being her on her own. Now she felt part of a family, and at the heart of it was Poe.

Before she could question it him, Poe took her hand and led her away from the crowds into a part of the base she hadn't seen before. It was a small hall filled with what looked like memorabilia of past missions and files containing information on the First Order. He led her through the hall until he abruptly stopped, causing her to nearly bump into him.

"What is this? Are all these things from completed missions?"

He shrugged. "Mostly, but look at this" he smirked, pointing to a poster on the wall.

It was a Resistance poster, propaganda of some sort to encourage more to join the fighter pilots of the Resistance and there, right in the centre, looking proud as ever was a familiar face.

Lyra's face beamed as she stared at the poster before looking back at Poe. "That's you! You're on a poster!"

"Yeah, Leia had me pose for it not long after the Black Squadron was formed. Cool right?"

She folded her arms over her chest. "Well now I understand why your ego is so big. Poster boy."

Poe rolled his eyes.

"I'm kidding. It is pretty cool, you are the official poster child for the Resistance. That's impressive. It looks like one of those posters teenagers have in their bedrooms to look at every night and hope one day they can be just like you."

Poe raised his eyebrows. "Oh yeah? You want a copy for your bedroom so you can look at me every night?"

She hit his arm. "Oh please, haven't we established you don't need any more help in feeding your ego? Besides, I get to stare at the real thing every day. I don't need a poster."

Poe smiled at her as he pulled out a bottle of wine from under his jacket.

"So the bartender owed me one for saving his ass one time and I asked him for a bottle of his best wine, part of his private stash. Wanna get drunk and talk nonsense looking at the stars for the rest of the night?"

She took the bottle off of him, inspecting the label before nodding enthusiastically. "Stars yes I want to do that."

He put his back to her and bent down. "Come on limpy, I'll give you a piggyback ride outside, I'm not waiting for the sun to rise while you hobble along next to me."

She jumped onto his back and lowered her head to his. "You know if I wasn't so excited about this wine I would insult you for being so callous. Come on then, let's see if you make a better mount than a fathier."

She wrapped her arms around his neck, resting them on his chest as she held the wine bottle and he made his way outside to the tallest hill by the base and lowered her carefully on the ground. As he sat down next to her she uncorked the wine bottle, making Poe jump slightly at the sudden burst of noise.

"Nice hand" he commented.

"I'm used to opening wine bottles, you could say I'm sort of a professional at it now."

"I don't have any glasses I'm sorry."

Lyra, still tipsy from the wine before let out a loud giggle. "Drinking straight from the bottle? I haven't done that since I was 17 and rebelling against my maid, sneaking out by the lakes in Naboo with friends to drink after hours."

"And here you are. Years later, now a fully-fledged rebel. It all comes full circle" he smiled, offering her the first sip.

"It certainly does" she replied, taking a large sip of the wine. "Oh, that's very good. That bartender must owe you big to hand over such a nice wine."

Poe took a gulp of the wine before lying back against the grass, resting his arms behind his head. "Yeah he does. Besides, I offered him sexual favours for it too so it's all good."

Lyra snorted laughter as she leaned back to join him, laying by his side.

"You know sometimes I just can't tell if you're joking or not."

Above them, stars glistened in the night sky. The distant sounds of the rebels back at the bar laughing and talking filled the air but it felt peaceful. Like for once, the war, the Resistance and the First Order didn't exist. It was just friends and families gathered around as one. Just like it had been when Luke Skywalker had defeated Darth Sidious and saved the empire. Just like Lyra's life had been before Armitage had gotten so involved with the First Order. The calm before the storm.

"You know I'm kidding. I wouldn't do that to you, I know how jealous you get about sharing me with others."

Lyra mocked him, repeating back what he had he said in a silly voice, causing them both to burst out into laughter.

"Oh very mature sweetheart, very mature indeed" he retorted as she took another sip of wine.

She sat up on her elbows. "Mature, you want to see mature? How's this for mature?" She reached over and began tickling him. His laughter spread through the quiet, making her break out into laughter of her own. It was wonderful, just that, being with him, making each other laugh. Making each other happy. She could have spent the rest of her life as they were. In each other's company.

He began to fight back, tickling her back until she couldn't take it anymore.

"Stop, stop I yield. Come on, I'm injured. You have to do what the injured girl tells you."

She held his hands in hers to get him to stop, and he did so. Just like that. It was only then, as she ran her fingers over his hands she felt a light bump on one of them. Looking down she noticed a small scar.

"Poe, is this a scar?"

He looked down. "Oh that? Yeah. Not too old actually."

She looked at the scar, her brow furrowed as she traced over it softly. "How did it happen?"

"I got stabbed. Knife was thrown at me and it went straight through my hand. No big deal though, I got it fixed up pretty quickly."

"Have you always been so blasé about sustaining serious injuries?"

"You can talk? You spent a week out of action after getting shot and you were climbing the walls."

"That's fair. Perhaps I'm just learning that from you."

Poe wrinkled his nose. "Nah I think that's just you. We just have a lot in common. The perfect match."

They were really. When Lyra was younger, she believed her and Armitage had a lot in common. They both came from broken homes, neither of them were close to their mothers. They were both passionate, for different reasons granted. They both knew what it was like to grow up with money. But her time with the Resistance had showed she had more in common with Poe than she ever could have thought. They were both passionate about the same causes, they were reckless and often acted before thinking. They both liked to laugh and believed the best in people. They liked to prove themselves to others and extended their kindness to all around them. Even BB units.

Lyra took another sip of wine as Poe studied the stars above them. When he was a little boy, his mother Shara would lie with him looking at the stars as well. Telling him of the stories behind the constellations and pointing to the planets her and her husband had visited during their time in the rebellion. It felt special to him, that he could share a similar experience with Lyra.

They lay there together for what felt like hours, talking and drinking. Poe pointing out different constellations to Lyra and telling her the tales behind their names.

After a while, Lyra suddenly sat up on her elbows once more.

"Poe! The dresses you got me from Naboo, I haven't even looked at the ones you managed to get a hold of."

He giggled. "You want them now?"

"I want to show them off for you, so you can see what all the fuss is about."

He nodded, standing up. "Alright, I'll get them. You stay here, if you go I'll be waiting all night."

She stuck her tongue out at him and watched as he made his way down the hill back to her room to get the chest he had stolen for her in her home back in Naboo.

When he came back, he placed the heavy chest on the floor and studied her as she went through the small pile, smiling away as she ran her hands over the expensive fabrics.

He looked to the wine bottle next to her and saw she had finished off the rest of it to herself.

"Kriff", he thought to himself. "She's gonna regret that later".

She stood up with one of the dresses and looked up at him.

"Turn around while I change."

He shot her a lazy smile. "You would deprive me of such a beautiful sight?"

"It will be worth it, trust me."

She twirled her finger around, motioning for him to turn his back to her.

He held his hands up in surrender and did as she asked, reluctantly turning to give her some privacy as she changed into the dress.

"Ok, you can look now" she told him after a few minutes.

He turned and swallowed loudly. She was wearing a pale pink gown with a large slit on one side, exposing her leg up to the top of her thigh. The edges of the dress were adorned with gentle ruffles and the dress itself had intricate gold patterns and swirls running all over it. Its delicate sleeves sat just above her elbows and the gold patterns on the bodice seemed to resemble the shape of a tree that branched out into leaves scattered in the wind. She looked beautiful in it. Poe still thought seeing her wearing his clothes was the sexiest thing he could ever have imagined but even he had to admit, her in that dress, with splashes of her skin showing, teasing him was almost intoxicating. He wanted to kiss down from her ankles up to her exposed thigh and even further...

She looked like a goddess, he almost felt unworthy of her.

Almost.

As he tried to find words she giggled at his stunned silence.

"I have rendered the greatest talker ever speechless. Either I look good or I look horrifying."

He shook his head. "Kriff Lyra, not just good. You look, wow, I mean, are you real? Am I dreaming right now? Can you pinch me or something? Make sure I haven't gone to the afterlife."

She closed the gap between them and poked his chest gently. "Definitely not in the afterlife, and I'm definitely real. I think."

He looked her up and down. "Wow, just. You look amazing."

"Thank you. This last time I wore this dress was for a ball in Naboo. Come, I'll teach you how to dance like a noble."

She took his arms, placing one on the small of her back and held the other.

"Are you sure you can do this? With your leg?"

"I might be a little slow but I'm leaning on you. Besides, traditionally, the man leads the dance, so just, step until you find a rhythm and then I follow it."

He tried it, immediately tripping after the third step and she laughed, steadying him as she did so. As he eventually found a rhythm, he drew her closer to him, feeling that similar pull to her that he felt back on Felucia. Touching her, holding her felt like the greatest feeling in the galaxy.

She stared up at his lips as his eyes fell heavy at the lustful feeling of having her so close to him. They drew closer and closer until Lyra, not realising just how much she had drank, tripped and fell against Poe's chest.

They stood there for a minute, laughing like two children at ease with everything. Lyra hiccupped softly and Poe, looking into her glassy eyes finally realised she was far more drunk than she was letting on. He turned his back to her and knelt down again, inviting her to another piggyback.

"Come on you, jump on. I think it's time we head back to the living quarters."

"But what about the dresses?"

"I'll get them, don't worry, jump on."

She obliged, clumsily throwing herself onto his back as he secured her legs in his arms while she tightened her grip around his chest. He tried not to think about his hand touching the bare flesh of her thigh as he bent down to grab the chest of dresses and walked back to the living quarters. As he made for her room, she stopped him, holding a hand out against the wall.

"Wait, wait go to your room, your bed is bigger and I want to sit and talk to you comfortably" she told him, her words slurred slightly.

"See, I knew the noble girl was in you somewhere, look at you pining for the nicer things in life" Poe replied as he opened the door to his room. BB-8 had already found his way back to his little corner in Poe's room and turned his head to his master and Lyra as Poe placed her on the bed gently.

When the young woman noticed the little droid, she reached over the bed to pet him softly, causing him to beep softly.

"You were not asleep, I saw you look over at us" she giggled.

The droid let out another series of beeps.

"Alright, we'll be quiet I promise, goodnight B."

As she turned back to face Poe she covered her mouth to stop herself from laughing. "I think he's mad with me."

Poe sat up on the bed as Lyra lay next to him. "What can I say, my buddy likes his sleep."

She wrinkled her nose up in silent laughter as she lay on her side, looking up at Poe.

"You can get comfortable you know, I won't bite you" she whispered to him.

He paused, knowing that laying so close to her would just make him pine for her and make him grieve over the fact they weren't together, not fully anyway. Not in the ways he selfishly desired. At times he wished Hux was dead. Then she wouldn't feel guilty about choosing Poe over him. When those thoughts crossed his mind he more often than not, immediately regretted them, knowing that Hux's death would mean Lyra would be heartbroken, and he could never stand to see that pass. Not if he could help it, no matter how much it hurt him.

After a long pause, he kicked off his boots and slid down to lie next to her. Lyra wasted no time in resting her head against his shoulder, making Poe use every ounce of control he had in his body to stay calm.

"Poe if you could go back to one day in your life, what day would you go back to?"

Poe looked up at the ceiling, exhaling loudly as he thought.

"I don't know, the only things that are coming to mind is the day you got shot. I would go back and stop you from getting hurt I guess. Or maybe the day we lost a member of Black Squadron, L'ulo. I'd go back and save him. Guess I would have been too young to go back and do anything to save my mom. What about you?"

Lyra trailed her hand over the collar of his shirt absentmindedly.

"The day I met you. I would have saved you that very day, so Ren didn't have the chance to hurt you."

Poe looked down at her. "You think about that a lot?"

Lyra stared back at him and nodded slowly. "The idea of you getting hurt. I can't bear it. I can hardly handle the mere memory of seeing you all beaten up and bloody. I know we have only known each other a relatively short while but now, the idea of my life without you in it is, impossible. Isn't that strange? That's stupid isn't it? I should stop talking, this is the wine talking. I'm sorry."

She put her hand on her forehead as she cringed.

Poe smiled at her, watching every line on her face, every curve of her smile. She was a wonder to him, one he felt he could marvel at forever.

"No, that's not stupid, I feel the same way. You shouldn't feel guilty about not rescuing me earlier. I'm just thankful you saved me at all. Really, I'm just thankful you walked into my life to begin with. It's been, interesting to say the least."

Lyra grinned at up him before her gaze fell down to his lips, causing her to bite her own bottom lip.

"Do you want to know a secret?"

He nodded.

"When I look at you, I don't think I've ever wanted to kiss someone as much as I want to kiss you. But it's more than that, it's not just that. When I look at you, I feel, right. I feel so sure of everything. It's like when you wake up and everything's blurry at first but then you concentrate and suddenly everything seems a little clearer, you make everything clearer."

Poe's stomach dropped. Lyra was drunk, she most likely wouldn't remember what she had just admitted the next morning but he would have it engrained into him. He would have to live with the fact that she returned his feelings and yet would not act on it. He swallowed a gulp down loudly as she moved closer to him, and as her lips drew closer to his, he turned his head to face the ceiling.

"Lyra, I can't."

She frowned. "What's the matter? I thought you wanted me? I thought you liked me?"

"I do, that's exactly why I can't kiss you right now. You're drunk, I don't want to take advantage, and even if I was enough of an asshole to do that, I want to be more than just a drunk kiss."

She nodded, biting her lip again. "I understand."

He shifted on the bed and sat up. "I should go. It's late and you should get some rest, I'll take your bed."

She let out a little whimper as she grabbed at his arm. "No please, won't you stay? In case I'm sick? I promise, no funny business, I just don't want to be alone right now. Not after we lost so many of our own, not after Han. I just want to feel close to you. Please stay."

Poe inclined his head towards her, before settling back down and allowing Lyra to cuddle up next to him. "Ok, I'll stay. You know I'll be here for you. As long as you want me to."


	18. Chapter 18: Atlas

**18\. Atlas**

 **I hope you guys loved the last chapter as much as I loved writing it. I honestly adore writing Poe as the sweetheart we all know he is. That being said, Poor Armitage hasn't had any love recently, so this chapter is for him. The chapter's title is inspired by the Greek mythology tale about the titan condemned to hold the sky up for eternity. I see Armitage as the one responsible for holding up the First Order half the time (seeing as Ren is so moody and volatile and Snoke is well, you know, expendable) and I also see Armitage as holding everything dangerous up and away from Lyra as you'll see more clearly in this chapter. I hope you guys enjoy!**

The wine Lyra had consumed far too quickly led her to nostalgic dreams that night. Her mind travelled back to a time when her and Armitage were in a better place, a year after they had married, living together peacefully in their home back in Naboo.

XXX

 _Armitage let out a quiet moan as he spent himself inside his wife. She locked her legs around him as he lay atop her a moment, his head leaning against her own as he tried to catch his breath. As she smiled up at him and moved a strand of his hair from his face he stared down at her. The early Naboo sun creeping in through the light curtains illuminated the contours of her face. Her beautiful face. Her shinning raven hair splayed out across the pillow and crystal blue eyes, glossy with lust was the most welcome sight he had ever seen. One he believed he would never tire of seeing._

 _He placed a soft, clumsy kiss on her lips before moving to lay beside her, allowing her to rest her head on his chest lovingly. His fingers drew little circles across the soft flesh of her shoulder as he held her close._

 _"That was wonderful darling. What an exquisite start to what otherwise might have been a very tiresome day" he said quietly._

 _Lyra kissed his chest gently, deliberately drawing her nails down his stomach provocatively._

 _"You don't have to sort out things for tonight's drinks reception all day you know. Everything is all but sorted. You could just stay here and make love to me all day."_

 _He laughed softly. "As utterly tempting as that sounds, you know I still have some documents to file through in the study as well. As it turns out, my father is still a burden onto me, even after he's died. Going through his paperwork is a bloody nightmare, but I should know all the details of the First Order's plans before tonight."_

 _Lyra pouted up at him. "Are they really going to school you about everything First Order related at a drinks reception? Everyone will be casually socialising, you just need enough information to get by with and a healthy dose of small talk."_

 _He planted another gentle kiss on her pouting lips. "As usual, you are probably right. However, seeing as this leader Snoke is going to be there tonight. I want to be prepared."_

 _He ran his hand across her cheek softly before slipping out of bed and throwing on some clothes. As he changed, Lyra pushed the bed covers back with her feet and lay on her stomach, kicking one foot up as she glanced over at him, watching him as he stared at her and her languid movements._

 _"Fine, suit yourself, your loss."_

 _Armitage smiled over at her, taking in the sight of her naked body. He felt like the luckiest man alive. Not only did he have such a beautiful woman as his wife, he felt she returned the depth of emotion he felt for her. He went to her side, bending over her body as he kissed the base of her spine all the way up to her shoulder blades. "It is my loss indeed darling."_

 _As Lyra got changed and had her breakfast out on the balcony looking out at the lake, Armitage filed through the last of his late father's documents. Lyra had been worth every action Armitage had taken against his father. Every single one of them. However, filing through his father's notes on the Rebellion as well as the First Order's plans to gain power in order to secure peace and order within the galaxy was proving a long and tedious task. He was more than capable of completing the work his father had set out and begun, but he debated throwing away his father's notes and starting from scratch. Brendol Hux's vision of the future had quickly become outdated and Armitage was sure he could achieve more in half the amount of time._

 _After an hour or so of rummaging through old data files, Armitage began to grow blind to the words in-front of him, skipping sentences here and there in order to run through them as quickly as possible. That is, until he came upon an order than turned his stomach. His heart sank as he read the words of his late father…._

 _Personal log no. 193_

 _My useless son is working against me. Just when he was showing potential to be a disciplined member of the military who would go far in this galaxy, his head has been turned by a woman even more useless than him. A fruitless, brainless harlot of a girl who will deny him not just children, but the chance to rise up in the ranks of the First Order._

 _He insists on marrying her, telling me he will forsake everything he has worked for just to be with her. I have told him I disapprove, that I will ensure he will never be the ruler I know he can and wants to be if he proceeds with this marriage and yet I do not believe it will be enough to dissuade him to find another, more befitting wife._

 _I have spoken to Havings, a man who once served under Grand Moff Tarkin of such matters. He told me that in the past, troublesome distractions like this Lyrasanna are all too easy to dispose of. People 'go missing' all the time. Armitage would never believe me, he would know I was the one responsible if anything happened to the whore, but in the long run, he would thank me. Ridding him of such a meaningless distraction would mean he could set his sights on what really matters. Becoming a leader._

 _I will discuss this matter with Havings another time. For now, there is too much of my own work to be done._

 _BH_

 _The data log shook in Armitage's hands as his whole body filled with rage. Had his father really planned to have Lyra killed? Armitage had not needed anymore reassurance that disposing of his father was the right thing to do, but this, this really did prove that his father was nothing more than a bug that needed trampling on. The idea that anyone in the galaxy would ever want Lyra dead was far too much for him to handle._

 _He didn't understand how anybody could want to hurt his flower, his reason for living. A woman who was guilty of nothing but loving him._

 _"Tij, is everything alright?"_

 _He turned suddenly to see Lyra stood there in a cream nightgown and embellished robe. She stood in the doorway, her hands leaning against the doorframe as she watched him with a worried look on her face._

 _"Yes darling, everything is fine now, my father's words can be tough to read through, that's all."_

 _She stepped forward and sat on his lap gently as he pushed the data log aside, not wanting her to read it. Not wanting to see her hurt. She ran her fingers through his hair softly as she stared down at him._

 _"You look as if you have the whole weight on your shoulders Tij. Are you sure everything's alright?"_

 _He brought her hand to his lips as he kissed her gently. "I don't think I've ever been too sure of anything in my entire life, except you."_

 _The young woman smiled, tracing her fingers across his bottom lip. "Tij, you can be such a stoic man sometimes and then you go and say things like that and every part of me melts. You know I feel the same way don't you? I always want you to hold onto that."_

 _He nodded, bridging the gap between them both to kiss her._

 _"Please finish up with all the business to do with your father. I fear it's making you sad and we simply can't have that, not on the day of this reception that means so much to you."_

 _Armitage smiled at her as he ran his hands down her arms softly. "Alright, you win. I'll stop looking through my father's things. I'll spend time with you but then, I need to do some last-minute preparations for tonight. Do we have a deal?"_

 _Lyra grinned as she stood up, taking his hand in her own as she did so. "Good, I was thinking a little trip down to the marketplace and then lunch at our favourite little café. Does that sound good to you?"_

 _Armitage smiled down at his wife as she led them out of the study. "Whatever you want my darling, I'm happy following your plan."_

 _She skipped off to get changed and together they made their way down to the Naboo marketplace together. Armitage had found a habit of surprising Lyra with a new bouquet of flowers once a week that he bought down at the flower stalls. He would watch her as she looked around, taking note of what colours she was most drawn to and then would surprise her with it the next day. Lyra would wake up to a bouquet by her bedside and a note that either expressed his own loving feelings towards her, or he would simply leave poems of great writers that perfectly captured how he felt about her. He often did it to make up for the fact he was often busy with work however Lyra had always expressed her support at his busy schedule, understanding that he was trying to put the galaxy right and restore peace and order to it. It seemed a worthy cause to strive for, and besides, she had always been confident of her husband's love for her regardless, and he had always found ways to spend time with her as best he could._

 _Armitage Hux watched his wife make her way through the marketplace and as he watched her smile and greet those passing by, the idea that his father wanted her dead angered him more. He wondered if he would have really gone through with it. If he could have taken the life of someone who meant no harm to anyone. He wondered if the galaxy was full of the kinds of men who would want such a sweet creature dead. Suddenly, anxiety took a hold of him. He could not help but wonder if Lyra would always be in danger. If there would always be another man out there who would want her dead, whether it was to get at Hux, or out of spite, or even jealousy. As he clenched his fists together so hard his knuckles turned white, Lyra turned back to touch his face softly._

 _"Did you hear what I said Tij? Goodness, you seem lightspeeds away from me. Are you certain everything is alright?"_

 _Armitage frowned. Feeling the softness of her hand seemed like a cruel reminder of just how delicate she was. How easy it would be for someone to crush the life from her. He shook his head._

 _"I'm sorry my darling, I was distracted, just thinking about tonight. What did you ask?"_

 _She paused for a moment, wondering where her husband's mind had gone to. "I asked if you wanted me to get you some more of the tarine tea you like? Do you want to go back home after? I know you're worried for tonight, I don't wish to distract you."_

 _He leaned forward and kissed her forehead softly. "All is well my darling. Time with you is more important."_

 _She bought him more of his favourite tea (the kind she couldn't stand due to its bitterness) and they sat down for lunch at a café they had visited almost every few weeks since they had met._

 _As Armitage watched his wife's beautiful raven hair glisten in the Naboo sunshine as she ordered food, he thought of his place in the First Order. They both had a good life together, he worked hard, but not enough that he couldn't spend any time with her. They had more than enough money to live comfortably and yet, he felt he could do more for her. She spied him staring at her, just like how he stared at her when they first met. He was often at war with his own mind, constantly assessing things or worrying about matters that had not even come to pass. Lyra would try her best to relieve him of his own mental processes, but she began to wonder if it was enough._

 _"I'd love to know what runs through that head of yours when you go silent on me" she said as she reached out a hand to her. He held it, stroking her softly._

 _"You know I love you, don't you?"_

 _"Armitage as if you have to even think about asking that question. Of course I know, I love you too."_

 _He frowned. "And you know I would do anything to protect you?"_

 _"Yes? What is this about?"_

 _He shook his head. "Nothing, I just wanted you to know that I will do whatever it takes to keep you safe, always."_

 _She nodded. "I know. I do wish you would let me into your mind sometimes. Always running away into your own head, I can't follow you there. It's the only place I don't know how to get to."_

 _He brought her hand up to his lips and kissed it gently. "I'm sorry I seem a little distant today. I just have a lot to think about."_

 _She bit her lip as she stared over at him. "I know. I understand. I just want you to know I'm here if you need me. If you want to go ahead to the venue to sort things out for tonight then go ahead. If it eases your mind, you can get any last-minute things organised and I can meet you at the venue."_

 _He loved how understanding she was. Armitage Hux was often a man of few words and yet Lyra seemed to understand what he was trying to convey when words would not do. When he was stressed, she would pour him a glass of whiskey, when he was content, tarine tea. If he was sad, she wouldn't ask him if he was alright, she would merely kiss his cheek or shoulder softly and tell him she was there. If he was thinking about his childhood or his father, she would hold him to her and trace her fingertips across his back or chest to relax him. These little rituals developed more and more as their relationship continued and he was increasingly grateful for them._

 _"Are you all set for this reception tonight?"_

 _She waved a hand around casually. "Oh you know me, I can strike up conversation with anyone, I'll be fine. But I can't wait for you to see my dress."_

 _He raised an eyebrow. "You do know the dress code is black don't you?"_

 _He knew his wife's interest in fashion. He knew she was more likely to come dressed in some elaborate ball gown than just a plain black dress._

 _"I know the dress code Tij, yes, you told me, half a dozen times I believe."_

 _"Only because I know you so well and your dress habits."_

 _"Perhaps I should never wear clothes then, that way I cannot disappoint" she replied with a wink._

 _"You know that sounds like pure bliss to me darling, I doubt it would go down very well with the public however. Anyway, you never disappoint, I just know you also don't often conform."_

 _She smirked. "How boring this galaxy would be if everyone conformed to the same thing. Now come on, let's eat, enjoy ourselves and not stress about tonight."_

 _They enjoyed lunch together as they sat and spoke for a few hours, forgetting about the world around them. After lunch they returned home. Once Armitage dressed into his rather dashing, smart clothes for the evening, he found Lyra in the bathroom dressed in a robe, trying on earrings._

 _"Darling, I'm going to the venue now to sort the last-minute preparations, are you sure you're fine to meet me there?"_

 _He kissed her shoulder softly as he stood behind her, surveying the earrings._

 _"Yes, I'll be fine, what do you think, these earrings or the ones you bought me for my birthday last year?"_

 _He kissed her shoulder again. "Both look perfect on you darling. I have to run, I'll see you later."_

 _She rolled her eyes as he left her to her get ready on her own. "You're no help at all Tij" she called down to him and laughed when he shouted an apology to her from downstairs._

 _XXX_

 _Armitage checked the time. Lyra was late. Most of the guests had arrived at the reception already and Snoke himself was due to arrive any moment. He didn't want Lyra to arrive at the same time and steer attention away from the leader of the First Order. Tonight was Armitage's chance to impress._

 _As he spoke to a colleague of his, one of the guests laughed as he nudged Armitage's side._

 _"Did your wife not get the memo on the dress code Hux?"_

 _Armitage turned to see Lyra at the top of the stairs of the hall. She was wearing a midnight blue, off the shoulder gown. Thin golden thread in the shape of small diamonds adorned the dress and the skirts billowed out around her. Her hair was up in a less than neat bun and a silver circlet adorned her head. She had gone with the earrings Hux had bought her for her birthday last year. Waterfall diamonds that reached her chin. Understated? She was anything but._

 _"She definitely received the memo" Armitage said quietly as he watched her descend the stairs delicately._

 _"Well, at any rate, she looks positively radiant. You are a lucky man" his colleague replied back to him, leaving Hux to watch his wife in wonder._

 _As she approached him, he held his arm out for her and raised a questioning eyebrow._

 _"Black, I distinctly remember saying the dress code was black. All the other women here seemed to have gotten that memo."_

 _She grinned up at him. "Oh, that memo, yes well. My memory has been a little off lately and besides, the black washed me out, so here I am. Blue is close enough is it not?"_

 _He kissed her cheek softly. "At a party where everyone is in black? You stick out just a tad darling."_

 _"Are you angry with me?"_

 _"No. I half expected it anyway. You look mesmerising. I suppose you get points for making every man in here jealous that you aren't his. I can't pretend it isn't nice for me, having the most beautiful woman alive as my wife."_

 _Lyra sighed heavily. "Ah it's so nice to have a husband who truly appreciates me."_

 _The happy couple spent an hour making small talk with Armitage's colleagues and superiors, making good impressions and lightening the otherwise, usually serious mood within the First Order. That is, until Snoke arrived._

 _Lyra had never seen him before and she was ashamed to say that the sight of him filled her with a sense of unease. His disfigured appearance aside he looked at those around him in a sinister manner, as if he was assessing who was useful to him, and who he could dispose of. Armitage caught her looking and held her hand._

 _"This is it Lyra, my chance to impress him. I need to talk to him, will you be alright here, with the others?"_

 _She nodded. "Yes, just be careful Armitage, that man looks as if he might bring the wrath of the galaxy down upon you if you offend him."_

 _He kissed her forehead softly before making his way over to Leader Snoke. Armitage Hux was not a nervous man, not since his military training had finished. Before then, as his father had painfully reminded him often, he was a weak, paper thin slip of a boy, but years of beatings had set him straight. There, standing in-front of Leader Snoke, he felt like that weak thin boy again, capable of nothing. He clenched his fists, taking a deep breath in as he waited for his opportunity to talk to Snoke, and then, as the crowds cleared off, he seized his opportunity._

 _"Leader Snoke, it's an honour to see you."_

 _Snoke turned, looking Armitage up and down as if he were a dog before smirking. "Armitage Hux, good to see you."_

 _Hux's eyes widened. He knew who he was. The leader of the First Order knew who he was. "Good, good to see you too Leader Snoke."_

 _"I hear you have excelled in every program in the military, and that you have succeeded in every task put forward to you in the First Order."_

 _Armitage glanced down nervously. "Well, yes Leader Snoke, I try my best in everything I do at work."_

 _"And the First Order, you believe in our cause?"_

 _"There's much to be said for an organization who believes in achieving peace."_

 _Snoke nodded slowly. "But you question our methods?"_

 _Armitage cleared his throat. "I'll admit that I sometimes struggle to see how everyone in the galaxy would agree to one ruler, one set of ideals. If it can be achieved, I can see how it can lead to peace, but organizing that is quite a task."_

 _"Do you believe you're up for the task?"_

 _Armitage met his gaze. "I believe I can prove myself in anything military based, Leader Snoke."_

 _Again, Snoke nodded. "And what is it you would fight for? World peace, a galaxy united. What else?"_

 _Armitage looked over at Lyra. She was busy making his colleagues laugh while she sipped a glass of wine in-between talking._

 _"My wife. She, she means a lot to me. I worry for her safety, I worry I cannot provide it. My own father wished her dead."_

 _Snoke smirked. "Love makes warriors of us all Hux. I could use a man like you serving our cause, I could give you power. The power to achieve everything you have ever wanted. The power to succeed, the power to achieve what your father never could. And most of all, I could provide you with the power you need to keep your wife safe. With great power, nobody would question you, nobody would dare touch your wife out of the fear of what you would do to them. Out of the fear of what the First Order would do to them. I can make it so nobody ever even thinks to lay a finger on your wife, ever again."_

 _Armitage stared at Snoke. What he was promising was everything Hux had ever wanted. The power to impress those around him, to prove his usefulness, and above all else, the power to protect the one person he cared more about in the entire galaxy._

 _"I believe you would serve well as one of my Generals Hux, but I need you to follow my orders and believe in what I am trying to achieve."_

 _Hux glanced over at his beautiful wife and then back to Snoke. "Yes Leader Snoke, anything you ask of me, I will do it."_


	19. Chapter 19: Yavin IV

When Lyra woke up the next morning, she quickly became aware she was not in her own room and as she looked down she noticed she had been resting her head on Poe's chest. His arms were closed around her protectively and his head was buried in her hair.

She tried to move away as quietly and slowly as possible so she didn't wake him but he must have sensed her moving away from him as his eyes opened slowly as her head moved to rest on the pillow next to his.

"Hey" he breathed quietly, his eyes still half closed.

"Good morning sleepyhead. Did I stay here all night?"

He nodded.

"Oh, I'm sorry."

He shrugged. "Don't be sorry. It was nice. Can't remember the last time I had someone sleeping next to me. Best night's sleep I've had in a while."

Lyra nodded. If she was being honest with herself, she could have said the same. Some nights when she slept alone, she had nightmares of killing Aryss or the stormtroopers on Takodana. She sometimes would have terrible nightmares of Hux. She dreamt of him ordering her own execution, sometimes by his own hand. When those nightmares occurred, she would wake in a nervous sweat after seeing visions of him choking the life from her. Last night with Poe, she had only experienced good dreams, or soundless sleep.

"Me too" she whispered to him, watching him stretch his arms out.

Looking to her left she saw BB-8 was still in his little corner, his systems still turned off as he 'slept'.

"So I was thinking, seeing as we have some free time after finishing that last mission, I'm gonna go visit my dad on Yavin, would you like to join me?"

Lyra swallowed down a gulp as she stared over at him, his eyes now fully open as he looked down at her with a small smile.

"You want me to meet your father?"

Poe's gaze shifted to a nervous stare. "Well, yeah. I want you to see my home and you know my dad just happens to be there. I think it will be nice, I saw your home, now you can see mine. Only if you want, it you don't, it's fine. I totally understand if you don't want to."

"No, I'd love to, I'd love that."

Poe smiled at her, stretching out some more. "Perfect, well, I just need to finish up some things here on base and then we can go this afternoon?"

Lyra smiled "Yes, that sounds perfect, I can wear one of the dresses you brought back for me."

Poe sat up on his elbows. "You don't have to make that kind of effort you know. My home is on a ranch."

She sat up, taking the time to stretch out herself. "Nonsense, I want to make a good first impression when I meet your father."

"I'm sure he'll like you as much as I do" Poe said, running a hand through his hair messily as he watched her stand up.

"Nevertheless, this is important to me. I'll meet you at the docks later."

Poe watched as she put her shoes on and left him to get ready himself.

Outside at the docks, Leia was already busy talking to some rebels about the next move they would make against the First Order. As he approached her she smiled over at him, she still looked tired, but she seemed to be coping as well as she could with the loss of her husband.

"Poe, good morning, you and Lyra left the party early last night I noticed. Did you have fun?"

He noticed her smirk and rolled his eyes. "Not in the way you are thinking General. We talked, and then she got drunk so I carried her back to my room and we talked more. That's all. But General, I was going to ask your permission to go to Yavin IV for a day. I want to visit my dad, let him know I'm doing alright."

"Permission granted. Are you going alone or are you taking BB-8 with you?"

"Yeah, I'm taking my buddy with me, and I asked Lyra to come with me too."

Leia's eyes widened as Poe told her. "You are taking her to your home, to meet your dad? Wow, Dameron you have got it hard for this girl."

Poe's cheeks flushed with colour as he looked down at the ground, suddenly embarrassed. "Well you know, I've seen where she lives and she doesn't have a home anymore, not since leaving Hux. I just wanted her to feel more comfortable."

Leia let out a little chuckle. "Mmhmm, and you're sure it has nothing to do with the fact that you want your dad to like her, or that you want her to fall in love with Yavin so she'll stay there with you after this war is over?"

Poe crossed his arms. "The thought may have crossed my mind, perhaps. I just, it means a lot to me that she knows she has somewhere she can call home, that she has somewhere she feels she belongs."

Leia smirked again. "Whatever you say Dameron, you have my permission to go, and for the record, I think your dad is gonna love her."

The General nodded her head out towards the dock and when Poe turned, he saw Lyra walking towards them both. She was wearing another beautiful gown, though this was one significantly more understated than the one she had modelled for him the night before. Deep royal blue with a sash that pulled the dress into her waist tightly. Long sleeves and a glittering silver and blue mesh along the bodice and sleeves made it look as though it was a glistening night sky.

He smiled lazily at her as she approached them both.

"Don't you look a vision" the General said.

"Why thank you General. Poe was nice enough to fetch some of my personal belongings when we stopped by Naboo. Has he told you our plans?"

"Yes, you have my full permission, and my blessing" she said with a wink. "Enjoy Yavin IV both of you, Lyra I'm sure you'll love it. It's a beautiful planet, almost as beautiful as Naboo."

"It IS as beautiful as Naboo, if not more beautiful" Poe interjected.

Lyra frowned. "I highly doubt that, you've seen Naboo, it has everything anyone could ever want."

The Pilot shrugged as he passed her. "It doesn't have me, so not everything."

Leia sighed heavily as she looked over at Lyra. "Have fun you two, don't get too wild. You might want to say goodbye to Rey though before you go, she's leaving to find Luke today."

"We wouldn't dream of it without you General" the young woman replied, following behind Poe to his ship with BB-8 by her side.

As Poe prepared the ship, Lyra caught up with Rey, who was busy communicating with R2-D2.

"The General tells me you're leaving soon?"

Rey stood up and nodded as she looked at Lyra. "Yes, later this afternoon in-fact. You look nice."

Lyra smiled as she clasped the scavengers shoulder affectionately. "Thank you. Rey, I wish you every bit of luck, I hope you find the answers you're looking for."

Rey glanced at Lyra's hand on her shoulder before pulling her into a hug. "Thank you Lyra, I'll be back soon, with Luke and we can finally be done with all this fighting."

"I wish for that too, be safe Rey. I imagine you would be unstoppable once you learn how to harness this power inside of you."

Rey nodded. "Not as unstoppable as you are once you decide on something."

"Some call that foolishness."

"Foolishness that gets things done."

The two women laughed before Lyra looked down at R2-D2.

"Keep close watch over this one Artoo, she'll keep you on your toes... or wheels I should say."

R2 beeped in agreement and the two women finally said goodbye, giving each other one last hug.

As Rey walked away, Lyra could only hope her mission was a successful one and she returned to the Resistance stronger than she was before she left.

XXX

Poe insisted they go to Yavin IV in his mother's X-Wing after Lyra suggested they take a ship that was actually big enough to seat the two of them.

The Pilot had said his father always liked to see him use his mother's ship when he came home, but Lyra suspected it had more to do with the fact that using his X-Wing meant they could sit closer together, with Poe's arms around her, and his breath on her neck. If she said she didn't enjoy being in such close proximity to him she would be lying, but sometimes the closeness of Poe would be a bitter reminder of Armitage and the little seeds of guilt would bury themselves inside her as they always did when she got too close to Poe.

As they made their way to the Pilot's home, he noticed her playing with her hands nervously.

"It's ok you know, you don't need to panic, he's gonna love you."

Lyra half turned to him. "You don't know that. What if he hates me, what if he doesn't trust me. What if all he can see is my past?"

Poe's fingers traced over hers softly. "It's really touching that you are so worried about this but seriously. You don't need to be. He will like you because I like you. That's how it works, that's how parents work."

Lyra shook her head. "Well, I wouldn't know much about that. Mine were absent most of my life and even if they were present they would have made it all too clear if they didn't approve of who I spent my time with."

Poe suddenly felt guilty. He had forgotten about Lyra's bad relationship with her parents. He hadn't realised that taking her to meet his father might have been a hard pill for her to swallow, reminding her of what she didn't have.

"If you aren't comfortable with this Lyra you can say. I don't want to make you do anything that makes you feel uncomfortable, you know that."

She leaned back against him. "I always forget how thoughtful you are. I want this Poe, it means a lot to you and so therefore, it means a lot to me. I'm just nervous, that's all."

Poe felt her relax against him and he stroked her hand once more. "You don't need to be nervous, you're a Resistance hero now remember? That already wins major points in his books."

Lyra nodded. "So, tell me about Yavin and how it's apparently more beautiful than Naboo."

"Well, for a start, not many upper class snobs there. That's always a bonus. There are Jedi temples stretching up so high they reach the clouds, and waterfalls deep in the jungles filled with crystal clear waters, clearer than any water you will ever see. When the sun sets, the skies turn colours you could swear somebody had painted. All reds and purples and out on the horizon, ships cross, full of people learning how to become skilled pilots."

She grinned. "You do make it sound beautiful. However you lack one thing in your descriptions that would have equalled Yavin to Naboo."

"Oh yeah, what's that?"

"The buildings silly. I doubt anywhere in the galaxy has architecture that could rival Naboo's."

She felt Poe shrug his shoulders against her. "You don't need pretty buildings when the natural things around you are so beautiful."

She laughed. "Aha, so Naboo has better buildings then?"

He raised an eyebrow at her, a smile playing about his face. "I never said that. The buildings are pretty in Yavin, but nothing is quite so, extravagant as it is in Naboo."

"Aha, I knew Naboo had something over Yavin."

"Easy there, not true. People on Yavin just spend their money on more important things, like the upkeep of the Jedi temples and the flight schools or you know, its people."

She frowned back at him. "Are you saying Naboo doesn't care about its people? It's the planet where democracy was practically founded. Queen Amidala herself was born there."

"So was Darth Sidious."

"You are impossible."

Poe let out a small laugh, causing her to look back at him with a frown. "What, what's so funny?"

"Nothing" he said. "It's just, that's this is the closest we have come to fighting."

"Is this fighting? I'd call it aggressive debating."

They met each other's stares before bursting into laughter.

"I'm gonna use that term next time we really do fight. Calm down sweetheart, we aren't fighting, we are aggressively debating."

She grinned back at him. "Oh really? And what can you see us fighting about?"

Poe bit his lip softly. "Let's see. We are fighting about choosing a place to grab dinner, or about how one of us said no presents for a birthday and one of us broke that rule and got them anyway. Or fighting about who we spend life day with. Or fighting about me going on a dangerous mission and you getting mad at the idea of losing me and then I get mad at you because for the first time in my life, I actually care about getting home for safe for someone. Those kinds of fights."

Lyra's smile fell slightly as she concentrated on him. "You have thought a lot about this, haven't you?"

Poe nodded as he looked out at the skies ahead, needing to concentrate on where he was flying the ship. "You said it yourself the other night, when I look at you, things just seem a little clearer. It's the same for me."

She looked down as she continued to play nervously with her hands. "Those seem like good fights to have though. If there is such a thing."

"Of course there is, I would never do anything to intentionally hurt you, so when we fight, it's just, disagreements, here and there."

Lyra knew Poe was right. Though Armitage had never intentionally hurt her, he made decisions regardless of her feelings over things that were far too important to disagree on. Poe had only ever butted heads with Lyra when it came to wanting to protect her for things he felt were too dangerous for her, and so far so had impressed him and proved him wrong every single time.

As they approached Yavin, Lyra peered down at the planet beneath them. Lush jungles spread out as far as she could see and the Jedi temples Poe had spoken about did indeed reach so high they touched the clouds.

Poe chuckled as he watched Lyra's jaw drop as she saw the grandiose of his home planet.

"Told you she was beautiful" he muttered.

She beamed back at him. "Oh Poe, it's wonderful. Are there any buildings though? Where do you all sleep?"

"Of course there are buildings, there are little settlements scattered around the planet and then a lot of the residents like to live within the jungle, it's just the trees are so high you can't see them."

Poe found a landing strip at the planet's busiest docks and landed the X-Wing safely. As he helped her down from the ship he noticed her staring at the lack of rebel or military ships.

"Yavin used to be a rebel base during Leia's time as princess of Alderaan. After the attack against the first Death Star, the imperial forces cleared Yavin out of its military forces. Its always been known as great training grounds for pilots, but it took a lot to build its population and resources up again after the Imperial forces hit it pretty bad. We think using it as a military base for the rebels again might be a little too obvious."

Lyra nodded as she stared around. "It's beautiful. Truly it is."

Poe kept hold of her hand. "Come on, you haven't seen anything yet. I want to show you everything there is to see in Yavin. Besides the nearest settlement isn't too far from here and the ranch is just west of it."

Her and BB-8 followed as Poe took her hand and led her past the docks and into the lush jungles surrounding them. Unlike Felucia which seemed to be a host of every colour imaginable, Yavin's jungles were predominantly filled with lush greens and blues. The creatures that lived in the trees and trudged across the grounds seemed a lot less sinister too, there were no signs of rancors at least. They passed one of the Jedi temples as they walked and it was so tall, Lyra hurt her neck trying to look at the top of it. There were carvings set in the stones of the temple and she felt like she was looking at a part of the galaxies most important history. They stopped to look at them for a while, as Poe told her a few stories of the Jedi knights and Sith lord's that once trained and studied in the same temple.

Afterwards, Poe led Lyra to the settlement nearest his family home. The busy village reminded her of the marketplaces in Naboo, a little less regal, but nonetheless full of merchants selling similar wares from their carts.

She watched as some children played around her and then, up in the trees, they climbed up into little treehouses and ran across wooden bridges.

"You get a lot of treehouses here, we make use of the space, and the views" Poe told her.

It wasn't flash, or regal like Naboo, but it was alive. Families lived here, people were happy. It was nice to witness. It was charming, Naboo would always be home to Lyra but this place, she could be happy in Yavin, with Poe by her side at least.

She felt him tug on her hand. "Come on, the ranch isn't far, it's time to meet my dad."


	20. Chapter 20: Regrets & Revelations

**20\. Regrets and Revelations**

Kes Dameron's ranch was beautiful. What it lacked for in expensive materials and grandiose design, it made up for in spirit. The ranch itself was situated at the base of a hill, and by the side of it, was a series of small waterfalls. There were three fathiers grazing in the paddock by the other side of the ranch and as well as the main building there were also two treehouses connected by a wooden bridge high above in the treetops.

Lyra grinned as she stared at Poe's childhood home. She could imagine him playing on the ranch as a child and for a moment, she envied his childhood, knowing from the way he spoke about his parents, it was one filled with only happy memories.

"Dad, I'm home" Poe called as they approached the house.

"Poe, son, is that you?"

They looked up to one of the second story windows to see Kes leaning out of it, smiling down to his son.

"I'll be right down, let yourself in."

BB-8 let out an excited string of beeps as Poe pushed the front door open and allowed Lyra in first. The house opened up into the living room, a cosy den of couches and cushions, as well as hand woven tapestries on the walls. There was a fireplace in-front of the main couch and cushions covering the floor to make more sitting room. The whole room reminded Lyra of the forts she would make in her bedroom alone as a little girl, using old sheets and the corners of her bed.

She looked around at the photographs of Poe and his family as Kes made his way downstairs.

"Son! You're here. I heard the news about Starkiller, you succeeded. I knew you could!"

Kes Dameron embraced his son in a forceful hug as Poe threw his arms around him and let out a playful growl as he held his father tight.

"Hey, you're talking about the best pilot in the galaxy, I was bound to succeed with that mission. Dad, I brought someone I would like you to meet."

Poe pulled away from his father and they both turned to face Lyra, who was stood nervously with her hands resting on her stomach.

"Dad this is Lyra, Lyra this is my dad, Kes Dameron."

She stepped forward and extended a hand to the older man.

"Pleased to meet you Mr Dameron."

When Kes saw his late wife's ring around her neck, he hesitated, before stepping forward and pulling Lyra into a gentle hug. "Call me Kes please. It's good to meet you Lyra. Are you the reason my son hasn't called in for weeks?"Kes asked as he pulled away from the hug.

Lyra's eyes widened as she glanced nervously at Poe, who simply rolled his eyes at his father.

"Easy dad, we have just been busy working on missions for Leia, that's all. Lyra is the one who rescued me from Kylo Ren on the Finalizer, without her, I doubt I would be standing here today."

Kes winced slightly at the mention of the Finalizer. He must have known what Poe had endured on-board the ship, at the mercy of Ren. It pained Lyra to know Poe had gone through such torture, she only ever wished she could have rescued him sooner.

The eldest Dameron nodded. "Well then, it isn't just Poe that owes you a life debt, I do too. You did a very brave thing Lyra. I'll be grateful to you forever for saving my son."

Lyra smiled softly. "Please sir, it wouldn't have been any other way. I think we might have saved each other that day."

Kes reached out to clasp her shoulder affectionately. "Well, in any case, I want you to know you're welcome here. Any time, and if there's anything I can do to thank you for helping my son. Please, just name it."

She grinned. "Your hospitality is more than enough, thank you."

"Ooh, she's very polite Poe. I like her."

Poe and Lyra sat on the couch together as Kes made them all drinks. Outside, the sounds of the waterfalls filled the air. It was one of the most peaceful places Lyra had visited.

Kes Dameron looked like an older version of Poe. Same hair, only grey, same smile, same olive complexion, but not the same eyes. Poe had his mother's eyes.

As Kes sat down with drinks, Poe sat so close to Lyra their bodies touched. Kes smirked as he noticed them sitting shoulder to shoulder.

"So, Lyra, where are you from? What made you want to stay working for Leia and the Resistance?"

"I'm from Naboo, originally. But I spent the last year of my life aboard the Finalizer. Before I escaped with Poe."

Kes sighed as he leaned back against the couch opposite them.

"Jeez, a whole year? You poor thing, must have been in worse condition than my boy was. What were they keeping you prison for?"

Lyra's heart sank. This was it, the moment any fondness Kes had for Lyra would disappear.

As she regretfully went to speak, Poe took her hand in his own as he squeezed it as he saved her the trouble of telling him herself.

"Dad, Lyra wasn't a prisoner. She was married to someone in the First Order."

Kes raised an eyebrow. "Oh, then, why did you free my son?"

"Because it was the right thing to do sir. My husband and I never quite saw eye to eye on politics but I, I finally saw what the First Order was and what he had become. So I left to save Poe. To do the right thing."

Her eyes went to the floor, she could barely look Kes in the eye. Knowing he had dedicated his whole life to the rebellion, knowing he was as headstrong as his son and had taken out countless Imperial soldiers. She knew he would hate her, or not trust her, at the very least, not want her in his home.

"Well, that's very commendable then, what you did."

She looked up at him, surprised by his reaction. He could sense her surprise as he leaned forward.

"Listen Lyra. My son has always been an excellent judge of character. If he trusts you, then I trust you. This life is not about your past. It's about what you choose to do with your future. You have pledged allegiance to the Resistance, and if I go by what I've heard so far, you have already done a great job at helping us achieve a lot against the threats of the First Order."

"She's amazing dad. The courage she's shown, it… well it even would have made mom proud."

Lyra looked over at Poe as he squeezed her hand again, what a compliment to receive, knowing what his mother meant to him.

"Well that's high praise if I ever heard it. Why don't I leave you to show Lyra around son, then we can meet outside in the gardens and have some lunch. Sound good?"

Poe didn't hesitate in showing Lyra around his childhood home. There were photos of his mother in almost every room, photos of her and Kes together, and of her and Poe, even a few family portraits scattered around the house. The homestead was littered with books and memorabilia of the achievements from Shara and Kes' past in the rebellion as well as Poe's. Some books sat piled up high on bookshelves and others found themselves thrown across tables and any flat surface available. Lyra, being an avid reader herself, felt right at home.

Finally, they came to Poe's bedroom that seemingly hadn't changed since his teenage years. There were posters of rebellion heroes and pilots on the walls as well as old models of ships, some of which, looked homemade. Poe's bed, unlike the one he had on D'Qar was a single bed, bigger than hers on D'Qar, but small regardless. His room looked lived in, despite being empty for quite some time now.

On his bedside table, was a photograph of him and his mother. Poe was just a toddler, no more than 3 and Shara's arms were wrapped around him as they posed for the photo beneath her X-Wing, Potera. She was beautiful, with huge brown eyes just like Poe's, and a smile that lit up the whole room, just like Poe's did.

As Lyra looked at the ship models, she remembered something and reached into her pocket, pulling out the small X-Wing model she had bought for him on Takodana. She had carried it with her at all times since buying it, wondering when the right moment to present him with it might be. As she showed it to him he smiled, taking it from her to inspect.

"What's this?"

"I bought it for you a while ago. I was waiting for the right time to give it to you, but here, in your home feels like a good a time as any?"

He grinned as he traced his fingers over the wings softly. "Where did you get this?"

"Takodana. Right before the attack. I know it's little and silly and hardly matches up to everything you have done for me but I just wanted to get you something."

She felt Poe's arms envelope her in a tight hug, she rest her head against his shoulder as they stood there for a minute, holding one another close.

"Thank you Lyra, it's perfect" he whispered to her.

The warm, soft skin of his cheek grazed against her temple as they stood like that for a few moments longer before Poe pulled away and placed the model X-Wing with the other models on his shelf, right in-front of everything else.

Downstairs BB-8 beeped for them to come down and they made their way downstairs to the gardens where Kes had laid out lunch for them all. The outdoor dining table and chairs were not far from the waterfalls, and a gentle stream passed alongside the house, leading out to the jungles past the safety of the settlements.

"I thought you said you weren't used to peace and quiet Poe, there is nothing but peace around here" Lyra remarked as they sat down together.

"Poe spent most of his teenage years playing around the docks with the pilots and the other kids, wreaking havoc for everyone else" Kes smiled over at his son.

"Why do I find that not so hard to believe I wonder?"

Poe flicked a spoonful of salad at her playfully, causing her to nudge his shoulder affectionately as she laughed.

Kes' heart lifted, it had been a while since he had seen his son so happy. His own mind and the mind of his son's had been so wrapped up in the war against the First Order for so long, he had forgotten it was even possible for Poe to find happiness in such troubling times.

Lyra seemed to be the perfect balance for Poe. She didn't distract him from the work he had sworn himself to since he was old enough to become a pilot, if anything they worked together for the same cause, but she provided him with something else to occupy himself with other than war, fighting and chaos. Shara would have been proud Poe had found someone like that.

"So Lyra, I don't mean to pry but you mentioned you were married to someone in the First Order, what happened to your marriage?"

"Dad!" Poe piped up. He knew Hux was still a delicate subject for Lyra to discuss.

"It's alright. Your father has a right to be curious. My husband is General Hux of the First Order. In truth, I don't know what happens to our marriage now. We haven't met for divorce talks, on account of me running away from him. Though, he did order my death, I would hazard a guess and say that means our marriage is well and truly over."

Kes saw the sadness in her eyes as she admitted it. He could not imagine such a thing. He and Shara had been so happy together for years, it had taken death to separate them, nothing else would have done such a thing. Kes had seen spending the rest of their lives together, perhaps even seen brothers and sisters for Poe. But she had been taken from them too soon.

"I'm sorry Lyra. That's a very difficult situation to be in, I can't imagine how it feels" Kes said.

Poe's hand went to Lyra's back as he rested it there to comfort her.

"Nonsense, it was my choice to leave. You on the other hand, your wife was taken from you when you were still happy together, that must be the hardest thing in the world."

Kes' nodded solemnly as he took a bite of food. "Yes, losing Shara was hard on everyone who knew her, she was a force to be reckoned with."

"How did you lose her? If you don't mind me asking?"

"She got sick. The kind of sickness you don't get better from. We tried looking for a cure, Leia did, Luke did. But there was nothing that could be done."

She leaned into Poe, hoping talking of his mother wasn't too painful for him.

"I'm sorry there was nothing to be done to save her. She sounds like a wonderful woman, taken from you both far too soon."

"Thank you Lyra, that means a lot" Kes said, managing a faint smile.

They spent the rest of the afternoon talking about Shara, as well as stories of Poe when he was a young boy. Kes even told Lyra of how he and Shara met and their subsequent relationship before her passing. It was heart-warming, to hear of a family so supportive of one another. Poe had been surrounded by such love growing up, it was easy for Lyra to understand how he had grown into such a kind man himself.

Lyra insisted on feeding the family fathiers in the early evening, having missed being away from her own in Naboo. The gentle, giant creatures took an instant liking to her, even the most timid one, Bai. She managed to coax him over and feed him along with the others as Kes and Poe watched on from behind the paddock gate.

"She's good with animals, that's nice. Always a good sign" Kes said to his son.

"She's good with everything dad, everyone loves her on base, even BB-8 loves her, right buddy?"

The droid nodded his head eagerly.

"Everyone? Including you?"

Poe shrugged. "I mean, it's hard not to love her. She's brave, she's kind, she's funny, she's tried so hard to fit in with the rest of us and do everything to prove herself. She even learnt binary so she could talk to Beebee, I mean, who does that?"

Kes nodded. "Sounds like your pretty smitten with her."

"I just, she's just been so great you know. After the Black Squadron died down a little, I got so used to working alone, or just with Beebee, and then she came along and everything's been, I don't know, just, better."

Kes watched as Bai nudged Lyra for more food and she chuckled softly, reaching out to stroke his nose.

"Well, don't think I haven't noticed your mother's ring around her neck. You must be serious about this girl."

Poe crossed his arms. "It's tough, she's been through a lot, with the First Order and her husband, I don't know if she's ready for a relationship yet, but it's not like there's anyone else I'd rather hold out hope for right now so, here we are."

Kes smiled. "Poe Dameron showing patience and restraint? Wow, you really do like this girl. Well, give her time son, she likes you, it's not hard to see. She probably just needs time to process everything."

Poe nodded. "Pretty much what Leia said too."

"Well, the General is a wise woman, I would listen to every bit of advice she has for you. Listen, I've invited some of the neighbours over tonight for a little fireside gathering in honour of you coming to visit, finally. Why don't you and Lyra join in, stay the night and then you can make your way back to D'Qar tomorrow alright?"

Poe nodded. "Ok dad, sounds good."

XXX

When the sun finally set on Yavin it was a wonderful sight. The sky had gone from a beautiful clear blue with lines of purple to a deep orange red. The moon hung low and huge as the neighbours of Kes Dameron gathered around in the garden by a campfire to spend time with the youngest member of the Dameron family.

Most of the neighbours had known Poe since he was a baby. Some of the residents Poe's age had grown up with him and played with him as a child, though most of the residents in his age range were either serving for the Resistance or had died in battle already. Poe introduced Lyra to them all before they all sat around a fire and talked of times passed, as well as the unfortunate souls who had lost their lives along the way.

"Poe, you mentioned losing someone named L'ulo, who was that?" Lyra asked as they sat close together, warming themselves by the fire.

"L'ulo was like an uncle to me. He served alongside mom and dad in the battle on Endor. He served with me in the Black Squadron and sacrificed himself to save innocent lives during a battle against Agent Terex, the First Order agent I told you about. He was a good man, the first big loss I ever felt, other than mom."

The small group of residents nodded, remembering L'ulo as well.

"He always was putting himself ahead of others. He vowed to keep an eye on Poe after Shara passed. We all used to be neighbours, he would keep me up to date on Poe's whereabouts when my son was too busy to check in" Kes smiled.

"If L'ulo was to go out in any way, going out to save others would have been the only way he would have gone" Poe said quietly.

Lyra took his hand as she smiled over at him. "I'm sure he would have been immensely proud of the man you are today Poe."

As the group sat and reminisced over times passed and got to know Lyra better she felt more and more at home. For once in her life, she felt like she was surrounded by family, all they needed was Rey, Finn and Leia and it really would feel like Lyra had finally found the family she had been missing most of her life.

As Poe got caught up in conversation with one of the neighbours, Kes made his way to her side.

"Are you alright Lyra, you look like your galaxies away?"

"Oh, yes, I'm sorry. I just, I never had much of a family growing up and now I feel like I finally might be onto something here, with your son."

"He cares about you a lot. You know, you're the first person he's ever brought home to meet me?"

Lyra widened her eyes as she looked at him. "No, I can't be."

He laughed gently. "It's true, I've never seen him like this. He's happy. I've never seen him this happy. After Shara passed and he threw himself into working for the Resistance, I worried he would never find true peace and happiness. Working for Leia is his calling but war doesn't last forever. I always worried he wouldn't know what to do when it was all over. I think with you, he sees a future."

She nodded slowly. "I care for your son greatly. More than I thought capable. He has believed in me since the moment he met me, more than anyone ever has and I can never repay him for such kindness."

"I can see you're torn Lyra. I don't think Poe would ever pressure you into making any decision, nor would I for that matter, but I just thought it was worth saying, that I've never seen him like this with anyone. I can't thank you enough for making my son happy. It's all any parent wants for their child."

"Loving your son has come naturally to me. By the stars, I can't believe I just said that. Would you excuse me for a moment, I just need to gather myself for moment."

Lyra stood up, leaving the campfire. There was a small hillside by one of the waterfalls and she climbed up it, needing a moment alone. There was a single, solitary tree at the top of the hill that seemed almost as if it was glowing slightly in the dim light of the evening sky. As Lyra closed her eyes, she felt it draw her nearer and she concentrated on the tree. It was as if she could hear soft whispers coming from it, but could not decipher the voices, or what the whispers were saying.

Drawing closer and closer to it, she placed her hand on the tree and suddenly, visions ran through her head.

She saw flickers of things. Of her and Poe kissing, of Armitage holding her tightly. She saw visions of a snow-covered planet and speeders and of Snoke, using the force against her. Making her scream in agony. She saw herself, fighting against the Supreme Leader, refusing to bend to his will. She saw herself running towards Poe, and of Leia floating in space. Then she heard a woman's voice, soft and gentle.

"It's alright Lyra, everything will become clear soon enough."

There were more sounds invading her head, of lightsabers clashing and people shouting, her own laugh, the voices of Rey and Finn, Poe calling out her name and then the sounds of crashing.

She opened her eyes, suddenly overwhelmed by it all and stepped back away from the tree with a loud gasp.

"Lyra, are you ok?"

The woman turned to see Poe stood behind her, his hand on her back protectively.

"Yes, I'm fine, I think. That tree, what is it?"

"It's a force sensitive tree. Luke gifted it to my mom and dad after the battle on Endor. Why, did you see something?"

She stared up at him. "I'm not sure, I don't know what I just saw. I can't make sense of it."

Poe tucked a strand of her hair behind her ear as he ran his hand up her arm slowly. "You know they say these kinds of trees can only speak to those who are force sensitive. Some say they can grant visions of the future, others say they can communicate the spirits of the dead through them. I always hoped one day I might hear my mom talk to me through it but, no such luck."

Lyra frowned, the woman's voice, maybe that was Shara's voice speaking to her from beyond the living realm, though it seemed cruel she could communicate with Lyra and not her own son.

"Luke gave this to your family as a gift?"

Poe nodded.

"Wow, what an honour."

"Sure was. Lyra are you ok? I saw you talking to my dad and then you just left, is everything alright?"

She gazed up at him, he was so handsome, just stood there, worried for her, caring for her. Suddenly, the denial of her feelings for him the past couple of months became all too much to bear. She had to be honest now, it felt right.

She took his hands in her own as she turned to face him properly.

"Poe, remember the other night, when I asked you if you could go back to any point in your life, what would it be?"

He nodded.

"I said I would go back to the day I saw you being taken as a prisoner on the Finalizer. That's still true, I would give anything to spare you that hurt. But there was another day I would go back to. That day in the cave, in Felucia. If I could, I would go back to that day, and when you kissed me, I wouldn't have pulled away. I have relived that kiss every day since it happened. I wish I hadn't have denied you, because you have come to be the one person in this entire galaxy I feel certain about."

Poe swallowed as he stared down at her. Leia had told him not to kiss her again, not unless Lyra initiated it but looking at her now in that dress, on his home planet, admitting what she had just admitted, it took everything in him not to kiss her.

"You umm, you would go back to that day? That's um, that's pretty interesting. Listen, Lyra, I don't want to pressure you or anything…"

Her lips drew closer to his until finally, they met, and a force passed through him, the same force that passed through him that day in Felucia. His hands went to her neck as he kissed her back, drawing a gentle moan from her lips as her hands went to his chest, pulling him closer to her.

They didn't care if anyone could see, right then, in that single moment, all that existed was the two of them.

Poe's tongue found its way into her open mouth and once more he took charge, deepening the kiss.

They stayed like that, joined at the lips for what felt like minutes, Poe's hands finding his way into her hair, nibbling her bottom lip until she surrendered and allowed his tongue to dance across her own. They eventually stopped only to catch their breath, and when their lips were both swollen from kissing so fiercely. They rest their foreheads against each other's as Poe managed a small laugh.

"Do you regret that kiss?"

"No, not even a second of it."

He kissed her again, pulling her down to the ground to lie on the hilltop together as they lay facing one another, staring into each other's eyes.

"I'm sorry" she whispered.

"Sorry for what? That was the greatest kiss of my entire life, well, other than the one on Felucia that is."

She reached out to rest a hand on his chest gently.

"Sorry for not doing it sooner."

"Don't be sorry for that. You have a lot going on right now, I understand. Although I can't pretend I'm not insanely happy right now at the idea of you finally relenting and admitting you have the hots for me."

She raised an eyebrow at him before scoffing. "There it is, that trademark Poe Dameron sass I've come to love so much. Anyway, who says I have the hots for you, I just kissed you, didn't say anything about liking you. Maybe it's just the pretty sunset that has me acting strangely, or the drinks your father has been handing us all night?"

Poe leaned over her, smirking down at her as he played with her hair.

"Oh yeah? So if I offer to kiss you again, are you gonna say no?"

She shrugged. "Maybe."

He leaned down so his lips were a centimetre away from hers and she could feel his warm breath against her face. She couldn't help herself and leaned up to meet his lips again as he kissed her.

"Knew it" he said when they parted lips once more. "You have it bad for me."

She rolled her eyes before grinning at the lazy, cocky smile on his face as he lay back.

"We should head back, before your father starts to worry."

Poe was on his feet in an instant, reaching his hand down to help her up.

They held hands as they returned to the campfire, sitting down again next to each other as Kes Dameron shot them a knowing look. When his son caught his eye, he winked. Truly, there was nothing better than seeing his only child happy and well.

They sat and talked into the late hours of the night, as one by one, the neighbours returned to their homes, leaving Kes with Poe and Lyra.

"Alright you two, I'm turning in for the night as well. Don't stay up too late, I don't want an angry call from General Leia cos you two were both too tired to complete a mission well enough for her standards."

He bid them both goodnight, leaving the two of them alone to talk by the fireside.

"So, what now?"

Poe's arm came around her, pulling her close to his side.

"What do you mean?"

"Well" Poe said. "Are you ready for everyone chipping in and telling us they told us so, and finally, and by the stars now we can stop watching you guys dance around the subject of liking one another? Those kinds of comments?"

Lyra smiled. "I hadn't thought about it really. I think, perhaps, we should keep things quiet for now, so nobody thinks I'm bragging favours from the galaxies greatest pilot just because I'm his... whatever I am to you."

"Biggest fan?"

She hit his chest playfully. "You wish Dameron. If anything, you have practically been falling at my feet the second you met me."

"Oh, I see, alright sweetheart, you keep telling yourself that. I think you're right though. I can't stand to see Jess' smug little face when we tell her just yet."

She kissed his shoulder softly before yawning. Poe grinned as he stood up and suddenly scooped her into his arms bridal style, causing BB-8, who had patiently been sitting by Poe's side to hum excitedly.

"Alright sleepyhead let's turn in for the night."

"Where are we sleeping?"

"My bed, why?"

"Both of us in that little bed, really?"

"We'll fit. I'm a cuddler anyway."

She grinned up at him as he carried her into the house, leading her upstairs and placing her on his bed gently.

"I don't have anything to sleep in" she commented.

He raised an eyebrow as he tugged his shirt off over his head. "You could always sleep naked."

She wagged a finger at him. "A couple of kisses and an admission of feelings and you think everything is up for grabs in one single night. I don't play that easy Dameron, you're going to have to work harder for that."

He went through his wardrobe before throwing her an oversized shirt.

"Oh don't worry sweetheart, it won't take long at all to have you at my mercy. But you can put that on if you wanna pretend a little longer that you have control."

He turned away at her request as she threw her dress off and put on his oversized shirt instead before climbing under his bedcovers and watching as he stripped down to his underwear.

Her breath caught in her chest as she saw his toned chest once more, just like it had done when she saw that same sight back on Felucia.

He noted her reaction to him in a state of undress and gave her another smirk, obviously revelling in every moment of attention he got from her.

As he climbed into bed with her he scooted close, hooking an arm under her neck and the other across her waist as he pulled her close to him and kissed her once more, slipping his tongue into her mouth and rendering her weak to his charms once again. He leaned across her, moving his lips to her neck as she gripped his arm. Her other hand went to his chest as his tongue trailed lazily across her collarbone.

She bit her lip in an effort to bite back another moan and her hand trailed along his chest, down, further to his stomach and then further until...

He took her hands in his own and held them above her head. "Oh no, that's not how this goes. When I take you, I want you in my bed on D'Qar where I have the space to explore and ravish you properly. I want the whole base to hear you cry out."

She couldn't help but gasp, and ran her tongue along her own lip to ease the sudden dryness of her mouth. Of course, he was as charming when he spoke about his talents in the bedroom as he was with every other aspect of his life. It figured.

"You are an awful tease Poe Dameron, and here I was thinking you were practically desperate for me" she whispered.

"Oh trust me, I am. I just want to do you the right way."

She shivered against him as he whispered the words in her ear before running his tongue along the shell of her left ear gently.

Before she could protest he moved her so that she lay on her side before cuddling so tightly into her, she could feel every part of him against her body.

"Clearly this is as, hard for you as it is for me" she whispered with a chuckle.

"Oh sweetheart, you have no idea."


	21. Chapter 21: I Am Yours As You Are Mine

**21\. I Am Yours As You Are Mine**

 **Apologies for the delay with the last chapter, I had been away on holiday and wanted to get something out to you guys ASAP! So who's excited about the latest development in the story?! I wanted Poe and Lyra's relationship to develop a little before delving into them getting together. To all my Hux fans…. Don't think I've forgotten him, not at all. Not even close, he's still itching to be reunited with his wife after all. Just a head's up, this chapter has an M rating. Ya'll know I always deliver ;)**

Lyra woke up the next morning tangled up in Poe's arms. One arm had snaked its way under her head so she rested on it as her own fingertips had reached up to entwine their way through his. His other arm had found its way over her waist and held her to him with his palm spread out across her stomach. If it was anybody else, she would have felt embarrassed having someone touch her stomach so intimately, especially after she knew she had gained weight since joining the Resistance, but with Poe, she felt utterly at ease.

When she released a slow, long yawn, Poe must have sensed her waking up as he quickly hooked one of his legs around her to pull her even closer and began to kiss her neck softly. Lyra brought her free arm up to his cheek as she reached her head back to meet his lips with her own. He made a small, fed up noise, as if he was doing everything in his power to resist waking up.

"Good morning" she whispered to him as she pulled away from his lazy kiss.

"Mmph, not yet" he mumbled back to her, sliding his hand down the side of her body slowly.

"Are you really still tired?"

Poe mumbled incoherently, insisting on pulling her close to him. "Can't we just stay here? I don't think I ever want to be anywhere but by your side again" he told her quietly.

She turned to face him, moving in to kiss his lips once more as she ran her hand over his stubbled cheek softly. "As heart-warming as that is, and truly, it is. We need to move at some point and besides, I'm hungry."

Poe smiled lazily, his eyes still half-closed as he continued to run his hands over her body. "I'm hungry too, but I know exactly what I want to eat" he grinned as he ran his hands over her hips suggestively, groping her backside as his hands trailed along her body.

The move caused Lyra to giggle into his mouth as she silenced him with a kiss before pulling away from him.

"Your father is in this very house, you don't really want our first time together to be in your parents home do you? Once we are back on D'Qar, we will have our own space again…."

Lyra didn't think she had ever seen him move so fast. He practically threw on his clothes before throwing a set of his clothes for her to change into straight after. After they were both ready, he took her hand and led her downstairs where BB-8 greeted them excitedly.

Lyra could have sworn BB-8 was as excited to see her and Poe together as Poe was. It was comforting, to know that Poe's closest companion approved of her spending so much time with his master.

As Lyra made some tea, Poe came up behind her, circling his hands around her waist before kissing her neck. She giggled against him until a loud cough alerted them to another presence in the room.

They turned to see Kes stood against the doorframe, arms crossed as he shot them a knowing smirk, not unlike the one's Leia would so often give them.

"Did I miss something last night?"

Poe grinned as he kissed Lyra's head softly. "Not much, Just Lyra finally admitting her feelings for me and now we are dating."

BB-8 rolled around them as he beeped his congratulations to them.

"Apparently, I am the last to know we are now dating but yes, it's true. I care for your son deeply and your blessing would mean the world to me, as I'm sure it would to Poe as well" Lyra finished.

Kes stepped forward as he surveyed the two young rebels. "You both have my blessing. Seeing my son this happy is all I could ask for. I only wish Shara was here to witness it too."

The eldest Dameron clasped a hand on Poe's shoulder lovingly. "I'm proud of you son, coming out of the fights in this world with more than just war stories is all your mother and I ever wanted for you. I'm glad you've found someone. Lyra, I'm glad you came to visit with my son. It's been wonderful meeting you."

The young woman smiled as she wrapped her arms around Poe's father in a tight hug. "Thank you for letting me stay. It's been wonderful meeting you too."

The three of them enjoyed breakfast together before Poe, Lyra and BB-8 bid their goodbyes to Kes and made their way back to Poe's X-Wing at the docks.

There was a hint of sadness in Poe's eyes as they got on-board the X-Wing. Lyra knew he didn't get to visit home as often as he might have liked to. Quality time with family was something hard to come by during a war, and with Poe always being so busy completing missions for Leia, he had less time than most to spend with loved ones.

"We'll be back soon, I'm sure of it. Once this war is over" she whispered to him as he took off back to D'Qar. He nodded sadly in agreement, though it was clear he was upset.

Sometime during the journey back, Poe's hand crept up Lyra's stomach as he leaned forward to kiss her ear gently. "You know, I could just take you here, it's quiet, we're alone. Nobody could hear you scream" he whispered along the shell of her ear, making her shiver.

"B could hear us, it would be like doing it when a pet is in the room. Besides, you said you wanted the space for us."

Poe breathed against her neck as he felt her shiver again. "You're right, I do. I just can't wait to touch you, taste you, have you begging for more."

She ran her hand along his leg as she looked back at him. "What makes you think I'll be the one begging? I could have you a quivering, sweaty mess before my mouth even got to your hipline Dameron."

This time it was Poe's turn to shiver. He bit his lip as he tried to retrain himself from having his way with her in that same moment. "Are you sure I can't have you right now in this ship?"

She tutted at him. "Poe Dameron, you are a military man. You of all people, should know how to show a little restraint."

"Around you, that's hopeless."

The journey back to D'Qar was painfully slow, or at least it seemed that way. Matters were only made worse by the fact that they were bombarded with members of the Resistance wanting to catch up with them as soon as they touched down on base. Despite only being new to the whole behaving like a couple for a day, it now felt strange to them both to have to walk around base not holding hands and resisting the urge to kiss one another whenever they felt like it, which was now very often. They became acutely aware of how close they were normally, and how blurred the lines were between acting like a couple and acting as two people with intense chemistry and feelings for one another.

Soon enough, the morning slipped into the afternoon and then, the afternoon slipped into early evening. As Poe got talking to Jess Pava about something pilot related, Leia noticed Lyra's lingering gaze on him. She also noticed Poe reaching out his fingers to her behind his back when he believed nobody else was looking.

"Lyra, can I have a word please?"

Lyra's head snapped to the General as Poe retracted his fingers. As he continued his conversation with Jess and some other members of the Resistance, Lyra went to Leia, suddenly worried she had done something wrong.

"General Leia, how are you?"

"I'm fine, how are you? I trust your trip to Yavin was nice."

Lyra blushed as she smiled. "Yes General, it was most, enlightening, and lovely to meet Poe's family and friends from home of course."

The General nodded as she crossed her arms. "Enlightening you say? Meaning, you had time to figure some things out?"

"Yes General, I had the time to figure a lot out."

"Mmhmm. Given that you and Poe are looking at each other like a pair of lovesick porgs I'm assuming you are both together now?"

Lyra stepped closer to the General as her eyes widened. "How did you know? Is it, are we that obvious?"

Leia rolled her eyes. "You could barely keep your eyes off each other when you weren't together and now it's like that's _all_ you can look at. Besides, I know my commander enough to know he's not one for taking people back home with him or reaching out to touch them at every opportunity he gets."

"We are keeping things quiet for now. We don't want people thinking we are distracted from work now."

"Understandable. Though for what it's worth, I'm relieved you are finally doing something about this undeniable bond between you both. It reminds me of Han and I when we were younger, you know, when I wasn't busy pretending to hate him."

Lyra smiled at the General before glancing back at Poe, who was stealing as many glances over to her as he could.

"General, do you think I'm making the right choice, being with Poe?"

"I think you have waited to see if whatever it is between you and Poe is a phase and evidently, it's not. I think you have torn yourself up over a man who perhaps wasn't the one for you when you thought he was and now, I think, you have found something that's right for you. That something, or someone rather, is Poe. So yes, if you want my honest, not entirely professional opinion, I think you are making the right choice, by choosing to be with Poe. Life is too short to not make the choices that make you happy Lyra."

The young Resistance member breathed out a sigh of relief. Being with Poe felt right to her but she would be lying if she said getting the approval of the General didn't mean a lot to her. Leia's opinion meant a lot to her, and knowing others believed her and Poe were a good match together was a great comfort to her.

"Thank you General, that means so much to me. Could you, would you mind keeping this our little secret though, just for now?"

The General nodded and nodded her head towards Poe, indicating Lyra should go to him. When she re-joined the group, she grabbed some food for her and Poe and joined in on their conversations. Much like the flight back to D'Qar, dinner seemed endless too, and it felt like a lifetime until the group left Poe and Lyra to their own devices once more.

"Is Leia Alright?"

"Oh, yes, she's good, she knows about us though."

Poe swallowed his bite of food nervously. "Kriff."

"No it's ok. She's happy for us, and she'll keep it between us, until we decide to not keep it private anymore."

Poe nodded. "So I persuaded one of our mechanics to look after Beebee tonight, make sure his systems are all ok. Which means I have you all to myself."

Lyra couldn't help but blush as Poe spoke. Even now, after that amount of time together, he still made her blush.

"I can't believe I can still make you blush, it's so cute."

Lyra stuck her tongue out at him before taking another bite of food.

"You know Lyra, I don't want to rush you into anything. We don't, we don't have to do anything you don't want to do, I'm not expecting anything."

She frowned. "No, I want you, unless, you wanted to wait?"

Poe shook his head. "Are you crazy? I've been waiting weeks to be with you, I just know you have been through a lot, you are still going through a lot and I don't want to rush you into anything."

Lyra smiled over at him. Even now, when he was desperate for her, he was considerate of her feelings first.

"No, I can't wait around and let the one person who makes me truly happy slip by through my fingers. I want this. I want you."

He nodded his head once as he stared at her. "Well, that's good. Cos sweetheart, when I'm done with you, it's not just your cheeks that are gonna gather some colour. Your whole body is gonna flush."

She smirked over at him. "Big talk, Dameron."

He ran his tongue over his lower lip. "I can back it up sweetheart, just watch me."

They spent the rest of dinner like that, shamelessly flirting before finally, they returned to Poe's room for the night.

As he locked the door behind him, he turned back to Lyra, moving her hair to one side as he kissed up her neck, running his hands along the sides of her body slowly. She moaned as his tongue darted out to lick the soft, sensitive flesh of her neck painfully slowly, causing her to moan at his efforts to seduce her. She reached a hand up and laced it through his thick hair, drawing his face close to hers so she could kiss his mouth. His hands trailed up to her clothed breasts, running his fingertips over them gently as she dipped her tongue so it ran along his own.

She turned to face him as their kisses deepened and Poe's hands went to the backs of her thighs as he hoisted her up, causing her to hook her legs around his waist as he lowered them both to his bed. She wasted no time in pulling his shirt over his head, making him grin down at her.

"Eager, aren't we?"

"You aren't the one who's been torturing yourself over your feelings for weeks. Now I feel like I'm finally allowing myself to have what I want."

He smiled as she ran her hands along his chest slowly, moving her head up to kiss his shoulder.

"And what is it that you want exactly?"

Her fingers traced absentmindedly over his tanned stomach.

"You. In every way possible."

He began to unbutton her shirt as he kissed her.

"Then who am I to deny you that? Just do me one favour?"

"Anything" she breathed against him, fighting every instinct in her body that begged her to kiss him while she allowed him to speak.

"Just for tonight, let me spoil you. It's what I've wanted to do since that kiss in Felucia and I can't wait any longer."

She nodded as his lips latched onto her neck once more. "Who am I to deny you that?"

He worked her out of her shirt, or rather, his shirt before trailing his lips down her collarbone, her chest, and then her stomach before nipping on the soft flesh of her exposed hipbones, causing her to gasp. He reached down to her pants and hooked his fingers into the waistband, watching her lift her hips up slightly to allow him the room he needed to slide them off her.

Poe kissed the tops of her knees as he lay in-between her legs, leaning down to take her bra off. She instinctly reached up to cover herself before the Pilot stroked her hands before moving them away.

"You don't have to hide from me Lyra, I think you're beautiful. I want to see you."

His fingertips ghosted the valley between her breasts slowly before he reached down to take one of her nipples into his mouth, swirling his tongue over the sensitive flesh as it hardened under his attentions. His other hand kneaded her other breast gently as she arched up into his touch, moaning as he moved his mouth to her other breast. It had felt like a lifetime since she had been touched intimately and Poe was very, very talented at what he was doing.

As he kissed her breasts one hand trailed down to her underwear and he palmed her mound, smiling as he saw her sharp intake of breath at the contact. He slid his hand inside her underwear and ran a finger along her slick sex languidly.

"You're so wet. Is this all for me?"

Lyra's hands found Poe's back as she dug her nails in gently as he teased along her slit.

"By the stars, Poe, you know it's all for you."

His thumb trailed along her clit faintly, barely touching it. "I'm gonna have you seeing stars soon enough."

Before she could protest against his teasing, he reached down and slid her underwear off, leaving her completely naked before him.

He leaned up as his eyes stared down at her entire body shamelessly.

"You are so beautiful Lyra, the most beautiful person I've ever seen in my whole, entire life."

Three words tiptoed around her head, they danced on the edge of her tongue, but through fear of rejection, she reached up to lose the words in a kiss instead, sliding her tongue against his own as he captured her head in his hands and kissed her back as though his life depended on it.

As he pushed her gently to lay back on the bed, he moved his lips to her ear as he took one of her hands in his own.

"Just relax now" he whispered as he kissed his way down her body, from her clavicle, down to her shoulders, her chest, her breasts, her stomach, her hip bones and then the inside of her thighs. He nipped the soft flesh of her thighs with his teeth as he looked up at her.

"Lyra, look at me" he whispered to her as he hooked her legs over his shoulders and waited for her eyes to meet his own.

When she looked down at him, eyes pleading as she bit her lip in anticipation, he smirked at her, his own eyes hooded in lust, before leaning down to run his tongue along her wet, warm slit. They locked eyes as Poe began to circle his tongue around her little pearl expertly, his arms hooked around her thighs as he spread her legs to welcome him.

As he sucked the sensitive little bud between his lips, Lyra threw her head back as she moaned loudly and her hands went to his hair, gripping it as he alternated between lapping at her clit and sucking it softly. With her free hand, she reached down to entwine her fingers through one of Poe's hands, wanting to be as close to him as she could be.

He moved his head down slightly as he dipped his tongue into her slit, causing her to moan out again, much to Poe's delight. As her fingers pulled at his hair softly his mouth returned to her small bud once more, flicking it gently as her climax began to build. He released her hand to trail his fingertips down her hips and placed a finger inside of her, thrusting it softly inside of her as his tongue worked against her clit.

Her soft moans and quickness of breath alerted him to the fact that she was close and he sped up his movements, wanting her to come undone against his mouth.

Finally, after a few short moments, her grip on his hair tightened and she cried out as her climax hit her. It was hard and unrelenting, like a wave hitting against a wall, and Poe felt it against his own lips. He lapped up her release, like a man starved of water in a desert before kissing up her thighs as she came down from her high.

Lyra watched him rise up from her thighs and lean in closer to her. His hair was dishevelled, his eyes were still glazed over with lust and his mouth and jawline were coated in her release, it was perhaps the most glorious sight she had ever seen. She kissed him softly, tasting herself on him.

"Told you I could have you seeing stars" he whispered, taking note of her panting.

"And now it's your turn" she finished, twisting around so she could push him down and tug the rest of his clothes off.

Lyra took a moment to appreciate his naked body. He was stockier than Armitage ever was, and his beautiful olive skin was a sight to behold itself. Lyra moved to sit on him, feeling his thick, hard member between her legs.

She took note of his expression, the furrowing of his brow as he tried so hard to stare up at her eyes instead of allowing his gaze to wonder down to her sex.

She smiled down at him as she ran her fingernails along his stomach and chest gently, allowing her wet sex to slide over his member. He let out a soft moan as she did so just as she captured his lips in another searing hot kiss. His hands went to her hips as she pulled away, rearranging herself to sit up and slide back onto his shaft until he was fully inside her. They both let out a cry of relief at finally joining together.

Poe's hands gripped her hips tighter as she began to roll them against him, pulling him into her as much as possible.

He tried to push his hips up against her but Lyra was quick to place her hands on his chest, pushing him down as she took control, all the while, rolling her hips against him slowly. He bit his lip as he failed to hold back another moan. Watching her ride him that way was bringing him closer to his own release quicker than he anticipated.

In an effort to regain control, he moved his hand so his thumb rubbed up against her clit again, causing her to throw her head back in pleasure.

"Is this what you want Lyra huh? To have me touching you, to have me inside of you?"

She nodded but as she tried to speak out in agreement, all that left her mouth were moans and sighs of pleasure.

"Show me where to touch you sweetheart, show me what you like" he said in a hoarse whisper.

She guided his thumb to a particular angle on her clit and then cried out as he rubbed it, bringing her dangerously close to her second climax.

"There? Right there" he panted as she sped up the movements of her hips.

Her legs began to tremble around him as he brought her to release once more, and as she came, he flipped her over so he was on top, lifting one of her legs to push deep inside of her.

Her nails ran along his arms as he held himself above her, thrusting into her at a rhythm that seemed to be perfect for them both. He licked up along her collarbone and neck, where tiny beads of sweat had begun to form, relishing the taste of her in every way.

As he increased the pace, she used her free leg to hook around his waist as her hands went to his backside, clawing at him desperately when words failed them.

Poe looked into her eyes as his own release was in sight. She held his gaze, stroking his cheek gently as she bit back a cry of pleasure as he stroked against her inner walls.

"Lyra..."

"It's alright, let go Poe" she breathed against his neck, biting the flesh there lightly.

That seemed to send him over the edge. One arm went to her hair, gripping it as he let out a loud cry as he pulled out just as his climax hit, falling on Lyra's hips and stomach.

He stay inside her for a few moments as they tried to catch their breath and return down from their highs. When Poe had enough strength, he cleaned himself off of her and moved to lay by her side, holding out his arm so she could settle in the crook between his arm and neck.

A comfortable silence hung between them as she traced light circles over his stomach and he kissed her head.

"That was, I can't even put into words how perfect that was" she whispered quietly against him.

"That, was unlike anything I've ever experienced in my whole life, in the best way possible."

She looked up at him, his eyes still glazed over in lust. "Truly? I was always a little worried I might be, inadequate, what with me only ever being with one other person."

He frowned. "How could you think that? No, Lyra that was, more than perfect. That was, well, let me just say I don't think anything will ever be the same after that. Anything after that would be like going from a 10-bedroom mansion in Yavin to, a hovel in Tatooine."

She laughed. "Interesting comparison, but yes, I agree."

He stared at her smile for a moment, realising he might just be the happiest man in the entire galaxy.

"Stars you're beautiful" he breathed.

She leaned up on her elbows and scooted up closer to his face. "Not so bad yourself Dameron, especially when you cum. Your face is like something out of an oil painting."

He raised an eyebrow. "Well, that's the first time I've heard that compliment, I'll take it."

She grinned before trapping his lips in another kiss, his lips still tasting faintly of her.

"It's true, I would risk sneaking through the Finalizer all over again just to see that face."

He frowned. "Don't say that. I wouldn't have you risk that for me. You never have to be in that place ever again. Not for anybody."

"But I would, for you, I would take the risk."

He placed a gentle kiss on her arm.

"I know what I'm fighting for in this war now?"

"What's that?" She asked.

He twirled a finger through her hair gently.

"A world that's safe for you. A world where we can walk free together. A world where I can come home to Yavin and see you laying there in our room, smiling up at me."

Lyra smiled down at him, lacing her fingers through his as she leaned closer to place a gentle kiss on his nose.

"I've never noticed before, you have freckles on your nose."

Poe wrinkled his nose. "You never noticed them before?"

She shook her head. "I thought if I stared at you for too long I might be too far gone to ever look away at anything else in my life."

He chuckled. "And now?"

She ran her thumb along his jawline slowly. "Now? Now I don't care if that's the case."

His fingers came to rest on a spot below her hip, just on the side of her rear where a little mole sat. "Well, I never noticed this little spot here."

"When would you have seen that spot anyway, with me wearing your clothes all the time?"

"In the cave, in Felucia, when you were just wearing your underwear. Couldn't stop staring. I couldn't stop imagining what I would do to you, if you let me. And now, now this little spot, I'm gonna kiss it until you tell me to stop."

Poe shimmied forward and leaned back behind her to place a soft kiss on the spot, making her giggle. His lips lingered there a while as he peppered her hipbone with soft, gentle kisses before he returned to lay next to her, allowing her to lie back in the crook of his arm.

Lyra yawned and Poe grinned as he moved to lean over her once more.

"You aren't calling time on tonight yet are you? I've got plans for us still, long, languid plans."

She smirked as she felt him harden against her once more.

"Well, I was planning on sleeping but now something else might have taken my interest" she whispered against him as he pulled her into another kiss.

He took her another 3 times that night until eventually exhaustion took them both and they fell asleep, nestled into each other's arms.


	22. Chapter 22: Someone To Live For

**Chapter 22: Someone To Live For**

 **So sorry for the slightly delayed posting of this chapter, my life is a little insane right now, I'm moving to a new city on the other side of the UK in a month so I've had little time to edit/write while finding a new place and job, so apologies if May isn't the most reliable month. The feedback on this story has gone a little quiet so hopefully you guys are still enjoying it, I still have a lot of ideas and storylines planned out so don't worry about that, General Hux will be returning too, I just want to enjoy Poe and Lyra time for now :) As always, enjoy, leave a comment, favourite, follow etc. Thanks guys!**

When Lyra woke the next morning, she felt warm. Warmer than usual and looking down, she saw Poe was still clinging to her, spooning her as he held her close. She sighed a deep sigh before turning her body to face him only to see his eyes were already open.

"Hey" he whispered, stroking her jawline softly as his eyes roamed her naked body that was only half covered by the bedsheets.

"Hey back" she said quietly.

Her fingertips met his as she looked down, as if distracted by something.

"Is everything ok? You feeling any regrets?"

Her gaze snapped up to his and she shook her head almost too enthusiastically. "No, not at all. I was just thinking about how much things can change is all. How different everything is now. Everything feels, better now."

Poe nodded, breathing a sigh of relief at her admission. If truth be told, everything felt so perfect to him he half expected her to turn to him and tell him the last two days had been a mistake and she was returning to Armitage.

"Yeah it is. It's perfect, you look so beautiful in the morning."

She laughed gently. "Even with my messed up hair and morning breath?"

Poe tickled her sides as he caught her mouth in a lazy kiss. "Especially with those things."

She laughed against his lips as he kissed her, growling against her as he pulled her closer.

"Well, as much as you may love those things, I'm going to take a shower, care to join me?"

He raised an eyebrow. "Can Felucian birds fly? Damn right I wanna join you" he exclaimed, jumping out of bed and pulling her with him as he did so to move to the shower.

They made love once more in the shower before getting ready and leaving for the cantina.

As they walked to the cantina, Lyra stumbled slightly, causing Poe to chuckle as he held his arm out to stop her from falling.

"Well, look at that, one night with me and you can barely walk. Figures."

She rolled her eyes as she grinned back at him. "Put that cockiness on a leash Poe, we are about to walk into a busy room with other people remember?"

Poe gestured to his mouth as he motioned zipping it shut and throwing away a key.

It was strange, having to actively avoid being too close to one another now. A part of Lyra regretted even suggesting they even kept things private. She wondered if Poe was coming to regret that decision too, especially as they sat down with Poe's old squadron and Finn. They were good friends. They deserved to know the truth.

She thought to herself, that people might already know. That they certainly all knew Poe well enough to spot a change in him, to spot the sudden elation in his mood, but then, she supposed he had behaved that way around her for quite some time now.

As they sat and recalled the battle on Starkiller, Poe's hand came to rest on her inner thigh gently, stroking the soft flesh there as he focused on Snap's retelling of the squadron's attack against the First Order base. Lyra's own hand dropped to rest on his own as they sat and spoke with their friends. It was only when General Leia summoned them to her office did they separate, jumping slightly as she called them to her office.

The General's office seemed different somehow. For a start, she had put more photos of her and Han up, which made Lyra feel even more sympathy for Leia, it also made her feel blessed to have Poe by her side, alive and well.

Her office seemed more lived in as well, it was almost as if she hadn't left it at all since losing Han. At least Lyra wasn't the only one who dealt with hurt by throwing herself into work, between Leia and Poe, she was in good company.

"I need favours to ask from both of you" Leia said as she sat at her desk.

They both nodded.

"Poe, I need you to intercept a convoy for me. It's a small convoy carrying what we believe may be weapons for the First Order. No warships, no dreadnoughts, just a few TIE fighters and a carrier ship. Lyra, I need you with me today, my technicians need help decoding some messages from First Order officers and I think you might be the best one for the job. We aren't sure these messages are of any importance but, better to be safe than sorry."

Lyra frowned. "General Leia, with your permission, I would prefer to go escort Poe on this mission, I can decode the messages afterwards, but I would feel better knowing I can cover his back."

"No. I need you both to prove to me you can work apart. That you are just as effective while in a relationship as you were to me before. Besides, Poe has a whole squadron of talented pilots who can cover his back."

It was the first time Lyra had ever disagreed with Leia, but she knew she was right. She had worked so hard to prove herself to the Resistance, she didn't want her newfound relationship with Poe to jeopardise all that. However learning to separate herself from her personal relationship with him to her professional relationship with him would be hard.

"Fine General, just tell me where to be and I'll help" Lyra reluctantly replied.

"Good, the comms room in half an hour. Poe, inform your team and leave as soon as possible" Leia replied before dismissing them.

In the hallway on the way to the comms room, Poe could see Lyra was worried. In fairness to her, the last time they had separated was in the attack on Starkiller, and that ended with bad results on Lyra's part, physically wise anyway. Poe had to admit, that day had frightened him more than he could have imagined too. Watching her ship go down, thinking the worst had happened to her. It had been the worst moment in his entire life, other than his mother's death.

"Hey, you ok?" he asked, nudging her softly.

"I'm fine." She didn't look up at him.

"No you're not, here, come on" he replied, taking her hand and pulling her into an empty corner.

He tilted her chin up to face him. "Hey, what's the matter?"

"Nothing, nothing I'm fine."

"Lyra, it's a routine mission. I've handled way worse, we have handled worse. I'll be fine" he told her, stroking her cheek gently.

"I know it's just. I didn't realise I would feel this way now. I have someone to lose in this war now and it scares me" she replied.

"You never worried Hux would be in danger?"

"He commands men, he wasn't out on the field with them. Besides, I'm talking about you, not him, you rush into danger like it's a freshly made cake served to you on a silver plate."

Poe kissed her temple softly as he drew her into a hug. "You don't have to worry about me sweetheart, I have this. We'll be fine. Look, you have this" he said, clutching Shara's ring around her neck. "I have to make it back to you remember, you have my mom's ring."

She held him tighter as they stood there holding one another for a while before he eventually pulled away, kissing her as they separated.

"If I make it back in less than four hours, you have to be the big spoon tonight, alright?"

She nodded, managing to shoot him a small smile. "Deal, come back to me in one piece Dameron, you hear me?"

"Wouldn't dream of it being any other way sweetheart, I'll see you soon ok, I… yeah, I'll see you soon." The words teetered on the edge of his tongue just as they had done with her the night before, but he was gone before he could say it, and Lyra made her way to the comms room to help the General in decoding the messages.

As it turned out, the messages weren't dangerous, though they weren't useful to decode either. The First Order had believed they had discovered the whereabouts of the rebel base…. on Dagobar. Which of course, was not the case. For now, the Resistance's base was secure.

As soon as the missions were decoded and her work for Leia was completed, her and the General gathered around the main communications panel to radio through to Poe and his team who had already taken off towards the convoy to intercept it.

Poe radioed through as soon as they were sure they hadn't been followed.

"This is Commander Poe Dameron, patching through to Base 1."

"Transmission received loud and clear Commander, what's your visual?" Leia asked him through the radio signal.

"Convoy up ahead, 8 TIE fighters, and 1 Frigate. Should be easy enough to take out General. Snap, you cover me from the left, Jess from the right, Nien, you focus on the Frigate with me."

"Alright Commander, proceed with caution" Leia instructed, watching as Lyra bit at her nails in anticipation.

Poe stared ahead at the convoy. It would be easy enough to intercept the convoy of that size and destroy it. He had meant what he said to Lyra before, he had handled worse.

"Alright squadron, let's go, BB-8, keep the defence systems up and running, you know what to do buddy" he radioed through to them. The droid beeped in a serious tone.

"Don't worry Lyra, I'll be home before you know it" he whispered under his breath as he flew towards the convoy.

His squadron took the advantage, seeing as the convoy was not expecting them, he and his team managed to take down 3 TIE fighters before the First Order realised what was happening.

But then the fight evened out a little and Poe began to take shots from the remaining fighters before Snap wrestled in to take them down.

Lyra listened in, unaware of what was happening while the comms team worked on getting holovids up of the squadron's visuals.

When they finally managed it, she watched on as Poe and his team continued the fight against the convoy.

As Jess and Snap held back the TIE fighters fire, Poe and Nien focused on destroying the frigate. Luckily the ship only had four defence cannons, so, given Poe's experience in the field, it was easy enough to take down its defences.

As Poe shot out the last remaining canon, BB-8 beeped happily. As Poe and Nien managed to shoot at the frigate until it lost power, Snap and Jess destroyed the last of the TIE fighters.

"Hold on, Commander Dameron, I'm picking up an incoming signal, look lively" Leia told him, causing Lyra to frown over at her before turning back to the holovids.

As Poe and his squadron watched the frigate tumble from the sky, a far larger ship appeared in-front of them, out of hyperspeed.

"Poe, retreat, that's a cruiser, you don't have the man power to take that out" Leia warned.

"Hold on, give me a second General."

Lyra crossed her arms. "Poe, listen to the General, retreat."

"You wanna see something special sweetheart?"

Leia rolled her eyes. "Poe, mind out of the cockpit now, I said retreat."

Poe ignored her, and instead elected to fly ahead, towards the cruiser as he began to take out the cannons, Snap, Jess and Nien joining him.

The cruiser would not take fire lightly though, and began to shoot at the squadron with its remaining cannons.

"Poe! I said retreat, that's an order" Leia shouted through the radio.

"This is a walk in the park General, Lyra, just you watch the galaxies greatest pilot at work."

"I have a bad feeling about this Poe, please come back."

Poe let out a cheer of delight as he took out another cannon, dodging fire as he did so.

"Piece of cake sweetheart, I've got this."

Lyra rubbed her temples as she felt her levels of stress rise. Why? Why did he have to play with fire? Why now?

"Remember what I said before you left, I have someone to lose now, don't be stupid, pull back" the young woman begged.

"You know what else there is to that statement Lyra, I have someone to fight for now too."

Lyra banged her fists against the table as he refused to listen. "Get back here now you cocky bastard."

Poe laughed as he took another shot at the cannon, flying through the fire as it blew up.

"That's no way to talk to your knight in shining armour."

Lyra put her head in her hands as she sat there, helpless as she waited for him to survive and get home.

Just as things were looking like a clear run home for Poe and his team, the cruiser managed to take a shot at Poe, hitting the edge of the left wing of his ship.

Kriff, ok, alright, everything's ok, don't worry."

Lyra looked up at the holovids, watching as Poe's ship began to spiral out his control.

"BB-8 work your magic buddy" Poe told his droid.

Just as the droid started working on suppressing the damage on the ship the cruiser took another shot, causing the ship to spiral out of control further.

Lyra couldn't help it, tears began to fall as she sat there, powerless to help him.

"Poe, Poe talk to me, tell me you can fix this" she said.

Poe called out to BB-8 but received no answer.

"Lyra, I need BB-8 to provide me emergency power but he isn't responding. My radio will cut out in a minute due to losing power and I'm gonna try and get Beebee back online so he can help but listen. Listen to me. If I don't, if I don't make it in time"

"No, no don't say this, don't do this to me" Lyra interrupted as tears fell.

"Listen to me Lyra, please. If I don't make it out of this, stupid, routine mission of all ways to go out. I…. I love you Lyra, I know you wanted to keep things quiet about us on base but I have to tell you, I love you, stars I do."

She smiled at his confession, but just as she was about to reply, his radio cut out.

"Poe? Poe are you there? Poe!"

Lyra looked to Leia for guidance. The General took her hand. "Lyra, all we can do is hope he got BB-8 up and running to get access to the emergency power."

"Can we, can we get his radio working again? I need to know if he's safe General, I need to know"

"I know Lyra, I know. Listen, his radio uses up too much power in an emergency situation. We won't hear from him even if he manages to get out safe alright? We just, we need to wait this out."

Lyra stood and made her way out to the docks, waiting anxiously for Poe to return him to her.

Leia, a handful of rebels and Finn followed her out to watch for Poe and his squadron as well.

"Hey Lyra, it will be ok, Poe's got himself out of stickier situations than this. He'll be alright" Finn told her.

She nodded furiously, wanting to believe him, she had to believe Poe would get out of this safely.

Minute after minute passed by, and still no sign of Poe. Lyra's tears sunk to the ground as she paced anxiously, waiting, praying he was alright.

Finally, after half an hour of waiting, three X-Wing fighters came into view, looking battered and beaten.

It was Poe's squadron. But no sign of Poe.

As Jess sprinted over, Lyra caught her arm.

"Where's Poe? Jess, where is he?"

Jess frowned and shook her head. "I don't know, he was shot, he went down, we saw his ship fall out of the sky Lyra, I don't, I don't think he made it."

Lyra shook her head as she cried, sinking to her knees. She clutched at Poe's ring around her neck.

She forgot how to blink, how to cry, how to breathe. Poe was gone, as soon as he was here he was gone, taken from her.

No. It couldn't be true. Fate was not that unkind, it couldn't be. It wasn't so cruel as to let him slip through her fingers just as she had caught a grip on him.

She felt a hand on her back and as she looked to her side, Leia sunk to her level, stroking her back in comfort.

"I'm sorry Lyra, I'm so sorry" she whispered.

Lyra felt like a child again as she fell into Leia's arms, clutching at her like a child did a mother.

"He can't be gone, it was just a routine mission. He can't, he can't be gone" Lyra cried against her.

Leia didn't argue with her, instead she just held her close, trying best to comfort her.

There were no words between them, none that would help. Leia knew all too well there were no words to comfort you when you lost the ones you love.

They stayed there a while, on the ground, holding each other until, for what felt like hours. Lyra thought of her future, a future without Poe, a future without Hux, without anybody that had truly loved her. She couldn't believe it, wishing only that she had been in his ship with him as it went down. If they were to leave this galaxy, she only wished it could have been together.

It could have been minutes later, or hours, or days for all Lyra could have cared, it certainly felt that way, until, the sounds of an incoming ship.

Leia was the only one who looked up and when she did, she breathed out a sigh of relief.

"Lyra, look up."

She didn't listen, too heartbroken to look anywhere as she remained numb.

"Lyra, your flyboy came home."

Lyra reluctantly looked up. There at the end of the docks in a very, very broken X-Wing.

Poe.

He was covered in dirt, dust and even a little blood, but he was there. Alive.

Lyra wiped her tears away, believing it to be a dream as she stood up.

"Lyra?"

That was it. Enough to make her realise he was really there. They ran to each other until their bodies met, crashing into one another in a bone-crushing hug before falling to the ground in each other's arms.

"Poe, you're alive? You're alive!"

He held her close, breathing in her scent. She cried against him as she held him as tightly as she could before he leaned back, wiping her tears away and pulling her into a fierce kiss. They didn't care if everyone on base saw them. His kiss was desperate as he clung to her, clumsy as his tongue begged entrance into her mouth and danced along her own.

His hands went to her hair as he gripped it, as her fingertips ghosted the sides of his face.

Finally, as they pulled away, Poe held her face in his hands as he stared down at her, relieved to be reunited with her once more.

"You uh, you get my message on the radio?"

She nodded.

"Ok, well, you have any thoughts about that, maybe?"

"I have a lot of thoughts about that" she said as she wiped some of the dirt from his face, touching him to make sure he was really there with her.

"Ok. A lot of thoughts? Care to share any of those thoughts with me sweetheart?"

Lyra took a deep breath in as she focused on him.

"The truth of the matter is Poe Dameron, is that... I love you.

I love everything about you. I love your kindness, I love your courage, I love that your best friend is a droid. I love the way your nose wrinkles when you laugh and I love the lines by your eyes when you smile. I love that little vein in your forehead that appears when you're angry or find something hilarious. Dammit I even love the little smirk you get when you're being otherwise unbearably cocky.

I love your hoarse voice in the morning and how it takes a good five minutes for your eyes to focus and you just blink at me like some overgrown puppy until they do. I love when you pull me close to you every night when you hold me and when you wake, you look at me like it's the first time you have seen me, every damn time.

I love that you see the best in people. I love that you aren't ashamed to be with me, not ever, regardless of who is watching. I love that you believe in me and have never once looked at me like I'm just some noble girl. What I'm really trying to convey is that, I love you. I hope, I hope that's alright?"

Poe blinked at her for a few moments, leaving Lyra to stare at him with a worried look on her face.

"Fuck. I should have kept those thoughts as just thoughts shouldn't I? You see this is why I didn't speak the other nigh….."

Poe cut her off with another kiss and she felt him smile against her mouth as he did so. He lifted her up off the ground with him and up into the air, forcing her legs to hook around his waist as he held her up. When their lips finally parted, Lyra looked at him for a response.

"Stars I love you. There I was thinking my declaration of love, just as I was being shot down by the First Order was the most romantic thing in the galaxy but then you go and do that and just, wow. Are you always gonna best me at everything?"

Lyra giggled down at him as he gazed up at her like a lovesick boy.

"I'm always going to try my damn hardest to."


	23. Chapter 23: Legends Of Old

**Chapter 23: Legends of Old**

Life for Poe and Lyra was a little easier now everyone knew of them being together. In truth, it was probably only easier for them work-wise because Leia felt guilty for sending Poe on a mission that had almost cost him his life.

Though technically, it was Poe's fault he landed himself in such a mess when he refused to retreat even after being ordered to. At one point, Leia had even threatened him with a demotion. That had frightened Poe into listening to her, for the time being at least.

One morning, as they lay in bed together, cuddling as BB-8 sat patiently by their side in his little corner, Poe mused on their future.

"I can't wait until we have more space to ourselves than just my room" he whispered to her as he spooned her, stroking her hand softly.

"Mm, that would be nice. I'm going to need a lot of space for my dresses, if and when I finally get them all back."

"That's alright, I can build you a walk in-closet. I can build us a whole house in Yavin, just like my mom and dad did together."

She reached back to look at him. "Oh I see, so you have already taken it upon yourself to decide that we will be living in Yavin."

He laughed as he kissed her gently. "Well, there's so much room to build there, and the skies at night are so romantic to look at, and BB-8 loves Yavin, you wouldn't deny our favourite droid his most beloved planet now would you?"

BB-8 hummed happily as Lyra giggled. "That's not fair, that's emotional blackmail."

Poe tickled her as he kissed her neck gently. "Nah, come on. We could go swimming naked in the waterfalls in Yavin and climb the temples together. We have enough land to build our dream house and just imagine our kids having all that space to run around in."

Lyra's face fell as did her heart. She turned away from him and he lay there for a moment, confused by her actions, until it hit him.

"Kriff, Lyra I'm so sorry. I'm sorry, I didn't mean that."

He held her shoulder, trying to turn her back to him, but she stayed still, her face still turned away from him.

"Lyra I didn't mean it, I just said it in the moment. I was just thinking out loud I promise."

He held her close as he kissed her back gently.

"Lyra please, I love you, I'm sorry."

She reluctantly turned back to him, tears staining her cheeks. "What if it is a problem Poe? What if you find yourself wanting children in the future? What then? I lose you?"

Poe wiped her tears away before he stroked her cheek. "You won't lose me. Lyra listen to me, when I see my future I see you, I see us. I love you. I see falling asleep with you and waking up with you. I see laughing with you and travelling with you and working with you. I see us with our friends, spending time with each other and when I'm sad I see that it's you there supporting me, and I'm there for you when life gets tough on you."

Lyra's lip quivered. "But that's now. What if that changes? What if you want children later?"

Poe shrugged. "Then we'll figure it out, but that's the point, _we'll_ figure it out, together. All I know is that I love you and I want you. I've never felt this way about anyone before Lyra, you believe me on that right?"

Her eyes locked on his as she nodded slowly, clearly seeing his words were genuine. "Yes, I believe you."

He ran his thumb over her quivering lip slowly. "I know this has been something that has bothered you since you found out, but I don't want you to let it worry you anymore. Lyra, I want you to know that I think you're all I need in this relationship. I love you, I really do."

She smiled up at him as he cleared away the last of her tears. "I love you too Poe."

"Will you marry me?"

She scoffed. "That's your guilt talking now. Besides, I don't think I can, I'm still technically married."

"No I'm serious, if you weren't married, if you were technically a free agent with no past in the First Order, would you, would you ever consider marrying me?"

She smiled up at him, placing a hand on his heart. "In a heartbeat my love."

He kissed her nose softly. "Being in love during a war feels different, it's like I wanna grab every opportunity that comes our way."

"You know what opportunity I want to grab? Those little blue cakes with the icing they serve in the cantina in the morning, that's what I want to grab right now."

Poe laughed against her hair before kissing her. "Alright well, I am gonna work on fixing my ship up. She took a heavy beating in the last attack and it's probably gonna take a couple of days to repair her properly. Meet me in the hangar later? Will you save me a cake?"

"I can't promise I won't eat them all but yes, I'll meet you there later" she said, getting up first and changing into fresh clothes. Before she left, she gave Poe one quick kiss.

"Catch you later flyboy, love you. I'll see you later too B."

The droid beeped goodbye.

"I love you too" Poe called to her as she left for the cantina.

 _Meanwhile, on-board the Finalizer_

General Hux finished another shot of whiskey as he stared up from his work and looked over at a photograph of him and Lyra on their wedding day.

His cat Millicent pottered around the table, brushing past the photo.

"I know girl, I miss her too. It's just you and I now, until we find Lyra, and we will find her. I can feel us growing closer to discovering the rebel base any day now."

The cat meowed as she brushed up against Hux's hand, demanding attention. He began to pet her obligingly.

Everything was quieter since Lyra left, but he felt it worst in their chambers. Right now he felt as if he should be listening to her telling him about the newest book she had read, or asking him for his opinion on a new dress or even making a sarcastic or rude comment about a co-worker giving him too much trouble.

He couldn't remember the last time he had slept properly. Every time he slept he had nightmares about Lyra, about her falling in battle, about rebels torturing her, forcing her to work for them. He avoided sleep as best he could, by working overtime, and then when he felt tired, he would keep working. Physically he was exhausted, mentally he was too. The one person who kept him grounded and sane, had slipped through his fingertips.

And it was all his fault.

 _Back at the rebel base_

After Lyra had eaten her fill in the cantina, she grabbed a few cakes for Poe and made her way to the ship hangar.

Her Pilot was exactly where she knew he would be, talking away to BB-8 as he worked on repairs to his ship.

He was wearing his orange flight suit, but it was pulled down to the waist and he was wearing only a white tank top that was stained with oil spills underneath. As he ran his hand across his brow, staining his face with oil slightly, she realised he really did look like a poster boy. But she was thinking of a different kind of poster boy entirely.

As she approached him she leaned down to pet BB-8 first, tickling him as Poe often did, much to the little droid's amusement.

"Now I can believe why the Resistance wanted you as their poster boy" she smiled at Poe as she stood back up, admiring him as he climbed down from the ship.

"Oh yeah? Would you have hung me up on your wall as a teen and kissed me every night before you went to sleep, reciting the name Mrs Lyra Dameron to yourself?"

She smirked. "Something like that, maybe. Poe Dameron, the cause of all teenage rebel's sexual awakenings. That actually sounds about right."

He winced at the idea of hordes of young girls screaming at the sight of him. Before Lyra, that notion might have interested him, but now, he was only interested in one girl's attention.

"Good job I only have eyes for one woman" he said as he kissed her softly before taking the cakes from her.

"You're only saying that because I brought you food" she winked.

"You know that's not true and… hey, this one has a bite taken out of it already" Poe said, holding up one of the cakes with a large mouthful already gone.

"Sorry, I got hungry again on the way from the cantina."

Poe rolled his eyes as he laughed before looking down at BB-8. "Can you believe this buddy? She's stealing bites of my food now, it's a good job we love her right?"

BB-8 beeped loudly as he nodded his head.

"Thank you, I love you both too."

As he began snacking on one of the cakes, Lyra wiped a line of oil spill from his forehead, making him smile at her in appreciation with a mouthful of cake. She laughed softly at his goofy expression.

"More faces like that and I'll change my mind about you looking like a poster boy. How's the ship doing? Do you think you can fully repair her?"

Poe polished off two of the cakes before placing the others to the side as he licked his fingers clean.

"She took pretty bad hits but, she'll be ok. I can work on the exterior and then get the mechanics in to check her systems and the interior can be fixed. She's not going down so easily."

Lyra leaned against the ship.

"You know, hearing you talk about your ship, wearing that flight suit pulled down and that tight little tank top is pretty hot."

Poe raised an eyebrow as he leaned his arm above her, looming over her flirtatiously. "Oh really? You hot for squadron leader?"

She hooked her fingers into the waistband of his flight suit, pulling him closer.

"I'm hot for Poe Dameron as my squadron leader" she whispered against his ear, mindful of the fact people were around.

"As hot as it is hearing you call me your squadron leader, it's a good job you aren't technically on the squad because if you were, I'm pretty sure I'd be demoted on account of me screwing the brains out of one of my employees" he said quietly into her ear, nipping the soft flesh there as BB-8 obliviously worked on repairing the ship around them.

Lyra frowned. "Wait, am I not technically part of the squadron? I almost lost my leg taking down that cannon on Starkiller for you guys, not to mention all the missions I have successfully completed since joining the Resistance."

Poe kissed her shoulder softly. "Easy, you are as good as a member of my squadron, the guys love you, I love you, way more than they do just, FYI. In my eyes, you are a member of the team."

She sighed. "That isn't technically a member of the squadron though. Technically I could be anyone in this rebellion Poe. I have a bounty on my head, it would be nice to be recognised a little for my efforts."

He shook his head as he grinned at her. "Stars, sometimes loving you feels like I'm loving a part of myself. Look, between you and me, I think Leia is considering giving you a promotion, maybe bumping you up to a lieutenant or something. But that stays between you and me and I don't want you to be disappointed if it doesn't happen."

Lyra smiled up at him. "Leia will give me a title, she loves me. I'll be Commander before you know it."

Poe rolled his eyes as he nipped at her neck. "So competitive, your drive is really, really sexy you know."

"Is that so? Good job I have someone who can keep up with me" Lyra replied before Poe caught her lips in a kiss, pulling her bottom lip in-between his teeth softly.

"I wanna taste you, I need to" he whispered, pushing himself up against her slowly.

"Not here Poe, there are people everywhere" she said, pulling away from him.

He took her hand and led her away, towards a quiet, empty part of the hangar that seemed to be used for spare parts for ships and extra flight suits.

Poe pulled her behind the rail of flight suits and placed a trail of kisses down her body, pulling at her pants as he did so.

"Poe, what are you doing?"

"I told you, I need to taste you."

"Right here? Someone could see us."

He smirked up at her as he pulled her shirt up to kiss her navel gently. "Nah, nobody comes back here, so if you're quiet enough, nobody will come looking. Do you want me to stop?"

He hooked his fingers in the waistband of her pants as he gripped her backside, his mouth hovering close to her inner thighs.

Lyra looked around as she bit her lip. He drove her crazy, everything about him was so intoxicating she was sure he could ask her to jump out of a ship into space and she would still be putty in his hands. His very talented, dexterous hands.

She shook her head as she blushed. It was the only confirmation he needed. He worked her out of her pants and underwear before delving his tongue straight into her core. His tongue licked a long, slow strip along her, causing her head to fall back as she moaned and her hands went to his hair instantly.

He threw one of her legs over his shoulder as he delved deeper into her core, dipping his tongue into her as if she was the last drop of water in a desert. As his fingernails dug into her legs softly, holding her in place, his tongue licked upwards to circle her little pearl. She glanced down at him as he let out a satisfactory grunt at her sweet, unique taste, smirking as he knew the effect he had on her. She let out another low moan as his tongue worked its magic on her.

"You gotta be quiet sweetheart, someone will find us" he whispered against her core, his gentle breath against her, making her shiver.

She nodded, biting her lip as she tried to bite back her moans as Poe sucked her pearl into his mouth, swirling his tongue around it softly and deliberately. His fingers soon joined his mouth, entering her and hooking inside of her as he thrust them in and out of her slowly as his tongue stayed focused on her bud.

Her hips unconsciously began to arch into his mouth as her fingers tightened in his hair, alerting Poe that she was close. Poe's tongue worked harder and faster against her until finally, she let out a strangled cry as her legs shook as her climax took over. She was sure she would have fallen to her legs if Poe had not been holding her up.

As she caught her breath, he stood up, placing a lazy kiss on her lips, relishing the flush in her skin and the look in her eyes as she came down from the high he had caused.

She moved to undo his flight suit but he caught her hands before she could do so. "Come on sweetheart, gotta back to working on the ship."

He winked at her as she looked at him in confusion.

"Why, what, you don't want to get something out of this?"

He ran his tongue along her bottom lip, lapping the last of her up. "I did get something from that. I made you cum, that's the best feeling in the world."

She stared at him in disbelief before grinning stupidly at him. "By the stars, I'm in love with the best man in the entire galaxy."

Poe shrugged as he took her hand. "Not gonna argue with that, come on, you can hold my wrench."

"You would let me hold your wrench but not let me work with it? You are a tease Poe Dameron."

They made their way back to the hangar and continued working on Poe's ship until Snap approached them.

"Hey you two, Leia has given us a mission. There's talk of potential rebels hiding out on the jungle planet Devaron. She wants us to go scout the planet, see if there are any rebels and if there are, convince them to come back and fight with us, you in?"

Poe nodded. "Hell yeah I'm in! Devaron is where the ancient Jedi and Sith temples are. I've always wanted to see them, find out what secrets are hiding in there."

"I'm in too, I have a lot of questions about the Jedi and the force, maybe these temples can provide some answers" Lyra told them.

As the others suited up and prepared to leave, Poe turned to Lyra. "Ride with me."

"Poe I'm actually good at flying now, how much longer can we convince people I'm better off tucked into your X-Wing with you? It's starting to be a little unbelievable, considering Jess is on this mission and she's the one who's trained me up to fly."

Poe pouted like a spoilt child. "I know but, I like you tucked up in my X-Wing with me."

She held up a finger. "I'm a strong, independent woman who doesn't need a squadron leader Pilot."

The dark-haired Pilot smirked. "Might not need me but you want me."

"Always. But let do this flight separately, I'll ride with you on the next trip. Now come on, let's get to this planet."

XXX

Devaron was a strange planet. It bared similarities to the jungle like aspects of Yavin and Felucia but seemed all-together darker. The skyline was a blood red as they landed their ships close to the temples, casting rather sinister shadows over the treetops. Lyra could see why this was once considered a haven for Sith lords and their dark apprentices.

The squadron felt uneasy staying there, the Sith lords of old were no more, just like the Jedi, but the looming, dark history of the planet remained, like a shadow clinging to the very atmosphere. The only one who didn't seem to mind being there at all was Poe. Then again, Lyra was fairly certain Poe would always be a 'jump from the pan into the fire' kind of man.

"Who wants to check out the temples with me and Lyra? There could be rebels hiding out there" Poe asked the squadron as they approached the steps.

"Uh, you know, we are just gonna scout the surrounding areas we think that's probably for the best" Jess said nervously.

"Alright, wimps, keep your radios close by, call through if you need us" Poe replied.

"More likely gonna be the other way around if you're going into those creepy temples" Jess countered before the squadron split off and left Poe and Lyra to explore the temples alone.

Unlike the ruins on D'Qar and Yavin, the temples on Devaron seemed to be in much better condition. Inside, old, imposing statues and stone carvings build into the walls of old Jedi knights and masters were spread out along the length of the main temple. Plants and vines had made their way inside and crawled up along the walls and statues.

An old map of the galaxy sat at the end of the long corridor, inactive. Old books and archives on the Jedi and Sith order sat dusty and inactive too. Lyra ran her hand along the dusty, old books as she walked along one side of the corridor.

Picking up a particularly large book she flipped through the pages, reading parts of a passage on the Jedi order and its rules.

"See anything interesting?"

Lyra shook her head. "Just a bunch of rules and regulations for the Jedi to follow in this one. Nothing about the force and how to control it."

"You think you are force sensitive? Was it hearing the voices from the force tree in Yavin that made you think so?

Poe walked to her side, looking through some of the archives himself.

"Not just that. Back when I crashed the ship during the attack on Starkiller base, I tried to grab for the flare to call for help and it was out of my reach. I focused all my attention on the flare and all I know is that suddenly it was within my reach. And back in Pau City, I know I took that shot for you but before the Stormtrooper could shoot, I focused on the blaster and I could have sworn it swayed his arm and disrupted his aim."

Poe nodded at her, his brow furrowed.

"Do you think I'm crazy?"

"No of course I don't think you're crazy. I think it's cool, if you could harness that power you could be an amazing force of nature, a Jedi knight like the old legends."

Lyra looked up at him from one of the books. "No. No I wouldn't want that. I know the tragedy Jedi knights and their powers caused in the past. I don't want to be a part of that. It would be nice though, to better understand the force and what I can actually do with it."

Poe helped her go through the books in the hopes they would find something to help Lyra understand her connection to the force.

"Lyra, I think I found something here, listen. The force is an energy field created by all living things. Jedi's feel a stronger connection to this energy, breathing it, tasting it, riding it's currents to their unique destinies. The living force is raw and close at hand, it is the life energy tingling around you when you pass among plants and life. When many die at once, or you feel a deep connection to someone who dies, the loss of energy may shock you, even knock you out."

Lyra waved her hand. "That doesn't help me in understanding how I could move objects at moments of desperation."

Poe rolled his eyes. "Easy, I'm getting to it. It says force abilities such as running, jumping, heightened senses, moving objects or soothing the emotions of others are techniques by which we become agents of the living force."

Lyra frowned. "So perhaps, it's less about the objects and more about channelling the living force within me to move things. It doesn't explain why I could only channel it during moments of real need. Jedi's can use the force to shift objects and people's wills at a moment's notice."

"Are you sure you wouldn't want to be a Jedi? Sounds like you're pretty interested."

Lyra closed the book she was reading before walking away to inspect the stone carvings of the Jedi on the walls. Some of the figures she recognised from when she read history books. Master Yoda, Dooku, Obi-Wan, Windu, Aayla Secura…. Then she came across a wall of Sith lords, Darth Vader, Sidious, Maul, and then she came across a carving of a Pantoran female Sith, along with a description of her past and legacy.

"Here Poe, this is why I don't want to ever be a Jedi. This is why I don't want to know too much about what I'm capable of. This woman, her name was Kiza, she was a Sith lord. She fell in love with a human male called Remi before she turned to the dark side and when he couldn't kill her, he tried to steal her lightsaber, in a bid to stop her from turning further towards the dark. She cut him down for it, on this planet. Poe, her lover, her entire world at one point, she destroyed him. She destroyed the man who couldn't bring himself to end the life of the woman he loved.

That is the Jedi order. That is the nature of the force. Anakin and Padme, Kiza and Remi, Palpatine murdered his own master, Darth Plagueis to rise up and become Darth Sidious. All of it ends in betrayal and heartbreak and death. I want no part in it."

Poe rest a hand on her neck gently. "Hey, hey I understand. It's ok, I'll help you understand as much as you want to. You know I'll stand by you regardless. I love you. Whether you're a Jedi or a pilot or a technician, whatever it is, you're still my badass girlfriend."

Lyra smiled, leaning over to kiss him gently. "This is the first time I'm hearing you call me your girlfriend."

"Yeah, I guess it is, is that alright?"

"As long as you always put badass before it, it sounds pretty good."

Poe winked at her. "You got it."

"Well, we should probably look around for any potential rebels hiding out here right?"

They scouted the temples together to see if they could find any signs of life, but despite the temples being in good condition, there was no signs of recent activity.

After a few hours of searching around, they gave up, radioing through to the others to see if they had more luck in finding any rebels.

As they met on the steps of the temple outside, Poe asked the others if they had found anyone.

"No, nothing. We scouted around for miles, just creatures and birds and gross bugs that had way too many legs for my liking, but no rebels" Jess told them as Snap, Nien and Ello sat down on the steps.

"You find anything in the temples?" Snap asked them.

Lyra gestured to the book regarding the force Poe had found her. "Just some light reading, but no rebels."

"Leia's gonna be disappointed we didn't find anything of use, but we have done all we can guys. I'm calling time on this mission, if there was anyone hiding out on this planet, they would have headed for the shelter of the temples, and if they weren't, they wouldn't have wondered too far from them. We tried" Poe said as he let out a loud sigh.

As the others made their way back their ships feeling a sense of defeat, Lyra reached out to touch Poe's arm affectionately as they walked back to his X-Wing.

"Leia will understand Poe. If the rebels aren't here, we'll find them on another planet instead, don't feel bad."

He hooked his arm around her shoulder as he pulled her closer to mess up her hair before kissing her head gently. "I know, just hate coming back from anything empty-handed."


	24. Chapter 24: Moving Up

**Chapter 24: Moving Up**

Lyra groaned in annoyance as she felt something tickle her neck gently. She had been experiencing the most wonderful dream and Poe had just woken her from it. The only saving grace was that recently, her life had felt like a dream regardless. Though they had both been working so hard the past few weeks, she would have been glad for the lie-in.

As Poe kissed her neck again she groaned once more, causing him to chuckle against the soft crook in between her neck and shoulder.

"What's the matter sweetheart, you don't want to wake up to me?"

She groaned. "I didn't want to wake up at all, I'm tired."

She turned on her back, giving Poe access to kiss her properly. "I know, I'm sorry, it's just, you said you would help Jess work on some coding and I don't want you to be late."

Lyra's eyes opened fully and she smiled up at Poe, leaning over her, looking down at her with that lazy smile she loved so much.

"You are so sweet."

He gave her a smug smile. "I am? I am aren't I?"

She laughed as he pulled her in close to hold her.

"What are you doing?"

"What does it look like I'm doing? I'm giving you a cuddle" Poe replied.

"Poe, you just woke me up so I wouldn't be late and now you want a cuddle? Doesn't this seem a little counterproductive?"

He put his hand over her face softly. "Shh, just a little 5 minute cuddle, it won't hurt."

She giggled, pushing his hand off her face and rolling over so that she was sitting on him.

"Or we could do something else, if that's what you'd prefer" he smirked, crossing his arms behind his head.

She rolled her eyes, leaning down to kiss him gently. "You woke me up so I wouldn't be late, I should get ready."

He gripped her shoulders, trailing his lips down the her cheek and jawline slowly "Mmhmm, yeah you should, or….. you could stay here with me, a few minutes longer maybe?"

She felt his long eyelashes brush against her as he whispered his words to her seductively, his mouth hovering by her jawline, teasing to kiss her again.

"Mm, could do that yeah, both are good options, in their own, very different ways" she said quietly before he silenced her with another kiss.

His lips captured her own as he rolled the bedcovers off her so that her upper body was exposed to him. As he rolled her under him, there was a knock at the door that caused Lyra to look away and stare at the source of the knocks.

"Shh, just ignore it, they will go away in a second" he whispered, kissing her earlobe softly as he coaxed her back to him.

"What if it's someone important?"

"It is. It's Leia, open up."

Poe and Lyra looked at one another, wide-eyed, before Lyra jumped up and threw on the nearest clothes as Poe covered himself up with the bed sheets.

Lyra opened the door to see Leia stood there with that famous smirk on her face as she looked from the young woman to a rather sheepish looking Poe sat up in bed.

"Sorry if I interrupted anything but I wanted to talk to you, privately if that's ok?"

Lyra nodded. "Yes of course General, right away."

Leia smirked as she nodded. "I'll let you get ready properly first, just meet me in my office when you're dressed."

As Lyra shut the door behind her she grinned back at Poe. "She wants to talk to me alone, do you think that means you were right about the promotion?"

He beamed up at her as he watched her scurry to get changed properly. "Well, I'm not usually wrong so it seems like this could be pretty good news."

As she went to kiss him goodbye, he wrapped his arms around her legs as she leaned down to kiss him.

"Good luck sweetheart, whatever happens, just know that I'm proud of you regardless."

She stroked his face softly, realising she was beyond lucky to have someone who believed in her as much as Poe did.

"I love you."

"I love you too. Now, go get em' sweetheart."

Lyra fluffed Poe's hair, much to his dismay before skipping off to find Leia in her office.

The General took notice of Lyra's optimistic attitude and facial expression as soon as she sat down.

"Someone's happy today."

"I am now I'm seeing you General."

"Are you flirting with me? Is Poe Dameron not enough?"

Lyra blushed, forgetting herself momentarily. "Apologies General, I'm just, in a good mood today I suppose."

The General raised an eyebrow. "Well if I hadn't have already made up my mind about this next decision I would tell you flattery will get you nowhere, but, as it stands I have some news. I have noticed your hard work around the base, I appreciate everything you do for us and I know everyone else around here does too. I also know, you will continue to impress us with your hard work and for that, I would like to reward you.

I'm promoting you to Captain."

Leia's words barely left her mouth before Lyra threw her arms around the General's neck in a forceful hug as she jumped excitedly.

As the young woman pulled away, Leia smiled at her. Sometimes she felt looking at her was like looking in a mirror. Poe often reminded her of Han, that is a part of why she had wanted him as her protégé, it was also why she wanted to keep a close eye on him and try to keep him out of trouble. Seeing him and Lyra together had quickly become a comfort to Leia since losing her own husband. It reminded her that their sort of love still existed, and that it lived on through others.

Watching Lyra come into her own had been comforting for Leia to watch too. She was proud of everyone in the rebellion, of everyone fighting against injustice, but seeing someone grow as a person as much as Lyra had felt even more special to her.

"Thank you General, oh thank you so, so much! You have no idea how grateful I am!"

"Actually, I do have an idea. Listen, there's a ceremony tomorrow, you and a few other rebels are being promoted. Just be in the main hall at 11:00am on the dot, is that doable?"

Lyra nodded, though the competitive side of her wondered who else was up for promotion and if they had worked as hard as she had to get to where they were.

"I know that look. Don't let the other promotions make you feel any less proud. For the record, the other promotions are officers to Lieutenants, you're the only Captain. Now go spread the good news, I'm sure Poe is desperate to know, if he isn't already listening at the door."

Lyra took Leia's hands in her own as she squeezed them affectionately. "Thank you General, thank you so much."

Leia signalled for her to leave and smiled as she watched the young woman almost fall over herself to get out of the door.

When Lyra couldn't find Poe in their room, she made her way to the hangar where he was kneeling down, talking to BB-8 as the little droid helped repair a nearby ship.

As soon as he saw her approach, he smiled, getting up to his feet as he waited for her to reveal Leia's news.

"So…. How did it go?"

"She just wanted me to decode something for her, nothing exciting."

Poe's face fell. "Oh kriff, I'm sorry. I'm sure she's working on promoting you soon though."

Lyra grinned. "I'm just kidding, she's promoting me to Captain!"

Poe cried out in excitement as he picked Lyra up in her arms and held her tight as he spun her around.

When he lowered her to the ground, he took her face in his hands and kissed her forcefully.

She laughed as they separated, glad for Poe's excitable reaction.

"Congratulations sweetheart, I knew this was coming! I'm so proud of you, so damn proud!"

Lyra smiled against him as he kissed her hair, pulling her close again for another hug.

Below them, BB-8, nudged her, causing her to bend down and tickle the droid's head softly. "Thanks B, I'll put in a good word to Leia about a promotion for you too."

"I can't believe she's promoting you to Captain, that's such a big deal sweetheart. Most people get promoted to Lieutenant but to be bumped up to Captain, that's big, Leia clearly has high hopes for you" Poe told her as she stood up to face him.

"Yes, she told me the other recruits are just being promoted to Lieutenants. Maybe I'm the next Poe Dameron in her eyes?"

Poe raised an eyebrow as he crossed his arms. "Well, I don't know about that. There's only one Poe Dameron."

"The galaxy can only handle one Poe Dameron."

"Exactly. Wait, fairly sure you didn't mean that as a compliment, but regardless, Lyra, this is a big deal. I'm so, so proud of you. Such a far cry from the girl I met on-board that First Order cruiser. You are the bravest, strongest, most beautiful woman I've ever met, and I feel honoured to be a part of your life now. Watching you grow strength to strength, it's special."

Lyra wrapped her arms around his neck as she moved closer to him, smiling up at him as he tucked a strand of her hair behind her ear. "It feels so wonderful to have you by my side, I've never met anyone so supportive of me, I am so very lucky to have you. I love you."

Poe smirked as he shook his head. "Ah you're gonna make me cry. It's me who's lucky. I love you too sweetheart. So, when's the ceremony?"

"Tomorrow morning at 11."

"Better work on spreading the word then."

It came as no surprise to Poe that everyone on base was infinitely happy for Lyra's promotion. Even to those who felt a little jealous of her success, they could all see the effects of her hard work and dedication to the Resistance. While she had grown close to both General Leia and Poe, her work spoke for itself and the Rebellion was built on hope, trust and love for one another.

For Lyra however, the support she received was overwhelming and entirely unexpected. The support from the Resistance was something she believed she would never grow used to. After years of only having Armitage by her side, a whole throng of friends was a concept that would take a while to get used to. She welcomed in the support regardless, not even minding when Snap's idea of congratulations was to repeatedly get her into a headlock and rub her hair into a frizzy mess.

After almost a whole day of celebrating her success with the others, she slipped out of the crowds to have a moment to herself.

Sitting down on the hill that she had once sat on to mourn the loss of her relationship with Armitage after finding out he had signed the warrant for her death, she felt a sense of discomfort. She was in love with Poe, but her feelings for Armitage had not simply disappeared in the space of a few months.

Looking down at his wedding ring on her finger, she smiled sadly as she twiddled it around her finger. Poe had not questioned her wearing the ring. He hadn't asked her to remove it, not once, not even now, when they were committed to one another.

She was grateful for his patience and understanding, expecting that if it were anyone else, they would have demanded she take the ring off if she was truly in love with someone else.

Lyra had never given much thought to the concept of having feelings for more than one person. The brief thoughts she had ever had on it were that it was hardly likely and if it were, it was nothing more than pure greed.

Had Armitage been in her life these past few months, she wondered if she would have still fallen in love with Poe, or if the absence of her husband had been the _only_ reason she had found it easier to slip into a relationship with another.

Poe was everything to her. But there had been a time where Armitage had been too. She wondered if perhaps he might have moved on already. If he might have found some pretty officer on-board the Finalizer he might have at least passed the time with in an attempt to move on from the memory of her.

It was selfish of her that even the thought of that aggravated her. Considering she had been intimate with Poe numerous times already. She had been disloyal since that day in the cave. But that kiss, it had felt so right, until the moment Armitage cropped up into her head.

"Hey sweetheart, everything ok? You kind of just disappeared."

She looked up to see Poe as he settled down on the grass next to her.

"Sorry, I just, needed a moment to think."

Poe kissed her shoulder softly as he glanced down at her hand upon her wedding ring.

"You thinking about Hux?"

She bit her lip as she stared down. "You never ask me to take his ring off."

He rolled his eyes. "Be a little hypocritical of a guy who wore his mother's wedding ring for twenty years to ask someone to take their ring off, don't you think?"

She looked over at him. "But he's my husband, and I'm in a relationship with you. You don't get upset?"

Poe shrugged. "Missing people is about missing people. Doesn't matter if they are parents or friends or exes. I get it. Besides, I know you love me, you prove that to me every day. I know how you must feel, I'll bet you sometimes feel like you can share all the work you've done with him, seeing as for a long time you would have told him everything. I get it Lyra, I do understand."

She leaned her head against his as a tear escaped her eye. "I will never, ever understand what I did to deserve you, but I'll spend my entire life being grateful for it."

They stayed there together, in comfortable silence until finally they retired to their room for the night, eagerly awaiting the promotion ceremony the next morning.

XXX

Lyra fiddled around nervously as she secured the cape on her dress. It was one of the dresses Poe had picked up from Naboo for her. She had woken him up early cursing under her breath as she tried to decide on what to wear.

Poe watched her sleepily from the bed as she stared at her reflection, making sure everything looked presentable.

"You know, you could have just worn my clothes and saved yourself the hassle. Not like anybody else is gonna dress up, this is a military ceremony sweetheart."

She disregarded him, smoothing out the blue chiffon of the dress before tugging on the heavy material of the embellished cape so that it was even on either side of her.

"It's a ceremony nonetheless. Besides, the General used to be known primarily as a princess, and who am I to not make an effort for royalty?"

Poe stretched his arms out as he rolled over on his side to get a better look at her. "But she's already seen you in casual clothes."

"And today she'll see me in something else, are you really going to fight me on this one?"

Poe giggled. "Nope, no attempt at fighting you. You can dip yourself in glue and roll in a pile of bird feathers for this ceremony if that's what you so desire. You'll still look hot to me."

Lyra's nerves calmed a little at his comment and she turned to face him. "Do I look alright Poe? Truly?"

He smiled, beckoning her over to him. "You look gorgeous."

She went to his side and bent her head to kiss him. He pulled her down to him, causing her to shriek out as he tickled her, planting kisses on her face gently as he did so.

"No, Poe, stop, stop, you'll tear the fabric" she giggled between kisses.

Not wanting to upset her, he held his hands up in surrender, but not before planting one more kiss on her.

She smiled down at him, running a hand through his messy hair. "If I didn't love you, I would kill you for that."

"I know. Look, you better go ahead to the ceremony, I'll be sat in the front row cheering the loudest for you."

As she went to the door, she stood by it a moment, leaning against it as she stared back at Poe as he sat up on his elbows.

"Poe, when did you first realise you were in love with me?"

He paused, thinking about it before nodding. "That day you were sat on my bed reading, and you told me you were learning how to speak binary so you could talk to BB-8, that's when I knew. When did you realise?"

"Naboo, when you went back for my dresses. I knew it wasn't truly about you showing off, it was you trying to bring something back from my old life to comfort me, even after I had hurt you. That's when I knew for certain."

He smiled, relieved she seemed to understand his motivations where others would put it down to mere foolishness and cocky behaviour.

"Thought so. Now go, get that promotion, I'll be there later" he said, hurrying her out of the door with a wave of his hand. She obliged, throwing him one last smile before scurrying to the main hall where Leia and the other rebels in line for a promotion were waiting.

Leia walked them through the running order of the promotions and couldn't help but smirk at Lyra's dress.

"Didn't fancy wearing just a plain uniform for the occasion Lyra?"

The young woman returned the smirk. "I wanted to look my best for such an achievement General, if you permit it of course."

"I see Dameron's confidence has rubbed off on you. I suppose seeing as your last in the running order, you can end the ceremony with a bang looking like that. Don't make a habit of upstaging me though" Leia finished with a subtle wink.

"I couldn't upstage you even if I wanted to General."

Leia chuckled. "How charming. Dameron's definitely rubbed off on you."

XXX

During the ceremony, Lyra stood waiting, listening to the other names being called out before finally, it was her time to be called to the front.

"For heroic services to the Rebellion, including playing an essential role in bringing down Starkiller base, for disrupting First Order communications and for taking down a notorious slave trader and weapons dealer, I present, Lyrasanna Hux" Leia called out.

Lyra made her way to the front of the hall as the crowds of rebels cheered. As she approached Leia, she caught a glance of Poe, who was grinning ear to ear as he cheered for her.

"Lyra, It is my honour to bestow upon you the title of Captain Lyrasanna of the Resistance, 3rd division. Congratulations" Leia said as she fastened a badge onto Lyra's cape with the Resistance symbol and an eight-pointed star directly below it.

Once more the crowds erupted in supportive cheers as Lyra shook Leia's hand respectfully and made her way down to her seat beside Poe.

Not caring about those around them watching, Poe took the opportunity to take Lyra's face in his hands as he kissed her clumsily, beaming at her as if he was the proudest man in the galaxy.

She took his hand and squeezed it affectionately as Leia called for a final round of applause for all the rebels who had received a promotion and the Black squadron behind her along with Finn patted her back in congratulations.

After the ceremony, as they all walked to the cantina for food, BB-8 rolled in-front of Lyra with a flower taped to his head, causing Lyra to giggle as she bent down to his level.

"What's this?"

Poe shrugged. "He wanted to give you something to say congratulations, his idea not mine, he just asked me to tape it to him so he could bring it to you."

Lyra took the flower from BB-8 before kissing the droid's head softly. "Oh B, how very sweet of you, thank you my dear."

BB-8 beeped happily as she stood up again. Poe nudged her shoulder softly as she resumed her place at his side.

"You know, Beebee isn't the only one who got you a present."

"Poe, you have already given me enough, please tell me you didn't spend money on me."

He shrugged as he threw an arm around her shoulder. "Just a little, anyway don't be like that. I just hope you like it. I'll show it to you after we get food ok?"

Lyra nodded as she leaned into him.

The squadron had organised a cake to be made to commemorate Lyra's promotion and they all sat celebrating together, as true friends. It was only after a meal and two whole helpings of cake, Poe and Lyra managed to slip out so that Poe could show Lyra her present.

He fastened a blindfold over her eyes before hoisting her up into a piggyback to carry her to the hangar where her present was waiting for her.

"OK, are you ready?" he asked.

"You mean the cake wasn't the present? Ok, alright, yes, I'm ready."

He let her down and untied the blindfold and Lyra stared ahead at her present, as her mouth lay hanging open at the sight in-front of her.

Poe had gotten her an X-Wing, her very own X-Wing. Unlike his black one, hers was silver and on the side, was an engraved, eight-pointed sign under the Resistance symbol, just like her Captain's badge.

"She just needs a name and then I can get that engraved onto it for you as well" Poe told her.

Lyra turned to him with tears in her eyes as she jumped into his arms.

"Oh Poe, you really did this for me? Thank you, thank you so much! I love it, I love you."

He held her legs up as they fastened against his waist and kissed her gently. "You're welcome sweetheart, a Captain can't be without a ship now can they?"

She smiled against his lips. "Thank you, so much. Now, I think it's high time I gave you a little gift of my own."

He raised an eyebrow. "Oh yeah, what's that?"

She trailed her lips along the shell of his ear. "Remember you wanted to take me in your X-Wing on the way back from Yavin?"

He nodded.

Lyra nodded her head towards the new X-Wing. "Well, climb aboard Squadron leader, think we might need to break this ship in."


	25. Chapter 25: The Calm Before The Storm

**Chapter 25: The Calm Before the Storm**

 **Sorry guys, short chapter alert but, you will see why, very, very soon...**

As Lyra shot him a knowing look, Poe wasted no time in lifting her up and throwing her over his shoulder, causing her to burst into a fit of giggles as he climbed up into the new X-Wing with her.

As he resumed their usual flying spot of having Lyra in-between his legs she turned her head to the side and kissed his neck gently, sucking on the soft, sensitive flesh there until she bit down hard enough to leave a mark, claiming him for herself.

"You know, this is your ship, it should be me who's between your legs now."

Lyra broke the kiss as she raised an eyebrow. "As tempting as that is, I believe it's my turn to treat you for once."

She manoeuvred herself to face him properly, for whatever reason, her X-Wing seemed to have a little more sitting room than Poe's. She supposed it was just due to Poe's being an older model.

She trailed her hands down his chest until she reached his stomach, and then dipped her fingers beneath his shirt to trail them against his bare skin. His breath caught in his throat as he watched her.

"What are you thinking Captain?"

Her lips curved into a mischievous smile as she leaned forward so her lips were but an inch away from his.

"I'm thinking that right now, you are mine to command."

Poe felt himself harden instantly to the point where his pants became uncomfortably tight.

"Then I'm yours to command, my Captain."

She kissed him, wasting no time in slipping her tongue into his hungry mouth where it was met with his own. His tongue seemed to mimic the movements he had perfected against her sex, knowing exactly what pressure to use to have her weak and begging for more.

In an attempt to regain the control that Poe so rarely gave up when they were intimate, her hand trailed down to his hardness, running her hand along the shape of it.

Poe released a moan into the kiss and Lyra moved her mouth to trail down his neck, biting it again on the other side before trailing her mouth down his chest, his stomach, until she came to the belt of his pants.

He watched her with huge, dilated pupils, his breathing already hitched in anticipation for what was to come.

Her fingers ghosted his inner thighs until finally, she released him from the confines of his clothes. As his hard member stood to attention, she tested the waters, running her tongue deliberately slowly and softly along the length of it.

Poe's mouth hung open as he watched her shamelessly, his eyes locked on hers as they seemed to silently urge her to continue.

Her tongue swirled along the head of him before she took it in her mouth.

He moaned, throwing his head back momentarily at the initial feeling of her taking him in her mouth.

As she continued to run her tongue along it as she thrust her mouth in and out of him, his hands went to her hair, gripping it as he let out more strangled moans.

She was thankful he didn't try to push her head down onto him, but she sensed his desperation for more of her from the grip he had on her hair.

Her hand went to the base of him, assisting her mouth as she ran it along him in time with her movements.

Her teeth very lightly grazed the head of his member as she dragged her tongue along the edge of him once more.

"Lyra, you have to stop, before I... stop, I want to feel all of you" he managed to speak out in a choked cry.

She looked up at him with a smug smile, taking him in her mouth for one last thrust before moving to sit on his lap.

"You, uh, you are pretty damn good at that you know?"

He rest a hand on her neck as he pulled her in to kiss her.

"Glad I could impress you, but you told me to stop, and I was under the impression that you were mine to command, so that won't do Commander, not at all."

He smirked at her, his eyes still hooded in lust as he watched for her next move.

She began to grind against him, allowing his hardness to grind against her core.

Poe gripped her dress, kissing her neck hard enough to leave a mark as she teased herself against him.

"You're such a tease, Captain" he whispered against her flesh.

His hands dipped under her dress, dragging his nails over her thighs softly as he came to her soaked underwear.

He moved it to the side, sliding his finger along her wet slit, smirking at the realisation he wasn't the only one feeling the effects of her slow, teasing movements.

Lyra let out a moan as she gripped his hair and lifted herself up only to lower herself onto him slowly.

They both let out groans of relief as their bodies joined as one.

For a while, Lyra sat there motionless, revelling in the feeling of Poe filling her up. It was only when his hands crawled up her back and pulled her closer did she move her hips slowly.

"Lyra, please" Poe begged her, his voice growing more desperate with want with every word.

"Please what my love? What do you want me to do?"

"Please, ride me, I need to feel you" he whispered, running his teeth along her collarbone slowly.

She ran her thumb along his bottom lip as she gazed down at him.

"Well, seeing as you asked so nicely."

She began to roll her hips against him, moving in and out of him.

It wasn't long before the window of the X-Wing steamed up with the heat radiating from both their bodies.

Poe ran his arms down her back before he gripped at her backside as Lyra pulled at his hair, causing him to move his head back, allowing her to bite at his neck. He let out a long groan as she ran her tongue along the skin she had bitten.

It didn't take long for Poe to finally give in and move his own hips upwards to meet her thrusts. He pulled her close as he thrust, moving her dress aside so that he could pull one of her breasts into his mouth and swirl his tongue along her hardened nipple softly.

Lyra's hands went to the steamed-up window as he kissed her, feeling a familiar, warm feeling build up inside of her.

As Poe kissed her, speeding up his movements, Lyra's moans became louder and he moved his hand to circle her clit, causing her to grow closer to her release.

"Come on sweetheart, cum for me" he whispered against her, moving his face up to kiss her lips.

She cried against his mouth as her release hit her hard and fast and she tried not to slump against him completely after riding her orgasm out. Lyra tightening around Poe's length was enough to draw him closer to his own climax and after another minute or so, he moaned loudly against her as she felt him release into her.

They sat there, panting against each other as they tried to catch their breath and come down from their highs. Poe took a deep breath out before they laughed softly.

"I've always, always wanted to do that" he smiled.

"I'm surprised you haven't already. All that time spent in an X-Wing and you never fulfilled your number one fantasy?"

He cupped her cheek before kissing along her jawline slowly. "Guess I was just waiting for the perfect partner."

She kissed his lips gently before pulling back enough to stare deep into his eyes.

"What a perfect day. Made Captain, made owner of a brand-new ship all of my own and made love to the most wonderful man in the world."

Poe chuckled as she wrapped a finger around a strand of his curly hair. "Think they'll make you a poster girl for the Resistance now?"

"Oh stars, I hope not. We would be the most obnoxious couple in the galaxy if we were both on posters."

"I don't know, I think it would be pretty cool, Poe and Lyra, the power couple. Inspiring young love all across the galaxy, paints a pretty picture doesn't it?"

"I suppose it does. Come on lover-boy. I wonder if there's any cake left over?"

Poe giggled softly as he opened the hatch of the X-Wing. "You know, if I ever lose you on base, I know exactly where you'll be."

XXX

As light came flooding through their bedroom window, Lyra heard Poe breath deeply beside her. As usual, his body was spooned around hers and his warm breath tickled her neck gently.

She turned to face him, noticing he barely shifted as she moved and looked at him as he slept. She had always been envious of how naturally long his eyelashes were and how his hair always seemed to look good, even when it was a mess. Clutching at Poe's ring around her neck she realised how content she was now. She had a family, a purpose and a job as well as friends that cared for her, and a lover who supported her wholeheartedly. As she drew lazy circles along his chest, his eyelids fluttered open to stare at her.

"Hey you, everything ok?"

She nodded.

"What are you thinking about?"

His voice was husky and sleepy as he spoke.

"I was just thinking, did you know if you put a tic at the end of your name, it spells poetic. I had never realised that before."

He raised an eyebrow. "That's, that's what you were thinking about? Stars, I love you, you complete and utter weirdo" he whispered against her. Her kiss was lazy, and a little withdrawn and Poe leaned backwards to stare at her, his eyes filled with concern.

"Are you sure you're ok?"

She paused.

"I….. I would marry you, you know. If it wasn't for the fact I am in fact, already married. I just, I wouldn't want you to think I wasn't serious about you."

His eyes wondered down to his mother's ring as he held her close. "I know. I know you're serious about us. Listen, when this war is over, or at least, when the First Order is at its weakest and more time has passed for Hux to have moved on, we can make plans. Married or not, I know we are in this for the long-haul."

She smiled at him before leaning up to kiss him gently. She could not however, shake the feeling that something, somewhere out there, didn't feel right.

XXX

General Armitage Hux stood on the bridge of the Finalizer as the staff under his command scurried about the control room, trying desperately not to get on his bad side.

Since Lyra had left his side, he had been easily agitated, more so than usual, something his lieutenants never believed was possible. A scared looking officer approached the stern-faced General as he stood there, tapping his foot against the polished floor impatiently.

"Sir, we believe we have discovered the co-ordinates to the rebel base hideout."

Hux turned his head toward the officer, his eyes wide.

"Well" he said after a pause, "where is it you incompetent fool?"

The officer flinched. "D'Qar sir."

Hux couldn't help but smile. Finally, Lyra was within his grasp.

"Send in a squadron of TIE fighters, send Phasma down. If you find my wife, I want her back here, alive and unharmed."

The officer nodded and moved swiftly to carry out the General's orders.

Hux clenched his fists as a warmth he had not felt for what felt like the longest time filled him. Lyra was alive, he knew it, and soon, she would be his once more.

XXX

As Lyra and Poe remained in bed, cuddling one another in an attempt to enjoy a lazy morning lie-in, a loud alarm began to sound across the base, causing Lyra to look at him in confusion.

"What, what does that alarm mean?"

Poe frowned as he kissed her forehead before jumping up out of bed to throw clothes on.

"It means the First Order has found us."


	26. Chapter 26: Reunited Once More

**26\. Reunited Once More**

 **Thank you as always to Bunnie24 for her lovely reviews and to the last guest reviewer, and yes, I can totally hear Hux singing Burn in this context, it's practically his anthem right now. Well, he's back, as promised. I know some of you have been itching for Hux's return and I've finally delivered. I've had a lot of stuff going on these past few weeks and haven't had as much time to write but still have this story mapped out so will try to keep writing it as long as it continues to make you guys happy! That being said, I hope you enjoy this chapter and if you do, please feel free to keep those reviews, follows and favourites going as they do mean so much to us fanfic writers :)**

Lyra threw on some clothes herself as Poe turned to her.

"Lyra, go to the docks, help the others leave, I need to make sure Leia is alright. Then we leave together ok? I'll meet you out there, go."

Lyra listened and nodded to him once before running outside to help the Resistance members as much as she could before it was too late.

The rebels quickly packed up their most important possessions and fled to their ships in an attempt to evacuate the base as soon as possible. Lyra pulled out her blaster as the TIE fighters flew closer to D'Qar, ready to attack any and all who threatened her and her friends.

She looked around frantically for Poe after she had helped some rebels pack up and leave, but as she looked up at the skies, her heart sank.

Above her, a cruiser pulled into view from hyperspace. A cruiser she knew all too well.

The Finalizer.

Hux had finally found her.

She felt as if she might throw up. Her heart beat wildly in her chest, as if threatening to jump out of her body. How stupid of her, to think that she could go the entire war, let alone the rest of her life without her old life creeping back into her present one for vengeance.

There was no point fighting now, Hux had found her and if she did not come willingly, he would burn the entire planet to the ground to get to her.

She could hold them off at least, use herself as a distraction while the Resistance escaped. As she stood, waiting for the inevitable, someone collided into her, pulling her close.

Poe.

She held him back, allowing the tears to fall, knowing this would be the last time she would see him.

When he didn't let her go she pulled back to look him in the eyes, stroking his cheek gently.

"Poe, you need to go, you need to leave with the others. You can escape this, I'll distract them long enough to hold the Finalizer off you."

Tears fell from her eyes as she told him. She could not stand the idea of leaving him now, not when they had been so happy together.

"I'm not leaving you."

He kissed her like it really was the last time they would see each other.

"You have to, you have to go, you have to be there for Leia and our friends. You have to win this war Poe, you have to survive. For me" Lyra told him as they rest their heads against one another.

"If we go down, we go down together. I'm not leaving you like this Lyra, not at the mercy of the First Order."

"Please Poe, you don't have to do this for me."

"Yes, yes I do sweetheart. I told you I have something worth fighting for in this war. It's you, it's been you since the day I met you."

She held his hands tightly as a carrier ship lowered to the ground. Stormtroopers began filling out, guns raised.

"I love you Poe Dameron" she whispered to him as they raised their hands in surrender.

"I love you too, so much."

As the Stormtroopers surrounded them, another figure stepped out of the ship. It was Phasma, looking as formidable as always.

"Lady Hux, so good to finally see you again, and you have a friend with you. Dispose of him."

"NO!"

Phasma and her troopers paused at Lyra's outburst.

"He's surrendering. We both are. Don't you think the General will want to deal with the man who stole his wife away personally?"

Phasma gave her troops one curt nod after a lengthy pause and both Lyra and Poe were roughly pulled onto the ship after being put into hand restraints.

On the carrier ship, Poe and Lyra sat together, their fingers lightly touching as they waited to be escorted onto the Finalizer.

"So, you think bringing me to Hux is the best option for me right now? I'm not mad, just curious about your slightly strange plan of action here" Poe whispered.

"He's the only one I have any chance of talking into sparing you with. Besides, Leia never would have forgiven me if I had just allowed her greatest pilot to be shot down by a bunch of useless lackeys."

Poe smirked, despite it all, he smirked. He felt Lyra's fingers shake and when he looked at her, more tears fell soundlessly from her eyes as she bit back sobs.

"Hey, hey it's gonna be alright. Everything will be ok Lyra, I'm here" he whispered to her.

He reached up to wipe her tears away and a Stormtrooper knocked the side of his head, making him hiss out in pain.

"Touch him again and it will be the last time I see you with hands" Lyra spat at the Stormtrooper.

Phasma laughed from under her chrome armour. "My, my, I never thought I would see Hux's wife quite so aggressive, life with the Resistance has changed you my lady."

Lyra nodded. "Yes, it has Phasma, so I would advise your men not to test me."

As the carrier pulled into the Finalizer, Poe and Lyra were once again shoved out into the docking area where they were pushed to their knees forcefully.

They looked at one another again as more footsteps approached before Lyra's gaze fell to the floor.

"Lyra? Is it really you?"

Lyra took a deep breath out before looking up.

"Hello Armitage."

While he could never falter under the watchful eyes of the First Order, Lyra noticed his gaze soften as he stared down at her in disbelief. He looked different. Somehow older. His hair was slicked down even more than usual and his eyes were sunken and glassy…. He looked as if he had not seen sleep for weeks. His skin was paler, and he looked gaunt. Still handsome, at least in her eyes, but he looked ill.

"Finally, Lady Hux, back in our hands at last" a man she knew to be Captain Peavey spoke up.

"It's Captain" Lyra said quietly as Hux continued to stare down at her as if she were a mirage.

"I beg your pardon?"

"It's Captain Lyrasanna now, actually."

She could have sworn she saw a corner of Hux's mouth turn upwards as if wanting to smirk.

"General Hux, what are your orders sir?"

Hux didn't glance back at the Stormtrooper that had spoken up as Lyra met his gaze. In his eyes, she looked so very different too. She was wearing men's clothes, her hair was longer and she wore it down. She was no longer painfully thin as she was when she had been with him. She was even more beautiful than he remembered. And she was finally there with him once more.

"Uh, please escort my wife back to our chambers. Gently."

Lyra glanced over at Poe, their hands almost touching.

"And the other Resistance member sir? He surrendered himself to us without a fight as well."

Hux looked down at Poe as he instantly recognised him. A tight frown formed upon his brow.

"Kill him" the General said coldly.

"No, no please, Armitage please. Please don't kill him, please don't do this, you don't have to kill him, he surrendered" Lyra begged as some Stormtroopers stepped forward to restrain her.

Hux stared down at his wife, shocked she would even ask that of him after the stunt she had pulled, running away with him.

He ignored her and nodded at the Stormtroopers who raised Poe onto his feet roughly.

"NO! Please Armitage, please. If you kill him, I will never stop fighting you, I will never act the part of your good, obedient wife again, not ever. I will fight against you until I have no life in my body. But if, if you spare him, I will come quietly. I won't seek out the Resistance again, I won't fight against the First Order. I'll stay here, with you."

Poe shook his head. "No Lyra, you don't have to do this for me."

"Shut up, you stubborn-headed Pilot. I'm trying to save your life. Please Armitage. Please grant me this request."

Hux paused, staring between his wife and the Pilot he had learned to hate these past few months. He grit his teeth together as he practically snarled over at Poe.

"Escort my wife to our chambers. As for the Pilot, I'll deal with him myself."

"NO! Armitage please, if you love me, if you ever loved me, if you ever even cared about me, please don't do this! Please don't kill him, I'm begging you now, please."

The Stormtroopers began to lead her away as Hux reached for Poe, grabbing the Pilot's jacket roughly.

"NO! DON'T DO THIS ARMITAGE PLEASE! Poe, Poe, I love you" Lyra called out to him as the troopers dragged her kicking and screaming away.

"I love you too sweetheart, don't you forget it alright" Poe called back as Hux's grip tightened on him, pinching the skin of his shoulder as he pulled him away through the hallways of the Finalizer. He could still hear Lyra's screams through the length of the ship.

As the Stormtroopers entered the passcode for Hux's chambers, they unlocked Lyra's restraints and pushed her into the rooms before locking the door behind her.

The last time she had that done to her, it had spurred her on to leave escape the ship with Poe. Realising she did not have that choice anymore, she began to lash out, ignoring Millicent, their cat who had stepped closer to the young woman out of curiosity, unsure if it was indeed the same Lyra she had come to love as an owner over the years.

Lyra knocked Hux's papers that were on his desk onto the floor and threw his expensive whiskey and glasses against the doors to the chambers, causing Millicent to scurry away in fear.

As the young woman threw a fit, Hux led Poe away, to a secluded room away from the rest of the ship's inhabitants. As he threw Poe to the ground, he locked the door behind him.

"Alright, let's do this. You want to take your anger out on me that's fine, but don't you dare go back to Lyra and take it out on her" Poe said as he stood up, bracing himself for the torture that Hux was inevitably about to inflict on her.

"You helped my wife escape with you. You let her join your loathsome little rebellion. You led her into danger. You poisoned her mind, you poisoned her against me. I should kill you right here, right now in the slowest, most painful way possible" Hux said as he pushed him against the wall, holding him there by his neck, making it hard for Poe to talk.

"No, I didn't persuade her to do anything. She's stronger than you ever gave her credit for. She's one of the strongest people I know in this entire galaxy, and you, you were happy to keep her here, in a gilded cage while you went out and killed innocent people."

Poe's nails dug into Hux's hand.

"I loved my wife. I love her still. I would never have put her into dangerous situations the way you did."

"Is that why you tried to have her killed? Because you love her so much?"

Hux had to stop himself from biting his own tongue in anger. "You don't know the half of it you insufferable fool. Everything I've done has been for her. You would put her in harm's way for the sake of your own selfish desires to fuel this useless rebellion, and you truly think you're better than me?"

Poe smirked. "I didn't put Lyra in harm's way. Like I said, she's stronger than anyone else I know, she volunteered herself to help. You just never believed she could protect herself from danger. Buddy, how wrong you were. That woman has a fire inside of her that could burn away all her enemies to dust."

Hux's grip tightened, cutting off Poe's air supply, causing the Pilot to reach out and knee Hux in the crotch.

As Hux let him go, Poe tried to move away but the General grabbed him and threw him against another wall.

"Look, if you're gonna kill me, just do it. It doesn't take away how much I love her and it never well. You're the one who would have to live with that, with her hatred for you. So, go ahead. I can leave this life in peace. I don't think you can say the same."

Hux's eyebrow twitched. "You truly love her? It wasn't just a game for you, to have her fall for you and have your fun?"

Poe looked at him as if he had sprouted another head. "Of course I love her. You think I would have surrendered just so I could spend my final moments with her if I didn't?"

Hux frowned. "You made her happy?"

Poe nodded slowly. "I'd like to think so. She makes me happy, every second I spend with her. Guess we have that one thing in common, we both love her."

Hux paused before nodding slowly.

"Look, just, get it over with. But can you just, please can you just make sure she knows that I loved her. And I wouldn't have changed anything about these last few months. Will you just pass on that message for me, as a final request, please?"

Hux reached into his greatcoat for his blaster, and Poe closed his eyes, thinking of Lyra before the end.

XXX

As soon as Hux opened the door to his chambers, he was practically pounced on. Lyra's hits came swift and hard. She slapped his face before pounding against his chest, knocking him back, almost off his feet completely.

"YOU KILLED HIM! YOU MONSTER! You killed him!"

Hux tried to take hold of her hands gently but she escaped his grip, hitting his chest again.

"Lyra, please calm down, Lyra, listen to me, please" Hux said quietly.

As she cried and screamed, she continued to hit him until Hux was forced to grip her wrists tighter, in an attempt to calm her down.

"Stop! I didn't kill him."

She stared up at him through her tears. "Liar!" she screamed as she tried to escape his grip.

"I'm not lying. He isn't dead. I set him free."

She shook her head, though her attempts to escape his grip lessened. "You're lying, how do I know you're not lying?"

Hux sighed. "I let him escape on a TIE fighter through one of our escape pods. I promise I'm not lying."

"I, I don't believe you."

He let her go and handed her a radio from his pocket. She reluctantly took it and turned it on.

"Lyra, are you there?"

It was Poe's voice, clear as day. Lyra choked back a sob as she answered.

"Yes, Poe, it's me, are you alright?"

"I'm fine. I'm safe. Are you hurt?"

Hux watched her as she spoke into the radio. "No, no I'm not hurt."

"I need you to listen to me now sweetheart ok? Hux let me go free so now I need you to do me a favour ok? I need you to stay alive for me, I need you to stay safe for me. Can you do that?"

Lyra sank to her knees, clutching the radio tightly. "Poe."

"I love you sweetheart. I'll find you again someday. We'll win this war and I'll find you. I promise. I love you."

Lyra's tears fell as Hux watched on, his heart breaking a little more with each second.

"I love you too Poe. So very much. Find your way back to me."

"I will, I will sweetheart. Goodbye."

Her lip quivered as the word she was meant to say back was caught in her throat.

"Goodbye."

As the radio signal cut off, Hux reached a hand down. "I'll take that now, my darling, if you don't mind?"

Without looking up, Lyra handed Hux the radio and flinched as he smashed it, destroying it once and for all, as she had done with her own radio to him when she had first joined the Resistance.

The realisation that she was now without Poe hit her and she hung her head in her hands as tears fell with no sign of stopping.

Hux stared down at her. Unsure of how to comfort her, almost certain there was no way he could. He unfastened his gloves and put his greatcoat down before glancing around the room, noticing the damage Lyra had already done in her anger. He wrinkled his nose at his papers lying all around the chambers in disarray.

"Well, you certainly know how to make an entrance don't you?"

She didn't look up.

"You must be hungry. I'll have some food brought, can I get you anything in particular?"

"Why? Why did you do it? Why did you spare him? You had every reason to kill him, you were going to kill him, what changed?"

She stared at him with red, teary eyes.

He knelt across the room from her so that he was on her level. "Because he made you happy, and I have grown tired of bringing you pain. Killing him would have only extended your suffering."

"Then why didn't you let me escape with him, if you so desire to make me happy?"

Armitage blinked at her. "Because, because I love you too."

Lyra scoffed. "Love me? You tried to have me killed!"

He shook his head. "No my darling, I didn't."

"I'm not an idiot Armitage. I saw the death warrant, your signature was on it. You ordered my death yourself."

"I didn't sign your death warrant Lyra."

Lyra stood up. "By the stars, your faith in my intelligence is insulting! I saw the warrant with my own eyes Armitage. Lyrasanna Nyine, dangerous war criminal wanted dead by order of General Armitage Hux, complete with your seal."

Hux bit back tears of his own. "It was forged, by Ren. I believe Snoke ordered it, his faith in me lately has been, lacking to say the least. I think he asked Ren to do it so that I might move on quicker if I knew you had been killed. When I discovered the death warrant, I did everything in my path to hide it from the public, destroy it even."

Lyra shook her head as Hux stood up and tried to step closer to her.

"No, I….. I saw it myself, it, it was your signature."

"Ren forged it, I swear it's the truth. Don't you think if that warrant had been in place all this time, you would be dead by now? I destroyed it the second I learnt it existed. Lyra, please, you have to believe me."

Lyra moved to sit on the edge of the bed they once shared happily as a couple. The sheets felt colder than she remembered. Hux went to lean against his desk. He wanted nothing more than to hold his wife, the woman he had come to miss so desperately these past few weeks. The sight of her there on their bed should have made him happy, but he felt Lyra's sadness as her tears continued to fall and the warmth he felt from her return turned bittersweet.

"I have truly failed you as a husband if you really believed, even for one second I would order your death" he said quietly.

She looked up at him. "Would you be surprised if I thought you had gone to such lengths? I left you in the middle of the night, with no warning, no discussion all so I could join those you have been striving to kill for years now."

He frowned. "But through all of that, you are still my wife."

She looked down at her hands, feeling a twinge of guilt over expecting the worst from him when in reality, he seemed more forgiving than she ever thought possible. Too forgiving, it wasn't right. It wasn't how she had ever imagined a reunion with him would turn out.

Hux looked down at his desk.

"You destroyed my best whiskey" he smirked.

"Yes well, I thought you had killed Poe. You had best be thankful that whiskey bottle wasn't your head."

Hux widened his eyes at her comment, he had never known his wife to have such aggression inside of her, least of all towards him.

"No matter. It can be replaced."

Lyra shook her head. "Why even keep me alive? You're only delaying the inevitable. When Snoke finds out I'm here, he will kill me, with less mercy than you would."

"I won't allow him to kill you Lyra."

"If he decides that, you would be powerless to stop him."

Hux moved to sit next to her on the bed, an arms width apart from her.

"Then we cross that bridge when we come to it. For now, I'm just happy to see you again. It feels like an eternity since I saw your face."

Before Lyra could reply, Millicent returned, stepping onto Lyra's lap before settling down onto her.

Hux smiled. "She's missed you. We both have."


	27. Chapter 27: Healing Through The Hurt

**27\. Healing Through the Hurt**

Lyra cried and cried until, by the late afternoon, she had fallen asleep on the bed out of sheer emotional exhaustion.

Hux watched her sleep, drawing the bedsheets over her so that she didn't feel the cold. Millicent had dutifully curled up at the bottom of Lyra's feet in a feeble attempt to comfort her after she had been sure the woman wasn't going to lash out in anger again.

Armitage's eyes were heavy as he stared at her chest moving up and down with each heavy breath. He wanted nothing more than to care for her, to show her he loved her, prove himself to her. But he knew that task would be difficult, almost impossible now that he was so sure she had fallen in love with another. Still, he had to try, especially now she was physically there with him.

A Stormtrooper knocked on the door with a tray of food, and as he went to place it down on Hux's desk, he went to speak, causing Hux to raise a finger to his lips.

"Shh, don't wake her, she needs sleep. Poor thing has driven herself into a state of exhaustion. Leave us. Whatever message you have can wait" he whispered to the Stormtrooper.

Lyra had been right before, when Snoke found out she was alive and within the First Order's grasp, the consequences would be dire for her. He wanted her to rest as much as possible before Snoke demanded her presence. Knowing it might very well be her last day alive. Hux would fight for her life, he hoped that Snoke would believe him to be more efficient now his wife was back by his side. It was a long shot, but he would fight for her with every last breath he had.

Deciding not to put too much on her too soon, he took his greatcoat and lay down on the couch, he too was exhausted and had been for months now. The high levels of emotions that had run through him all day after finally being reunited with his wife had taken its toll on him. He watched Lyra sleep from the couch a while longer before sleep finally took him.

XXX

Despite Lyra having broken sleep throughout the night, she had been in the middle of a quick bout of light sleep when she felt a gentle grip on her arm that woke her suddenly.

"Lyra, darling, wake up."

She opened her eyes to see Armitage knelt at the side of the bed, touching her arm softly to wake her up.

"What is it?"

"It's time my darling. Snoke has summoned us."

He watched as she sucked in a breath. A life without Poe seemed pointless to her, but knowing she was most likely about to die was still a terrifying thought to her.

He continued to stare at her as she stood up, rubbing her face as she attempted to wipe away any sign of sadness or weakness.

Armitage held out his arm for her and she contemplated taking it before she shook her head. She would not go to her death begging for mercy, nor would she go to it on the basis that Hux might be able to save her life if she could only beg hard enough. She had made her bed, and now she would gladly lie in it for the sake of her dignity and loyalty to the Resistance.

He cleared his throat before leading the way to the carrier that would take them to Snoke's flagship, The Supremacy.

As they stood together in the elevator to Snoke's throne room, Hux regarded Lyra's slight shortness of breath. She was strong, but she was still afraid. She played with her hands nervously as they were crossed in-front of her.

"Everything will be alright my darling. I'm sure I can convince him to spare you."

Lyra shook her head. "No, you can't. Then again, perhaps if he ends my life, it will be enough to make you see you are fighting for the wrong side."

He looked around as if nervous people could hear her and question his loyalty to the Order.

"I need you to be agreeable for me Lyra. I need you to stay quiet and allow me to do the brunt of the talking. If you question him, he's more likely to strike."

She frowned as she looked up at him. "You may choose to live your life as a bug beneath his boot, but I won't. If I'm to die, it will be as a free woman, as someone who fought against his regime of oppression and hate, a regime that turned you into a cold-hearted killer."

Armitage met her frown. "Now is not the time for your stubbornness."

"And yet, that's what I'm offering."

"Dammit it all Lyra! I cannot help you if you behave like an insolent child."

Before Lyra could argue, the elevator came to a stop, and the doors opened slowly.

At the end of the hall sat the Supreme Leader himself and not far from the elevator, stood Kylo Ren.

"Lyrasanna Hux, joining us once more I see. Out of all those in my service, I never quite expected you to be the one to jump ship so, vehemently."

Lyra met Snoke's cold stare and patronising smirk, refusing to show him any fear.

"I was never in your service, my husband is."

She heard Hux make a noticeable squeak at her insolence.

Snoke simply laughed at her. "Look at you, I see time in the Resistance has given you a breath of new life. So far from the timid little thing your husband so desperately needed to protect when he first came to me for help."

Ren scoffed, causing Lyra to shoot him a frown.

"Come closer" Snoke said.

She refused, causing Snoke to use his force abilities to drag her forwards so that she stood right in-front of his throne.

"I don't need anybody to protect me anymore" she said clearly, determined to show courage in place of fear, despite being very much afraid of Snoke and his unpredictability.

"Hmm, I wonder if that's true. You see, your time in the Resistance must have left you with all sorts of secrets planted in your head, and you have no idea how easy it would be for me to get them from you."

Lyra's bravery faltered. She remembered that Ren had used his force abilities to torture Poe for information. Suddenly terrified Snoke could use his force abilities to find intel on Poe and Leia and the rest of her friends, she tried desperately to block off all of her thoughts.

Snoke raised a hand as he stared into her eyes and Lyra focused harder on the mental wall between her and the Supreme leader. As she felt him try to knock down the wall she continued to fight back, thinking instead of her past with Armitage instead of her time with the Resistance.

After a minute of scanning through her memories with Armitage, Snoke stopped, laughing as he did so.

"Oh, this is too rich, General Hux, your wife, of all people, in touch with the force."

Hux frowned as he shook his head. "No" he thought, "Lyra isn't like Ren, she isn't some sort of witch, she had never used the force before, it is impossible."

"And you, all this time had no idea? How wonderful. Perhaps this girl could prove more useful to me than I thought, and seeing as my General's standards have been below par since you left, I see fit to spare your life. However, if you continue to prove a distraction to Hux, I will not hesitate in ending your life."

Lyra didn't thank him, he was barely doing her a kindness, but as she backed away, Snoke shook his head.

"I think you misunderstand me, just because I won't kill you, doesn't mean your crimes against the First Order will go unpunished. You might be able to keep me out of your own head, but your abilities are limited, unchecked and weak at best, which means your punishment will come easy to me."

Before Lyra could wonder what he meant, she felt herself be flung back into the nearest wall hard, causing her to hit her back and crumple to the ground.

As Hux went to help her, Snoke raised a hand.

"No, you will watch and understand what happens when disobedience occurs under my rule. If you intervene, I will have her killed" Snoke told him as Lyra managed to get up onto her knees.

Hux watched helplessly as Snoke slammed her down into the ground once more so she hit the side of her face, causing her to cry out in pain.

Armitage held back a sob as he watched his wife in pain, desperate to help her, but he knew helping her would cause Snoke to fight back harder.

As Snoke through her against another wall, she felt the pain of her legs being slammed into hard metal and held back screams of agony as she fell to the floor once more, determined to not allow the Supreme Leader to see his effects on her.

"Hmm, your wife is persistent General, I have found the best way to tame strength and power, is to keep it under a strong thumb, and a tight rule. Let's see how much her strength can hold under my guards' efforts, shall we?"

Lyra found herself brought into a kneeling position by Snoke, unable to move, she knelt there and expected the worst as she met Hux's pained eyes as he watched on, unable, or too scared to help.

One of Snoke's Praetorian guards approached her, carrying the long, staff-like weapon, the vibro-voulge. As he bent it down closer to her, Lyra tried to hide her shaking. As much as she tried to pretend otherwise, she was scared. Snoke would likely torture her until she died anyway and without Poe there, she felt as if she would be dying alone.

"Don't cut into her so much I can see bone, but I want to hear her screams. I want her husband to hear them too. You will fall back in line General, and you will stop delivering me disappointments. It isn't just you I'll punish if you fail me again."

Hux's desperate eyes went to Lyra once more as the guard brought down his weapon on her. As the sharpness of the blade cut into her, the heat from the energy fields burned her. Lyra hissed in pain, but the lack of emotion didn't last long. By the second cut, she screamed out in pain as the blade cut into her flesh as if it were butter.

Hux tried to step forward but was stopped by Snoke, who held him in place as he did with Lyra.

It was only after 5 minutes of screams and 6 cuts later, did Snoke order the guard to stop after sensing Lyra was close to passing out.

She slumped to the floor as Snoke released his hold on both him and Hux and the General went to her side, horrified at the sight of her maimed back, covered in cuts and blood.

"That should be a sufficient enough punishment. Take this as a lesson, both of you. Do not disappoint and do not betray the order. Now, go."

Lyra ignored Hux's outstretched hand, instead she pushed herself up onto her feet, almost falling as she tried to put pressure on her injured leg. Without looking at Hux, Ren or Snoke, she limped to the elevator with her husband by her side as he waited by her side to help if she would accept his hand.

In the elevator down, Lyra leant forward against the wall to take the pressure of her leg. The pain in her entire body was immense, she felt faint, as if she could fall unconscious at any moment. She felt Hux's hand creep to her shoulder and she pushed him away.

"Get off me! I don't need your help now, I could have used it before. You, you just stood there and let it happen" she barked at him.

"He would have killed you if I intervened, you heard him."

Lyra couldn't help the tears from falling. "You didn't even try. You're so damn scared of him you wouldn't try. Poe would have helped, he would have fought with every bone in his body to protect me and now he's gone, and I'm stuck here, under the threat of receiving this type of punishment every day, all because you wanted me back."

Hux's heart sank. His wife was filled with nothing but hatred for him, when he loved her so desperately, and had fought so hard to find her again. How could he have let this happen? When had he allowed things to get so bad that his own wife would ever have felt such blind hatred towards him?

"I won't apologise for loving you Lyra. That's why I wanted you back. Come on, I'll take you to the medical bay."

As the elevator doors opened, Lyra hobbled forward.

"I'm fine."

"Lyra you are not fine, your back is in tatters and you can barely stand."

He held out his arm for her again, but she continued to ignore it as she walked ahead. It was only when they were back on-board the Finalizer did Hux finally argue against her pride.

"Dammit woman, this is ridiculous, just lean on me for stars sake" Hux frowned as he took one of Lyra's arms and placed it around his neck so she had no choice but to lean on him.

She let out a pained cry before she finally relented and allowed Hux to lead her to the med-bay and as far away from Snoke as he could get her.

"You don't have to be so proud all the time you know, it's only me here. I know how strong you are, you hardly need to prove it all the time."

She scoffed. "You don't know how strong I am."

Hux rolled his eyes as they approached the med-bay. "I'm sure you're right, as you always think you are. Why would I know anything about you? I am just your husband after all."

A medical droid greeted them as they walked in.

"My wife has sustained several injuries, I need you to patch her up as well as you possibly can" Hux told them.

Hux helped Lyra onto one of the beds so that she was lying on her stomach. The dull ache from her broken leg became a heavy, painful throb, but the pain from the injuries on her back seemed to bite into her even further with each passing minute.

"General, these cuts are deep. We need to ensure the wounds won't get infected before we stitch them up. We must warn you, this process will be painful" the droid told them.

"Great, well, why stop the pain now? Armitage, just go back to our chambers. I'll make my way back when I'm fine to walk. I'm sure you have plenty of work to be carrying out for Snoke."

Armitage frowned and pulled up a chair beside her.

"I'm not leaving your side while you're in this condition. It is my fault after all, I demanded you were brought back to me alive."

Lyra filled with that sense of guilt she felt the day before. She had never expected Armitage be supportive of her if he ever found her again. She had thought the man she loved was lost to her the day he demanded the destruction of the Hosnian system, but here he was, supporting her, despite everything that had passed the last few months.

"I might be here a while" she said quietly.

"No matter. If anyone needs anything urgently they can radio through. I'm here now Lyra, I'm not going anywhere."

As the droid prepared the antiseptic to wipe over Lyra's wounds, she bit her lip, anxiously awaiting the pain.

Armitage held out his hand for her to take, and as the antiseptic was poured on her back, she gripped it as she bit back a scream.

Armitage didn't pull back when she squeezed his hand tightly, his other hand went to her hair as he stroked it back off her face softly. If Lyra hadn't had been in so much pain she probably would have moved away from him.

"I'm so sorry about this my darling. I never wanted you to get hurt, please, please believe me on that. I just missed you so much" he whispered.

She swallowed her cries as she nodded. "I… I understand Armitage. Just, do you think you could get me the strongest sedative possible because, this really hurts."

He nodded and motioned for another droid to get her a sedative as the droid working on her wounds began to start stitching her back up.

"I'm going to have hideous scars after this" Lyra whispered as she hissed through the pain.

"Maybe then you might give other women a chance to feel beautiful, instead of stealing all the attention the second you walk into a room" he teased.

It was meant to have been a joke, but Lyra felt tears build up in her eyes at the realisation Snoke had inflicted serious, lasting damage on her. Armitage's eyes widened as he realised he had upset her further.

"Lyra you are beautiful, I think you're beautiful regardless of scars, you know that" he told her as the droid came back with a sedative and injected her.

"It isn't that, it's that I….. it doesn't matter now anyway. What's done is done."

Before he could respond, her eyes fell heavy as one of the medical droids administered the drug and she began to fall asleep as the droids around her continued to work, stitching her up as best they could.

"Please do your best work, she at least deserves that" Armitage told them as he continued to keep a watchful eye on her, his hand still clutching at hers. As he kept watch over her, he felt guilt of his own. In truth, he hadn't know what to expect from Snoke and the First Order after getting his wife back, he supposed his own selfish desire to win her over once more had blinded him to the consequences of that reality. Lyra would most likely spend the rest of her days on-board the ship in fear, living in a constant state of threat.

But without her, he would be miserable.

Either way, it would seem one of them could never be happy if the other had their way.


	28. Chapter 28: You've Changed

**Chapter 28. You've Changed**

When Lyra woke the next day, she was laying on her side, the pain in her back was still bad, too bad to put any pressure on, but at least the stinging had subsided, instead she was met with a dull, constant throbbing pain. As she looked down, she noticed a hand held her own and in her sleepy state, she smiled as she thought of Poe and the way he had always been the one she had woken up to when sustaining an injury.

When she spotted the red fiery hair of her husband, she was quickly reminded that it wasn't Poe by her side at all, he was most likely planets away from her now, hopefully safe, hopefully moving on and not suffering with the loss of her the way she was suffering without him.

It was only then that Lyra allowed her tears to fall freely. Hux was asleep by her side. It was likely that it would be the only time she could shed tears for the man she had grown to love over the past few months.

After a minute of silent tears, Lyra felt as if she couldn't stop crying now she had started. The realisation that her and Poe could never be reunited again hit her. He could never tell her where he without alerting the First Order to the location of the entire Resistance. If she ever did find him, Hux would give him no mercy a second time. He would kill him or else face the wrath of Snoke and Ren. Unless Hux gave her permission to leave, her and Poe could never be together, and after Hux had gone to such lengths to get her back, he would never do such a thing.

Her time with Poe was over.

She began to shake as she cried and then uncontrollable gasps seemed to emit from her mouth as her crying grew stronger. The sounds brought Hux out from his light sleep immediately and his hand went to Lyra's hair, stroking it softly.

"Darling, are you alright? Do you need something more for the pain?"

Lyra shook her head. "No, no, it isn't that."

Hux's gaze fell to the floor, he knew why she cried. He knew who she was pining for, and it wasn't him. His grip on her hand did not relinquish though and he reached into his pocket and pulled out a clean handkerchief to wipe her tears away. She did not stop him, in-fact, she was grateful he did not grow angry at her being upset. The pained look in his eyes told her that he knew why she wept and once again his calm, supportive nature floored her.

"When the droids were cleaning you up as you slept, I saw a blaster wound close to your hipbone, what happened?"

Lyra sighed quietly as he continued to wipe away her tears.

"We were shutting down First Order communications in Pau City. We were caught by a couple of Stormtroopers, they went to shoot at Poe, so I intervened. They would have killed him if I hadn't stepped in."

Hux couldn't help but smirk. "So, it was you who was behind that mess? Do you know, when my men told me only an experienced hacker could accomplish such a task I immediately thought of you. My little troublemaker."

Lyra frowned. "You weren't angry?"

Hux let out a short laugh. "I was furious. But now? Now I'm just impressed you succeeded in such a task."

Lyra raised an eyebrow. "Impressed? At me disrupting First Order operations?"

The young General shrugged. "Well, it would have been nice if you had done it for us instead, but I can't deny talent when I see it. Least of all when it comes to my own wife."

"I don't understand. I don't understand any of this. I thought you would be angry. I thought you would hate me for going so far against everything you had worked for us to achieve and believe in."

Armitage nodded once. "Do you want me to hate you for everything that has happened?"

Lyra shook her head. "No of course I don't want you to hate me, I just thought that would be a part of what happened given the circumstances."

"I don't hate you. I doubt I could if I tried. Besides, we wouldn't be the first couple who disagree when it comes to politics."

"Yes but, most couples don't go as far as to fight for opposing sides in a war."

Hux rolled his eyes. "Are you so determined to start a fight? What do you mean to accomplish by making us bicker so?"

"What do you hope to accomplish by keeping me here?"

Hux gave her a perplexed look. "Isn't it obvious?"

"Not to me."

He sighed heavily. "I want to make things right. I want to do right by you, as I always intended to do. Have I not always tried to do just that? Have I not always had your best interests at heart? Have I not always loved you unconditionally? I'm not the monster you think me to be Lyra, not to you at least"

Lyra's bottom lip quivered as tears threatened to fall once more. How could she possibly feel her loyalties so torn? This wasn't how it was meant to go.

"I…. what if you can't make things right? What if too much as passed already and it's too late to turn back?"

He stroked her hand with his thumb. His hands were warm for once after holding hers for so long.

"Can you at least give me a chance to try? You ran away from me in the middle of the night without warning, you owe me a chance to redeem myself at least."

She frowned. "I ran from you? You didn't want me anymore. You were sending me back to Naboo without you. You wanted me tucked away on my own, away from you. I ran from you before you had the chance to do the same to me."

Armitage matched her frown. "I was sending you back to Naboo for your own safety Lyra. You spoke up against the Order, I feared for your life. I wanted you away from the fighting. You really thought I wished to be parted from you out of anything other than concern for your safety?"

Lyra frowned, her bottom lip quivering again. "It doesn't matter now anyway. I left, I moved on, whether you wanted me or not."

Armitage shook his head slowly. "Stars, Lyra, I am so sorry that I ever made you feel like I didn't want you. That could not have been further from the truth. I have always wanted you. I will always want you."

Lyra had no words to say in return. Even if she did, she wasn't sure how or if she should express them. Perhaps she had been wrong about her husband's intent, perhaps everything he had done had been for her safety. But he had done terrible things. How he treated her, it made little difference to that fact. Besides, with Poe, everything had felt so right. She felt like more than just a loved thing. She had felt like a hero with him by her side.

Hux's hand moved to hover over the blaster shot scar on her above her hip.

"It was lucky the shot hit you here, anywhere higher and it might have proved fatal. My brave little fool. I tried so hard to keep you out of trouble and you wind up getting shot."

Lyra watched him as he stared at the small scar. "You just never believed I could survive a shot like that."

"Is it so terrible for me to have wanted you out of harm's way at all costs? Your safety has always been paramount to me. Loving you and wanting you to be safe are the two things I shall never apologise for."

"But believing in my abilities to succeed are not important?"

Armitage sighed as he rested his forehead against her beside for a moment. "I don't want to fight with you Lyra, stars, I've battled with my own head for as long as you have been gone. I'm tired of it. I want to be here for you now."

She stared at him for a moment before nodding once. "Fine. I'm too tired to keep arguing anyway. Could you, could you get some more pain relief please?"

He nodded almost too enthusiastically and went to fetch her more painkillers. When he returned, Lyra had already fallen back into a light sleep.

XXX

A week had passed before Lyra was strong enough to leave the medical bay. The droids had done impeccable work on patching her up despite the injuries being grievous.

Now that she was healing quickly, her stubbornness had returned full swing and each time the young General would put out his arm to help her get around, she pushed it away defiantly, causing Armitage to watch his wife get around slowly and sometimes in pain. The only way he was going to get her to rest, was to keep her in their chambers as much as possible. Accomplishing that task would be harder than he thought however, given that Lyra had come into her own since leaving him, and getting her to stay put on-board one ship, let alone one part of a ship would be impossible work.

As Lyra raided her wardrobe for a fresh set of clothes, Hux sat at his desk as he tried to reorganise the paper work Lyra had messed up when she was brought back on-board the ship.

"I had forgotten how dramatic all my clothes were" she said loud enough for him to hear.

"You always did have wonderful fashion sense darling."

She emerged from the walk-in closet carrying a deep red dress. "It seems strange now, that I should wear nothing but these dresses again, after so many months wearing of wearing men's clothes."

Armitage peered up at her from his paperwork. "You don't have to. I can send for more casual clothes to be brought to you. You need only ask."

She paused, contemplating it as she ran her hand along the soft, expensive fabric of the dress.

"No. I suppose this is my life again now. The old clothes would remind me of…."

"Of him."

She met his stare. Once again, his sad eyes burned into her and ate away at her guilt.

She simply nodded before walking back into the closet to change into the dress. When she emerged, Armitage looked up and smiled warmly at her. The dress was of course red, one of the First Order's colours. It had a high neck and a cold shoulder cut on the arms. He had forgotten how beautifully Lyra had always dressed. How he had missed seeing her emerge from the closet looking like some sort of Empress. He had always vowed to make her his Empress, just as he had always vowed to win her the galaxy, with him by her side of course, leading the path to galaxywide peace.

"You look beautiful my darling."

Lyra smoothed out the fabric of the dress nervously before sitting down on the edge of the bed, watching as Millicent came closer to her and nudged up close to her demanding to be stroked.

"You always were her favourite, though I suspect that's because you were here more to feed her. She's almost been as lost without you as I have. Almost."

Lyra stared down at their cat, a reminder of her life before the Resistance. She couldn't tell if it was a cruel reminder yet, or a comforting one.

"When you were brought on-board, you told Peavey you were Captain. You were made Captain by the Resistance?"

Lyra nodded slowly before repeating the words Leia had spoken when Lyra was promoted. "For heroic services to the Rebellion, including playing an essential role in bringing down Starkiller base, for disrupting First Order communications and for taking down a notorious slave trader and weapons dealer, Captain Lyrasanna Hux of the Resistance, 3rd division."

Hux's eyes widened, as if Lyra had just told him that Darth Vader had been brought back from the dead, before shaking his head as he smirked.

"A few months away from me and you go from noblewoman to a military leader. Perhaps I should start taking lessons from you on how to lead armies."

She scoffed. "You seem to do it well enough on your own."

"Thank you."

"It wasn't a compliment."

Armitage continued to stare at his wife as if she were a brand-new ship rewarded to him for services to the Order.

Her long, black hair was worn casually down now and he had noticed her skin was more tan, she had gained a healthy amount of weight, he daresay she even had curves now. She looked so very different from the woman who left him some time ago. And yet, she was still Lyra, still his wife, still his.

"You've changed so much. I can scarcely believe it" he told her quietly.

"So did you. That's why I left."

He frowned as he looked down at his files. "Did I? I always thought you knew the man you were marrying?"

"I'm interested to know how you could possibly justify killing thousands of people, innocent people."

Hux sighed heavily. "As opposed to the Resistance who have killed countless men who were simply following orders."

"Orders to bring down innocent, law-abiding people."

Hux pushed up off his seat. "You really think your side is much better? You think the lives the Resistance takes are worth any less than the lives we take? There will always be riots and disarray when plans are set into motion. Even if those plans will eventually lead to peace. You think democracy comes without death? You think the likes of Padme Amidala didn't destroy some lives in order to save many? Are you truly that naive?"

Lyra stood up from the bed to match his height, or as much of his height as she could. He was at least a foot taller than her.

"If the new me infuriates you so much, why don't you just send me away like you wanted to in the first place?"

"BECAUSE I LOVE YOU DAMMIT. It's because I love you, you stubborn, naïve, insolent little thorn in my side."

Lyra slumped back onto the bed, and once more tears fell from her eyes. She didn't know whether it was because a man she was convinced didn't love her anymore still did, because she missed Poe and her home with the Resistance or because as much as she was trying to move on from Armitage and hate him as best she could. She couldn't.

"I want to go home."

"Darling, you are home."

She shook her head. "No, I'm not. This isn't home Armitage, it never was, even before I left. This is a ship. A cold, dark ship floating in the middle of space until it finds something to destroy. I want my home. I want my friends. I want my family."

Armitage seemed to plead with her just using his eyes. "Am I not also your family?"

A part of her felt an overwhelming desire to hold him close and make him smile. She had never seen Armitage look so desperate in all her life. It was heart-breaking to witness.

"You were. You are. But it isn't enough anymore. I found a family with the Resistance Armitage. It was something that I never had and didn't realise I needed."

He nodded. "I understand. But please Lyra, please give me a chance to make you happy. I love you too, it isn't just the pilot whose heart you have in your hands. It's mine too, and I'm asking you to try, for me, for everything we had between us, for what we might still have together, please."

Lyra met his gaze with tear-stained eyes. How could she refuse him that, when he had never done anything to deliberately hurt her. In his eyes, he had done only what he thought was right, it was difficult to push that fact away.

"What if this doesn't play out the way that you want? What if it's too late and I have moved on? Will you cast me aside? Will you have me killed? I'm scared Armitage, I'm scared of Snoke, of Ren, of being on-board this ship again, I'm scared of…"

The General went to sit by her side on the bed as he cupped her face in his gloved hands. "Not of me? Please say you aren't scared of me. Lyra, I would never dream of hurting you, you must know that. I know that my plans have frightened you, the lengths I would go to in order to see those plans carried out might scare you, but not me. Please, I couldn't bear it."

Lyra, unable to see the man she once loved more than anyone else in the galaxy in such pain, wrapped her arms around him as she pulled him close to her in a silent embrace. Armitage's own arms snaked around her waist as he held her tight to him, breathing in her scent as his arms stroked the soft, now scarred flesh of her back as gently as he could. His hold on her seemed desperate, as if it was the only thing keeping him alive in that very moment.

She had no doubt in her mind that Armitage was now touch-starved after being away from her for so long. He had never been one for allowing anybody too close to him, except her of course and Millicent on occasion. Being able to touch her again was almost too much for him, given how quickly his heartbeat felt against the side of her face. She closed her eyes as she relaxed into his embrace, feeling deprived of his affection as well. She felt him remove his gloves before his hands slipped into her hair and she felt him shudder against her. It was an intensely intimate moment and she stayed there allowing him to hold her before the image of Poe flashed through her head and guilt spread through her, forcing her to pull away from him.

Armitage stared down at her, his breath was almost ragged, as if holding her had awoken something in him that had stayed dormant while she was gone.

"I suppose we should eat something?"

He nodded, quickly collecting himself from his thoughts. "Yes, anything you want my darling."


	29. Chapter 29: Home Comforts

**Chapter 29: Home Comforts**

Two weeks later, Armitage had scarcely left Lyra's side since she had allowed him to embrace her. She had also allowed him to help her put on the healing cream she had been given by the medical droids for her back, in the places she found hard to reach.

She was quick to cover up soon after, feeling any time spent exposed to Armitage was a betrayal to Poe. Hux seemed to sense that and tried as best he could to keep her happy, trying desperately to keep a distance enough from her so that she remained comfortable, but not so distant that she didn't think he was going cold on her. Nothing could be further from the truth, Hux practically ached for his wife, after being gone from her for so long, he wanted nothing more than to hold her at every given opportunity, kiss her, whisper adoring words in her ear, he ached to worship the very ground she walked on, despite her infidelity. He could see how his behaviour had frightened her, scared her away. He could also admit that he had neglected his wife when she had been with him too. With that in mind, while it upset him to even think about her with another man, he was determined to move past it, for both of them, for the sake of their relationship. A relationship he was still so confident they could salvage together. After all, he had given everything for her. He had killed for her.

However, Snoke was calling, the young General couldn't put off work to be by his wife's side for much longer and he had no desire to bring Lyra with him to the bridge where Ren could get to her easily. He would not risk either him or Snoke hurting Lyra any more, not if he could help it.

Since Lyra's return, he had insisted she take their bed to sleep on, he knew even if she ever did change her mind about sharing their marriage bed again, she needed the space for her back and broken leg to heal for the time being. He had resorted to sleeping on the couch, which was plenty big enough for his thin frame, Millicent however, was not quite so loyal to the man who had been her only source of attention for the past few months and had spent every night lying at the foot of the bed, next to Lyra.

When he went to Lyra's bedside, he barely had to speak before she turned to face him.

"Were you awake this whole time my darling?"

She shrugged. "I haven't slept much since I've been here."

He gave her a small, distant little smile. "Funny, before you returned, I didn't sleep at all. I couldn't, not without you by my side. Not when I spent every night worrying about where you were, and if you were safe or not. Seems we have switched roles. I've had the best sleep in months since you came back."

She nodded solemnly. "Is everything alright?"

"I'm afraid I finally have to go back to working it would seem. Will you be alright here, on your own? Well, Millie will be here with you of course, until I get back."

Lyra's face couldn't help but fall at Hux's words. It was bad enough she was missing Poe with all her heart, but the idea of life going back to the way that it was before him, when Hux was away working all the time and she was left lonely and forgotten, it seemed worse than having him by her side to talk to at least.

"I have no choice in the matter, so there's no point in asking" she replied, before turning away from him to lie on her other side.

Armitage crossed his hands over one another as he resisted the urge to reach out and hold her and comfort her.

He settled for kneeling down beside the bed. "I know this is all so hard for you my darling. Really, I do. Perhaps, in a few days, when I have caught up with work, we can return home to Naboo for the day. We can spend the day together just as we used to, and you can pick up anything you might need so you feel more at home on-board the ship. Does that sound fair?"

Lyra merely shrugged her shoulders as she pulled the bed covers over her tighter. "As fair as it can be I suppose."

Armitage sighed quietly at his wife's solemn tone. He wished there was more he could do for her. He wished he could go back to the day she left and stop her from going, take back telling her he would send her back to Naboo. Granted, he would not have changed his orders for the Hosnian System, he couldn't, not without facing the wrath of Ren and Snoke, but he wished he could have been more of a comfort to her. He wished he could have convinced her she meant the world to him, as she still did to this day.

He smoothed the covers over her before leaving her to conduct his work on the bridge of the Finalizer. He was sure everyone could notice a change in him, he had not failed to see his employees lingering stares. Since Lyra had returned he knew he looked well-rested for once.

"Everything will be better again" he thought to himself. "Lyra just needs to grow more confident of my love for her again and then everything will be as it should be. I can secure the First Order's plans for peace and order over the galaxy with my wife by my side. Perhaps one day, I can become Supreme Leader myself, have Lyra be a ruler too, my equal in all things. Then she will love me, when she sees all that I have achieved, all that I have become, when she knows it was all for her."

Hux was quick to slip back into the role of a fearsome, strict General and it did not take long at all for his employees to fall back into line after working without his watchful eyes following them for the past couple of weeks. While he relished his time with his wife after being without her for so long, he did so enjoy the power he held within the First Order. Power was something he had sorely lacked in his childhood and sometimes his role within the First Order felt as if he was making up for that lost time.

As Hux was busy going through reports, Lieutenant Mitaka approached him.

"General, if I might have a word?"

"What is it Mitaka?"

"There has been a number of transmissions attempted, private ones, addressed to your wife. We have blocked them off but I just wanted to inform you of them."

Hux's face turned sour as he stared at Mitaka. "From the Pilot?"

"The sender's alias goes by the name flyboy, so hazarding a guess, I would say so, yes."

"Forward them to me, but privately, to my office. Under no circumstance are they to go onto my wife, or to anyone else, am I understood?"

The lieutenant nodded. "Yes General, of course."

As Mitaka walked away, Hux pinched the bridge of his nose as he felt a headache begin to form. The Pilot would prove to be a nuisance, he knew that when he allowed him to escape. However what the Pilot failed to understand is that Lyra was on thin ice within the First Order as it was, if he did anything to anger them further, they would take their frustrations out on Lyra, not him, not if they couldn't get their hands on the Resistance. Hux would not allow the Pilot to endanger her life anymore than he already had, for that, there would be no exception, no mercy. He only prayed that the troublesome Pilot would stop trying after a while and would not find a way to communicate with her.

"General Hux, finally, you return to your duties. Supreme Leader Snoke believed you having your wife here would make you more effective as a General, as you once were, but yet again she seems to have proven to be nothing more than a distraction."

Hux turned to see Ren, his face obstructed by that tiresome mask he wore.

"I would not have taken so much time in my chambers to care for her, had she not have been so grievously injured" he replied coldly as Ren stood by his side.

"Hmm, seems as if you are questioning our leader's actions?"

"Not at all. Simply stating facts. He broke her leg and left wounds deep enough on her back that I had to nurse them well enough so that she didn't die of infection. Besides, I'm the only one who can get close enough to her right now to aid her, everyone else I'd hazard she'd try to kill."

Ren bowed his head. "I'm sure she wouldn't have tried to kill that Pilot she seems to be so fond of. Tell me, what happened to him, I heard you wanted to deal with him personally? I trust his death by your hand was slow and painful, what with him being the one responsible for your wife's escape?"

Hux sucked in a breath. "You need not worry about the Pilot anymore Ren."

"That's not what I asked."

Hux frowned over at him. "My business is mine to deal with as I see fit. The Pilot, nor my wife is your concern."

"Snoke's interested in her abilities with the force. Tell me, how do you feel about your own wife possessing abilities in something you so detest? Is it hard to look at her the same, knowing she is part of a group of people you consider, what was the word you used again, abominations?"

Armitage clenched his fists as he grit his teeth. "I've already told you, my wife is my concern, leave her be."

"Trust me, I have no interest in your wife. In-fact, I think she is as disposable as they come, given her betrayal of our Order."

It was a threat. Hux knew it was a threat to Lyra's safety. Whether it was a threat to her safety because he wanted to get back at Hux for being competition or whether he wanted to dispose of Lyra so that he was the only one considered an apprentice for Snoke to use was a mystery, but it was a threat nonetheless.

After years of sheltering Lyra from the threats of those in the outside world, he never believed someone within the Order would now be the main threat to his wife's safety. Snoke had lured Armitage into the First Order with the promise of keeping his wife protected, now he and Ren were the one's responsible for her endangerment.

"You will not lay a hand on her, be that physical, or whatever mind tricks may be at your disposal."

Ren did not respond. Instead he walked away, leaving Hux with nothing but paranoia. The young General did everything in his power to get his day's work over as fast as possible. His talk with Ren had left him fearing for Lyra even more than before and he was eager to get back to her.

Despite his best efforts, he did not break away from the bridge until the late evening, and when he returned to his chambers, Lyra was proving to be more trouble again.

She was sitting at the foot of the bed, surrounded by wires from what was evidently their intercom system, Millicient was sat far away from the mess on Hux's desk as Lyra fiddled around with the wiring.

"What, what are you doing?"

It was then when it dawned on him exactly what she was doing. She was trying to reroute the systems so that she could send out a signal to the Resistance. She was obviously trying to get in touch with her Pilot.

"Lyra, stop."

Hux stepped forward so that he was just an arm's length away from her. She ignored him and carried on trying to rewire a new signal. The General leant down to her height.

"Lyra please, stop it."

Once again she ignored him until finally, he took a hold of one of her hands, using his other hand to pull the wires from her grip and throw them across the room. "Stop it dammit! You can't do this Lyra."

There were tears in her eyes as she met his gaze. "I miss him Armitage! I just wanted to hear his voice, hear that he's safe."

Armitage nodded. "I know you do, but you can't do this Lyra, you are endangering both our lives by doing so."

"Please, Armitage, I just want to hear his voice, just one last time" she begged.

The General loosened his grip on her wrist as he watched her with a sympathetic look on his face.

"Lyra, Ren and Snoke are watching us constantly to see if you slip up so that they may punish you more. If you keep doing this, they will kill you and when they are done with you they will go after your Pilot. Don't you understand that? They will target all those you love most dearly. You must cooperate. Please, if you cannot do this for yourself then please, do it for me. I saved your Pilot once, I cannot do it again. As I spared his life once for you, I would ask that you do this favour for me, please."

Lyra swallowed as she thought on his words. He was right. Saving Poe could have cost him his title, his home, his entire life and yet, he had done it for her. She had to put her own selfishness aside and do something for Armitage. She nodded slowly as she wiped away her tears and Armitage helped her off the ground.

"In a few days, I'll get us to Naboo for the day, we can be free of Snoke and Ren for a few hours at least. I promise that this isn't how it will be forever my darling. I promise you."

"But I will be forever without him Armitage, I can never see him again. It's killing me" she said quietly.

"I know. It will get better in time" he replied.

"For you it didn't. You missed me all this time, you didn't stop thinking about me, it didn't get better for you. Why is me missing him any different?"

Armitage frowned, annoyed that his wife was so insistent on bringing the Pilot up when he was out of their lives now. Annoyed that she would not move on, at least move on with him with him instead of a troublesome, rebel Pilot she had known but a few months.

"Perhaps you won't. Perhaps you will always miss him. But in time, you will learn to live through it. You will have to."

She met his frown. "You can be a cruel man sometimes Armitage Hux" she told him before storming off into the bathroom.

"No, merely a realistic one" he called out as she left.

Once more he pinched the bridge of his nose. He still had a long way to go before Lyra ever saw eye to eye with him.

XXX

A few days later, as promised, Armitage was able to sneak away from work long enough to take Lyra back to their home in Naboo for a day. Lyra had barely spoken a word to him since he had snapped at her over missing Poe.

He could see isolation aboard the ship did not suit her. She was tired and withdrawn after Armitage had bitten back at her. It was as if she had finally accepted her fate and while she was far from happy with it, she felt it useless fighting against it anymore.

As they walked through the streets of Naboo however, he noticed her perk up slightly. She actively watched the people around her, instead of simply bowing her head in silence. The sun on her skin seemed to breathe life into her and he could have sworn he spied a smile on the corner of her lips as she saw the familiar fountain in the town square.

"I have sent the servants away for the day, so that we might have peace, and so that you needn't explain your absence to anyone, I imagine it would grow tiresome, explaining the same thing over and over again."

She was thankful to him for it. Seeing her maid would have been nice, but telling her of the Resistance and of Poe would have upset her further. After all, the last time she had been to Naboo, she had been with Poe.

As they approached their home, Armitage let Lyra go first. He watched as she walked ahead of him, her sunset orange dress flowing in the light breeze as her hands reached out to skim the well-kept flowers and topiaries in the garden. That dress was the only one she hadn't complained about. Lyra had forgotten almost every dress she had brought aboard the Finalizer was so fitting to the First Order image. Blacks and reds, with high collars or straight cuts and capes. Everything was all so formal and totalitarian. She seemed to look more comfortable in her current clothes.

Inside, Lyra traced her fingers over the remnants of her old life. The photographs of her and Armitage on their wedding day, the gifts that had been given to them over the years, the fine china dinner sets in the kitchen that had barely been used. It was strange to think that for so long, such things had brought her such happiness, and yet now, all she desired was a mission to complete, or a day spent laughing at Poe's cringeworthy jokes.

"I thought you might want to raid your closets for any clothes you want to bring back, I'll meet you down here for lunch when you're finished my darling" Armitage said as he passed through the dining room.

She nodded before making her way upstairs to their shared bedroom. The sunlight crept through the balcony windows as it bathed the whole room in natural light. How she had missed natural sunlight. She made her way to the balcony and smiled to herself, remembering Poe's brave and reckless move of climbing the vines up that very room just to fetch her some clothes. Her eyes scanned the surrounding area for any sign of him, but there was nothing.

Returning inside, she picked out the clothes she wished to take back with her before noticing something on her vanity table. One of the drawers had been opened slightly and when she peeked inside, she noticed something wrapped in paper. Opening it up, she saw a small device that seemed to glow slightly. There was a note on the paper.

 _I have one, and now you do too, so that we may find our way back to one another someday, and so I know you're safe. I love you. I miss you, so much._

 _P.s: Only use this in case of a serious emergency, otherwise that would make you as reckless as me, and we can't have that. I'll find you Lyra, don't you worry about that. _

It was a cloaked binary beacon, and it was from Poe. She knew it had to be. Her heart skipped as she realised this meant they could find one another again. On the Finalizer however, she didn't have a hope of Poe coming for her without risking both their safety. There had to be a way to get away from the Finalizer long enough that they could find one another though. She refused to believe the idea was impossible, however for now, it would be near impossible to convince Armitage to leave her alone long enough for her to escape. She tucked the beacon away in her dress and stood on the balcony once more, relaying the possibilities of a reunion with Poe in her head.

"Ah, there you are, I was beginning to wonder if you had been buried in clothes. Is everything alright?"

She turned slightly as Armitage joined her on the balcony as they stared out at the lake together.

The General noticed her smile.

"I can see being here has already cheered you up darling. It's wonderful to see you smile again. I just want you to be happy, you know that, don't you?"

She nodded. "Yes, I know."

"I miss it too you know? Being here, away from the cold and dark. I miss spending time here together, as a real couple."

"I never took it as an insult that you wanted me aboard the Finalizer with you Armitage. I know most men in the military are happy to leave their wives behind on some distant planet only to visit them a few times a year. I appreciated it at first, your desire to remain close to me, keep me safe, but that ship is not where I belong. I don't belong on any ship for too long."

He nodded, his brows furrowed. "I know. I know that. It's comforting at least, that you know my affection and love for you is real. I only ever wanted you to know that. When the Resistance attacked Starkiller, Mitaka relayed your message to me. You wanted me away from the base. Why? Why did you care for my safety, even after the Pilot had won your affections?"

She frowned at him. "Isn't it obvious?"

"Not to me."

"Did you think I wanted you dead?"

He shrugged. "You had thought all that time I had wanted you dead. I thought you might have wanted revenge."

She shook her head. "I thought you wanted me dead because I ran from you in the middle of the night and fell in love with another man. What reason would I ever have had to want the same fate for you?"

Armitage looked out at the lake, lit up by the sun, his eyes squinting as he did so. His hands leaning on the balcony. "I thought you believed me to be a monster beyond salvation. That the galaxy might have been a better place without me in it."

Lyra's frown softened as her own fingertips rested against his. It wasn't as intimate as holding hands, but to him, it may as well have been a bone-crushing hug.

"I don't think you are beyond salvation. I don't, I don't even think you are a monster, just a man so far driven with ambition, it has led you down a questionable path."

Armitage let out a shaky breath, as if in relief at her words.

"Do you fear Snoke and Ren? Is that what persuades you to stay within the First Order?"

He cleared his throat before smiling out at the lake. "It's a glorious day, isn't it my darling?"

She sighed at him avoiding her questions before nodding. "Yes, it's beautiful. I could stay here forever."

Out of the two of them, Armitage had always been the more competent in the kitchen. Lyra had always seemed to burn whatever she cooked, so more often than not, she left him to make food when they had the kitchen to themselves. He made them both lunch and they sat out on the balcony, reminiscing of past memories.

"Can you remember our wedding day? I've heard married couples say their wedding days were just a haze to them, on account of the last-minute jitters and panics" Armitage asked her as they ate.

"I remember it clearly. There were no last-minute jitters on our wedding day, not for me at least."

He nodded as he took a bite of his food. "You felt sure of our marriage?"

"I didn't think I could be more certain of anything else in my life than I was with my marriage to you."

Armitage felt a surge of joy at her words, but then he realised she spoke in past tense.

"And now, what are you sure of?"

"Do you truly want the answer to that? Who will it benefit?"

"I just want to know more about you my darling."

"I'm sure of my place within the Resistance, I'm sure of myself, and I'm sure of, of my feelings for Poe."

He wasn't surprised by her answer, merely disappointed by it. He hadn't expected it would hurt so much, being reunited with his wife, his sole reason for living, but having her back as she was hurt him. Poe had been in her life far less than he had been, he tried to convince himself that her feelings for the Pilot were fleeting. More infatuation than love, he tried to believe only he would ever truly own her heart, despite the past year. However, ignoring that little voice in the back of his head that told him his wife's affections were lost to him was ever-present, and chasing that little voice away, was proving a strain on him already.

He brushed off her comment as she looked down at her plate, almost frightened to look at him after admitting the truth.

"You know, there's a part of me that misses cooking, cooking for you at least. Fresh ingredients from Naboo are something we sorely miss on the Finalizer."

"Everything from Naboo is sorely missed on-board that ship. Food, daylight, clear waters, nice houses. The absence of Ren."

Armitage chuckled slightly. "Now that is something to truly appreciate. The absence of that, child's incessant wining."

"Or his constant obsessive ramblings about Vader and the world he would have built had he not have been brought down."

The General rolled his eyes. "Stars, yes, that man is so focused on the past, sometimes I wonder why he ever joined the First Order."

Lyra stared over at him as he ate. "Lies and manipulation can achieve all kinds of things I suppose."

To both their surprise, they found that they could both reach a common ground when talking of their distaste for Ren. As for Snoke, it was clear to Lyra that her husband still feared him enough to hold back with his insults for him. She doubted his faith in the Supreme Leader now, especially after he had so badly hurt his own wife. If that had been anyone but the Supreme Leader, they would have been dead before they could have even protested.

After a not all-together unpleasant afternoon, the time came to return back to the Finalizer, much to Lyra's dismay. As they stood in the downstairs lobby of their home, Lyra paused, gripping the banister of the stairs.

"Armitage, do you think, do you think perhaps I could stay here? I'm safer here than on that damn ship."

She knew begging to stay was futile, she knew her chances of staying there long enough for Poe to find her was almost non-existent, but she had to try regardless.

Her husband looked back at her with sad eyes as he shook his head slowly. "You know I can't allow that my darling. Even if I could trust you wouldn't run off into the sunset without me again, Snoke would never allow it. He would kill us both. I promise you one day we can return here, live our lives peacefully again. Trust me on that."

She looked down as she nodded slowly. For now, Poe would have to wait for her.


	30. Chapter 30: A Weapon To Harness

**Chapter 30: A Weapon To Harness**

 **Hey readers, I do apologise for the delay in the chapters recently, unfortunately, I don't have as much time to write anymore so I've been putting chapters out slower so I always have something on reserve and I don't lose drive to keep going. I hope you guys are still loving the story and look forward to the new updates when they do come out. This story still means a lot to me and I still have a lot of plans for it so I hope you still enjoy. Thanks so much to everyone who still reads and an even BIGGER thank you to everyone who still leaves reviews or PM's me about the story, follows and favourites, it still means the world, even more so now i'm not updating as regularly as it keeps me motivated to not give up completely on this story so thank you SO much!**

Yet another week passed on-board the Finalizer painfully slowly. Hux had told Lyra it would be a while before they could return to Naboo. Snoke had grown tired of the General shirking his responsibilities for his wife's sake and had used more threats against Lyra in order to make him focus on his work once more.

Despite missing Poe's and the Resistance's company desperately, Lyra had to admit that not having Hux around made time pass even slower as she had nobody around to talk to. Even when her and Hux were arguing, it helped to pass time.

The young woman resigned herself to re-reading an old book as Hux was busy working away on the bridge of the ship.

 _Meanwhile, on-board the Resistance cruiser, the Ninka…_

Poe Dameron leant his forehead against the glass of the window peering out at the vast, black sky of the galaxy. He had lost track of the days, of the missions he had completed since escaping from the Finalizer. His head hurt, his feet hurt, his heart hurt. Having Lyra torn from him felt as if someone had ripped his arm off. There were times he felt he couldn't breathe, or eat, or sleep. His mind was sick with worry over what Snoke and Ren might have done to her, even of what her own husband might have done to her.

Stars, he missed her so much.

He pulled out the binary beacon that sat comfortably in his pocket and checked the tracking system.

It had updated.

No longer did it mark the location as Naboo, it was moving, slowly, but it was moving. She was on the Finalizer, he knew it, but if the location had changed, that meant she now had the beacon. They could track each other. He could find her, he had his chance to find her again.

Making his way through the halls of the Resistance cruiser as quickly as possible, he clumsily fell over other members of the Resistance, excusing himself as he raced to get to Leia.

As he burst through one of the doors, he saw Leia sat in a meeting with two other high-ranking members of the Resistance.

"General, I have to speak to you."

Leia rolled her eyes as she shot him an impatient look, her fingers tapping against the table she was sat at. "It will have to wait Commander, I'm in the middle of something."

Poe sighed, raising his hands up in annoyance before going back into the hallway and impatiently waiting for her to finish up.

When the two rebels left, he practically ran into the room to join Leia.

"What is it Poe? What's so urgent?"

Poe put the beacon in-front of her. "It's Lyra. I left this in Naboo for her and now the location has changed, she found it. We can track one another now. This means she's safe, she's alive, for now at least."

Leia breathed a sigh of relief. "Well, that's good news. Wait, where did you leave it for her to find?"

"Her home in Naboo."

"Poe, you risked your own life doing something stupid like that. What if you got caught? Lyra's husband might have shown forgiveness once for her sake but I doubt he would show that same compassion again."

Poe frowned. "I don't care. I needed to know she was alright. Stars, I thought Snoke might have, I don't even want to think about it. I just want her to be safe."

Leia leaned closer to him, resting a hand on his shoulder. "I do too Poe. I want her to be safe too. But this situation is dangerous. If you mess things up, if you rush into anything without a plan, without thinking, you could get yourself killed or you could get her killed. I do not want you to think that just because you know where she is now, you can just go to her whenever you feel like it. Do you understand me?"

Poe paused, gritting his teeth.

"Poe I need to know you understand me on this."

He looked down before nodding reluctantly.

"I mean it Poe, I won't have you risk that poor girl's life or your own because you can't stand the idea of her being back with her husband."

Poe looked up. "It isn't because of that. It isn't, just because of that at least. Snoke and Ren are evil, they would punish people for doing less than what Lyra did. I'm just worried about her."

Leia nodded. "I know you are, I am too. But you have to be smart about this Poe, you have to be patient. Taking the First Order on takes groundwork first. We need to think our every move. Please promise me you won't try to be the hero for her on this one."

Once more Poe paused, refusing to give her an answer.

"That isn't a request Dameron, it's an order."

He nodded. "Alright fine, I'll wait, I understand."

"We'll get her back Poe, don't you worry about that."

XXX

As General Hux and Lyra ate lunch together after he had managed to steal himself away from work for a half hour or so, he could not help but smile at her crinkling her nose up at the food. The food on-board had always left a lot to be desired and after being away from it for a long while, he was certain she resented having to return to eating it once more.

She looked up at him.

"What? What are you smiling at?"

He smirked. "You. You make me smile, you and your funny little ways. I've missed them."

Before Lyra could respond, their doorbell rang and Hux stood up to see who it was. As the doors to their chambers opened, he saw Kylo Ren stood there.

"What is it Ren?"

Snoke's apprentice looked the General up and down before shaking his head. "I'm not here for you, I'm here for your wife."

As Ren attempted to enter the room, Hux pushed him away gently. "What do you mean? She hasn't done anything wrong. I told you to leave her."

Lyra, overhearing Ren's words, stood up and went to the door, standing behind Hux.

"I have orders from Supreme Leader Snoke himself, he wants me to, test the girls abilities with the force" Ren said.

As Lyra moved so she could get a better view of Ren, Armitage took a protective stance by her side, practically leaning over her.

"I'll test her abilities, you will hurt her" the General frowned.

"Believe me, I have no desire to spend time with your wife, but I have my orders. Besides, you aren't one with the force, you can't see what she's capable of like Snoke or I can" Ren sneered.

"What makes you think I'd go with you?"

Ren turned his gaze to Lyra, who stared at him with a fierce intensity. He could see in those eyes, she held nothing but hate for him.

"It's simple really, if you don't come with me willingly, I'll hurt you. If that doesn't work, I'll hurt your husband."

Lyra's frown deepened and as Armitage began to step closer to Ren as if to size him up for a fight, she placed a hand on his chest to hold him back. He stared down at his wife in confusion at her stopping him from hurting the man they both despised.

"I'll go, I don't want anyone getting hurt on my behalf."

Armitage shook his head. "Darling no, this isn't wise…."

"It's fine, I'll be fine. If I'm not back in a couple of hours, that's when you can send a search party" she replied with a small smile.

Armitage didn't appreciate the sarcasm, instead he continued to scowl at Ren as he watched him escort his wife away. Lyra looked back at him as she walked away, there was little she thought she could have done to calm him down, but when his eyes met her own, his gaze softened a little.

"Why does Snoke want to know about my ties with the force? If you both think you can use me and turn me into some dark apprentice, think again. My loyalties won't break" Lyra told Ren as they walked to one of the training halls.

"If Snoke really wants something from you, you will be powerless to stop him."

"I'm not you Ren, I can resist the call to the darkness, I did. That's why I left, to get away from it all. I would never do the things you have done, I would never kill my own family for the sake of impressing someone who will dispose of you the second he thinks you are getting too big for your boots."

"You don't know anything about me" Ren spat as they entered an empty training room.

"I know you are a murderer, and a killer. A killer who would strike his own father down. You broke your parent's hearts, parents who were just trying to love you. Parents who just wanted what was best for you, and now your own mother's heart is broken, because her own child, killed her husband."

Ren raised his hand and began to force choke Lyra. She fell to her knees as she gripped at her throat, unable to use her own abilities to stop him.

"See, just like your husband, pathetic, weak, annoying. Snoke will see his mistake in thinking you had any potential. He should just put you down, that way we can all move on with our lives."

Lyra filled with so much rage at Ren's words her body began to shake, she focused all of her energy and might on the pressure placed on her windpipe and visually imagined lifting it up. Within seconds, the pressure was relieved, and she focused hard enough to push Ren's mental hold on her back.

The First Order Commander stepped back and allowed her to catch her breath.

"A few more seconds of that and I would have killed you. Your powers are weak, untamed, you barely have enough ability to throw a pebble."

"I don't want the power! I don't want any of this. I can see what this power does, what it drives people like you and Snoke, even Vader to do. I don't want it, you can keep it. Tell Snoke I will not be used as a pawn in his game. If that means death, then so be it."

Ren smirked down at the woman so determined to fight against what could bring her power.

"If you won't harness this power you hold, then what is stopping me from reaching in and picking apart your memories? Snoke was barely trying that day you were brought to him. I would find it all too easy to look inside your mind and draw the memories out. I could see every weakness of your husband, every secret you have between you. I could reach in and pull apart your memories of your Resistance Pilot, erase things, twist things, make you learn to hate him."

"No!"

"Then fight it. Fight this."

Without warning, Ren reached into her mind and began to go through her memories with both Armitage and Poe. When he got to the memory of her kissing Poe in Felucia, she hissed out in objection, pushing him out as best she could. He seemed stronger than Snoke, perhaps that's why the Supreme Leader always wanted him on the same side, as his subordinate.

"Get out of my head."

"Make me, you're not even trying" he replied, pushing against her own mental barriers.

When she began to fight back against him harder, he turned to another tactic, and began planting her worst fears into images playable in her mind.

The visions of Armitage being hurt by Ren and Snoke flooded her mind, the image of his bloody face and limping figure walking away seemed to taunt her as her force abilities were too weak to push back. She watched on helplessly as the sounds of her husband's cries and shouts of pain were thrown into her head.

Then came the images of Poe, of his interrogation with Ren, his poor beautiful face beaten until bloody. His screams filling the halls of the Finalizer. She begged him to stop as he pushed a vision of Poe being beaten by Snoke into her head, his body being thrown around the room as she had been just a few weeks ago by the same man. The vision of Armitage laughing as Snoke's guards used their blades to torture Poe, killing him slowly.

"Stop, please stop" she begged.

"Fight back. Don't be weak like your husband is, fight me."

Lyra tried instead to focus on the happy memories she had with Armitage and Poe. Her whole body and mind began to ache as she tried desperately to force Ren out of her memories and out of her head. She felt close to exhaustion as she tried so hard to push back against him until finally, Ren relented, backing off of her.

"Useless. You need to try harder, I'll keep pushing this onto you until you learn to push against it. If you can't do it within 2 weeks, I'll report your failure to Snoke. I suggest you don't allow that to happen, for your own sake, as well as your husbands."

Lyra held back tears as she looked up at him. "I'm glad Leia can't see you now, I'm glad she isn't here to see that son is irredeemable. It would kill her to see you like this, without a shred of humanity left in you."

Ren's emotionless face continued to merely stare down at her, but as he turned away to leave, she stopped him.

"What did you mean my husband is weak? You don't even respect those working alongside you? He's devoted his whole life to your cause, commanded your armies, completed work on the Starkiller, why, why is he weak?"

Ren sneered down at her. "He did everything to impress a woman who had already moved on and found someone else."

She looked up at him, confused by his words.

"Oh, you didn't know? After I reported seeing you alive and well on Takodana, he did everything in his power to stop attacks on places that had reported rebel activity. He ignored distress signals from our men thinking that if we attacked, we would hurt you or your rebel friends, even after Starkiller was destroyed, he allowed Snoke to punish him by holding off information on Resistance locations and plans and deliberately stalling attacks and searches, all to appease his silly little wife who doesn't care about him.

It's really quite tragic, the man is metaphorically holding a blaster to his head at all times all for you, and you go on loving a man you will never see again. I know Hux didn't kill him, it's obvious. He wouldn't risk hurting you. He would rather risk everything, his position in the First Order, the respect of his peers, even his own life, for you."

Lyra stared at the ground in disbelief. Hux's affections for her ran deeper than she ever could have anticipated. He hadn't just risked everything to get her back, he had risked everything to keep her safe, despite the First Order's plans to prove otherwise.

"Whatever anger you feel at your husband, at yourself, at me? Use it. If you use that anger, Snoke might actually find a use for you, and choose to spare yours and Hux's lives."

With that, Ren turned on his heels and left Lyra to her own thoughts. Lyra sat there alone for a while as she thought over Ren's words. She had been so quick to label Hux a monster past the point of redemption, but there he was, proving her wrong. Ren had no reason to lie about such things, especially when Snoke liked nothing more than to isolate those under his rule. Having Lyra trust her husband again did not serve his agenda and so Lyra had no choice but to believe him.

Eventually, she picked herself up off the ground and made her way back to her chambers. Inside, Armitage was already waiting for her. He rose from his desk and went to her side.

"Darling, are you alright? Did Ren hurt you? I'll kill him if he laid a single hand on you."

She shook her head. "Don't worry about it, it's fine."

Armitage rest his hands on her shoulders gently. "Lyra please, if he hurt you, I'll make him pay for it. Are you sure you aren't hurt?"

"Not anywhere you can help out with I'm afraid."

He guided her to the sofa and had her sit down. "What, what did he do to you?"

She watched as he poured out a glass of water for her and sat beside her, looking over her body for any injuries Ren may have caused.

"Looked inside my mind, searched my memories as he ordered me to try to push him out of my head using the force. When I couldn't, he placed, visions in my head. Of you and Poe, getting hurt at the hands of him and Snoke."

Armitage frowned, she knew if it were down to him alone, he would be out there beating Ren within an inch of his life before his feet could touch the floor.

"What exactly was the purpose of torturing you with such visions?"

Lyra sighed. "So that I would concentrate hard enough to overpower him. I couldn't do it. I need time to learn how to do it."

Armitage shook his head. "If you think I am letting that man hurt you again you have truly lost your mind."

"He told me some things about you. About what you did while I was gone."

Armitage fists clenched. "Whatever he told you was a lie Lyra, he was most likely trying to poison you against me."

"He called you weak because you tried so hard to keep me safe. He told me you halted attacks on planets you believed I was on, delayed communications and direct orders from Snoke. Is that true?"

Armitage paused, letting out a deep sigh before he looked at her. "I, I hardly thought you would believe me if I told you. Given our current situation."

"You stopped the First Order from killing me and my friends, all this time? Is my love worth so much to you?"

"Your life was worth that much to me. And yes, now that you ask, your love does too. It was more than that though, I wanted you safe. I knew part of the reason why you left me was because you no longer felt that. I would give anything for you not to feel that way around me again.

Through all the pain and the loneliness and the humiliation from Snoke's treatment of me, when you relayed the message through to Mitaka before you took down Starkiller, when you wanted me out of harm's way, that's when I knew I had been right to do what I had done over the past few months. To get that small trickle of hope that you still cared for me, that you no longer feared me enough to wish me alive and well, I thought you might be having second doubts and that you might, you might have still had feelings for me."

She leaned forward and placed her hand on his gently, causing him to shudder from the sudden close contact with her.

"I never stopped having feelings for you Armitage. Not ever, I tortured myself over my feelings for Poe for weeks, months. Every time I felt myself growing closer to him the image of you popped up, taunting me. I thought you wanted me gone, and then I thought you wanted me dead. I made myself grow distant from you because I thought I had to, because I thought you had done the same, what with your obsession with the First Order.

Then, I felt with Poe what I had never felt before, somehow everything clicked into place, my relationship with him, my adoptive family, my work with the Resistance. Everything suddenly felt how it should be."

Armitage slid his fingers through hers as he shook his head. "But, but that isn't what's meant to happen. We said our vows when we married, we were right for one another. You were the only person that ever made me feel loved. You're my person, and I'm yours. You weren't meant to find another person, it was meant to be us forever."

Tears began to fall from both their eyes as Lyra avoided his stare, the desperation in his voice was too much for her to handle.

"I know Armitage, but it did happen. I'm sorry that it did but it did."

He scooted closer to her on the sofa. "But, but you still have feelings for me?"

She stared up at him, and as she did, he wiped the tears from her face more softly than even Poe had when she was upset.

"I do not think I know how to not love you Armitage. I doubt I ever will learn that skill, but I, I cannot go against what my heart is telling me to do and my heart is telling me that I love Poe, and I must remain loyal to him. I'm so, so sorry Armitage. I never meant to hurt you, as I now realise you never meant to hurt me, there's just too much distance between us now."

Armitage stroked her cheek softly as his own tears came to a halt. "Then I shall close the distance between us. Or I'll die


	31. Chapter 31: A Face In The Crowd

**Chapter 31: Face In The Crowd**

While some of Lyra's iciness towards Hux had melted once she had learnt of his loyalty to her as well as the sacrifices he had made for her while she was gone, he knew she was still hurting. He wasn't blind, he knew every time she looked out of the windows as she walked by them it was because she secretly hoped her Pilot would pull up next to the Finalizer and take her away again.

He saw the longing in her eyes, the way she would perk up at the mention of any rebel activity. Even he couldn't help but see that she was practically a bird in a cage at this point, one he was constantly toying with setting free, just to see her happy once more.

Ren had been pulling her away for training sessions on a weekly basis now, sometimes several times a week. Each time she would return to him with Hux looking tired, not just tired but emotionally exhausted. Every time she pushed against Ren's attempts at twisting her memories, he seemed to push against her even harder. She felt as if she was making less progress each time she met with him. Above that, he taunted her at every available opportunity, exposing her weaknesses, insulting her intelligence and inabilities to control the force.

Hux was so used to being the one teased and punished by Ren and Snoke, now it seemed the focus had shifted to his wife. He felt guilty, guilty he couldn't stop it, guilty he couldn't do more. He was starting to feel guilty for bringing her back. If he could have gone back in time, he would perhaps, have never gotten involved in the First Order. Then again, his father had raised him to have a strategic and military focused mind. He had not raised his son to be the sort to retire early, settle down somewhere quiet and peaceful with his wife and enjoy the rest of his life with a moderately comfortable salary. All Armitage knew was power. The desire for it, the gaining of it and the ability to hold onto it, even in moments where it seemed as if he had none. Power was the thing he used to impress his peers, his masters and his wife. It was the thing he felt comfortable seizing. Without it, he might have been forced to reflect on his life, on his childhood, and how awful it truly was. Power proved to be the ultimate distraction from pain, and even if Armitage could give that up, he did not know how.

One night, after a particularly hard session with Ren, Hux lay awake on the sofa as Lyra slept in the bed alone. While he had grown used to sleeping on the sofa, he did so miss sleeping in their huge bed, and he missed sleeping by his wife's side even more. Since her return, his sleeping patterns had regulated more, he now slept around 5-6 hours a night, instead of having the almost entirely sleepless nights he had while she was gone. For Lyra however, her sleeping habits had worsened. Often he would wake to see her sat by the window's edge, looking out at the stars, her eyes restless as she scanned the skies for her Pilot. Other times he would hear her cry softly with her face in the pillows.

Since Ren's sessions with her, she had woken up suddenly in a fright from the visions Snoke's apprentice had planted in her brain.

As Hux stared up at the ceiling, thinking on his future plans within the Order, he heard Lyra begin to cry. He raised his head, keeping an eye on her as her small sobs escaped her mouth. Then her crying worsened, and it wasn't long before she started to sound as if she were in pain. She began to cry out no in her sleep, tossing and turning furiously.

Hux rose from the sofa and went to her side, calling out her name gently as he knelt beside her to try and wake her. She did not hear him, instead she cried out louder, calling out the word no, and then Poe's name and then, his own name. Finally, he reached his arm over and touched her arm gently. Again, she did not wake, if anything, his touch seemed to frighten her more.

Finally, he leaned over and placed his hand on her cheek softly, stroking her skin softly as he coaxed her awake. She woke with a jolt and stared at him with the most frightened facial expression he had ever seen.

"You were having a nightmare my darling. You seemed distressed, I thought I would wake you" he whispered, his hand still stroking her soft flesh.

"It was Ren's visions, they are getting worse, more intense. I see things as clear as day now. I see Poe, and you, badly injured, sometimes even dead. Your lifeless eyes staring up at me, it's awful."

The General nodded slowly. "Everything's alright, I'm fine, I'm here now. Just, try to get some sleep, you're practically exhausted my darling. Just try to relax."

As he went to pull away from her she grabbed his hand. "Wait! I….. I don't think it helps, being alone. Will you, will you just stay here, in the bed, by my side, please?"

He stared down at her wide-eyed. "You want me here with you? Are you sure?"

"I wouldn't ask if I wasn't. Please, I just don't want to be alone Armitage."

He nodded almost too enthusiastically as she scooted over to allow him room to hop into the bed.

As he nervously climbed into bed, he was shocked even further when Lyra moved closer to him to lay her head on his chest gently.

"Is this alright?"

He nodded, unsure of whether he could hold her to comfort her further. He didn't want to scare her away after she had been so distant with him.

"Do you know why I hate it here, why I grew to hate this ship before I even left to join the Resistance?"

He shook his head as she looked up at him.

"Because I was so lonely. Before I met you I was lonely, I had barely any friends, no family I was close to, and then when I met you, all of that loneliness went away. And then we came here, and I felt that same crippling loneliness creep its way back into my life."

Armitage couldn't help it, he moved one of his arms to rest against her back as he held her close.

"I don't want you to feel lonely. I never wanted that for you. I just, I just need you in my life" he whispered to her.

Lyra could have grown angry, she could have raised her voice at him, told him he was selfish for wanting her there for his own happiness when he could see she was miserable there, cooped up on a ship full of people that meant her nothing but harm. But she was tired of fighting him, she was tired of fighting. The war between the Resistance and the First Order was battle enough without her own personal war between her and her husband. Besides, in truth, she understood Armitage, he had endured his wife taken from him only to discover, months later when she was finally back in his arms, she was in love with another man.

"I know" she replied quietly before leaning into his embrace. She heard his heart beat through his chest, it grew fast as she leaned into him. It was strangely comforting, to hear his heartbeat. She supposed that after the visions of his death that played in her mind, hearing his heartbeat was reassurance that he was safe. How she wished to hear Poe's heartbeat right now, ringing in her ears, feeling his chest rise against her cheek, or feeling his chest pushed against her back as he spooned her.

For now, it was comforting enough to have Armitage by her side, holding her close. It was a reminder that no matter how alone she felt, there was someone there with her and for the first time since she was taken from Poe, she managed to get a half-decent night's sleep.

XXX

The next morning, when Lyra finally woke, she was surprised to see Armitage still there in bed with her, holding her close. On-board the Finalizer, Lyra had grown used to her husband waking up before her to attend to work. It was rare she would wake and find him by her side.

When she looked up, she saw that he was awake, staring up at the ceiling. She scooted away from him as he shifted his gaze to look down at her, a small smile on his face.

"Good morning, did you sleep well?"

She shrugged, stretching her legs out slightly as she did so. "Better than I have been at least. Thank you, for staying with me last night."

He couldn't help but smile at her. "Of course. That's what I'm here for."

"To be my own personal pillow?"

He laughed gently. "Well, yes, if you want but I meant that I'm here for you. I'm your husband, I'm here to support you, to make you feel safe, and loved."

Lyra took a moment to actually look at the man she had left behind. He was looking healthier now, less gaunt and the bags under his eyes looked significantly smaller. His hair had grown out a bit since she had last been with him, though it was hard to tell considering he usually wore so much product in his hair to slick it back, he often looked like a different person in his First Order uniform.

Lyra reached up to pull a strand of his hair out straight, so she could see how long it was. The strand reached down to his eyes when held out to its full length.

"You should wear your hair down more often, it suits you. Sometimes I think you put a whole pot of hair gel in your hair every single day. It looks good natural, it makes you look less, scary."

He smirked down at her. "I could say the same about you? Not the scary part, that could never be true, but you have been wearing your hair down a lot lately. It suits you too. Why is it you never wore it down much before?"

She shrugged. "I don't know, I suppose it was to fit in. I didn't want to keep shaming you by ignoring the dress codes around here anymore than I already did."

He turned on his side to get a better look at her. "You never shamed me. I was always just worried you would get in trouble for it. On the contrary though, I never felt shame. In truth, I always liked it, that my wife was always the one to follow her own path. I would also be lying if I said it wasn't nice that you were always the most beautiful being in whatever room you walked into."

"And do you still like it, that I follow my own path?"

His brow furrowed slightly as he looked down, embarrassed. "I'm proud of your strength, I always will be, I just hoped that when you walked down your own life path you might be holding my hand and leading me with you during it."

She suddenly sat up in bed before climbing out and stretching her arms out. "Come on, I want to leave this room today, and not just to attend more of Ren's lessons. I want out of this cage, even if it's just for a few hours."

He cringed at the mention of the word cage and moved out of bed himself.

"Actually, there was something I wondered you might want to attend with me today? The First Order is addressing crowds at Coruscant, to help encourage people to join. I was wondering if perhaps you might want to join me?"

Lyra frowned. "You mean you are going to frighten people into joining the First Order? Why would you want me there for that?"

"I thought, if anything it meant you would have a break from the Finalizer, besides, I thought it might be nice for us, as a couple, a show of unity so to speak. It might get the First Order to stop sniffing around us for any signs of betrayal. I want this transition back into our shared life to be as smooth as possible for you Lyra. I want you to be happy. I want us to be happy."

She nodded, thinking that perhaps leaving the Finalizer long enough, might have given Poe time to track her down. As Armitage got ready as well, she changed into a black, cold-shoulder dress along with a black lace cape, when she pulled the lace hood over her head, it covered her forehead, as well as her hair. She looked formidable in black. So unlike the sweet, little wife Armitage was used to when they had first married.

She looked formidable, but she was playing a part. Lyra had always been good at hiding her cards close to her chest, playing a certain role to keep her husband safe. As she fastened her cape, Armitage frowned over at her dress.

"What is it?"

He shook his head. "Nothing. You just look, so unlike you."

She nodded. "Yes, well, it's like you said, it might get the First Order to stop sniffing around us."

Armitage held out his arm for her and she reluctantly took it and allowed him to escort her to the carrier ship along with Captain Phasma and a large handful of troops. As they walked through the corridors, Armitage felt her shiver.

"Are you cold?"

"It's always cold on this damn ship" she replied.

He took his great coat off and placed it around her shoulders.

"No, it's fine, you need this in-front of your men" she told him.

"My wife's comfort is more important."

"Breaking protocol is more important?"

He smiled at her as he resumed his place by her side as she took his arm again, using her free arm to keep his coat close around her.

As the carrier ship took them to Coruscant, Lyra couldn't help but notice Phasma staring over at them. She had never quite warmed to Hux's wife, even before Lyra had left. Perhaps that was out of mistrust, or perhaps Phasma, like Armitage's father, didn't think Lyra was a good match for the youngest Hux. Lyra had once thought it was simply down to jealousy. Hux, for a while, seemed like the only person Phasma had any time for. However, Lyra had since believed Phasma was incapable of having feelings for anyone. She was cold, ruthless and her only priority had always been to serve the First Order and destroy those who crossed her.

The General seemed to pick up on Lyra sinking back behind him out of Phasma's view as he shot her a warning look.

"Phasma, is there something you wish to say? I believe you are trying to make my wife feel uncomfortable."

Phasma shook her head. "Not at all sir. I am merely in disbelief we finally have Lady Hux back. It must be nice to be away from all the fighting and rebel scum my lady?"

Lyra frowned. She wanted to chide Phasma for calling her friends scum but she looked up at Hux's pleading facial expression and paused. She, like her husband, knew the First Order were keeping a close eye on everything they did and Phasma, despite seemingly dedicated to serving Hux, would do anything to move up in the Order.

"Yes, I suppose it is" she told the Captain quietly.

It killed her to deny her love for the Resistance and for her friends, especially now, that Lyra was also a Captain within the Resistance's military forces. Her and Phasma were equals and yet Lyra was forced to dumb down her success to keep danger away from her and Hux.

Hux reached over and placed a hand on her knee affectionately, as if in silent thanks for her remaining calm despite Phasma's attempts to antagonise her.

As they reached Coruscant, Armitage led Lyra out, making sure Phasma covered them, blasters at the ready in case of an attack or a riot from Coruscant locals. Since the destruction of the Hosnian System, many rightfully feared the First Order, and that same fear would often drive people to panic and violence.

As they made their way to one of the busiest parts of the inner city, the pathway was cleared for them and the General gracefully led his wife up some stairs, onto a makeshift stage.

As the crowds began to gather, Hux began to converse with the other officers before turning his attention back to Lyra.

"Are you alright my darling?"

She nodded. "Yes, thank you. I'm grateful for the fresh air, well, as fresh as Coruscant air can be."

Armitage smiled. "Quite so. I won't be long, I promise, then perhaps we can go together to see what this city has to offer. Though I doubt this is the sort of place we would spend much time in. If you don't feel safe, if you feel scared, let Phasma know and I'll get you out of here."

Lyra nodded before watching the General go to a speaking podium and address the large crowd of citizens that had gathered to see what was going on.

Hux was as intimidating to hear talk about the First Order as Lyra remembered. His voice was clear and loud, and the message he and the First Order spread was a simple one, obey and we will have no reason to cause you harm. Get in our way, and you will come to regret that decision.

Lyra tried to block out his words, still finding it almost impossible that the imposing figure addressing the crowds was the same sweet, quiet man she had fallen in love with as a young woman.

As Lyra looked out at the growing crowds that seemed to look more and more frightened with each minute passing by, she noticed a flash in the crowd.

Finn? She craned her neck to look, not believing it possible that it was really him and that's when she noticed another familiar face.

Poe.

Lyra tried not to react as they locked eyes, she tried not to cry tears of joy as she looked on at the man she believed she would never see again. The man she loved.

He must have tracked her through the binary beacon.

She switched glances between Poe and her husband, worried that if Hux spotted him, he would have him killed.

Poe turned to Finn.

"Do you think she's alright? She looks frightened Finn. I have to get to her."

Finn placed a hand on his shoulder. "Don't be an idiot, you go to her now, in-front of her husband, in-front of these crowds and you could get her killed. You could get us all killed."

Lyra's lip quivered as she stared out at Poe, she wanted nothing more than to run to him, throw her arms around him and escape with him to be with the rest of the Resistance. He looked the same as he always had done, his hair was a little longer and he looked tired, as did she, but it was him. It was Poe, her Poe.

To him, she must have looked very different, in her rigid black dress and her hair pulled up away from her face. She had lost weight since Poe had seen her, and she must have looked exhausted from lack of sleep.

Lyra glanced over at Phasma who luckily had not yet taken notice of Poe and Finn, but as Poe slowly pushed his way through the crowds, much to Finn's dismay, it would only be a matter of seconds before she did.

The young woman shot Poe another desperate look as she subtly tried to shake her head in protest, watching as, against his better judgment, he tried to get closer to her.

Hux continued to address the crowds that were now started to grow annoyed at the First Order's message of dictatorship, angry murmurs and sharp whispers of disagreement spread through the crowd like wildfire and soon enough, people began to push to the front in an attempt to get closer to the stage.

Lyra took a step forward, her eyes filled with tears as she looked out at Poe. Beside her, Phasma gripped her gun tightly as she sensed the crowd's tensions rising. Looking over at Hux, she noticed his head turn into the direction of Poe and watched as he craned his neck to see over the crowds of people.

Desperate to turn his attentions elsewhere, Lyra looked out at Poe one last time before suddenly dropped to the floor, feigning illness.

"Sir!" Phasma called out.

Hux turned and seeing Lyra on the ground, he raced to her side, kneeling down as he placed his hand on her cheek and cradled her body.

"Lyra, darling are you alright?"

Phasma fired a warning shot in the air as the crowds began to grow even more restless.

"I'm not sure Armitage, I feel faint, I'm scared, these people, they don't like us, I think I should leave" Lyra whispered as convincingly as she could.

"Phasma, we need to get my wife out of here, now. It's too dangerous" Hux frowned, looking up at the Captain of the Stormtroopers.

The General helped Lyra up and steadied her before walking alongside her back to the ship.

"Wait, you're coming with me?"

He nodded. "Yes of course, I want to make sure you're safe."

Lyra's stomach sank, she had hoped he would stay behind so that she might have had a chance to escape with Poe, but now, no such luck. She nodded reluctantly and allowed Armitage to help support her weight as they went back to the carrier ship. While she was perfectly healthy, feigning illness now came easy to her as the realisation that Poe was slipping through her fingers again set in. She felt heavy and defeated and as she took one last look behind her at the crowds of people, she saw that Poe was nowhere to be found.

On-board the carrier ship, the roar of the engines drowned out the sound of Lyra crying. The General placed an arm around her as he noticed her crying.

"Everything's alright my darling. You're safe, everything's fine."

His comforting whispers did little to ease her mind. She had lost Poe again, and who knows when she might have gotten that same chance again. She was thankful he was alive and safe, and that he was still out there looking for her. He was still holding onto her as tightly as she was holding on to him.

Back on the Finalizer, Hux insisted Lyra get into bed to rest. He was worried the stress would make her ill and did everything to try and comfort her. As he fixed her some food, he sat on the edge of the bed after handing it to her.

"Are you alright now darling?"

She nodded. "I'm alright."

"You gave me quiet a shock, fainting like that, out of nowhere. What do you suppose caused you to have such a response?"

She shrugged. "I don't know, the crowds were just so big and restless, I supposed they might have rioted, and I panicked, about being surrounded."

Lyra was a convincing liar to some, but to those who knew her best, she had little tells that said otherwise.

Hux took a deep breath in. "How did he find you there?"

Her heart sank as she looked up at him. "I don't know what you mean?"

"Your Pilot, how did he know to find you there on Coruscant, and so quickly as well?"

Once again she fronted, shaking her head as she frowned. "I don't know what you're talking about?"

"Lyra please, I'm not an idiot. I know that's why you feigned being sick, to draw my attention from him. It is hardly likely that he just happened to be on the same planet as you and even if fate was so kind, it's not as if he would have been in exactly the same place as you, Coruscant is huge. How did he find you?"

She shook her head. "I don't know how."

"He gave you a tracker of some sorts, he must have. Where is it?"

She shook her head once more as she looked down, avoiding his stare.

"Where is it Lyra?"

Lyra continued to ignore him.

"Lyra please, don't you understand that you aren't just endangering your life but mine and his as well?"

She met his gaze. "Please, I won't use it. I swear it to you, I haven't used it to try and find him. He probably just wanted to see me, to make sure I was alive and safe. He didn't mean any harm by it. Please, let me keep it. What if I need it, in case of an emergency? What if I'm lost or injured and someone needs to find me?"

The General sighed. "Is that why you want to escape the ship? To give him a chance to find you and take you away from me again?"

"Don't you think I would have used it by now if I had wanted to run from you so badly? Please Armitage, I just want to know he's alright, just as you wanted to know if I was alright when we were separated."

Armitage reached back to rest his hand on hers. "I understand this must be a trying time for you. Now he knows your safe, I expect him to leave us alone. We cannot continue this back and forth routine, we need stability. If I find you abusing my generosity one last time, I will find that tracker and destroy it. Am I clear?"

A part of her wanted to insult him for treating her like a child, but she knew that he was being far too forgiving as it was. If it were any other man, other than Poe of course, he most likely would have forcibly searched her and taken the tracker away, but Armitage's patience seemed to have no end. Something she was deeply grateful for.

After a long pause, she nodded and hoped that somewhere out there, Poe would be just as patient with her as Armitage was.


	32. Chapter 32: A Sort Of Solace

**Chapter 32: A Sort Of Solace**

 **Sorry for the delay in this chapter guys, had a LOT happening in my life, not all good things either so i haven't had as much time to write. Apologies that the format was messed up in my first upload of this chapter too!**

Lyra had not asked Armitage to lay beside her in bed the night following the Coruscant incident. Each time he believed they were making progress, something would happen to upset her, or cause him to argue with her and they were back at square one once more.

To avoid him, Lyra had begun volunteering herself to undergo more of Ren's lessons on learning how to control the force. It wasn't what she wanted, back when she was with Poe she had sworn off learning any Jedi abilities, despite wanting to know more about them. However, working with Ren meant she had a chance to seize back some power of her own, that is, if she could learn to push him out of her head.

After thirty minutes of forcing dark visions into her head and her trying desperately to push back, she asked for something she expected he would not provide.

"Can you teach me how to move objects? I just want to see if I'm capable of it."

Ren frowned. "I doubt you could. You are too weak to harness that level of control over the force."

Lyra rolled her eyes as she got to her feet. "Could you just try? Please."

Ren relented and began to try and get her to focus her energy on one light fixture above them and use the living force around her to try and move it.

"You need to free your mind of all other thoughts. Forget me, the anger you feel for me, forget Hux, you even have to forget that Resistance Pilot you're so lovesick over."

Lyra blocked out Ren's voice as best she could and tried to focus only on the light. She managed only to make it shake slightly.

"You aren't focusing hard enough. I can see into your mind, you're thinking about him, the Pilot. What was it about an insignificant Pilot that turned you into an adulterer? He was weak too, when I tortured him for information, the screams he let out were like any other weak member of the Resistance."

Lyra grit her teeth. "And yet, he didn't give you the information you were after. He stayed silent. That isn't the resilience shown by a weak man."

"He bled just like any other Resistance member doomed to fail. He bled a lot, but perhaps you're right, perhaps he's stronger than I give him credit for, perhaps it's you who is the weak one. After all, you knew he was in pain and you could have stepped in sooner, but you didn't. You could have helped him sooner than you did, maybe he deserved better than a silly little girl who thinks she knows what she's talking about when it comes to war, but, in reality, knows nothing."

Lyra frowned as she continued to stare at the light. "Stop it" she whispered.

"What life did you see with the Pilot? A place away from war, away from the military? What then? What use are you to him in the long term? You can't even carry his children."

"STOP!" With Lyra's scream, the light shattered and she turned to Ren who looked up at the broken light.

"You are just a sad, lonely, pathetic man who turned down love to be nothing but a shadow of a man who also lost everything that made him happy, for a vision of the future that the people of this galaxy would never allow. You don't know anything about me, or the people I love. And whatever it is that you and Snoke are trying to achieve, it will fail."

As Lyra stormed out of the room, Ren continued to look up at the broken light. She hadn't just moved it, she had destroyed it. She was far more powerful than Ren had given her credit for. He didn't want to tell Snoke, but keeping that information a secret from him would come back to bite him, Snoke might even have attempted to replace Ren with the girl once he realised the raw power coursing through her that was yet to be unlocked.

Making his way to the Supremacy, he found Snoke sat in his throne room, awaiting Ren's news.

"Why do you disturb me? Unless you have news on the Resistance I expect you to be working hard on eliminating our enemies" Snoke said, barely looking up at Ren.

"I have news on the girl Supreme Leader, the General's wife."

Snoke smirked. "Has she betrayed us again yet? Do I have cause to put her down?"

Ren frowned. Having her put down might have been better for him.

"It's her connection to the force Supreme Leader. I believe she might be more powerful than we, you anticipated."

Snoke looked up at Ren as he tapped his fingers impatiently against his throne.

"And what has drawn you to such a conclusion?"

"She asked me to teach her how to move an object, a light. When she failed, I taunted her, angered her, told her things she didn't want to hear, and she managed to break the light. She shattered it into pieces."

Snoke mused over Ren's words before breaking out a sinister grin. "So her connection to the force is fuelled by anger. Interesting. Perhaps with your guidance she could be of use to us. If anything, twisting her mind and using her anger may bring the General back to his usual, ruthless self. In time, she could prove to be a worthy apprentice, just like you."

"Forgive me Supreme Leader but she seems just as likely to sprout wings as she is likely to harness any power and anger over the Resistance. I doubt she could even harm her husband despite the anger she feels towards him for taking her away from her friends."

Snoke raised an eyebrow. "Never underestimate the power anger has over us. If it works, use the hate she holds for Hux, use the hate she holds for you and I, make her doubt herself, play on her insecurities and you will be surprised to know how far the anger she feels will take her. I trust you will not fail me Ren. This is a delicate process, one that cannot be rushed. We don't want her to think we can control her but planting the seeds of hate and doubt will surely flourish over time."

XXX

After leaving the training halls so angry at Ren's words, Lyra ran herself a bath upon discovering Hux was out on the bridge working.

Ren's words still played in her head as she sat in the almost scolding hot water.

"You can't even carry his children…"

Her hands shook as his voice sounded in her head over and over again. She sunk back further into the large bath as she tried desperately to relax and think of something else. She knew Ren had deliberately chosen to pick on something that would make her upset and angry, something that would have caused her to react. And she had fallen for it. She had caused the light to break, the force of her anger had caused the light to break. That anger and power was precisely the reason why she did not want to become a Jedi, understanding her abilities would have been useful, or at least, that's the thought that had crossed her mind in the training room with Ren, but she had instantly regretted the decision.

Now Ren knew she had untamed power, and she would hazard a guess it wouldn't be long before Snoke knew too, if he didn't already. Lyra wasn't an idiot, she knew the First Order would try to tap into that power and use her for their own causes. It had instantly now become more dangerous for her to be on the Finalizer. She felt the water surround her body, warming her as she attempted to calm down.

The water had always comforted her, hence why she had insisted on hers and Armitage's home in Naboo to be by the lake. Everything about water calmed her, the sound of it, the feel of it, even the sight of it. She closed her eyes as she felt herself fall, submerging more of her body underwater until her entire body was covered.

As she lay there, blocked out from the outside world, she thought of Poe, his face in the crowd at Coruscant looking up at her, relieved and desperate all at the same time.

She didn't hear Armitage's calls to her from the main bedroom, until she felt a pair of arms grab her. The shock of it caused her to take a breath in as she was brought up, out of the water and she coughed and spluttered as she tried to catch her breath.

"Stars, Lyra, what were you doing? Are you alright?"

Lyra wiped the water from her eyes before looking up at an extremely concerned Hux, who was kneeling by the bathtub, his wrists still holding onto her arms.

"I was taking a bath, what did it look like I was doing?"

"Were you trying to kill yourself? You, you looked as if you were trying to hurt yourself, leaving your head underwater like that."

She shook her head as she crossed her arms over her chest, suddenly becoming aware that she was naked.

"No, no I was just… thinking."

He grabbed a towel down from the heated racks and helped dry her face gently.

"Thinking about something that required you to be completely underwater?"

"I was fine Armitage, I'm not stupid, I would have lifted my head when I needed to. Must you baby me so?"

He studied her face as he frowned. "Sorry, I just, worry about you. Especially when you return from seeing Ren, I'm afraid that bastard hurts you in more ways than one."

She sighed as she wrung out her hair. "Well, I appreciate the concern, even if it did just cost me my relaxation in the bath."

He gave her a small smile. "Sorry. I didn't mean to bother you. I did call your name several times before I came in but, you didn't hear me, that's why I was worried."

She couldn't help but feel guilty about snapping at him now. He was right to worry about her when she had spent time with Ren, seeing as she returned from his training sessions so defeated half the time.

She nodded to him. "It's alright, thank you, for caring."

"I will always care Lyra, even when it annoys you that I do so."

Despite her being naked, he did not look away from her eyes.

"Would you mind, just, turning away while I put on some clothes?"

He seemed surprised by the request, after all, in his eyes they were still married, and Armitage had seen her naked plenty of times. But to Lyra, allowing him to see her naked now would be a betrayal to Poe.

Despite his surprise, he agreed, clearing his throat before he stood up and turned around as she dried herself and put on a robe. Seeing as most her nightdresses were practically see-through, she had gathered some robes from her home in Naboo to keep herself covered. Aside from that, the Finalizer was always too cold to walk around with little clothes on.

"You can turn around now" she said quietly.

Armitage turned back to face her and smiled. "Beautiful, as always. How was Ren's training?"

"I, I don't want to talk about it" she told him as she fastened her robe.

"Did he hurt you? I'll kill him Lyra, if he hurt you, I'll kill him" Armitage said as he went to stand closer to her.

"It was with his words, probably just me being sensitive, don't worry."

Armitage crossed his arms and it was only then, Lyra noticed a large bruise on his arm. She instinctively went to him, pushing his sleeve up to reveal the bruise went halfway up his whole arm.

"Never mind me, what's this? How did you, how did you do this?"

The General leaned into her touch, his breath shortening at the close contact of her. "It, well, you know me, so damn pale all sorts of marks show up on me."

"Armitage, who did this to you?"

As he looked down at Lyra's worried face he faltered. "When we returned from Coruscant, Snoke rang through, he felt my inability to control the crowds was, disappointing. I was punished accordingly."

Lyra frowned at the bruise before holding his hand gently. "This isn't right. None of this is right Armitage, we should leave, we should go where it's safe, for both of us."

Armitage used his free arm to push a strand of her wet hair behind her ear.

"We can't my love. They would hunt us down like rancors and you know it. Besides, I think I got off rather lightly, in comparison."

She went to the bathroom cabinets and fished out some cream to help take down the swelling of the bruise and began rubbing it into his skin gently.

"In comparison to what exactly?"

"To what the punishments were like before you returned. You're lucky to be married to someone who still has all their bones in the right places let's just say that" Armitage told her with a light-hearted smile, as if what he had just said was perfectly normal.

"Stars Armitage, most employers just let you off with a written warning not broken bones, or bruises the size of plates, what am I going to do with you?"

He shrugged. "Suffer alongside me?"

Lyra rolled her eyes. "Oh what a tempting offer that is."

He laughed, causing Lyra herself to giggle at the absurdity of the situation.

"I've faced up to a rancor you know."

Armitage smirked as he shook his head. "Stars, do I even want to know?"

She shrugged her shoulders nonchalantly. "I'm just saying, I held my own against it. I can be pretty badass, I can take on the First Order."

"I've no doubt you could my love. So, do tell, how and why did you face off against a rancor?"

He led her to the main bedroom and they sat on the sofa together as Lyra told him the story.

"Well, the Resistance needed supplies for the attack on Starkiller, so we retrieved them from an old base, only to find a rancor had made its home there. The thing chased us through the hallways and we managed to lock it in the base just in time before it could grab us."

Armitage shook his head in disbelief. "Stars, you really faced off a rancor? No wonder you were made Captain, I'd hazard a guess and say you became one of the Resistance's most valuable agents? They certainly started giving us a run for our money after you joined."

Lyra's eyes seemed to gleam brighter at his words. "Truly? My work was felt by the Order?"

He smiled at her enthusiasm before nodding. "Absolutely. We started taking hit after hit around the time you left, and I'd say that was hardly coincidence."

Lyra grinned over at him. "You look happy about that?"

"Well, it's nice, for a husband to hear of his wife's achievements."

Lyra wrinkled her nose. "Even if it's for the opposing side during war?"

"Well, it's a little unorthodox but, I can appreciate bravery and dedication from anyone, I am a military man after all. I grew up with those values drilled into me. I admire them in others as well."

Lyra, now starting to feel relaxed around him, stretched out her legs so her feet were on his lap, a move Armitage welcomed most eagerly. He leaned back into the sofa, getting more comfortable himself as they spoke.

"Be honest, did you ever feel I was capable of such things?"

Armitage reached out to rest a hand over her leg. "My darling, from the moment I met you, you showed an interest in breaking norms and protocol. You have always spoken your mind and have never lost an argument to date. I absolutely and categorically believed you could do anything you put your mind to. You could take down an entire empire and I would believe it."

Lyra smiled over at him as Millicent jumped up to sit in-between them, nestling in by Armitage's lap and Lyra's legs.

"All this time, I had no idea you saw such potential in me."

"I've praised everything you have ever done. You truly didn't see that support I had for you?"

She nodded. "I always knew you believed in me, and you supported me. I just thought, after you seemed so far gone with the First Order that anything we disagreed with politically, would be a deal breaker for you. Remember, I thought you wanted to send me away."

Armitage sighed. "I already told you, that was to keep you safe."

Lyra rolled her eyes. "I know that now, but at the time, I thought you just didn't want me anymore."

Armitage began to stroke her leg gently. "I have always wanted you. You didn't give me a chance to prove that to you before you left."

Lyra frowned as she reached down to stroke Millicent softly, who began purring loudly at the attention.

"I know. I'm sorry Armitage. I'm sorry I didn't give you a chance before I left. I'm sorry I believed the worst in you, and while I can't change how I feel, I'm sorry I fell in love with someone else."

The General's smile fell at the mention of her falling in love with another, but he quickly regained composure, honestly relieved him and Lyra were actually getting on for once. To some, having her sit with him, talk to him about her accomplishments and her time in the Resistance seemed like little but to him, it was intimacy, she was trusting him enough to tell him of her life, of his enemies and most of all, she was close to him, touching him. It wasn't a kiss, or the running of her hand across his body slowly and seductively, but it was wonderfully intimate.

As she spoke and told him of BB-8 and working for Leia and of how she could fly an X-Wing now, he smiled at her. His sweet, little bird had spread her wings and become a phoenix.

A queen. No, a title worthier of her strength. She had become an empress.


	33. Chapter 33: A Favour

**Chapter 33: A Favour**

 **Sorry for the delay in updating guys, I've had a crazy few months, I moved from London to Manchester, got kicked out of my last house because I wasn't enough of a party animal for my rude housemates, moved into an apartment of my own and started a job which demands ALL of my time, including my evenings and some weekends so I'm exhausted and sadly haven't had time to update as regularly as I wanted, which I know sucks for you guys and I hate that I haven't been able to write and read as much as I usually do either. Still, I love writing this story and I hope you still enjoy reading. Thank you everyone who takes the time to review, follow and favourite, I honestly appreciate it so so much so I hope you guys still like my writing**

"What did I tell you not to do Poe Dameron?"

The young Pilot frowned at General Leia as he stood his ground. "It was a big city, it was Coruscant, I thought she might be there alone, or somewhere busy enough that she might have been able to slip through the crowds away from the Order."

"You deliberately disobeyed me. I gave you an order, not because I wanted to prolong your suffering but because I knew it would endanger her life as well as yours. Are you really so selfish that you couldn't wait until it was safer to go looking for her?"

Poe crossed his arms as he let out a deep, tired sigh. "I thought it would be the perfect opportunity, I didn't think the crowds would turn on the First Order so soon."

Leia scoffed at his words. "You think I care about that? I care about her, and you. What if you had been caught?"

"I wouldn't have been caught, that's why Lyra pretended to faint, so she could take the attention away from me. You should have seen her General, she was so thin again, she looked scared and lonely. Stars, what if they are hurting her and we aren't there to help her?"

Leia sat down, resting her head in her hands as Poe began to tap his foot impatiently.

"If the Order wanted to kill her, they would have done it by now. I hate to say it Poe but if she's in Hux's clutches and she isn't dead, he obviously cares for her still. I know you want her back, I do too. But you cannot be this reckless again. You keep diving into these suicide missions head on and Lyra isn't going to be coming home to the man she loves on Yavin. She's going to be coming home to arrange a funeral. You don't want that, I don't want that and she damn well doesn't either, so stop gambling with both your lives Poe."

Poe felt the strain of trying to hold back tears in-front of Leia. He couldn't remember the last time he had cried openly, it was probably back when his mother died and that was years ago.

"I'm sorry General, it's just, I miss her so much. I feel like I've had the wing torn off my ship and isn't just me, it's BB-8 too. Both of us feel so lost without her."

Leia nodded, moving her hands to rest on the table so she could look at Poe again.

"I know, I miss her too but please Poe, don't be this stupid again."

 _Meanwhile on the Finalizer_

When Lyra woke, she once again felt Armitage's arms around her. They had fallen asleep on opposite sides of the bed but he had somehow found his way over to her throughout the night.

She had asked him to stay with her again after waking up in a cold sweat from more of Ren's tormenting visions playing in her head. Lyra wondered if she had been crying out in her sleep again and that's what had prompted Armitage to move closer, in an attempt to provide her some comfort.

As she looked up at him, she noticed he was still asleep. He had been working hard since the Coruscant incident, perhaps to try and make up for what Snoke believed was a failure on his part. He seemed to sleep best when she was close to his side anyway, as if reminded of how close they were in their marriage when living in Naboo.

Deciding to let him sleep, she slipped out from grip slowly and made her way to his desk, wondering if she could find any plans he was working on. Perhaps if she understood the Order's work more, she might have a better understanding of how to get away from them and get back to Poe. Perhaps she could even convince Armitage to deflect. Pulling her robe close to her, she began to rummage through the drawers in his desk, until she came to a stack of handwritten letters, tied together with a lace ribbon she recognised from a dress she owned.

Sitting down at the desk, she unwrapped the letters and very quietly unfolded one before scanning her eyes over the words.

 _Dear Lyra,_

 _You cannot be here to hear me say these words to face-to-face, so I thought writing them down would be the best way forward._

 _It has been three weeks now, since you left and I can think of nothing else but you. I can't imagine that would come as a surprise to either of us, you always had been my entire world, ever since I first laid eyes on you. I miss you my love. More than words could ever convey, more than I could ever express. I understand you are frightened, I understand why you ran, though I wish you might have given me time to prove all this work is worth it._

 _Through your absence, I have been painfully reminded of the bitter fact that you are the only one I have. The only one I have to love and protect and fight for. I have had a chance to reflect these past few weeks about us, and about myself. While I know I can't change who I am, what I am…. A soldier, a man driven by power and one who sees a vision of the galaxy that may be very different to yours, I have been wondering how different I might have seemed to you if my childhood had been different._

 _I was taught how to be cold and distant and taught to fight for power and respect, given that my father give me none. Perhaps if I'd had been given the chance to know my mother, I might have been different. After all, she was just a kitchen worker. She had no military expectations of me, I often wonder if she wanted me. If she was sad when she was told she couldn't see me, or if it came as a relief to her. I wonder if I would have been nothing but a burden to her._

 _Perhaps she might have been caring and loving and would have always seen the good in people. Sometimes I feel robbed of not having her, not so much for me, but more for you. You might have been firm friends, she may have been able to be the mother figure you never had. I always thought if I had met you earlier, I might not be the way I am. Maybe if I had met her, the same could be said. I am sorry I can't be the man you deserve Lyra. I'm sorry I can't be softer, I'm sorry that your vision of unity through peace within the galaxy is one I cannot truly understand._

 _I am eternally sorry that my actions caused you to leave. The idea that I was the one to drive you away, it's killing me. I never meant to hurt you, and I never meant to make you feel as if you were missing out on the life and happiness you deserve._

 _I want to spend the rest of days with you, loving you and proving to you that I can be worthy of your love. I would break every rule there is just to see you again, just to say sorry and to hold you in my arms. I will love you forever Lyrasanna Hux, in this life, and whatever life may follow after this one._

 _Your Tij_

Lyra wiped a tear away as she put the letter down, scanning through the others. They were all love letters to her. One for every week she was gone. The commitment Armitage had for her, broke her heart as much as it filled it. He was completely and utterly in love with her.

And yet she had given her heart to another man.

"Is everything alright my darling?"

Lyra's head snapped up to see Armitage sat up in bed, rubbing his eyes as he slowly woke up.

"Yes. These letters, you wrote them for me while I was away?"

The General's eyes opened fully as he crossed his arms in-front of him, looking at her sheepishly.

"Yes, looks that way doesn't it."

She shook her head as she gave him a small smile.

"When and how were you planning on giving them to me?"

The redhead scratched his head, making his hair messier in the process. "I thought, if I didn't see you again that one day, I might at least find out where you were, perhaps through someone else or even through the Resistance. I thought they could eventually find their way to you, so I wouldn't leave this life without making sure you knew how I felt about you."

Lyra nodded slowly. "And you, you still feel this way about things, about me?"

He leant forward. "Every word my darling. My feelings for you never change. Not even for a second."

Lyra stood up from his desk and made her way over to him as she sat on the edge of the bed.

"What do you know of your mother?"

Armitage gave her a confused look. "Not much. Just that my father met her while working in Coruscant and she's from the city, Serenno. My father said she was beautiful, he said it was the only reason he was tempted away from his duties."

"No mention of a name?"

"No second name, he once let slip the name Mira. I think that might have been short for something though. Why do you ask?"

Lyra shrugged as she traced her fingers across the bedsheets softly. "Just curious to know more about your past is all."

Armitage thought it strange she was suddenly interested but he decided not to press her on the matter, it was far better she asked him questions about his past than it was them fighting with one another. He was also ashamed to feel disappointed that Lyra's response to the letters had been, lukewarm to say the least. While he knew it would take time for her to trust and love him again, he had been carrying round the idea that when Lyra saw how much he cared for her, she would run to him with open arms, ready to forgive all and return to the way things were.

Wishful thinking. Though he was certain they were making progress as a couple. She had not brought up the Pilot by name since Coruscant and while he was sure her nightmares had mostly consisted of her pilot being hurt, he was relieved she no longer felt the need to talk about the Resistance member openly in-front of him.

XXX

For the following week, the General spent little time with his wife. Snoke demanded almost as much time from him as he had done before Lyra had left and the young woman had resumed her days alone, sticking mostly to their chambers as she waited for company.

The past week however, a new obsession had taken her. The obsession in tracking down more information about Armitage's mother.

Lyra had not realised Armitage truly missed his mother's presence in his life. He so rarely spoke of his family it was easy to think that his awful childhood was something that he learnt to cope with, seeing as he had never had anything else to compare it to. But Armitage was often quiet when it came to matters of his own feelings, and his feelings for Lyra had always been the only ones he had no problem expressing.

When it came to his past and family, it was what he didn't say that was an indication of how he truly felt about it all. Lyra knew his mother would not be in Coruscant, Brendol Hux had most likely sent her away from there as soon as he learnt of her pregnancy, and Lyra hazarded a guess that the young woman would not have wanted to stay on a planet that so bitterly reminded her of the son she had been forced to give up.

She would also not be anywhere close to Arkanis, the planet Armitage had called home for so many years. Again, if Brendol had not had her killed, (an option that was surely possible when it came to such a fearsome man as Brendol), he would have made sure she was not allowed anywhere near her son.

Realistically speaking, the young woman had most likely returned home to Serenno, where she would have had family, friends, people to comfort her after enduring such a tragic event as to lose access to her own baby once born. But Lyra had little information to go on but that. Serenno was a small city in comparison to Coruscant, but when the only information you had was a nickname, she might as well have been searching for a blade of grass in a field.

Lyra began to scan through reports of citizens from Serenno that worked for the military division Brendol worked for. She could at least trace some potential matches through the year Brendol was stationed at Coruscant based on Armitage's own age and guess when he might have been conceived. She very much doubted Brendol kept Armitage's mother around for long, even if she had not have fallen pregnant with his own child, Brendol was not the type of man to take good care of women, he barely paid attention to his own wife, especially when he realised she wasn't much use to him at providing heirs.

She searched through records until finally she found a name.

Miramissa Levin.

Lyra looked at the photo of her. She had white blonde hair and seafoam green eyes. Just like Armitage's. That had to be her. She noted the address and began to make a few calls.

A few hours later, Armitage returned, tired and weary from taking constant orders from Snoke, he let out a loud sigh as he sat on the bed, resting his head in his hands.

"Armitage?"

The exhausted General looked up at his wife who was stood with a piece of paper in her hands, looking at him nervously.

"Yes my darling? Is everything alright?"

Lyra went to him, lifting his head softly to look at her as she scanned his face for any more injuries.

"The better question is are you alright?"

He smiled up at her, glad for her concern. "Just tired my love. That's all."

"I have a surprise for you, well, it could be completely misjudged on my part but, even still, do you trust me?"

He smiled up at her, nodding slowly. "Shockingly, I actually still do, why?"

She smiled back, taking a deep breath before speaking. "I think I might have tracked your mother down."

He didn't react. His breath seemed to catch in his throat as he stared up in disbelief at his wife. A few more moments went by before Lyra widened her eyes.

"Any thoughts on that?"

"How do you know you have found her?"

Lyra shrugged. "The records match up, and she….. well, she looks like you. The photo is old of course, I imagine she's around 50 now but, Armitage I think it's her. I really do."

"Why…. Why would you do this for me?"

"I thought, considering how you spoke of her in your letters that meeting her might provide you with some solace, some answers. Even closure. She lives with her sister on her home planet Serenno, I've contacted her sister. I didn't want to contact her directly in case you don't want to meet her but, her sister believes she would very much like to meet you so, it's completely up to you if you want to meet her or not. I just thought it might help, to know that you have family who do care, who aren't your father."

Without a word, Armitage sunk forward as he rest his head against her stomach and wrapped his arms around her, pulling her close into a hug.

Lyra wasn't sure how to react, she had half-expected him to be angry at her for doing something so huge, without his knowledge but as she felt his arms close in tight around her, she smiled at his positive reaction.

"Will you come with me?"

"Of course I will, are you sure you don't want to do this alone?"

He looked up at her, tears threatening to fall. "No, no I want you there by my side. What if she doesn't want to see me, what if she hates me?"

Lyra's fingertips traced over his jawline softly. "She won't hate you Armitage, you're her son. I'm sure she will be relieved to see how you've grown. I'll go with you though, if that's what you want."

He nodded before reaching up to hold her hands in his as he smiled up at her appreciatively.

XXX

Serenno was not unlike Naboo when it came to the weather. The sun beat down on Lyra and Armitage as they made their way nervously to the address of the Levin farm Lyra had taken down. Armitage hadn't listened to Lyra when she had suggested he wear something other than his black First Order uniform in such heat and he began to look at Lyra in her cool, one shouldered lavender dress with envy as she seemed unaffected by the heat.

It didn't help that Armitage was sweating simply from the anxiety of finally being face-to-face with the woman who gave birth to him. Lyra took note of his nerves and held his hand as they finally approached the farm.

"You can still change your mind Armitage. Only do what you feel comfortable with" she told him as they made their way to the front door.

"No, no I want to meet her. Can you, would you mind going first though?"

She nodded and knocked on the door as Armitage took a step backwards.

A woman opened the door, she was shorter than both Armitage and Lyra and her hair was a darker shade of blonde than the woman Lyra had seen in the photo. This must have been her sister.

"Are you Monsha Levin?"

The woman nodded before opening the door wider. "Yes, are you Lyrasanna and Armitage Hux?"

"Yes, may we come in?"

The woman moved aside as she ushered them in. "Yes, yes of course, Mira is outside in the garden painting."

"Does, does she know we are here?"

Monsha looked up at Armitage. "No, but I know she will want to meet you, my…. You have her eyes."

The older woman led them through the house and to the garden where Miramissa sat at the end of the garden, an easel in front of her as she concentrated hard on painting.

Lyra let Armitage walk ahead as Monsha led him to her.

"Mira, I have someone here to see you. It's… it's Armitage Hux."

Mira's eyes snapped to Armitage and Lyra watched on with bated breath.

"Armitage? It, it can't be, my Armitage, my son?"

Armitage's clasped hands dropped to his sides as he stared at his mother in disbelief. "Hello, Mira, or mother should I say? Not entirely sure what's the protocol in situations such as these."

Lyra smiled faintly at his polite nervousness and watched as Mira stood up from her painting to take a step closer.

"My son? You're alive, is it, is it truly you?"

Armitage nodded slowly. "Yes, it's really me, Armitage Hux, General, if you wanted my official title. Sorry, I would hazard a guess and say that's hardly relevant at this moment."

Mira's hand went to his face as she stroked his cheek softly. She didn't look old enough to have a son Armitage's age, but then, she was young when she gave birth to him, young enough that a cruel man like Brendol Hux could use her naivety to win her over for his own selfish desires.

"Stars, I thought I would never see you. For so many years I thought you dead, I can't believe it's really you."

Armitage smiled. "Yes, it's really me, can't you tell, from the red hair? I must look like my father."

Mira's eyes seemed to lose their gleam at the mention of his father. "Your father, is he…"

"Dead? Yes, he's long dead now. A fact I'm sure most people are pleased with, myself included."

Mira continued to marvel at him. "I hope you aren't like him. He was a cruel man, he's the reason I haven't seen you for…. So long, so long I have lost track of many years I have been without you."

"Almost 30 years and no, I'm not like my father, I don't think anyway. It's something I've fought against my whole life. He was cruel. He was cruel to everyone unfortunate enough to meet him. I'm sorry for all the pain he caused you."

The older woman threw her arms around him in a tight embrace and after the shock subsided, Armitage hugged her back.

"I can't believe it's really you, you must tell me everything about you, my son. My son, alive and well, I can scarcely believe it."

As Armitage pulled back, he looked back at Lyra, gesturing for her to step forward.

"Mira, sorry, mother, I want you to meet my wife Lyra. She's the one who tracked you down, if it wasn't for her, I doubt any of this would have been possible" Armitage told his mother, resting a hand on Lyra's back gently.

Mira hugged Lyra. "Thank you, thank you Lyra, I cannot ever hope to repay this debt, for showing me my son is alive. You must love him very much to do such a thing for him?"

Lyra swallowed, not wanting to upset Mira or Armitage on such a happy occasion for them both, she nodded in agreement. "Yes, I do love him."

Lyra did not move away when Armitage reached down to kiss her forehead softly. "This woman is everything to me mother, she's the person that's kept me going this long, she's my reason for living" Armitage told his mother.

Lyra met Armitage's loving stare before smiling back at Mira.

"All I ever wanted as a mother was to see you happy. I am glad you have found someone who makes you feel loved Armitage. That's all I ever wanted for any child I would ever have."

Armitage's hand stayed on Lyra's back as he stroked her exposed skin softly. "And did you? Ever have any more children that is?"

Mira's face fell. "You have to understand Armitage, after your father took you from me I was very depressed for a long time. It destroyed me, and for years I thought, if I ever had another child all I would ever think about is the one I was forced to give up. So no, I couldn't stomach the idea of bringing another life into this world, in case I lost that one too. I couldn't lose another child, not after you."

Armitage gave his mother a sympathetic look. His father had truly been a monster.

"I am deeply sorry for the pain my father caused you. I hope you were able to find happiness in your life, despite harbouring such pain."

Mira smiled. "Yes, it took me a long time but yes. I moved back here to be with my family and my sister and I are incredibly close. Then we have our friends in the city we see regularly, and I found my passion with painting. So yes, I found my happiness. You said you were General, you ended up a military man?"

Armitage stiffened, he suddenly feared Mira would feel the same as Lyra and detest his position within the First Order.

"Yes he is. Still nothing like Brendol though, he's brave and fights for what he believes is right, always. Not to mention he always scored the best in all his tasks in the military. Your son has a great mind and an even bigger heart, at least when it comes to me. I can only speak from what I've experienced of him."

The young General looked down at his wife in disbelief. Lyra had saved him to trouble of explaining himself to Mira and not only that, she was singing his praises. He didn't think he had ever been more thankful to her.

As Monsha made them some food, they sat with Mira in the garden, making up for lost time as Armitage told Mira of his life and achievements (minus details concerning the First Order). Lyra saw the joy on Armitage's face as he saw his mother was proud of him, despite not even knowing him up until a couple of hours ago.

"What about you Lyra, what do you do?"

This time it was Lyra's time to stumble on her words and she paused before answering. "Oh you know, I just make sure Armitage doesn't get into too much trouble."

Armitage clasped her hand gently. "Don't be modest my love. Lyra is a Captain, newly promoted."

Lyra stared at him with wide eyes, surprised he would admit to her military title to his mother, especially when it was associated with the Resistance.

"My goodness, you are both such high achievers. That's wonderful news and congratulations Lyra."

"Thank you" she replied, closing her fingertips around Armitage's own hand appreciatively.

After hours of talking, catching up awkwardly on years of past between them, they exchanged details and after Armitage turned down Mira's offer to stay from fear of Snoke finding out, they bid their farewells.

"Thank you for your hospitality, and for giving us so much of your time" Lyra said as Mira hugged her gently.

"Thank you for bringing my son to me. I can never repay that debt, but anything you ask of me, I shall do it."

"The fact that you brought my husband such peace and joy is thanks enough."

Lyra stepped away to allow Armitage the chance to say goodbye.

"Goodbye mother, it's been wonderful, to finally meet you. I never thought I would. I know it's unlikely we can ever claim back years of a mother and son relationship but, i hope us meeting has brought you as much comfort as it's brought me" he told the older woman as she hugged him tightly.

"Armitage, you must keep in touch. Write me letters, come and visit, I feel as if I have just got back a part of my soul. Promise me you won't fade from my life again?"

As the General stood up properly he smiled as he nodded. "Of course, perhaps when this war is over and the dust has settled, we can see a lot more of one another. If you would like that?"

Mira's eyes glossed over as she held back tears. "I'd like that very much my son. Very much indeed, now get home safe, and I'll hear from you very soon."

She pulled him into one last hug before he and Lyra made their way back to their carrier ship.

As they walked, Armitage stayed quiet, smiling to himself until suddenly, he turned and picked Lyra up in a tight embrace as he spun her around excitedly, causing her to laugh.

"Goodness, I take it you're happy about today then?"

Armitage grinned up at her as he held her, forcing her to wrap her legs around him gently in order to balance her weight out.

"What you did for me today meant more than I would ever be able to express with words. Thank you Lyra. Thank you so, so much."

She smiled at him before stroking his cheek softly. "You're most welcome. I wanted you to see that you weren't born of two monsters, your father was cruel but your mother is not, and neither are you."

He reluctantly set her back on the ground before boarding the carrier ship. He felt sure of one thing now. That Lyra truly cared for him and he felt closer to winning her love back than ever before. Until then, he would be patient, patient enough that he would fall right back into Lyra's affections. He just needed to wait, and hope that the more time went by that she wasn't with her Pilot, she would remember why she fell in love with Armitage in the first place.


	34. Chapter 34: Interference

**Chapter 34: Interference**

As Lyra and Armitage arrived back in their chambers, Lyra slumped onto the sofa as the General fed Millicent before fixing two drinks for him and his wife.

Lyra leant back against the soft fabric as she groaned. "Ugh my feet are killing me after walking all that way, I've been cooped up here for so long it would seem I've forgot how to walk."

Armitage smiled as he placed a drink in her hand and his on the coffee table as he sat down next to her.

"Here, rest your legs on my lap, I'll massage them, like I used to do back on Naboo after our hikes" he told her.

She looked at him, reluctant to take him up on his offer.

"Come on, I won't bite, besides, it's a foot rub, not an invitation to renew our wedding vows."

Lyra smirked at his little joke, happy he was showing signs of joy, as well as the Armitage she had grown to care for in the first place. It was nice to see him filled with an emotion that wasn't simply fear, or anger. Finally, she relented, putting her feet on his lap as she allowed him to start rubbing them.

Armitage watched her as her head fell back against the sofa and she moaned in relief at the loss of tension. He tried not to let his mind wonder, but it had been so long since he had heard those noises, it had felt like so long ago since he was the one responsible for making her moan in such a way. He would be lying if he said he didn't desperately miss being intimate with his wife. He was only human after all. Armitage knew it would be a long while before Lyra felt at ease with him enough to want him in such a way, if ever. He had tried to mentally prepare himself for the fact that his wife might never want that experience with him ever again. But looking at Lyra every morning, waking up to her beautiful face, watching her stretch out her body, revealing the shape of her form, a form he had worshipped for the past six years, it was hard not to covet her in every way conceivable.

She opened her eyes and saw his eyes focused on her, gauging her reactions to his touch. Lyra smiled at him, feeling at ease around him for the first time in a long while.

"Why did you find my mother for me?"

Lyra shrugged. "I told you, I wanted you to have a little solace in your life, given how you spoke about her in your letters to me. I didn't want you to think you were a shadow of your father and nothing else."

Armitage shook his head. "It was more than that. Why would you do such a wonderful thing for me, given the current state of our marriage?"

He did not stop rubbing her feet, but Lyra sensed his concentration was wavering as instead he focused on waiting for her answer.

She sat up straighter before answering. "You're not the only one who carries guilt about how we treated one another. I feel bad for the way things have turned out too. I cannot change how I feel about Poe, but I need you to understand that I also never meant to hurt you. It was wrong for me to leave without warning….."

"You were frightened, I had done something you had never seen before and you had every right to be afraid…."

"Let me finish Armitage. You have said sorry to me enough times, let me speak. I shouldn't have left, I should have been there for you more when Snoke began his bullying and manipulation. I sat around and thought of my own loneliness I didn't stop to think you were struggling to stay afloat as well. There are things we cannot or will not change, like our political beliefs, or who we fall in love with, but I should have been there to support you as much as you have supported me since meeting me. I wanted to find your mother because I didn't want you to feel alone, there have been times where I have been cruel, and I don't want you to solely rely on my love and support. I didn't know how much I needed a family until I found the Resistance, and now I want you to have that same love and support."

The General was quiet for a moment, eerily quiet. He looked down at his hands resting on Lyra's feet before moving across the sofa to rest his head on her lap. She stared down at him before she began to stroke his hair soothingly as his arms hugged her legs.

"I didn't think it were possible to love you anymore than I already did but, you surprise me every day my love. You were there for me as much as you could have been my darling. No wife should have to endure the struggles their husband is enduring."

"Armitage the very point of a marriage is to support one another through hard times. You have always been there for me through my troubles. I just wanted to do something good for you."

They sat there for a few minutes in comfortable silence before he sat up and smiled over at her. Lyra couldn't help but giggle at the dazed and lovestruck look in his eyes.

"What? Stop staring at me like that" she said with a smile.

"Sorry it's just, you are just wonderful."

She rolled her eyes. "Hardly."

"I noticed, I noticed you still had your wedding ring on, did you keep it on, all this time?"

Lyra nodded slowly. "Yes. It felt strange to take it off. It feels like a part of me."

"What about, what about the Pilot? I'm sure he hated that you wore something that tied you to me."

Lyra noted Armitage's change of expression at the mere mention of Poe.

"He made no demands on me. He knew how much you meant to me. He never pushed for anything Armitage I promise you that. He was kind and patient and he never overstepped any boundaries, I made my own decisions. He should not be blamed for that."

"I shall blame him how I like. In my eyes he is the man who stole my wife's affections from me, surely you cannot expect me to see him in a different light?"

Lyra shrugged gently. "You expected me to see you in a different light. When you murdered those people in the Hosnian System, you expected me to forgive, to move on and to understand that it was more than just an act of genocide. You expected me to see the bigger picture did you not?"

Armitage paused, mulling over her words before letting out a deep sigh. "Must you always be right? It's incredibly infuriating you know."

"You must have fallen in love with me for my brains and not just beauty, or else you would have gotten bored of me by now."

Armitage smiled. "Quite so. In any case, it means a lot that you kept the ring. It shows you still care, no matter what amount that may be."

Lyra came to rest her hand upon his cheek gently. "Of course I care. I told you, my feelings for you didn't go away, they didn't disappear in the space of a few months, especially as we never had closure. I just, fell in love with another, it wasn't planned and it wasn't something I ever wanted to do to you, but it happened nevertheless."

Lyra could have practically pinpointed the moment his heart sank at the words "fell in love with another." She hated to hurt him, but he deserved the truth. He deserved to know she was in love with Poe.

Just as he went to reply, a phone call came through to him. He leapt off the sofa to answer and Lyra tried to listen out to what he was being told. As he listened to the officer talk, what little colour he had seemed to drain away from his face and his brow furrowed.

She stood up, waiting for him to finish on the phone and when he finally did, she did not like the look on his face.

"Armitage, what is it, what's happened now?"

"Nothing. Stay here. Don't leave this room."

"Why, what's going on?"

"Nothing, it's fine, stay here."

Lyra frowned. "The last time you kept me in the dark about something it did not end well for you, what is happening? Please, tell me."

"There's an incoming signal from someone that, isn't the Order. Please stay here Lyra, for me."

Her eyes widened. "It's the Resistance isn't it?"

He fastened his gloves on his wrists and raised an eyebrow. "Perhaps, we don't know. Stay here where it's safe."

"If it's the Resistance you will want me around so they don't start firing at will. I'm coming with you."

Armitage frowned. "You are not."

Lyra, who seemed to practically be allergic to those words squared up to him, moving closer to the door as she did so. "Yes I am. Now we can stand here and argue, or we can go and see what the fuss is about. I have all day to do either so please, you decide."

Armitage looked down at the ground. If it was her Pilot, he feared he would back at square one when it came to his progress wining his wife's favour back, but if he refused and locked her in the room as he had done when it had come to the destruction of the Hosnian System, he would risk losing her love and trust forever.

"Fine. Please just promise me, promise me you won't…. make a show of me. Don't do anything to endanger your life, or mine, if you don't mind."

She nodded and allowed him to lead the way to the bridge. As they walked, she noted his silence and sped up to walk beside him.

"Thank you, for letting me join you."

He sighed. "You didn't leave me with much choice did you?"

Deciding not to rock the boat anymore than she already had done, she stayed quiet as they approached the ship's bridge.

Mitaka stood at attention the moment Hux arrived.

"Well, what news? What is it?"

Mitaka shuffled awkwardly as he looked from Lyra back to his commanding General.

"The Fulmanatrix was pulling in beside us sir and we received an incoming signal from another ship. An X-Wing model, he's trying to communicate sir. We were waiting for your go ahead to open the channel."

Hux nodded. "Yes, very well, let him relay whatever silly message he has for us."

Lyra noticed the huge dreadnought pulling up beside the Finalizer and swallowed nervously. Whoever it was in the Resistance trying to convey a message was hugely outnumbered.

They listened as a radio signal crackled and muffled sounds filled the bridge until finally, a voice rang through clear. A voice Lyra knew well.

"Hello, this is Commander Dameron of the Resistance, I have an urgent message for General Hugs."

Lyra hid her smile, Poe was playing. He knew full well who Hux was, he had been face to face with him a few times now. But whatever game he was trying to play she didn't know. Poe was skilled, but he wouldn't be skilled enough to take down two dreadnoughts, not on his own. Besides, he knew she was on-board that ship, he wouldn't have risked her safety. Not even for a minute.

Hux's fists clenched as he stepped forward, further away from his wife's reach. "This is Hux. I warned you once Pilot to stay away, I will not be so merciful this time. The Republic is no more. Your fleet are rebel scum and war criminals. Tell your precious Princess there will be no terms. There will be no surrender."

Lyra reached forward to place a hand on his arm in an attempt to get him to stop, but he stood firm. Poe had crossed the line. Saving him once as a favour to her was one thing, but for Poe to get cocky and confront Hux a second time, even she knew her husband would never be that merciful, not at least in-front of his men.

Poe's voice sounded through the bridge again. "Hi. I'm holding for General Hugs."

"This is Hux. You and your friends are doomed, we will wipe your filth from the galaxy."

"Ok, I'll hold."

"Hello?" Hux questioned, looking back at his wife for a moment for some clarity, however Lyra just shrugged and shook her head, not knowing where Poe was going with the conversation herself.

"Yep, still here."

"Can, you hear me? Can he hear me? He can?"

Again Poe ignored him. "Hux, with an H. Skinny guy, kinda pasty, beautiful wife though I mean, she, she really is something. Stars knows how he managed to get her."

With that, Hux's patience ran out, his face grew red and as he went to speak, Poe cut him off.

"Anyway, I can't hold forever, if you see Hux tell him Leia has an urgent message for him, about his mother."

As Hux was pre-occupied with Poe humiliating him in-front of his men, Lyra reached for a small radio close by and scanned for a nearby signal. As it locked onto Poe's X-Wing, she hid the radio just as Hux turned to look at her.

"What the blazes is he talking about?"

"Your guess is as good as mine."

Captain Peavey smirked. "I believe he's tooling with you sir."

Hux grew redder by the second until finally, he gave the signal.

"Fire!"

Lyra lurched forward, grabbing Hux's arm. "NO! No Armitage please, please don't do this."

"I gave him one chance to escape and he takes my generosity and throws it in the ground by returning and humiliating me. No Lyra, his luck has run out, I offer no truce or leeway now. If you don't want to witness this, I suggest you return to our chambers."

Lyra knew trying to reason with him at this point was useless, Poe had pushed him too far and even she could see that, but still, she could not stand and watch Hux destroy him. Deciding it would be far more useful to talk to Poe, she left reluctantly, briskly walking down the corridors away from prying eyes and Stormtroopers until she found a room that was in view of Poe's ship and the dreadnought across from the Finalizer, primed for attack.

"Poe, Poe can you hear me? Poe? Can you hear me, please answer, please, please answer" Lyra spoke into the radio.

Another crackle and muffled voice and then, "Lyra, Lyra sweetheart is that you?"

"Yes! Yes it's me, oh stars I can hear you, yes it's me my love."

"How you doin' sweetheart?"

Lyra frowned. "How am I doing? What are you doing Poe? You can't take on a dreadnought yourself, remember what happened last time you were outnumbered? You nearly died, please, you have to retreat. I don't want you to get hurt. I can't allow you to get hurt. I need you."

She could practically feel Poe's smile through the radio. "You won't lose me Lyra, I have a plan and the Resistance isn't far behind."

Lyra gripped the radio. "How is everyone? How is Leia?"

"She's doing good, she misses you, not as much as I do though. Stars Lyra I miss you like nobody I've ever missed before. I've felt like a part of me died the day I had to leave you."

Lyra watched Poe as he began moving his X-Wing closer to the dreadnought.

"Poe what are you doing?"

"Easy sweetheart, the dreadnoughts deal in long range weapons, with me being this close, they won't be able to catch me. Just watch, you'll see."

Lyra watched as Poe's little X-Wing began to take out the dreadnoughts cannons with ease. She didn't want to imagine the look on Hux's face when he realised he was being outsmarted by a single Pilot in an X-Wing.

"I'll never hear the end of this from him you know. He will hold this against me, he will hold it against himself, you'll make him wish he had never spared you" Lyra said quietly.

"That's his problem, not mine. Bastard took you away against your will. How have you been holding up? Are you hurt, has he hurt you?"

She watched on as Poe took out more cannons with ease. "No. No he's never hurt me. He's been kind, patient even when I've told him I'm in love with you. He holds onto the hope that I'll somehow fall back in love with him. I think he's been manipulated by Snoke, I think he's starting to realise the Order has it's faults but he's too scared to leave. Snoke threatens me, and it causes him to stay."

Lyra watched as suddenly the Resistance fighters began to join Poe through light speed, and with them, a fleet of bombers.

"I'll kill Snoke too, and Ren, anyone who threatens your life will answer to us both sweetheart, I promise you that. Listen, I have to command the fleet now, but, I promise you I haven't given up sweetheart. I'll find you, now you have the tracker we can find one another, I'll bring you home, back to our family and our friends, back to me. I love you sweetheart, I love you so much it's killing me not to take you home right now but, it's too dangerous. I need you to stay safe, like you promised me when I said goodbye last time. Can you do that?"

Lyra's tears fell soundlessly as she listened to Poe's words. Wanting nothing more than to hurl herself out of the Finalizer and back into the Resistance's grasp. She nodded, despite knowing he couldn't see her do so.

"Yes. Yes I'll do that. I love you Poe Dameron, please be safe and get out of here as soon as you can."

She heard Poe breathing on the line and for a moment all she wanted was to be curled up next to him with her head on his chest, listening to his heartbeat.

"Alright Lyra, I love you. Goodbye, for now at least."

"Bye my love, please be safe."

When Lyra heard the radio cut off, she watched as Poe sped off to destroy the last of the cannons and then, the bombers began to fly forward. Within minutes, the First Order obliterated most of the bombers, until there was just one. Lyra was so focused on watching Poe get out alive that she barely registered the last bomber succeed in it's drop before being brought down by TIE fighters. The bombs deployed and the dreadnought began to take serious fire. The sort of fire you didn't come back from. The sort of fire that would earn a serious punishment from Snoke when he learnt one of his precious warships had been brought down by a handful of rebels.

Lyra left the radio behind and quickly made her way back to her chambers where she could pretend she had been in the whole time. She wiped her cheeks of the tears that remained there and waited for Hux to return.

XXX

When Hux finally returned, as Lyra predicted, he was bruised and bloody. Snoke must have found out immediately. Lyra stood up, twiddling her fingers nervously as he looked over at her.

"I bet you're ecstatic at such a sight."

Lyra winced, noticing his bloody lip and nose. "No, of course I'm not."

"Your bloody Pilot couldn't stay away could he? He couldn't help himself, he had to make a show of me, in-front of you, in-front of my men and then had the nerve to bring down the dreadnoughts defences single-handedly, while I had to watch on helpless, knowing Snoke would blame me for such a loss."

Lyra tried to go to him but he was intimidating when he was this angry and she feared he would only push her away in anger.

"That's hardly my fault he showed up is it? I didn't ask him to come here, I didn't ask him to talk to you or act the part of cocky flyboy."

The General roughly grabbed some tissue to stop his nose from bleeding. "You don't have to pretend you feel bad for me Lyra, I know this is probably a lovely bit of payback for you isn't it?"

Lyra's hands went to her side as she stood firm. "No it is not, I do feel bad and this isn't what I wanted and believe it or not, I wasn't involved in this. Now sit down at the edge of the bed and let me look at your nose."

They stood there, frowning at each other for a moment before Armitage faltered and sat down on the bed as Lyra went to the bathroom to fetch a wet cloth. As she stood in-front of him she tipped his head back rougher than she had meant to, causing him to flinch.

"Sorry, didn't mean that, just, keep your head back to stop the bleeding. What happened?"

"Snoke happened."

"I gathered as much. What was it this time? It's hardly your fault the Resistance attacked."

Armitage sighed. "When are you going to learn that Snoke doesn't care if it's my fault or not, he will blame me regardless."

Lyra dabbed the wet cloth on his bloody lip gently. "If that is the case then when will you learn the Resistance are not our enemy? Snoke is."

"Lyra really? Must we go through all of this every time? I'm tired and fed up and I'm in pain and I would really prefer not to argue with you right now."

She raised her eyebrow. "Ok, alright, fine, I'm sorry. Well, the good news is, if your nose is broken, it was a clean break so your nose shape won't change. As for the lip, sore, a little swollen, but no permanent damage. You're still handsome, don't worry."

She wiped the remainder of the blood off his lip as she stroked a strand of his hair back. Snoke's roughness with him had caused some of his hair to fall loose from the hair gel and it was now hanging in-front of his face. She felt bad for him, wishing Poe hadn't humiliated him in-front of his men while Lyra was there too. Poe was clearly angry at Armitage for keeping her away from him against her own will, but Armitage had been kind and patient with her, and humiliating him felt unnecessary.

"You think me handsome still? Well, perhaps today hasn't been all bad then. I suppose."

Lyra gave him a small smile, running her finger over his swollen lip softly as she noticed him wince.

"I'm sorry he embarrassed you. That was, wrong of him. He just misses me and resents you for taking me away from you."

"I know exactly how he feels then."

Lyra's smile grew sadder as she thought of Poe. It was yet another opportunity where he was so close and yet so far. If Poe had another failed attempt at getting close to her, his luck would soon run out. Her husband's patience would eventually waiver and eventually he would bite back.

Armitage noticed her sad expression as she continued to dab away blood from his lip. He reached up to stop her, holding her wrist gently.

"Are you alright?"

"Me? I'm not the one Snoke threw around."

His expression softened. "You know what I mean. I know you spoke to him, you wouldn't have so easily agreed to returning to our chambers had you not have made some plan to contact him. Not like you to go without a fight. Are you alright?"

Lyra put the wet cloth to one side as she wondered over to the window. "Giving you the answer to that doesn't help either of us."

Armitage sighed. "I suppose not. Well, I'm tired, I'm going to try to get some sleep."

She nodded slowly. "Take the bed. You should grab as much sleep as possible."

He smiled to himself as he readied himself for bed, glad that Lyra's growing care for him hadn't dimmed.


	35. Chapter 35: Treasonous Dreams

**Chapter 35: Treasonous Dreams**

As Lyra slept that night she found her mind absent of her usual nightmares. Instead, she found herself dreaming of something more pleasant than she could have ever hoped for.

Turning onto her side in the bed, she saw Poe staring at her, he was naked under the bedsheets and smiled over at her as if no time had passed between them since being separated at the evacuation of D'Qar.

As Poe smiled over at her, Lyra couldn't help but frown.

"This is a dream. You aren't really here."

Poe smiled, reaching out to stroke a strand of her hair back behind her ear. "Then it's a good dream, enjoy it."

Lyra scooted closer to him and kissed him gently. "This isn't fair, I want to be with you, really be with you."

Poe smiled against her as he moved to kiss her ear. "You will be, eventually, when we figure out a plan to get you back."

Lyra felt as his lips ghosted her flesh softly, the pressure was so light it barely felt as if he were really there, but it felt more than just a dream, at least to her.

"I miss you Poe, I miss you so much, stars I love you, I've been so lonely without you" she whispered to him as he kissed her neck gently.

"Liar."

Lyra looked up, away from Poe at the source of the new voice and saw, there, sat on the sofa, was her own image, staring back at her with her arms folded and her eyes cold and full of judgment.

"What are you talking about? Who, who are you?"

The clone scoffed. "I'm you, silly. You are a liar. You claim this man is the love of your life and yet, you lie about your feelings for him."

Poe, seemingly unaffected by her clone's comment, continued to kiss her arm as she sat up, staring at her clone. The air around her felt close and the usual chill that surrounded her whilst she was onboard the Finalizer seemed to be completely absent.

"What do you mean? I don't lie about my feelings for Poe, I love him more than I've ever loved anyone in my life."

The clone sat forward, hands resting under her chin as she inspected the real Lyra.

"But you love another. You try to hide it but you know it's there, your love for Armitage, you feel it coming back to you now, slowly but surely."

Lyra frowned as she shook her head. "My time with Armitage is done. I, I love Poe, I want to be with him."

Lyra tried to ignore the clone, settling down to lie back on her bed as she kissed Poe. She would enjoy this dream before she woke up. She was determined to.

It wasn't long into kissing Poe, that she felt another hand, one significantly cooler to the touch, slide along the side of her body. Then she felt lips against the back of her neck, running along the nape of it slowly.

"Come on my darling. There's no point denying it. I'm your husband after all, your love for me is undying."

Lyra twisted her neck around to see Armitage, just as naked as Poe, other than the bedsheet covering his lower half, smiling down at her.

"What the hell is happening right now?"

Armitage smirked. "We are but a projection of your subconscious my darling and clearly, both of us have been on your mind."

He leaned down to kiss the corner of her mouth. Lyra resisted the kiss but she could feel herself grow weaker under his embrace. In truth, she had been putting up a fight not to give into Armitage's kindness. She had never stopped loving him, that much was true and before she had met Poe, Armitage's love had been the kind she had always thought the strongest and most enticing. His patience and good will towards her had been hard to brush off and watching him practically lay his life on the line for her every day was enough to make anybody feel something towards him.

As she closed her eyes and felt Armitage's hands roam along her body, she felt Poe pull her body close against his, placing one of her legs over his as he ran his hand over it, his lips trailing along her collarbone.

"Come on Lyra, enjoy this, it's a dream, just as you said, and in dreams you can do whatever you want" Poe whispered to her.

"Yes my darling, it's alright, just relax" Armitage whispered in her other ear.

Lyra lent back against Armitage as his full lips found hers, trapping them in a kiss. This time she didn't resist. Her arm reached back to run her hand through his messy morning hair as his tongue found hers. She had imagined Armitage's kisses to be hungry and desperate after spending so much time away from her but in her dream he seemed to be careful and slow, as if savouring every touch of her lips against his. As Armitage deepened the kiss, she felt Poe tighten his grip on her leg.

"Hey, I want her too" he whispered and as Lyra turned back to him, he locked her in another kiss as Armitage's lips went to her shoulder, biting the soft flesh enough to make her moan.

Poe's lips left hers as he ran his tongue down along her neck and chest until he came to her breasts. As he pulled a nipple into his mouth, swirling his tongue over it lazily, Armitage captured her in another kiss, making her moan into his mouth as his hands roamed around her hipline teasingly.

"Look at you, proving my point. You can't choose, you have both of them in your grasp and you can't decide. You want them both."

Lyra tried to ignore her clone as she continued to enjoy the attention from both Poe and Armitage. Her husband's tongue traced over the shell of her ear, making her shiver. The shiver of her flesh against Poe made him giggle softly as his own hand trailed down her stomach further down towards her hips.

"You know you won't like the outcome if you don't choose one and stay loyal" the clone's voice echoed out.

"Shut up" Lyra whispered as Armitage's hands found her breasts as he continued to kiss her neck, nipping at the flesh as Poe's own hand trailed down to the valley between her thighs.

"Choose. You have to choose."

Lyra moaned as Poe's fingertips found her hidden bud and Armitage's own tongue skimmed over her breasts as Lyra twisted her body towards him.

"This is a dream. It's just a dream, let me enjoy it for stars sake" she told her clone quietly.

"If you don't choose one, you will lose both to greed and negligence. Choose what life you want."

Lyra frowned. "What if I can't choose? What if I love them both?"

The clone gave a dark, sinister laugh. "You might love them both but you can only confess to one. You can only choose one. If you don't. You will lose everything and leave this world as you entered it. Alone."

Lyra suddenly sat up. "I know, I know that. Don't you think I know that. I love Poe. I will stay loyal to him. Leave me alone, get out of my head, between this and Ren, my mind is not my own. I want everything to be simple again."

Poe and Armitage sat up with her, resuming their ministrations against her soft flesh.

"So decide. Things will get simpler once more when you choose."

As Lyra went to answer, she jolted awake at the sound of Armitage calling her name and shaking her awake gently.

"Lyra, Lyra are you alright?"

Lyra focused on him before nodding. "Yes, yes I'm alright, thank you."

Armitage gave her a worried look. "Sorry for waking you it's just, you were moaning and I was a little worried you might be in pain."

She didn't know whether to be pleased or angry he had woken her. Dreaming of them both had been more than pleasant but her own image feeding her bitter truths had been less so.

Lyra rubbed the sleep from her eyes and nodded. "Thank you."

"More bad dreams? I'm fairly sure I can arrange for Ren to be killed if he insists on hurting you like this."

Lyra smiled. "How very Armitage-like of you. I appreciate it but you know Snoke would kill us both if we conspired to kill his favourite little minion."

He nodded in agreement, looking slightly downtrodden over the fact that she hadn't given him the command to end Ren.

"So, given your position as Captain, am I to assume you had some combat training with the Resistance?"

Lyra nodded, sitting up in bed. "Yes, well, I used to wake up early in the morning and train with a friend."

Armitage gave her a curt nod before standing up straight at the side of the bed. "Well, we can't have you receiving any mediocre training now can we? Perhaps I could test your skills, help you master the basics and smooth out any basic training the Resistance might have provided."

Lyra raised an eyebrow as she stared up at him in confusion. "Are you, are you offering to train me up?"

His posture was rigid as he stood to attention as if he were addressing one of his officers but at Lyra's question she saw the makings of a smile on his face as he winked at her, nodding once.

Still in disbelief that he would offer such a thing she continued to stare.

"Well, are you coming or not?"

She practically fell out of bed in a mad scramble to get ready. Knowing of Armitage's own military past, she knew how tight superior officers were with timekeeping and he was by far, no exception to that rule.

Once dressed they made their way to the training hall. For once, the young General wore a different variation of his uniform. He wore a black tank top with pants that were not quite as stiff as the ones he usually wore. His gloves remained, as if going without them through the halls of the Finalizer would be like working on the bridge without a shirt on. It was a sort of intimacy he wouldn't share with others, except for Lyra of course.

As they walked into an empty training room, Lyra turned to him.

"Why would you do this? Offer to help me train and build my skills up?"

He shrugged. "I know you get bored sitting in our chambers all day. I thought it might be a little more interesting to do something else for once."

She smiled. "It is but, it's not like you do enable me like this. You never offered to train me before."

Armitage closed the door behind them. "I had no idea you wanted to be trained in military combat. You never asked me."

Lyra bowed her head down. Armitage could not take all the blame for her state of living before she had found the Resistance. Lyra had failed to speak out on a number of occasions. She had always been so opinionated about everyone around her, yet she had failed to express opinions about her own happiness around her husband.

"Sorry, yes, that's fair. You can't read minds after all."

"If I had only known that you expressed an interest in anything I had done, you know I would have taught you a few tricks, if I had known it would have made you happy."

She nodded, her eyes still staring down at the floor. The young man leant forward, lifting her chin softly under his gloved hand to smile at her.

"But it doesn't matter, you're here now and I can teach you anything you want to know."

Lyra smiled at him, thankful as always for his seemingly endless amount of kindness towards her.

"So, let's see what you know so far. If I try to grab you like this, what would you d….."

Before he could finish pulling her to him she grabbed his wrist, ducking under it before twisting his arm back enough to make him hold still from fear of pain.

He grit his teeth. "Well done, it seems you are off to an impressive start."

"See, you shouldn't underestimate me" she smiled as she let him go.

"Won't ever be making that mistake again" he finished before trying another move on her that resulted in him holding her back against him, his arm crossed over her collarbone.

Lyra smirked back at him, feeling his warm breath on her face quicken at her closeness. "If I really wanted to counter this move, I highly doubt your manhood would thank me for it."

He raised an eyebrow. "But you could go through the motions at least, just to prove you know how."

She once again ducked under his arm, kicking back against his groin as she did so. She kicked a little too hard, making him groan out in pain as he cupped himself.

"Sorry!"

He waved a hand in dismissal, his face still scrunched up from the injury.

"It's alright. I was asking for that I suppose."

Lyra was thankful that he wasn't willing to take it easy on her. He seemed to train her as he would do any other female officer. Finally, she felt as if he was taking her seriously, as an equal, as someone who could make a difference in this war, regardless of what side she might have been on.

They sparred like that for a good half an hour, before Lyra knocked Armitage off his feet with a swift kick after he tried to stage an uppercut on her and turned away as she smirked. He took her lack of focus as an opportunity to knock her off her own feet and straddled her gently.

"Don't get cocky, and don't turn your back on an enemy" he said, leaning down closer to her face. For a moment they stayed still, staring into each other's eyes as they relished being so close to one another, Lyra's breath ruffling his stray ginger hairs ever so slightly. As he stared down at her lips before leaning in closer, Lyra took the opportunity to use her leg to push him aside before rolling over and straddling him. Her knees close to his neck.

"Don't lose focus" she told him with a smirk, proud that she had the last word. Armitage's hands came to rest on her thighs as he looked up at her with pride. His wife was beautiful, intelligent, resourceful and strong. Stronger than he ever thought.

He raised his hands in surrender. "I yield, truly you are far more skilled than I had planned for."

Lyra smiled down at him. It filled her with a deep sense of pride, to know her own husband, the man she had believed to be the most supportive person in her life, praised her for her efforts in life. Armitage's hand skimmed her leg gently and after noticing her close proximity to him, she quickly stood up and held a hand down for him to take.

After a deep sigh at the loss of close contact, Armitage took her hand and stood up as well, his hand lingering in hers a while longer.

Lyra's eyes scanned the weapons wall when she noticed a bow-like weapon. It had a sleek, thin design, barely noticeable compared to the impressively large blasters and cannons fixed upon the display, but her eyes went to it nevertheless.

"What's this?"

She walked up, her hand reaching out to touch the bow like weapon when Armitage stopped her.

"Careful. She doesn't look like anything much but she's lethal, she packs a punch."

Lyra grinned and the General noted the twinkle in her eye. "Just like me then."

Armitage paused, but after seeing the excitement in his wife's eyes, he very carefully took the bow down from the display.

He stood behind Lyra and secured the bow in her hands. Helping her aim at one of the training dummies she frowned at him.

"It's not loaded."

He smirked. "You see, that's the beauty of this weapon, she has hidden talents, just like you. Pull the string back, you'll see."

She hesitated before following his order, immediately an arrow formed within the bow.  
She gasped before looking back at him for an explanation.

"Laser fibres, they form when the weapon is set to fire, an infinite source of ammo, and that's not all. She has different types of ammo. Explosive arrows, remote controlled ones, not to mention grappling arrows."

Lyra raised an eyebrow. "Explosive arrows?"

He smiled at her. "Thought those might peak your interest. Here, change the settings here and set blast radius. Obviously keep it small, we are on our home ship after all, and then when you're ready, fire away."

He stood back and allowed Lyra to aim the weapon herself. She steadied herself before firing the arrow and watched as it hit the dummy and exploded, causing parts of the dummy to go flying across the room.

Lyra let out an impressed cry at the power of the weapon before smiling back at Armitage.  
Her husband met her smile and nodded once. "You're a natural."

He approached her and clicked a part of the bow which caused it to close up into a small hand sized pole.

"Great for travel too" the General remarked.

She grinned, looking down at the bow as Armitage brushed her hair back behind her ear.

"If you are so taken with it, you should have it. Nobody ever chooses her in this training room, they always go for the big guns."

Lyra looked up at him. "You would let me keep it?"

"She's just going to waste here in the training room."

Lyra gave him a look of disbelief.

"You think it's wise to arm me?"

He frowned. "You don't have to take it, I just thought you might be grateful for such a weapon."

She nodded. "No, of course I'll take it. Thank you, thank you Tij."

His frown disappeared at her words, and instead he peered down at her affectionately.

"What? What is it?"

He shook his head. "Nothing, it's just, that's the first time you have called me Tij since you returned. I missed you calling me that. So much."

She blushed. "You missed my nickname for you?"

He nodded. "You are the only one who had a nickname for me. You know I love that you call me that."

"That's not true, Poe gave you a nickname, General Hugs."

He frowned. "Oh haha, very funny. Hilarious."

"Sorry. Couldn't resist."

Suddenly, the ship jumped to lightspeed, causing Lyra to fall against Hux. He steadied them both and checked Lyra to see if she was hurt.

"What's going on? Where are we going?"

Armitage looked down at the ground, as if suddenly embarrassed.

"You aren't going to like this but, my men and I, we found a way to track aircrafts through lightspeed."

"But that's impossible."

"It was impossible. I keep telling you I'm rather bright, for my age at least."

Lyra contemplated his words before her eyes widened.

"So we just used lightspeed to follow an aircraft? Which, which aircraft?"

He placed a hand on her shoulder.

"Now, keep calm Lyra, I need you to stay calm for me."

She brushed his hand away. "The Resistance, you plan to attack them. You will kill Poe, and Leia. Stars Armitage when will this end?"

"When this war is over darling. That's when it ends. That's when we can be safe, free again."  
She frowned, pushing him away as she left the training room, Hux close at her heels.

"That's why you offered to train me. It's why you offered me this bow, you were trying to butter me up."

He tried to hold her back but she wriggled from his grip every time.

"I wasn't trying to butter you up, I love you, I was trying to do a nice thing for you."

"And now, now you counter balance that by killing the ones I love?"

"I want to end this war so that we might have peace in the galaxy once more."

She followed him back at out to the bridge, much to his dismay and watched as the First Order primed an attack on the Resistance cruiser.

As Hux confirmed the attack, Lyra held onto his arm.

"Please Tij, you are the only one who can stop this now. That's my family aboard that ship, please don't do this."

He leaned down to whisper in her ear. "If I don't do this, Snoke will kill you, I won't allow that to happen. Besides, Ren is out there leading the attack and you and I both know that rabid dog won't listen to my orders."

Lyra shoved him away and went to the window, watching helplessly as Ren led an attack on the Resistance. She watched as the cruiser took heavy fire, helpless against the First Order now they could find them wherever they went, and with such limited supplies.

Armitage knew better than to go to his wife now, his heart fell at the realisation that he most likely had just lost all trust Lyra had in him. He felt as if he was right back at square one. Again. His relationship with Lyra was starting to feel like it was going round in a small circle, over and over again.

Lyra watched as Ren's ship took aim at the main deck of the cruiser and felt that familiar sense of helplessness as they took fire, breaking the glass and sending a large handful of rebels flying into deep space. She scanned the skies for Poe, feeling sick at the thought of him drifting off to his death and that's when she saw the next worst thing.

Leia. The older General Lyra had come to love as a mother figure over the past few months drifted, almost peacefully into space. Lyra cried out at the sight and banged on the glass.

"That's Leia! That's General Leia, help her, you have to help her, offer her mercy, please!"

Armitage stepped forward, ready to help his wife up off the floor when he and Lyra noticed something extraordinary. There in the distance, Leia's outstretched hand aimed towards the half-ruined Resistance cruiser and the First Order General and his wife watched on in disbelief as Leia's body moved slowly back into the cruiser.

"Lyra come on, I have to get you out of here before Ren returns" Armitage whispered to her. She ignored him, watching on to see if Leia was safe, or if it had just been a strange coincidence.

"Lyra please, if Snoke or Ren see you like this they will punish you, please, come with me, away from here."

She reluctantly agreed, getting up off the floor and taking a long last stare in Leia's direction as Armitage led her back to their chambers. As the doors closed, Lyra wasted no time in pleading to her husband.

"Armitage, I need to know if she's alive, please, let me call through to the Resistance, let me call Poe. I need to know if he and Leia are safe, please."

He sighed. "You know I can't allow that my darling. We can't keep doing this. It's not helping us move forward."

"This isn't about me picking sides or moving on and playing happy families with you Armitage, I need to know if my family is safe."

"No."

"No? What do you mean no?"

"I mean I've had enough of this. I've had enough of these steps backwards, I've had enough of you risking your own safety aboard this ship, not to mention mine as well. This won't be over until this war is over and if you go to him, you are endangering your own life. The rebels are on their last legs and I will not have you gallivanting off with them and risking your safety. You mean too much to me to keep doing this, for me to allow you to keep doing this. Your rebels will die. Today, tomorrow, a week from now, but they will die. I will not have you in their line of fire when that day comes, I know you hate me for it but that's a sacrifice I'm willing to make in order to make sure you stay alive."

Lyra blinked up at him. "So you expect me to forget about them and not resent you for not even letting me find out if they are alive or not? You just expect me to forget all of them and fall madly in love with you as I once did before?"

Armitage frowned. "Do you know something? No, I don't. I don't expect that. I want that, stars I've never wanted anything more but I am no fool. I expect you to resent me until your dying days, no matter what I do to try and cheer you up. I expect you will always hate me, even if it's just a little bit, even if you learn to tolerate me once more. But I've decided, that hate is worth your life and more. You can resent me and hate me all you want Lyra, but your life is all I care about, so do with that information what you will. Now I need to report back to the Supreme Leader. Stay here and try not to break everything in your anger."

Lyra watched on in disbelief as he left her alone once more. She realised his temper had always stayed fairly levelled with her. Yes he grew frustrated with her at times, and more often than not, heartbroken at her love for Poe, but he never seemed angry. Despite her seemingly doing everything to inspire nothing but rage within him.


	36. Chapter 36: A New Leader

**Chapter 36: A New Leader**

When Armitage returned from his meeting with the Supreme Leader, he had a sense of confidence about him. Snoke had of course, praised his and Ren's efforts in the attack of the Resistance cruiser, forcing the small remainder of the rebels to flee with no supplies and nobody to lead them.

Lyra had drawn herself a bath in an attempt to calm herself. Leia was injured, most likely dead. The only woman who had come close to being a decent mother figure to the young Captain, taken down by her own son. Her hate for Ren grew by the second. She clenched her fists under the bath water, imagining revenge on Ren for his crimes. As she imagined choking the life from Ren, the bathwater seemed to grow hotter, it wasn't until Hux burst into the bathroom that she was drawn from her dark thoughts.

"Lyra, are you alright?"

Her hands went to cover her exposed breasts.

"Stars am I ever to have a bath undisturbed again with you around?"

Armitage averted his eyes. "Sorry. I just wanted to make sure you were alright."

Lyra stood up abruptly in the bath before snatching a towel and wrapping it around herself.

"My family and loved ones are either dead or fleeing for their lives with little chance of surviving much longer, why wouldn't I be alright?"

Armitage sighed as she knocked into him, walking past him without meeting his stare to put on some clothes.

"How long do you plan on staying angry with me? Just so I might stay out of the firing line?"

She ignored him, rooting through her clothes to find something to train in.

"Lyra please, I know you're angry with me but…"

"Did it feel good, getting your praise from Snoke? Was it everything you wanted and more? I hope it was worth it Armitage, I really hope it was. I hope all this death and killing and hate is worth whatever praise or promotion you are after."

Armitage frowned as he lowered his head. "It would feel better if I knew I had done right by you as well."

She scoffed. "Done right by me? When will you learn that while killing is on your agenda, doing right by me isn't something that is possible?"

He raised an eyebrow. "Maybe right now you cannot realise everything I do is for you, but someday you will."

Lyra pulled a white tank top down to cover her body before meeting his gaze. "Where is Ren?"

"Do not go to him Lyra. Do not antagonise him."

She shook her head. "I have to train with him. It's time for one of our sessions so I can get his visions out of head. Besides, if I don't go, Snoke will kill me and I was under the impression you didn't want that."

The General leaned against the door. "I don't want that, of course I don't. I just know your temper and given what just happened, I'm sure you want nothing more than to kill Ren where he stands."

She nodded. "Correct. But if I do that, Snoke will kill both of us. I'll play nice, as much as I can. For your sake, not for mine."

Armitage's gaze softened as he looked down at her avoiding his gaze. A long pause fell between them before he nodded slowly. "Fine, go to him, but just, stay calm."

She moved past him without looking up "yes master" she whispered sarcastically, just loud enough for him to hear.

XXX

Ren was waiting for her in one of the training rooms, looking smug from his recent victory against the Resistance. As soon as Lyra stepped inside and closed the door behind her, she was determined to fight her hardest against Snoke's apprentice.

"Come on then, let's get this over with quickly" she remarked as she faced off against him, causing him to smirk.

"You seem angry. Well, more than usual."

"Shut up. Just do what Snoke has instructed you to do."

"Seems our recent victory has brought out the worst in you."

"I said shut up."

"I suppose I understand. Watching all your loved ones blown to pieces must leave a sour taste in your mouth."

"YOUR OWN MOTHER! The one person who still had faith in the good inside you and you killed her."

Ren smirked once more. "Good, that anger, let it fuel you, let it power you, use that anger to control the force around you, use it to defend yourself from me."

Ren began his usual routine of forcing visions into her head. Only this time it wasn't Poe, or Hux being hurt, it was Leia. The vision of her floating into space, the fear she must have felt knowing she was dying, the Resistance watching on helplessly, including Poe.

Lyra tried to force it away, she tried desperately to create that mental wall but the more she pushed, the more Ren pushed back. Leia's funeral, the tears of the Resistance, crying over their fallen leader. Lyra slumped to the ground as the visions became clearer. Poe kneeling down by her funeral pyre alone, crying for his fallen idol, without Lyra there to comfort him.

Lyra grit her teeth and tried desperately to force Ren away. She saw Ren in his ship, aiming at the Resistance cruiser, looking Leia in the eyes as she seemed to plead with him with her eyes to stop. Even then, when Ren was ready to kill her, she seemed to have given him a look that screamed nothing but forgiveness for his crimes and love for her only son.

But as Ren forced the visions on her, she began to fight back, by trying to see into Ren's own mind, and that's when she saw it, the truth.

Ren, holding his mother's gaze, his fingers pausing on the buttons of his ship. Tears formed in his eyes as he stared back at his mother, until the rest of the First Order squad shot the ship. Lyra stood back up, staring into Ren's head as she held him back from her own mind before he took a step back and relinquished control over her, causing her to stop as well.

"You didn't do it. You couldn't. You couldn't kill your own mother. The others did, but you, you couldn't bring yourself to kill her."

Ren's upper lip trembled. "She isn't dead. You feel it, her presence, just like I do. She's alive, she's weak and on the edge of life but not dead. Not yet. But I promise that I will find the rest of your pathetic Resistance, and I will kill her myself. I will prove myself the leader Snoke believes me to be, I'll show you my true self. Anger and hate is the only way to true power. The sooner you realise that, the sooner you can harness your abilities. Until then you're weak, just like I was before I learnt how to use my emotions to help me. You are a slave to yours, your love for the Resistance, for the Pilot, even for your husband will be your downfall."

"And what if Snoke finds out you didn't kill the one person standing between you and complete darkness? He'll sniff out the truth and kill you just like he's killed countless other disappointments to him. You are nothing but hate and obsession, and your downfall will always be your short-sightedness. Even Vader came to regret his actions before the….."

Lyra's hands went to her throat as she felt Ren's force grip on her throat.

"You think I care about your opinion of me? You sound just like Leia. Always so sentimental beneath that fire."

Lyra managed to push him away enough to speak. "She is a good woman, too good to have a son like you."

Ren smirked as Lyra's anger rise, knowing that it was powerless to fight against it. She would learn just as he had, that the fire within was the strongest pull to the dark side, and true power. If he could get Lyra angry, Snoke would at least be pleased with his young apprentice's progress with her.

"She is weak. She's barely clinging to life. You should have seen the look in her eyes when she saw me prime the attack on her. Helplessness. She knew the Resistance was failing, she knew all that work she had put into trying to survive was useless."

He pushed against her defences harder and was met with surprise when Lyra seemed more capable of pushing him back.

"The Resistance will not fail. There will always be people there to fight against people like you and Snoke. Bullies, who expect everyone to believe in the same thing. You will fail, as dictators before you have failed."

Ren's emotions got the better of him as he gripped harder, cutting Lyra's air supply off. She began to panic as Ren retaliated.

"I will not fail as others have before me. You have already failed. Your idol is dying, your lover is so reckless he's risking his life every minute. When I take out Leia once and for all, he'll be left alone and vulnerable. When that happens, he'll come straight to me for his revenge and when he does, I'll kill him slowly, as your husband failed to do and make you watch the light leave his eyes."

With that something in Lyra switched, as she had done before, her anger grew so quickly and so fiercely the lights around them blew out. She threw Ren's force grip off her and scrambled to her feet, holding her hand out as she aimed at her enemy and flung Ren back against the ground.

Before he could realise what had just happened, she was on him, hitting him hard across his face with her bare hands. He tried to pry him off her desperately but Lyra's rage practically pinned him to the ground. Everything around Lyra other than Ren ceased to exist. She could hear no voices, see nothing but the man she so desperately despised beneath her, feel nothing but the satisfying warmth of his blood as she hit him so hard his nose bled. It wasn't until she felt two hands hook under her arms and pull her up that she could come down from her rage.

Armitage pulled her to him forcefully as he dragged her, kicking and screaming away from Ren and back to their chambers. The ringing in her ears had subsided a little but she could still hear it, she could feel her heart beating hard and practically felt her blood boil as the anger she felt for Ren still fuelled her.

Back in their shared chambers, Armitage locked the door behind him and began to check Lyra for any injuries.

"Lyra can you hear me? Are you hurt?"

She pushed him away, walking briskly to the bathroom to get a cold towel to hold against her head in an effort to calm herself down.

"Fine" she replied coldly as she sat on the edge of the bed.

"Then what the blazes happened?"

"He was antagonising me, I retaliated."

Armitage looked as if he might burst with anger. "You were beating him to a bloody pulp, what the hell did he say to warrant such behaviour?"

"It doesn't matter."

"Lyra…"

"Even if you kick a loyal dog enough times they will eventually bite back, why wouldn't I? He knew I would react, he was trying to get me to react."

Armitage leaned down to wipe Ren's blood from her knuckles, causing her to wince in pain. "I've no doubt he wanted you to react but beating him with your own hands was probably not what he envisioned."

"It doesn't matter now anyway, what's done is done."

The General sighed. "Lyra, it does matter. Ren could kill you for this, in-fact I may have to see him right away to do some damage control. What the hell were you thinking? I told you not to anger him."

Lyra couldn't help it, tears formed in her eyes. "He was insulting Leia, he tried to kill her and then he makes matters worse by insulting a woman who could be dying as we speak. She's like a mother to me Armitage, what was I meant to do?"

Her tears fell as she spoke and Armitage finished wiping the blood from her hands before he began to wipe her tears away.

"I'm sorry my darling. I'm sorry for Leia, I'm sorry you're hurting."

Lyra leaned forward and rested her head on Armitage's shoulder as she cried. He stroked her hair, reassuring her that he was there for her as he did so. For a moment he contemplated letting her call through to the Resistance to find out Leia's state, but it was pointless. Leia and his wife's friends would die sooner or later, letting her keep contact with them was prolonging a dying hope.

He held her close as she cried against him, trying to muffle her cries against his neck. He hated this. Watching her in pain. Allowing her to be this miserable without her new band of friends.

"I... let's leave Ren to lick his wounds today, tomorrow I'll talk to him, see that he doesn't strike back too hard."

"He talked about Leia dying Tij, about how she is weak for believing in him returning to the light even now. He mentioned the fear she felt before his men attacked."

Lyra pulled her head up away him, wiping away the remainder of her tears.

"You do realise he knows exactly what buttons to press in order to rile you up?"

She rolled her eyes. "Yes I'm acutely aware of that fact Armitage but I'm only human. I've seen you snap at him for saying less hurtful things about me."

"A verbal scolding is slightly different from beating him to a bloody pulp."

Lyra frowned. "Am I to receive punishment from you as well now?"

The General smirked. "Not at all. I had just always believed I would have been the one in your place."

She wiped her face again. "You aren't angry with me?"

The red haired man shrugged. "I'm angry you put yourself in such a dangerous position, I'm fearful for your life, but it's only natural to retaliate after someone we hate hurts us further. Ever since Ren started torturing you he's practically been asking for it."

Lyra managed a small smile. "You like that I hurt him."

Armitage met her smile. "Do I like that my wife is the one responsible for putting an emotion on the face of my most hated co-worker that isn't smugness? Yes. Yes there's a great sense of pleasure I feel from that."

He stroked her cheek softly as he regarded her tear stained face. "Despite your sadness, your strength seems to grow every day."

She frowned. "Ren is using my emotions against me. I know he is. What if he's making me like him? Snoke thinks he can harness my abilities and turn me into another apprentice. What if Ren believes I can be to him what he is to Snoke? He made me so angry Armitage. I've never felt that angry before, what if he's using it against me?"

Armitage continued to stroke her cheek. "You are nothing like him my darling and you know it. Why else would you hate him so?"

"What if I hate him because I see the things I hate about myself in him?"

"You stand against everything he does. You defend your loved ones as he offers them up to Snoke on a platter. You see the good in everyone when he only sees the worst, creates it in many cases."

Lyra placed a hand on his as she met his gaze. "I'm going to die here Armitage. I can feel it, I'll die here with the First Order or live to see myself turn into everything I hate."

He shook his head. "I won't allow either of those things to come to pass. Listen, you need rest, Ren's abuse on your mind is enough to wear anyone out. I'll talk to Ren tomorrow when he's had some time to calm down. I'm sure I can calm him down."

"How?"

"He and Snoke need my armies. My men have impeccable training, whether the Order like to admit it or not. They need me, and to have me, they need to keep you alive."

Lyra stared down at the ground sadly. "I suppose that's all I'm doing nowadays. Surviving. Not living much of a life, just, staying alive."

Armitage lifted her head as he raised his own up to kiss her forehead gently. "Just until the end of this war my darling. After that we can have our lives back as they were. We can eat dinner staring out at the lake again and take our hikes in the mountains of Naboo. I can make sure you wake up to sunlight again, and fresh flowers with a note to say how much I love you. You'll be able to go wherever you want, and I can watch you smile and laugh again."

Feeling the weight of the world on her shoulders and the guilt for not being able to help Leia and the Resistance, Lyra began to cry, allowing herself to fall forward into her husband's arms. The General scooped her up as she buried her head against his neck to hide her tears.

Instead of putting her in bed, he sat on the large couch, pulling her close to him as she rested her back against the arm of the couch. His arms wrapped around her and he felt as her own fingers gripped his clothes as she continued to cry.

Armitage whispered soothing words to her as he tried to calm her, reaching up to play with her hair gently, an action that had always relaxed her in the past.

After a long while, she fell asleep against him, emotionally exhausted from the events of the day. The General stayed there with her, watching his wife sleep. It seemed to be the only time she seemed at ease nowadays. He hated to admit she was falling further into despair with every day that passed, he wondered if anything he did would ever ease her mind and bring her happiness the way that damned Pilot seemed to.

And Ren. Ren had made everything worse, making her already vulnerable state even more vulnerable by breaking down her mental walls, making her doubt herself. Ren deserved what he got. He deserved to be bitten back after pushing Lyra so far. He thought of the Pilot again briefly. He would want Ren dead as much as Hux did if he learnt of what Snoke's apprentice had done to the woman he believed to be his own.

Hux was drawn from his own thoughts momentarily as Lyra squirmed in her sleep, no doubt a result of Ren's tormenting of her. Hux brushed the hair from her face, stroking her face gently until she settled into an uneasy sleep once more.

The contours of her face had changed so much since she had been brought back to him. When she had returned, she was fuller, both in face and body, healthier. Already she had lost the weight she had put on. But it was more than that. The stress of everything had changed her. She looked gaunt, and tired and the glimmer on her eyes had long left her, even her smile wasn't the same on good moments. It was as if it no longer belonged on her face, as if it was a challenge for her to seem happy. She looked heavy, as if the weight of the galaxy was on her and she no longer had the strength to hold it up.

"My poor love, if there was a way I could make all this pain go away I would do it. I would see you happy again, that's all I've ever wanted."

Lyra's face seemed to settle at the comforting words of her husband. Her grip on his clothes lessened and her breathing became deeper, as if she was finally falling into a deep sleep.

When Armitage was sure she was asleep, he put her into bed, tucking her in gently before sitting at his desk to finish off some paperwork, but more importantly, to think more on how he was going to reason with Ren enough to get him to spare his wife's life. Though with her current state, he was almost certain she wouldn't thank him for such a thing.

Armitage worked into the early hours of the morning, until his eyes could no longer stay open and then he dragged himself to bed, watching Lyra as she slept on the other side of it before falling into a disjointed slumber himself.

XXX

The next morning, Hux rose before his wife. He didn't wake her as he dressed, knowing she needed all the sleep she could muster. He also didn't want to worry her by letting her know he was off to address Ren.

Taking one last look at her, he left their chambers quietly, before making his way to the bridge. When he could not find Ren there, he assumed his next point of call would be Snoke's throne room back on the Supremacy. Snoke had made sure his ship was always close to the Finalizer of late, most likely to intimate Hux, making sure he knew his master was always there, always watching.

Hux's hands shook slightly as he boarded the Supremacy and made his way up to the throne room. He feared his wife had gone one step too far this time and worried that no amount of compliance or apologies would forgive her.

As the doors to the throne room opened, Hux's jaw dropped at the sight. Snoke's guards lay disembodied on the ground, every single one of them dead. Electrical shortages from damages sparked everywhere, even small fires had started all around the large chamber. On the throne, sat half of Snoke's body, the other half had slumped to the ground, he had been completely cut in two. The Supreme Leader was dead.

And Ren. Ren lay in the middle of the room, seemingly unconscious, or better still, dead too. As the General approached the unmoving body, he noticed the commander's shallow breathing. Taking in a sharp sigh of disappointment, his hand went to his blaster. This was it, his chance to kill Ren. If he killed him, he could no longer harm Lyra. And Hux would be the next in command, he would be Supreme Leader. His heart skipped a beat at the mere thought.

However, his excitement was short-lived. Ren stirred, causing Hux to take his hand away from his blaster. As Ren rose, Hux frowned at him.

"What happened?"

"The girl, the desert rat. While you were busy with your insolent wife, she came on-board the ship, willingly. She killed Snoke and the guards, and knocked me unconscious before escaping."

The General stared at him in disbelief.

"Gather your best men, we'll find the Resistance now and the girl and finish this."

Finally the General had an ounce of power. "Finish this? Who do you think you're talking to? You presume to command my armies? The Supreme Leader is dead….."

Hux felt an intense tightening around his throat, chocking him.

"The Supreme Leader is dead…." Ren spat at him.

Hux faltered under the pain. "Long live, the Supreme Leader."

Ren released his hold on Hux. As the General rubbed his throat he looked up at Ren. "Supreme Leader, I will yield my armies to you if you… if you spare my wife for her outburst yesterday. She isn't feeling herself lately, she's tired…."

"I have more important enemies to worry about right now besides your wife. I haven't forgotten her attempt at ending me, though a feeble attempt it may have been. However now, we work together to end the Resistance. It's for both our benefit after all."

Hux nodded, knowing that without the Resistance in the way, he could move on with Lyra, once and for all.


	37. Chapter 37: The Pain Of Loss

**Chapter 37- The Pain Of Loss**

When Hux returned to his wife, she was sat on the sofa, reading. When she saw the worried expression on his face she put her book to the side and stood up.

"What is it? What's happened?"

"It's Supreme Leader Snoke. He's dead, and Ren is now our Supreme Leader."

Lyra's face drained of what little colour it had left. "Stars, then the entire galaxy is doomed with him in charge."

Hux went to her, holding her hands in his. "You mustn't speak ill of him right now Lyra. Everything hangs in the balance now. If, if we play this game well, things could go very well for us, very well indeed but if we fail, if we anger him before we hold the power, it could be the end of us, the end of you."

Lyra nodded her head as she frowned before noticing his smile.

"Why do I get the feeling you are happy about this development?"

"Because my love, there is now only one between me and power over the galaxy. We can be free finally, free from the First Order's rules, free from anyone else's judgement, we won't have to live in fear anymore."

Lyra sighed as she shook her head.

"I fear you flying too close to the sun Armitage. It's no secret you crave power, it's why I left in the first place. Are you happy because you want our safety or because you want the title of Supreme Leader yourself?"

He shrugged as he smiled faintly at her. "Can it not be both those outcomes my love? Power means getting everything we've ever wanted, we could buy a thousand houses in Naboo, we could buy Naboo if we wanted."

She took his hands out from under his. "I do not want all of those things Armitage. I want peace of mind and an end to this war. I want my friends back and for you to return to the man I met all those years ago. Besides, what am I to do as you wait to seize power? Wait to be crushed under Ren's boot? Stay locked up in these chambers until goodness knows when just so that you might spare me his wrath? I'm tired of living this way."

He stepped closer to her, holding his hand against her cheek softly. "I know you are. I know you are tired of living like this, that's why I hope to change it. Be patient my darling, be patient with me."

Lyra wondered that if Ren could be stopped soon, if Armitage really did seize power, then perhaps Poe and the Resistance could be saved before the end of the war. With Ren dead, perhaps she still had enough hold over her husband to stop him from anymore killing. Then again, killing Ren at this point would be mutiny, and mutinies often failed. It could result in her husband's death and then there would be nobody to protect her against Ren and the First Order. Besides, she didn't want Armitage to die, she couldn't even bear to see him hurt.

"I'm tired of worrying about who might die next Armitage, me, you, Poe, Leia. Every day is a gamble, I feel sick thinking about who of my loved ones are most in danger. You think that will change if you rule? You think your enemies will disappear? I know you want peace as well, but peace through power, peace through death can only lead to more death."

Armitage sighed heavily. "Then what would you suggest? We are both already in too deep with the Order to just walk away and you know it. Power is the only out I see, for us both."

After a moment of contemplating his words she reluctantly nodded slowly. "Alright, alright fine, just, be safe Armitage."

XXX

Poe leant over Leia as she lay weak in the med bay. She had been in and out of sleep for hours now and despite her strength in every situation Poe had seen her in, she was weakening.

After a few minutes, Leia opened her eyes. "You still here Commander? You have a thing for bothering people while they are trying to rest in bed don't you?"

Poe smiled weakly. "I just want to make sure you are alright."

Leia returned his smile. "You have done fantastic work for the Resistance Poe, I'm proud of the man you have become, Shara would have been proud of you too."

Poe swallowed tears back as he stared down at his brave leader. "Thank you General, that means so much coming from you."

The older General nodded. "Listen to me. Everything I have made you do, every punishment I've had you endure, all the praise, all the scolding it's been because I see potential in you to be a leader. I know I'm hard on you but it's because I need you to lead these people when I'm not here anymore."

Poe shook his head. "Don't, don't talk like that."

"Shut up and listen Poe. You come from a family that fought for freedom, you fought for me. You are the strongest, smartest, if not most reckless man I know. Not to mention the kindest, you fell in love with a woman you had every right not to trust or to forgive because of who she is married to but you did. You are the only one I trust to lead the Resistance after I'm gone."

Poe reached out to take her hand. "You're gonna be here for a long time General, nobody is as tough and strong as you."

Leia raised an eyebrow. "Poe, I've done everything I can for the Resistance, it's time I passed on the torch to the next generation of rebels, and that's you."

Poe felt tears cloud his eyes as he held her hand.

"Just promise me one thing?"

Poe nodded. "Anything General."

"When this war is over, you put the fighting aside. If you and Lyra both survive this war, you find her again and you spend the rest of your life with her. You move back home to Yavin and enjoy life surrounded by the people you love. She loves you, I know it. Regardless of what is happening now with her being reunited with her husband, she loves you. You deserve each other, you deserve to be happy Poe."

He nodded. "I will General I promise, I know Lyra loves and respects you as much I do."

"When you see her, tell her something from me. Tell her she's stronger than she knows, I know she's had a rough time with family, but I would have been proud to call someone as strong as her my daughter."

A tear fell from Poe's eye as he nodded. "I'll tell her. You need rest General, we'll have you feeling better in no time."

As Leia fell back into sleep, Poe went to talk to the doctor on duty.

"What's the matter with her? She's getting weaker by the hour."

The doctor shot the Commander a sympathetic look. "When she was exposed to the galaxy's atmosphere, she suffered an acute case of solar radiation. It's eating away at her quicker than a lot of cases do. She, I'm sorry Commander, there's no cure for solar radiation and I don't know how long she has left."

Poe nodded solemnly before leaving the med bay. As he stood in the ship's corridor he hit the side of the wall before slumping down as he held his head in his hands. Leia was dying, and Lyra wasn't even there to say goodbye, or comfort him. As Poe thought of Hux forcing the love of his life to stay on-board that dreadful ship against her will, he clenched his fists. He would save Lyra, even if it was the last thing he ever did.

XXX

A few days had passed since Ren becoming Supreme Leader. Lyra had rarely ventured out from hers and Hux's chambers from fear of running into the Ren. Truth by told, it was more Armitage who feared Ren's approach to Lyra since she had attacked him.

She had noticed her husband had been quiet these past few days and knew it was out of scheming against Ren. She also feared it was due to Hux planning an attack on the Resistance to appease the new leader. Lyra wasn't stupid. She knew her husband, she knew he would try as hard as possible to please Ren in order to lead him into a false sense of security before he had the chance to end him himself before seizing power.

Lyra herself felt weak. Despite her growing connection to the force, her feeling so shut off from the rest of the world was drawing her further and further into a state of depression. She was tired all the time and was eating less. The worst thing was, she could feel herself forgetting aspects of Poe, she could no longer feel the memory of his kiss strong against her senses, or his laugh. As a result, she would cry at the realisation that eventually, he would be nothing but a memory. A distant one at that. And Leia. She had no idea whether she was safe or not.

Armitage returned in the evening as Lyra stood by the window, sipping a glass of wine.

"Hello darling, I'm sorry I was too late to join you for dinner, Ren had me running circles after him."

"I didn't eat anyway. I wasn't hungry" she said quietly, barely turning away from the window.

He noticed her staring out into the distance. "Still hoping to see his ship pull up?"

This time she did look at him. "No, no it's not that. I'm just wondering how Leia is, I'm worried about her. I've heard no word, the Resistance haven't even tried to radio through to inform me, it seems odd they haven't tried. I think they might be forgetting me."

He noticed the sadness and detachment in her tone, truly she was falling apart and there was nothing he could do, not without losing her himself.

"I'm, I'm sure they would radio through if anything happens, your Pilot has a talent at communicating despite our blocking attempts."

She nodded slowly, continuing to stare out into space as Hux relayed his day to her.

As he spoke, she suddenly felt a surge of power run through her, causing the scotch decanter Hux was opening to smash. He cried out in surprise as he leapt back and as he stared at Lyra, she frowned, suddenly overtaken by a strong sense of dizziness. She tried to focus on her husband as he stared at her before she dropped her glass and fainted.

Hux caught her body before her head could hit the ground but he could not wake her. Scooping her up into his arms, he took her to the med bay where he stood guard to find out more from the doctors.

XXX

When Lyra awoke an hour later, Hux was dutifully by her side. He smiled sadly at her as she sat up in bed. Armitage had returned her to their bed after the doctor had seen to her.

"Darling, how are you feeling?"

She frowned. "Strange, I'm not sure what happened. It was like a surge of energy flowed through me and now I feel something is amiss."

Armitage lowered his head and went to speak, but it was as if he couldn't get the words out.

Lyra panicked, thinking the worst, she sat up properly and gripped his hand. "Armitage, what's happened? What's wrong?"

Armitage met her stare. "I'm so sorry my love, I wish I wasn't having to deliver this bad news to you but, it's Princess Leia, she's, she's passed away."

The breath caught in Lyra's throat, she felt her airways tighten so much it pained her as she immediately tried to combat tears. She let out a gasp before the tears fell.

"No. No it can't be. How, how did she die?"

Armitage shifted closer to her. "Solar radiation from being out in space for too long. The Resistance radioed through anonymously to tell us. I'm so sorry my love."

Lyra's tears fell freely now. "Is that why I fainted?"

Hux nodded. "The doctors said when two people connected to the force are close enough, they are connected to each other's life forces. So when one person passes, the other can sense the disturbance in the force, sometimes so strongly that it can momentarily destabilise the other person. I'm so sorry my darling."

Lyra buried her head in her hands as she cried. "I didn't even get to say goodbye Armitage, she's gone and I didn't even get to see her one last time."

Without worrying it was the wrong thing to do, Armitage climbed into bed next to Lyra and held her close as she cried. He had no words to comfort her this time, no promise of good things to come so instead he held her as she wept against him.

XXX

Armitage returned to work the next morning, having attended to his wife until the late hours of the night, he hadn't had a chance to sleep so he believed getting to work early would mean he could sneak away earlier too.

When he returned to his wife early that evening, he found her slumped on the floor, peering out into the black skies as usual. She had been drinking but her food remained untouched.

"My darling, are you, it's a silly question at a time like this I know but are you alright?"

She turned to him, her face red with crying, her eyes watery and her lip trembling.

"I can't get the image of her dying out of my head Tij. I keep wondering if she was in pain or if she was suffering at all in her final moments. I keep thinking of the Resistance, of how they are coping without her. What of Poe? Poor Poe, it's like he's lost his mother all over again."

Armitage poured himself a glass of wine, it was more of an attempt to drink the rest of the wine himself in order to stop her drinking more than it was out of his own desire for wine.

"I'm sorry you are going through this my darling, truly I am. If there is anything I can do to help, you know I will."

She stood up slowly. "You could let me contact them? Find out how they are?"

The General swallowed nervously before shaking his head. "You know I can't do that my love. Even if I wanted to I couldn't."

Lyra looked to the ground before frowning, placing her glass roughly on the desk, she strode past him.

"Then you do not seek to help me at all" she spat before climbing roughly into bed and pulling the covers over her.

"Is there anything within my power I can do for you?"

There was a long pause. "No. Just leave me alone Armitage."

Days passed, for Lyra it felt like weeks. She refused to eat and sleep did not come about easily. Either the the nightmares of Leia dying or Ren's visions plagued her thoughts and instead she would find herself crying into the night as Armitage slept by her side, waking up to the sounds of her crying occasionally. He had given up comforting her, he didn't know how. Not without letting her return to the Resistance.

XXX

A week later Armitage decided to take a day off on account of Lyra growing weaker due to her refusing to eat. He was truly worried about her, fearing for her life even. It was as if she was giving up the will to live.

As they sat at the dinner table to eat breakfast together, he noticed her pushing her food around her plate, her face as gaunt as his had been when he was without her.

"My darling, you must eat."

"I'm not hungry."

"You haven't eaten in days, you are making yourself ill. Please sweetheart, eat something."

"I told you I'm not hungry. I'm not in the mood to eat."

Armitage cleared his throat. "You are the thinnest I've ever seen you. I want to help you my darling but I'm not sure how I can."

She shook her head. "There's nothing you can do. I'm losing my family, bit by bit. There is nothing to be done for it."

He leaned over and clasped her hand gently, the bones prominent to touch as he did so.

"You still have me."

She gave him a weak smile. "Yes, I have you."

As she went to stand, she immediately fell, on account of her frailness, gripping the table as Armitage caught her.

"Darling, this is awful, I need to get you to the med bay again."

She gripped his arm tightly. "No please, they will only put me on a drip and make me even more of a prisoner than I already am, just, let it be."

He helped her to the bed. "Let it be? So I'm just supposed to sit here and watch you die slowly? Lyra you know I cannot do that" he told her, his voice wobbling as tears were on the verge of breaking.

"What do I have to live for Tij? I'm lonely, I'm miserable, I'm bored, and now the ones I love are starting to die around me. I am held a prisoner here by the First Order, my mind is held prisoner by Ren, tell me, if you were me, would you honestly feel any different to how I feel now?"

She had a point. When she phrased everything like that it was no wonder she couldn't hold onto life as she once had. Other than him, she had nothing to live for anymore, and he feared that living for him was the last thing she wanted nowadays.

"I miss her Armitage. I didn't get to say goodbye and I have to live with that. The only one who knows what I'm going through right now is Poe, and I know you don't want to hear it but it's true. He has lost the woman that was like a mother to him, as have I. And I have no idea how he is, I have no idea if he's in as much pain as I am Tij and it's killing me. It's killing me that I cannot see that.

He's becoming a distant memory Tij and it's hurting more and more every minute. I missed Leia's funeral. I won't get to see her off into the next life, I won't be able to comfort my friends, or Poe, and poor BB-8, he must be distressed to see his master in such pain. I do not know how to bear it all Tij, I don't and you cannot help me bear it, I'm sorry, stars I know you would if you could but you can't. I am alone in this, and I will be for the rest of my life now."

Armitage watched as she cried. He watched her grow hysterical at her own realisations. He watched the tears fall as he noted the sallowness of her skin, how pale she was, how her eyes were permanently red from crying so much. Enough was enough he thought to himself.

"If that's really how you feel, you must go to him."

She looked up at him through tearful eyes. "What?"

He nodded. "You heard me. You must go to him, your Pilot. To the Resistance. You must say your goodbyes, get closure, work through this loss with them, albeit temporarily."

She shook her head. "This isn't a funny joke Armitage."

"It isn't a joke Lyra. I cannot watch you die, I cannot see you in this pain. If, if I let you go, would you promise to come back to me after you have comforted your friends?"

She stared at him in disbelief. "You would allow me to see them?"

He nodded slowly. "I would allow you, yes, just this once."

She continued to stare at him, still in confusion at his words.

"Why? Why would you allow that when it risks both our lives?"

"Because I love you."

In that moment, she knew he meant it. He would allow her something that not only risked their safety, but also caused him great pain. He knew allowing her to visit Poe again would run the risk of her leaving him again, of her falling straight back into his arms and yet, he was willing to allow it. All to save her life, to see her happy again. His love for her was stronger than she could have imagined.

"Thank you, Tij, thank you."

He nodded solemnly, helping her up off the bed.

"It's fine, I trust you can find where he is, judging by the tracker I know you have."

She nodded, almost embarrassed to admit the truth to him.

"Then leave tonight when everyone is sleeping, I'll secure an exit route for you, stand watch so nobody else has to and runs the risk of spotting you. You have a day Lyra, if you aren't back in a day I will bring the force of the First Order down hard enough to end the Resistance in one blow, do you hear me?"

She nodded eagerly.

"Good. Now, will you please eat something?"

She practically raced to the dinner table once more, as much as her frail body would physically allow her. When she was sat down she realised how childish she must have seemed, refusing to eat until she got what she wanted. In truth that is not what she wanted. Food was truly the last thing on her mind given her distress, but Armitage pulling this favour for her, she was willing to do almost anything for him in thanks.


	38. Chapter 38: Whole Again

**Chapter 38- Whole Again**

I'm sorry it's been so long since I've updated, again life just took hold! I managed to go see the new Galaxy's Edge in Disneyworld and it FULLY reignited by love for both Poe and Hux so here is a new chapter. I also didn't want to get too far ahead of my story with the new film coming soon as I like the idea of my story being woven into the film narratives. That being said, I debated skipping this chapter for several reasons but decided to keep it in as I think it shows the love both Poe and Hux have for Lyra and how she truly is coming to grips with being stuck between the two as well as dealing with her grief over Leia. Hopefully those dynamics show well and it doesn't come across too much like some sort of Twilight-esque love triangle thing! Anyway, I hope you enjoy! As always, comments are always very much appreciated as are follows and favourites etc :)

Armitage spent the rest of the afternoon working on the best route for Lyra to slip out unnoticed by the First Order, using her help to learn how to hack the security systems and reroute them to loop old footage.

By the evening, they were both ready. Lyra wore a simple, modest black gown that flared out at the shoulders as if she were wearing a cape with it it. Since Leia's passing, she had forsaken her best fashions for her more demure clothes.

Armitage led her down the hallways of the ship quietly to the escape pods, quickly telling the guards they were dismissed from their shifts.

As he secured a pod for her, her hands shook nervously. She wanted nothing more than to return to Poe, but now the time was here she barely knew what to do with herself.

"Do you know where you are going?"

"Yes. I'm quite sure" she replied. Judging from the tracker Poe was in the same system, only 9 parsecs away, it seemed strange that he had been so close all that time.

"You must surrender yourself as soon as you can Lyra. They will see this ship and think the worst so keep all channels of communication open. Do you understand?"

He turned to look at her as the ship was ready.

She nodded and he noted her nerves.

"You will be fine, I can hold off the First Order for a day, after that they will start to ask questions. I'm giving you 24 hours exactly. Is that clear?"

Again she nodded before placing her hands on his face gently, touching her forehead to his.  
"Thank you Tij. Thank you so much."

He relished in her closeness for a moment, her breath against his face a comfort to him.

He kissed her forehead softly. "It's fine. Now go, before someone sees."

She climbed into the small TIE fighter and took one final look up at him.

"I love you Lyra."

She paused. "I love you too."

In truth she had meant it. Perhaps not in the same way as he loved her, or perhaps just not in the same capacity, but she did. She did still love him.

His heart rested in his throat at her admission before the TIE fighter's hatch closed and she escaped off into the night.

XXX

It took Lyra an hour to find the ship Poe's tracker led to. And it took only a minute of her entering the ship's eye-line before a voice echoed through her radio.

"What is your purpose here TIE fighter 0947?"

"It's Lyrasanna Nyine, Captain Lyrasanna, I uh, i'm here to see Poe Dameron."

There was a pause.

"Lyra? Is that really you? It's Kaydel, Kaydel Connix."

Lyra took a breath of relief at that at least. She knew Connix wouldn't order an attack out of precaution.

"Hi Kaydel. How are you?"

"I'm, well, I'm alright. We have taken a lot of casualties since the General's death. Why are we having this conversation here though, I'll open the docks for you."

Lyra waited as Kaydel allowed her access before landing the TIE fighter inside the ships hanger safely.

Kaydel was waiting for her when Lyra emerged from the ship.

"Lyra, I'm so glad you're alright. We all thought the worst after not hearing from you."

"Thank you Kaydel. How are you? How is Poe? Is he alright?"

Kaydel sighed. "I'm the only one he's agreed to see since Leia passed away. I've been trying to get him to sleep and eat but he won't listen. He just, he just sits there in her study alone."

Lyra thought it strange that Kaydel was the only one Poe had allowed to get close to him. She had never believed him and Kaydel to be particularly close and if anyone should comfort him without Lyra there to do it, it would have been Finn or Rey.

"Please Kaydel, take me to him."

Kaydel nodded and led Lyra through the ship to Leia's old study. As they walked, people warmly embraced Lyra, believing she had finally returned to the Resistance.

At the door to the study, Kaydel left Lyra to it, knowing they would want some privacy.  
The young woman knocked on the door. "Poe?"

Nothing.

"Poe, open the door."

"Leave me alone."

His voice, It was comforting and sad to hear at the same time. She heard the sadness in his voice. His frustration.

"Poe please, it's me, Lyra. It's me."

There was silence and then, the door opened and she met the sad, soulful eyes of the man she loved so desperately.

"Lyra, it's really you."

Before she could reply, he pulled her inside the study, closing the door behind him as he squeezed Lyra to him, kissing her more fiercely than she had ever been kissed.

His kiss was hungry, as if he had been deprived of kisses his entire life and Lyra's hands instinctively went to his hair, gripping it as his kiss deepened, his tongue sliding against hers as his teeth nipped at her bottom lip.

"By the stars I've missed you" she muttered between breaths.

His hands ran over the length of her body as his tongue trailed along her neck and over her collarbone.

"Poe, how are you my love?"

"Shh" he replied. "I don't want to talk right now, I need to feel you, I need to have you."

She didn't protest, not when she desired his touch as much as he desired hers. Her hands went to his hair, gripping it as he made short work of her dress, pulling it off her shoulders, kissing them as the dress fell to the floor. He gathered her in his arms with ease, she had lost so much weight since he had last held her. As he lifted her, she locked her legs around him and he lowered them both to the ground gently.

He leaned back to stare at her before pulling his own shirt off. Lyra noticed the stubble on his face, how tired he looked, but by the stars he was still as beautiful to her as he had always been. He worked himself out of his clothes before sliding Lyra's underwear off.

He took one look at her body before leaning back down and sliding into her. They both let out a moan of relief at being one again. Her breath tickled his cheek softly and he stared down at her, admiring every angle of her face, the face he ached to see again up close for weeks now.

Her slender hands found his neck as she met his gaze and he noticed the tears in her eyes.

"It's ok sweetheart, I've got you now."

He filled her to the hilt, staying still a moment as she adjusted to him. It wasn't simply a desire to sleep with one another, truth be told it had been a long time since either of them had thought back to the memory of their sex, no matter how mind blowing it was. They merely craved each other's touch, to be close to one another.

"Poe, I love you, I love you so much" she whispered.

He began to move inside of her, causing her to grip his arms as she relished the feel of him. He wrapped an arm around her waist as he held her as close to him as possible.

"I love you too Lyra, more than I ever thought possible to love another person" he whispered in her ear, before leaning down to kiss her neck softly. Lyra's tears fell silently as she pressed her face against Poe's neck. She felt a mixture of emotions, pure joy at seeing Poe again, sadness from the loss of Leia, and fear, fear that her reunion with Poe was so very temporary. Poe felt the wetness from her tears and pulled back to stare at her, stilling his movements for a moment.

"I've got you sweetheart, I'm here now, we're together again, everything's going to be alright now" he told her before kissing her tenderly.

She nodded slowly, running her hands through his thick hair and he thrust into her as he kissed her wrist softly, his soft lips lingering on her pulse point, which was beating faster than it had done in weeks.

She cried out as he hit a certain spot in her and he widened his eyes at her. "There?"

She nodded, her breath short as a familiar warmth began to built up inside of her.

"Poe, yes, right there" she whispered.

"Are you close sweetheart? You almost there?"

Lyra nodded, moaning softly as her hands found his back, digging her nails into his soft flesh. She met his eyes as she came, tightening around Poe as she did so. The feel of Lyra around him drew him to his own finish and he stifled their moans by kissing her, his tongue crashing against her own. They stayed like that for a moment with Poe still inside of her as they caught their breath and relished the closeness of their bodies to one another. Finally, after a minute or two, Poe moved to lay next to her and held Lyra close to him.

She traced circles over his chest softly as she smiled up at him. For a while they didn't speak, with so much to say, where would they even start?

"You're thin."

She nodded slowly. "I've not had much of an appetite, since you were taken from me."

Poe ran a hand along her body slowly, wincing slightly at the feel of her bones. "You have to eat sweetheart, my clothes will just fall off you otherwise."

Stars how she missed wearing his clothes.

"You have stubble now" she smiled slightly.

"Yeah, I haven't shaved in a while, hasn't really felt like a priority."

"It suits you, for what it's worth, it suits you very well."

He met her smile and kissed her head gently.

"How are you holding up? Poe, I'm so sorry about Leia."

The Commander shook his head slowly. "Honestly Lyra, I'm not sure how I'm holding up, without you by my side, it feels like I'm barely living."

She held him tighter, as if desperate to keep hold of him.

"She left me in charge."

Lyra nodded. "I'm not surprised, she trusted you, she knew your loyalty to the Resistance was unwavering, and she loved you Poe, like a son."

He paused, before frowning. "Yeah but, in charge of the whole Resistance? I don't know if I can manage that."

"If anyone can it's you my love."

He smiled down at her. "And you. That's why I need you with me."

"Oh really? And here I was thinking you needed me around because you loved me."

He nudged her affectionately. "You know that's why I need you too."

His lip quivered. "It's been hard. Losing Leia, I mean, she was practically another mother to me. Losing her has been so hard, especially without you here with me" he told her with tears in his eyes.

Lyra ran her hand along his cheek softly. "I'm here now Poe, I know it must be hard, stars I know it's been hard for me to be without you. Not knowing if you're safe, not knowing if you're alive it's been like a torture worse than I could have imagined."

Poe intwined a finger through her hair as he kissed her forehead softly. "My dad asked how you were, I didn't have the heart to tell him you were back with the First Order. I'm still in denial about it myself."

Lyra nodded as she leaned into his embrace before leaning over to get her discarded dress to cover them with. Poe noticed her back as she turned away, littered with scars. He leaned forward as he traced his fingers over them soflty.

"Stars, Lyra, what the hell happened?"

She half turned back to him. "Sorry, I didn't want you to see them."

He frowned. "Did he do that to you? Did Hux hurt you? I'll kill him Lyra, husband or not."

She shook her head fiercely. "No, no it wasn't him. He wouldn't hurt me, even if he wanted to I don't think he could bring himself to do it. It was Snoke. The day after we were captured."

Poe's fingertips ghosted the memories of her wounds ever so softly but he practically shook with rage. "I'll kill him. I'll kill him and all of the First Order for this Lyra."

A tear fell from her eyes. "I didn't want you to see these scars Poe, it's a reminder of how I'm a prisoner to them now, a reminder of that I wasn't strong enough to stop them."

Poe kissed her neck gently. "No sweetheart. Don't say that. It isn't your fault. The First Order thrive on draining the power out of strong people. They want to break you Lyra, don't let them. I don't care about the scars. Nothing could ever make you less beautiful to me."

He turned her so she lay on her stomach and proceeded to kiss her scars slowly.

"You think they make you weak? All I see is strength, Snoke must have done some real damage and look, here you are, alive and strong. Back where you belong" Poe whispered against her. His breath warm against her skin.

"I can't stay long Poe."

Poe ignored her, continuing to run his lips along her back gently.

She relaxed against his touch again, realising once more how wonderful his skin felt against her own.

When he finished kissing every inch of her scars, he leant over her, kissing her neck gently before she inclined her head towards him.

"What do you mean you can't stay? I just got you back."

She winced at the realisation the pain she was about to cause him.

"I promised Hux I would return to him. He only allowed me to come here long enough to see you, to make sure you were alright, to mourn Leia with you."

Poe frowned, drawing away from her slightly. "You promised him? Who gives a fuck what you promised him, Lyra, you can't go back to him, you owe him nothing."

She turned on her back to face him properly, reaching up to stroke his cheek gently. "I owe him my life. As do you. He's kept me alive for this long, he thwarted the First Order's attempts at attacking us when I was with the Resistance, he's sacrificed a lot to keep me safe."

Poe shook his head. "For his own selfish desire to have you."

She nodded. "Perhaps, but still, I'm still standing here because of him. Snoke might have killed me by now, Ren definitely would have. Now Snoke is dead and Ren has assumed control of the First Order, Armitage is at their mercy as much as I am."

Poe frowned down at her. "I can't believe you are saying this. I can't believe you are going back to him, after I just got you back."

She wrapped her hand around his arm as she kissed his bicep softly. "I'm not just going back for his own safety. I'm going for yours too. If I stay here, either Ren or Armitage will bring down their full wrath upon the Resistance. Our numbers are dwindling Poe, and while I have every faith in you as a leader, you need time to recoporate, I can give you that."

He stared down at the ground, causing Lyra to nudge him soflty. "Hey, do you trust me still?"

Poe met her gaze. With her hair splayed out on the ground around her, staring up at him as if no time had passed since they had last held each other, he was reminded just how much he loved her.

"Of course I trust you."

She stroked his cheek softly again, smiling up at him faintly. "Then you have to believe I will find my way to you again, for good. I love you Poe, I'll find my way back, I always will. When this war is over, we can be together properly. We can go home to Yavin and be a real family."

He smirked as he ran a hand through her hair gently. "So you finally came around to the idea of moving with me to Yavin?"

She shook her head. "Not exactly. I just realised, everything, Naboo, Yavin, D'Qar, a ship floating out in space, none of it means home to me anymore. You're my home."

Poe's eyes seemed to light up at her words. The pain that had been in his face from losing Leia seemed to disappear.

"You know, when I suggested Yavin, that was just a suggestion, I would move to Naboo if that's where you're happy. I would live anywhere with you too."

Lyra smiled, running her fingertips along his arm slowly. "No. I need to start a new life with you. Besides, you said you would build me a walk-in closet. I want to build a home with you, in the place that makes you happiest, a place that ties you to your family. Naboo doesn't hold that sentiment over me. Perhaps with you by my side, Yavin will."

Poe leaned down to kiss her. "You are amazing, you know that right? I am in constant awe of your strength and your selflessness and just how deeply I am in love with you."

She felt tears threaten to fall. As Poe settled back next to her, he held her close. "Hey, don't be sad sweetheart. We will get through this and come through the other side. We're made of stronger things you and I."

She nodded. "I know we will. I love you too."

She looked around the room before looking back up at Poe. "Where's B?"

"Outside helping the others. Why, you getting bored of me already?"

Lyra playfully hit his chest. "You know that isn't true. I just want to know how my favourite droid is doing."

Poe leaned over her, tickling her sides gently as he moved in closer. "I'm not ready to share you with anyone just yet, give me a a little while longer."

Lyra traced her fingertips across the stubble on his chin. "It really does suit you, this stubble."

He paused a moment. "Feels weird doesn't it, this quietness. It's been so long since we saw each other, I don't even know where to start when it comes to deciding what to talk to you about."

She gulped. "Do you, does it still feel right? Do I still feel right?"

Poe frowned. "Stars, yes, that's not what I meant, I just meant, I really hoped we could pick up where we left off but it's all been so miserable for the both of us lately, going over how shitty these past few weeks have been seems, weird."

She nodded. "I agree. I feel like everything I could tell you about what's happened since I left would only hurt you."

Poe stroked her cheek. "Lyra, don't say that, talk to me, you don't have to be alone anymore. You can talk to me, I'm here for you."

Lyra thought of her training sessions, of her and Hux's injuries at the hand of the First Order, if Snoke and Ren's intimidating behaviour.

"Snoke knows about my connection to the force. I think he's trying to train me to be another weapon, another apprentice, just like Ren."

Poe couldn't help but scoff. "He picked the wrong woman. I've never met anyone less in tune with the dark side."

She looked down, suddenly embarrassed.

"Lyra, what is it? What's happened?"

She met his gaze with tears in her eyes. "Nothing. Nothing's happened as such, it's just, I'm worried Poe, I grow weaker and angrier every day. Angry at Ren, at Armitage, at the fact I'm not with you, angry I couldn't save Leia. I'm angry with everything Poe, I'm worried this anger can be used against me, but while I'm away from you and the Resistance, I can't help the anger."

Poe held her closer. "Hey, you are angry because you can't be with the people who love and respect you. You aren't a bad person Lyra, you are just trapped right now and it's making you frustrated. There wasn't anything we could have done to save Leia. We all did everything we could, and you, you didn't even know what was happening. You are good Lyra, whatever anger you feel is normal, and you will come out the other side of this, fine, we both will. Leia told me to tell you something before she left us. She said you are stronger than you think, you can fight whatever darkness surrounds you Lyra, she knew it, and so do I."

As silent tears fell from her eyes, she revelled in his warmth, in the feel of his breath against her cheek and the soft touch of his skin on her own. While she had recently been comforted by Armitage, Poe's presence was something different altogether. He kept her sane and happy and she never once had to doubt herself when she was with him.

"It feels like it's been so long since we had fun Poe. I can see myself growing far from the memory of our adventures together, of the cave in Felucia and of Canto Bight and visiting your father in Yavin. I feel like I'm slipping away from that life and residing myself to life in the First Order before this war kills me."

His nose skimmed her temple as he nudged her affectionately, his arms closing in around her, stroking the soft flesh of her sides. "Hey, don't say that. You aren't going anywhere, I won't let you slip away from me. When we get away from the First Order for good, we'll make new memories, a whole load of them. We'll build our home together and invite friends around, maybe have a farm, live off the land, fly all over the galaxy discovering new planets, get married."

She met his gaze, matching his own lazy smile. "You have thought all of this through haven't you?"

He nodded. "Every little detail. I mean, obviously it's not what we have to do, but yeah, I can see my future with you pretty damn clearly."

"I've been through wanting so many different paths for myself Poe. With Armitage I thought I wanted to just be married to someone who loved me. Then I met you and I was sure I wanted uncertainty, the risks life threw at me, as long as I had you there with me to experience those uncertainties with. Now I'm with the Order and every day seems to be another life-threatening risk is thrown my way, I think something in the middle of those two things might be what I need."

Poe's steady breathing comforted her as she spoke. "Me too. When this war ends, we'll have it all Lyra, I promise."

She sat up suddenly. "Don't make promises you can't keep Poe."

He sat up with her, kissing her shoulder softly. "I will keep it, if I can help it, if I don't die somewhere along the way."

"Don't say that. I can't even think about that possibility."

Outside, a loud bang sounded against the door, and an all too familiar series of beeps.

Poe rolled his eyes. "Knew I couldn't keep you away from him for too long, alright buddy, give me a second."

As Poe pulled his underwear on, Lyra covered herself with her discarded dress before her lover opened the door, allowing BB-8 to roll in towards her excidedly.

Lyra placed an arm around her favourite droid as she rested her head against his own, laughing at the droid's happy beeps.

"I've missed you too B, thank you for keeping Poe alive in my absence."

The droid looked between her and Poe as Poe joined them on the floor again.

BB-8 let out a long series of beeps, causing Poe to frown and shake his head.

"Hey! I've had the Resistance under control, I know we need Lyra but I've been doing ok managing things right?"

The droid looked up at Lyra and shook his head.

"I need you to carry on looking after Poe for me, I'm going away again, for a while" Lyra told the droid as she scratched his sides affectionately.

The astromech droid let out a long, sad sounding noise, causing Lyra's heart to break.

"I'm sorry B, I have to go back to the First Order to keep you and Poe safe."

BB-8 nudged her affectionately as Poe brushed her hair away from her face slowly.

"Don't worry buddy, we'll get her back, we'll be a family again soon enough."

All all 3 of them stayed there in that room, talking and laughing, and forgetting the world outside. They even spent a few hours sleeping next to each other, BB-8 watching over them protectively as Poe held her close, both of them revelling in the simple pleasure of enjoying each other's company after being away from one another so long.

After a few hours, Lyra's alarm on her radio went off that alerted her to the fact that she had to leave. Poe stirred in his sleep, watching as she sat up to put her dress on.

"Are you sure there isn't anything I can say to make you stay?"

He stroked the nape of her back gently as she looked back at him, leaning down to stroke his cheek.

"My love, it's not about convincing me to stay because I'm in two minds about this, I want to stay, believe me I do, but I'm leaving to keep you safe. We've found our way back to one another once, we'll do it again."

She leaned down to kiss him, his lips harder to pull away from each time her own met them. His hands found her neck, pulling her closer as he kissed her.

"I don't want you to see me off onto my ship, I don't want you to see me go" she whispered against his mouth.

"Lyra, you don't have to do that, you don't have to leave alone" he said, in-between kissing her.

"I won't be alone, B can show me the way, can't you B?"

The droid nodded almost reluctantly, clearly upset she was leaving so soon.

"I love you" Poe said as he sat up to pull her into a tight hug.

"I love you Poe Dameron, remember, don't die" she said to him.

"Or you'll kill me yourself" the Comander smirked.

Damn right" she replied as she pulled away.

He kissed her one more time before Lyra stood up and followed BB-8 to the docks, looking back at Poe one last time before the doors closed behind him. As B led her through the ship, beeping mopedly, Lyra comforted him, assuring him it wouldn't be long before she was home with him again.

As they got to her ship, she leant down, hugging the droid close to her. "Goodbye B, I'm sorry my visit is so short this time. I'll be back soon enough. Will you do me a favour?"

The droid beeped in agreement.

"Please keep an eye on Poe, when he's sad, reassure him you're there, tell him I'll be there for him soon, tell him I love him, I know he can be hotheaded, so please try to make him make good decisions."

BB-8 nodded before Lyra stood up to leave.

"Be safe B, I'll see you around."

She turned, not wanting to linger on leaving those she loved the most and entered her ship, making her way back to the Finalizer after alerting Hux that she was on her way back.

She made her way back through the private dock, closest to Hux's office and walked through the hallways back to her and Hux's chambers.

Inside, Hux was sat at his desk, concentrating on paperwork, a glass of wine in one of his hands. As soon as the door closed behind Lyra he looked up at her, standing up as he did so.

"Lyra, you're here, truth be told, I wasn't sure you would come back."

The weight of leaving Poe hit her, and she could no longer hold back tears. Armitage looked over at her, taking a step forward, unsure of how to approach her knowing she had just been with Poe.

"Armitage, I need, will you just hold me, please?"

Without a moment's hesitation Armitage went to her, scooping her up in his arms and bringing her to the sofa, before he could protest, she lay inbtween his legs and wrapped her arms around his waist, resting her head against his chest. He closed his arms around her, stroking her hair gently as she cried. He didn't speak, he could offer no words of comfort to her, instead he just settled on being there for her, until eventually, she fell asleep on his chest.


	39. Chapter 39: Ghosts of the Past

**Chapter 39: Ghosts of the Past**

 **I am on a bit of a writing streak, despite my new job getting busier and busier, guess I couldn't stay away from my muses Poe and Hux too long! Visiting Galaxy's Edge inspired me too and I have enough chapters written out to last me until the new film which hopefully will help me map out the next part of the story. Truth be told, I know exactly how this story will end but it's the stuff before the ending that I can flesh out and change around a little from whatever ideas are already in my head. So, with that said, enjoy! Don't forget to leave those lovely comments/reviews etc if you can please, I didn't get much feedback from last chapter so i'm worried I've left this story too long and a lot of people have lost interest!**

As Lyra slept there in his arms, Armitage half wished he was a different sort of man to the one he had hoped to be for Lyra. There was no doubt she had gone to her lover, the Pilot, his love rival. There was no doubt she had kissed him, most likely lay with him and yet here he was, jumping at the chance to welcome her back with open arms.

He wished he could have been strong enough to let her stay there with the Resistance, for her own happiness and his own sanity. But he was a weak man, he always had been, at first it was weakness apparent only in the eyes of his father, then to some men in the military and now, even at the height of his career, he was weak because of his wife.

Letting his wife go to the Resistance would ultimately end in her death, letting her stay would draw whatever life force she had left out of her….. if this war didn't end soon. With the war over, he could start afresh, cross the bridge of her feelings for the Pilot when it came to it, but at least they would be away from war, from Ren, from the finalizer and living in constant fear. He wondered if Lyra would have meant as much to him as she did if he had grown up with love and affection. If he would have always seen her as such a pure spirit, as the only one he could ever love.

Still, there were all just what ifs. The reality was that he was utterly, completely and hopelessly in love with her, and he always would be, despite whatever bullshit Pilot stood in his way.

He stared down at his watch, it was 8:45….. he was due at work 45 minutes ago, yet he didn't have the heart to wake her. As if sensing his need, she stirred, stretching her legs out before looking up at him.

"Hey" she whispered.

He smiled at her lazy expression, pushing the hair from her face. "Well, good morning."

"Sorry if I made you sleep in, do you need to go to work?"

Armitage shrugged. "It's fine, I can make up the time later, how are you feeling?"

"Like I just travelled light speed twice in less than 24 hours while suffering emotional trauma, other than that, peachy" she replied.

Hux ran his hand along her arm as she yawned. "I hope you managed to get some closure, about Leia at least."

She nodded slowly. "Nobody is angry I missed the funeral, given the circumstances. She passed peacefully. I suppose that's all I could ask for in that situation."

Armitage continued to stroke her arm softly. "Did she, did she leave any message for you?"

"Yes, she said I was stronger than I believe."

Armitage smiled at her. "Well, she was certainly right about that."

Lyra looked down at the floor. "I still can't believe she's gone. It feels like the galaxy has gotten a little darker."

Without warning, he laced his fingers through hers and held her hand. "I truly am sorry for the pain you are feeling Lyra, I really truly am."

The intimacy of it felt wrong. Wrong in the way that it made her feel infinitely guilty that both Armitage and Poe brought her such comfort, that her husband was so ready to forgive her and move on with their life together despite her finding such joy in the arms of another man just hours ago.

She gently pulled away from him, getting up of the sofa.

"I know you are Tij. I know you are. Now I don't wish to keep you from work, Ren is probably still fuming about me, I wouldn't want to rock the boat anymore and have you face the consequences."

He looked disappointed that Lyra had left his embrace, standing up, he moved past her to get ready for work, slicking his hair back before securing his black gloves on.

That familiar cold of the finalizer crept up on Lyra and she fastened one of her robes around her, perching on the edge of the bed as Armitage finished getting ready. When he was done, he turned to his young wife, taking steps towards her.

"Will you be alright here?"

She nodded. "I always manage, somehow."

He leant down to kiss her hair. "Remember what Leia said, you are stronger than you believe you are."

Lyra smiled at his words as he left her alone in their chambers once more. She wondered how long she would have to remain in hiding from Ren before she could at least return to training again. It gave her something to pass the time. Without that, she felt as if her whole life would be wasted within those damned chambers.

As Lyra sat waiting around, as she so often seemed to these days, she thought back to the force tree on Yavin. Luke had planted it there for Shara and Kez as a gift for their services for the rebellion. When Lyra had touched it, she had felt the force course through her. She had felt some of the spirts that had made contact with that tree, including Shara.

Shara had even managed to speak to Lyra through that tree. She wondered if could contact other force sensitive people who had passed away through the tree. What if she didn't even need the tree for that. What if her control of the force was strong enough that she could use that connection herself, as she was?

Leia.

Lyra thought hard of her fallen general, she tried to picture her as hard as she could in her mind, imagined reaching out to her from beyond this living world and bringing her back. She concentrated as hard as she could until, one of Hux's crystal glasses shattered, causing Lyra to cry out in shock.

"Fuck. Tij is going to be angry I broke another one of his glasses" Lyra told herself.

She focused on the connection to Leia again, reaching out as far as she could. Again another glass broke causing Lyra to swear out in frustration.

"Come on Leia, I know you can hear me, wherever you are just follow my voice" Lyra said out loud.

Once more Lyra closed her eyes and reached out a hand and tried to channel the force to reach out to Leia. She stretched her fingertips far out in-front of her, imagining Leia's own hands reaching out for her own.

"You know you can't do this whenever you feel like it….."

Lyra's eyes snapped open to see the blurry figure of Leia in-front of her, looking less than impressed, but she was there, almost as clear as day.

"Leia, I did it, I reached out to you and you actually heard me."

Leia smirked. "Glad I could be of some entertainment to you, I know you're bored here on this ship but this seems a little, unhealthy."

Lyra wished she could hug the General, embrace her as she would have done when Leia was injured by the First Order.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to disturb your, afterlife. I felt robbed of a goodbye, now seemed like a good time" Lyra told the memory of Leia.

Leia smiled back at her as she nodded. "You and Poe are so meant for each other, always making decisions based on matters of the heart."

"Just as you do, did, do? Are you a ghost, or a memory, or is this simply a version of you that I'm dreaming of myself?"

"Little of column a, b and c."

Lyra's heart sank at the concept of the form in-front of her not truly being the ghost of Leia.

"I'm sorry I wasn't there for you in the end. I should have done more, I should have stopped Armitage from giving the order, I could have done more" Lyra said, blinking back tears.

Leia shook her head. "No, no you couldn't Lyra. What could you have done? Intercepting on my behalf would have either led to your husband's death or your own. If you die then Poe would be rendered depressed and useless and then the Resistance stands an even greater chance at failing. I made sure you and Poe were ready to lead once I played my part in this war, and I'm confident you and Poe, Finn and Rey, all of you, will win this war, and make this galaxy safe for the innocents again, just as the Rebellion did when the emperor rose up."

"I'm not sure I'm ready Leia. My connection to the force grows stronger every day but so does my anger, my sadness. I'm less in control of myself more than ever, I feel my memories of you and Poe and the Resistance fade every single day I'm here on this damned ship. What if I'm closer to the dark side than the light? What if I fail? What if I can't do this without Poe, without you. You told Poe I was stronger than I believe, why is it I feel weaker with each passing moment?"

Leia shrugged. "It's called emotion. Not all of them are great. Luke struggled with his alignment with the light and dark too, it's part of the Jedi's path, or those strongly tied to the force. It's normal Lyra. I have every faith in you, just as Poe does, just as your friends do."

Lyra slumped onto the bed, still staring at Leia as she sat on the edge of it. "He let me go to him Leia. Hux, he let me see Poe, after he saw how upset I was by your passing, he let me see him so we could mourn you together."

Leia nodded once. "It makes sense, that you would only ever agree to marry someone who was a good man, no matter how deep down you might have to dig down to see it. Let me guess, you are now having second thoughts about him?"

Lyra pushed her hair back in frustration. "I'm in love with Poe. I am, I want to be with Poe, but with Armitage, now I'm not sure how I feel. He's my husband, perhaps there will always be a part of me that loves him. Leia, were you always so sure of your relationship with Han?"

The late General scoffed. "No, Lyra are you kidding me? Han and I had our ups and downs. I don't know if Poe told you a lot about me but I went through my fair share of relationship problems. I kissed Luke."

Lyra gave the General a look of disgust causing the General to roll her eyes.

"Before I knew he was my brother, obviously. My point is, no, I was never entirely sure of Han and mine's stability as a couple, not even when we had our son. No relationship is perfect."

"Poe is. I'm so sure of him Leia, he means everything to me. I'm so in love with him, but now I feel this closeness, this comfort in Armitage. I'm worried the closer I get to him, the further I am to Poe. Do you, do you think it's possible to love one person and have feelings for another? Or am I just a terrible person."

Leia shook her head. "Not a terrible person. Just an indesisive one maybe. You can't have both though, you know that as well as I do."

The young woman nodded. "I know. I told myself that, in a dream. It was strange, I was looking at myself not being able to decide between the two men and I told myself I would have to make a choice. I think it was my connection to the force."

"At least subconscious Lyra knows what has to be done."

Lyra crossed her arms, frowning at the General. "Hey! That's not fair, I know what to do 90% of the time, you saw what I was capable of when I worked with you, I'm just not that great with matters of the heart apparently. I'm just worried that the less time I spend with Poe, the more distant our relationship will become."

Leia raised a questioning eyebrow. "Did he seem distant when you saw him?"

"No, no not at all, the opposite. It's just, he seems to have grown closer to Kaydel in my absence, I know she likes him, it wouldn't be unheard of for a man to fall into the arms of a woman who brought him comfort during times of loss."

Leia frowned. "Time aboard this ship has left you empty headed. You really think Poe would do that to you?"

"I just know grief does strange things to people. I don't doubt him, not for a second, I just want him to be happy, sometimes I worry I can't make him happy, I can't be with him. I can't marry him, I can't even have his children. Maybe I don't deserve him?"

"If I wasn't a ghost, I would knock some sense into you, now I know you have lost your mind. I have never met two people more well suited for each other than you and Poe and you know that. This war is changing everything, it won't last forever, it can't. And when it's over, if you and Poe and Hux survive it, you will have some choices to make. They won't be easy choices, they won't be fast choices either, but you will have to make them. You just need to remember that you have people that love you, that believe in you, you do right by them and they will do the same."

Lyra slumped forward. "I wish I'd have been there with you Leia, towards the end, even if there was nothing I could have done to help. I wish I'd have been there for you."

Leia's ghost stepped closer. "We all wish for things we could have done differently. I wish I could have done more to stop Ben from becoming who he is today. By the way, I should really be picking a bone with you, over how hard you hit him."

Lyra's heart sank at the realisation that she had beaten Leia's one and only child to a bloody pulp. What must Leia have thought of her?

"I'm sorry Leia, it was how he spoke about you, I couldn't hear it. He doesn't respect what he has, had, with you and Han. That's the one aspect I envy of him, he had you."

"You had me too. Whatever short amount of time you spent with me, I hope it brought you as much pride and comfort as it brought me."

Lyra nodded. "It was everything Leia, my time with you, I never felt as if I would have any sort of parental relationship with anyone, let alone the Princess that helped save the galaxy. You were the greatest mentor I could have hoped for. Thank you, for everything."

"Thank you, for making me proud in the generation that will win back freedom for the galaxy. I'm sorry your parents can't see your strength and kindness. I for one, would have been proud to call you daughter. Now, I think we stop with all this sadness and pity and look forward. It's the only direction we can go in. No more experimenting with talking to ghosts, focus on yourself, on surviving this war."

Lyra smiled up at Leia sadly, heartbroken at the thought of never seeing her again.

"Goodbye Leia, thank you, say hi to Han for me."

"Take it easy kid."

With that, Lyra released her mental grip on Leia's image and allowed her to disappear once more. Lyra sat there in the quiet, thinking on her conversation with Leia, until Millicent pulled her out of her thoughts as she repeatedly nudged her legs and meowed for attention.

Armitage had recently bought Lyra more books home to their chambers to help ease his wife's boredom and so Lyra read, she read and read until words became a blur to her. She was grateful for her husband's attentiveness, he was always trying in whatever way he could to please her, an action she was most thankful for.

When Armitage finally returned late that evening, Lyra was sprawled across the sofa, hanging of it with a book in her hand as she lazily read. With her husband's return, she promptly sat up, looking over the sofa at him.

"Hello my love, how was your…"

"Don't stand there, broken glass!"

Armitage stared down at his feet. Lyra had tried to clear it all away but some broken glass from the shattered wine glasses remained.

"Goodness, are you so determined to destroy all my finest glasses? What happened?"

She blushed at him. "Sorry, I was sort of, trying something, with the force."

Armitage sighed heavily. "And what pray tell were you trying to accomplish by breaking my glass?"

She slunk back on the sofa. "I contacted, I managed to make contact with Leia's ghost. I just wanted to talk to her, say goodbye."

He looked at her as if she were half mad. "I dare not think something like that is possible but then, I don't have the same talents as you. Stars Lyra, talking to the dead cannot be healthy."

As he made his way into their closet she followed close behind. "But I did it Tij, I did it! I did something other Jedi's can take years to master."

In truth, his wife's affinity with the force frightened him. It was something he couldn't ever hope to understand and the idea she could communicate with the dead frightened him in ways he couldn't imagine.

"Lyra, talking with ghosts cannot be a good thing, I understand you are grieving but please my love, be careful with these abilities, without proper guidance who knows where they could lead you."

"I know, I know it's dangerous, I know you are looking out for me, but I did it Tij, I spoke to her."

The General glanced down at his wife, her eyes were usually level with his collarbone when she wasn't staring up at him with those big blue eyes that could always melt his heart. He noted the twinkle in her eye that had been absent in her for a while now. He cupped her face gently. "I'm very glad you are happy, and proud of your strength, even when I don't quite understand it myself. Well done darling."

Armitage turned away to shed his uniform top for something a little comfier and that's when Lyra noticed it, bruises, huge ones, running all the way along his back.

"Stars Tij, what happened?" she asked as she held him in place to look at the wounds in more detail.

"Ah those, don't worry about those my darling."

Lyra frowned. "Tij please, talk to me, please tell me what happened."

The General softened at the concern in her voice, he had longed for her to open up to him and now she was asking for the same.

"I managed to keep Ren at arms length from you after your little scrap, the same could not be said for me I'm afraid. You know when Ren is like, he had to take his anger out on someone."

Lyra could have wept for him, he was ever the selfless one when it came to her. She stepped closer to him, her closeness to him sent his heartbeat into overdrive, her breath soft against his back. Her fingertips ghosted his bruises ever so slightly, as Poe had tended to her own scars.

"Oh Tij, I'm so sorry. This, these should have been my wounds to bear. I am so very sorry."

Tij's words were nearly lost in his mouth as he revelled in the closeness of her, her gentle, caring touch made his hands shake. He inclined his head toward her.

"Don't be silly. It's what any husband would do for his wife, protect her from those who would do her harm. Besides, you weren't to know he would do this."

Something in her, some tender feeling towards him snapped and she leant forward to kiss one of the bruises ever so gently, causing Armitage to practically stifle a moan. She heard the hitch in his breath and she moved to kiss another scar.

"I'll kill him for hurting you like this" she whispered against his cold flesh.

He loosened a shaky breath before gathering enough restraint to reply. "We'll end him together my darling."

She ran her hand over his arm as she planted a final tender kiss on his bruises.

"Come on, I'll tend to these wounds, sit down on the couch, I'll get the salve" she told him.

He did as she asked, sitting on the couch before watching her scramble around for the salve she had used so many times before to help his wounds inflicted by Snoke and Ren.

Returning from the bathroom with the salve, she sat next to him, turning him away so she could have access to his back and began to apply the healing cream to his bruises ever so gently.

"If all only all wounds could be so easily remedied" he said quietly.

"If only life were that simple."

He closed his eyes to enjoy her touch. "I wish I could help the wounds Ren inflicts on you with some salve, it destroys me to see him hurt you and be so useless to help."

She smiled at his words. "I know you would cure me of any pain if you could Tij."

He inclined his head towards her. "I'm glad you know that, that I care, that I love you."

Lyra finished applying the salve and yet her fingers remained on his bare back, stroking the soft pale flesh.

"What you did for me, letting me go to Poe, it means more than you could ever know. It saved me. I know the knowledge that I find comfort in the arms of another man is the hardest thing you have ever had to deal with, the fact that you allowed my happiness ahead of your own, well, please don't think I am ungrateful. I appreciate it, you are a good man Armitage, I have always believed that."

Armitage reached over to take her hand in his own, holding it gently. "I couldn't sit there and watch you die, watch you kill yourself, especially knowing I was the cause of it all."

She turned his head to look at her. "Listen to me Armitage, my…. Depression stems from a lot of different reasons, Leia's death, being stuck on this ship, being away from Poe, being away from sunlight, from life outside of this damned routine of sleeping and training and letting Ren torture me. I know you want me to stay here and be with you in the hopes that things will return to how they were before, I don't even know if I blame you for that. It seems, we are at an impasse."

He smiled softly, kissing her hand as he did so. Of late, he had thought he would never hear that sort of sentiment come from his wife given how his presence hadn't seemed to comfort her.

"I could get you something you know, to help with your depression, some medication perhaps" he whispered.

"Oh Tij, medicine cannot fix grief, or imprisonment, you know that better than anyone."

He leaned forward, kissing her head softly. "I'll get us both out of this prison my darling, as soon as Ren is out of our way, we will have the galaxy to ourselves. We can return home to Naboo, enjoy the sunshine every day if that's what you want."

Lyra paused. For a moment she thought, if Poe were not there, if she had never met him, returning to Naboo with her husband after Ren and Snoke were no more, would be exactly what she would have wanted in life.


	40. Chapter 40: Weaknesses

**Chapter 40: Weaknesses**

 **Sorry for the delay guys, it's been a crazy few weeks but I promise you i still have plans for this story, still writing away, just don't get as much time to write as i would like! Hope you guys are still enjoying the story anyway! Thanks as always for follows, favourites and even better, comments/reviews :)**

When Lyra woke the next morning, Armitage had already left for work. He had left her a new book to read along with a note.

 _My darling,_

 _I know you are bored, I hope books will help you along for the time being, until I can get away from work long enough to do something more extravagant to ease the dullness for you._

 _I'm sorry I can't be there to spend more time with you._

 _I love you._

Lyra smiled at her husband's small yet thoughtful gesture. He had even gone as far as to get her a book on Jedi lore, a book that he could have gotten into trouble for if he had been seen carrying.

As she went to sit down and tuck into the new book, there was a sharp bang on the door.

When she answered, she was surprised by who stood there.

Ren.

It would be a lie to say she didn't fear seeing him, given that the last time he saw her, she had beaten him to a bloody pulp, and now, there was no Snoke to tell Ren to spare her from the desire to use her for his own gain.

"What, what do you want?"

He looked at her as if she were stupid. "Time to train."

She stared at him in confusion. "But, Snoke, he isn't…. why would you…"

"Perhaps I just want to test my own connection to the force with someone who at least provides just a slither of a challenge for me. I'm still convinced you hold information in that little brain of yours on the Resistance, and the scavenger girl. Come on."

Realising he wanted to use her for information, he needed her still, she managed a small glimmer of a smirk. "Why should I? Snoke isn't here anymore, I'm not outnumbered, it's an even match, and judging from our last training session, I'd say I stand a good chance at beating you."

She relished the twitch in Ren's jaw at her taunt but while she was aboard the Finalizer with Armitage, Ren would always have the upper hand.

"Come with me now, or I'll put your husband in the medbay, or worse."

She tensed, eyeing him up and down, but still made no attempt to move. He reached out and grabbed her arm painfully.

"Ow, alright, alright I'll come, just let me at least get dressed properly" she begged, pulling away from him.

He relinquished his grip on her. "The training hall, 10 minutes."

She watched him leave with silent resentment before getting dressed to train and leaving for the training hall.

Ren stood there in the centre of the hall looking so impatient it were as if she had been keeping him waiting for hours.

"Defend yourself" he said swiftly before wasting no time, delving into her mind, inflicting visions of her loved ones dying once more. She had no time to put up a mental shield as he seemed to focus a huge amount of power on her.

"Stop, Ren, stop, allow me the chance to defend myself" she managed to choke out.

"No. Try and defend yourself now, that's the point."

He read her mind for any thought he could use against her, he saw her sleeping in Hux's arms, of him leading her to an escape ship and then he saw her in the arms of Poe, doing the complete opposite of sleeping. He heard the name Connix mentioned, the words "I'm the only one he'll see right now" and a vision of a young woman just a few years younger than Lyra, this Connix girl perhaps. He saw Lyra crying over Leia.

He eased up, not enough to allow her time to stop him completely, but enough that she could keep him at bay.

"So, he let you go to your Pilot?"

Lyra frowned. "I don't know what you're talking about."

"Don't treat me like an idiot, that memory of you and him together, it's fresh, it's new. He let you go to him, he's allowed himself to be a complete cuckhold then?"

"You shut up, leave him alone. You leave him alone, you terrorize him enough as it is."

"Who's Connix?"

"What?"

"The girl, younger than you, she's on your mind lately, you grow angry when you think of her, who is she? A member of the Resistance?"

Lyra nodded. "Yes, she's nobody though."

Ren smirked. "A nobody? Not like you to talk about your precious friends so crassly, she gets under your skin, she must know your Pilot. Sounds like the only woman he tolerates right now, other than you. Ah, that's it then, you're jealous. Worried somebody is going to take your place by his side."

"SHUT UP! You obnoxious piece of shit, shut up."

Ren smirked once more, his power over her filling him with pure, unadulterated joy.

"I've touched a nerve I see, and here I was thinking your relationship with that Pilot was unbreakable."

Ren relented, breaking his hold on Lyra, but he kept cautious, seeing as the last time he had pushed her too hard, she had beaten him harder than even Snoke had. He circled her as she watched him out of the corner of her eye.

"It is unbreakable, Connix is nothing, she's just, she's just a friend."

The training hall was so quiet, Lyra heard every footstep of Ren's around her so clearly, tapping down on the hard ground of the floor as he watched her closely, ready for any attack she might initiate.

"So your husband is back in your good graces it seems."

Lyra shrugged. "What makes you think that?"

"Well, he allowed you to go and see your Pilot, a treat I'm sure you were most grateful for, and you jumped at the chance to save him when I threatened his safety before. I suppose you can have your cake and eat it too it would seem."

Lyra turned to face him properly. "My relationship with my husband is none of your concern. And I see what you do to him, I heal his wounds as you inflict new ones on him. I would warn you to stop hurting him."

"Why should I?"

This time, it was Lyra's turn to smirk. "Because you need me. For whatever reason, you need me. Otherwise you would have killed me by now, the way you hurt my husband, the way you hurt your own family, the ones who love you, why keep me alive? Is it because you think I have information on the Resistance you need? Because you think you can turn me into something wretched and cruel to use against the Resistance as Snoke used you, or because you fear my power? A sort of, keep your friends close and enemies closer type of situation is it?"

Ren moved closer, attempting to intimate her. He towered over her, and Lyra for a moment was frightened. He was a man who would destroy his own family after all.

"Are you asking me to kill you?"

Lyra controlled her breathing, stopped herself from shaking before meeting his cold gaze. "I'm saying that if your plan is to use me for your own gain, then you might as well kill me. I will never allow you to use me as a weapon as Snoke did with you."

Ren nodded slowly. "We'll see. When you threaten someone with the right thing, anything is possible."

Lyra took a deep breath in. "I will not be used by you."

Ren raised his hand up as he took control of her mind once more. "You will, and I'll show you why. I'll show you what happens if you don't."

He inflicted the vision of him slamming Hux into the ground, of choking the life from him. She endured the sounds of Hux screaming, crying out in pain and then the image of him lying there on the cold, hard ground, his lifeless eyes staring up at her.

Lyra pushed him back, forced him away long enough for her to fight back in a new way, one she hadn't tried before, fighting fire with fire, she attempted to inflict her own visions onto him. Of Ren alone, of him never becoming leader, of him on a battlefield, surrounded by nothing but dirt and decay, no crowds marvelling at his power, no subjects, no loyal followers, nobody there to praise him for a life of service to the dark side. Then, beyond the horizon, a vision of something, the Resistance, rising up against Ren, the Jedi returning, Rey delivering the final blow, the killing strike.

"ENOUGH! GET OUT!" Ren screamed at her.

Lyra not waiting to feel his wrath, ran from the training room back to hers and Hux's chambers. Inside she tried hard to remove the visions of Hux dying from her mind, but she failed miserably. They plagued her, until she cried to herself, fleeing to the only place in their chambers she felt hidden away in.

XXX

Hux returned that evening to a seemingly empty chamber. He called her Lyra until he heard a small noise.

"In here."

He followed the noise to the walk-in closet, moving clothes aside until he found Lyra curled up in the corner, clutching her knees to her chest.

He knelt down to her height, judging from her eyes, she had been crying, he reached out a hand to her foot, stroking it gently.

"My darling one, whatever are you doing on the floor in the closet?"

She shrugged. "It felt like the only place I could hide away in, pretend as if I wasn't on this ship, anywhere near Ren."

Armitage's eyes went wide. "Ren came here?"

She nodded. "He demanded I go and train with him. He showed me more visions, more visions of you, dying, suffering. I couldn't bear it, I cannot bear it any longer Tij, all these visions."

Armitage moved closer to her, touching her arm softly. "Oh my love, I'm so sorry for this. But look, I'm here, still alive, still with you."

"They feel so real Tij. Besides, he's using me, I know he is, he's using me for his own gain I know he is, he'll twist me into something he wants me to be through these visions."

The General moved to sit beside her, nudging her softly. "Then we will just have to make sure you are strong enough and prepared enough to take him on, best him at his own game."

She leaned against him gently. "You think I can? On this ship, with you away from me all the time, with everyone away from me all the time?"

"You have never doubted yourself before when it comes to Ren, if anyone can prove him wrong it's you, remember what Leia said, stronger than you think."

She nodded, leaning her head on his shoulder, allowing him to kiss her hair.

"Come on, I asked the kitchen staff to cook us your favourite, lobster Bisellian. I know it's not the best on-board but still, hopefully it will be somewhat decent" the General told her. He stood up, holding out a hand for her to take.

She took his hand and as she stood up opposite him, her hand lingered on his, she was thankful for his kindness, no matter how small a kindness it was.

"Thank you Tij, for doing all of this, after Leia, it's nice to have someone here for me" she told him quietly.

As they walked back into the main chambers he gave her a warm smile. "It's the least I could do my darling. Besides, what sort of husband would I be if I didn't make sure my wife was at least fed dinner?"

A droid delivered the food he had asked for and the two sat at the small dining room table together, tucking into the food.

"Not just that, the book as well, you could have gotten into trouble for even carrying a book on the Jedi, you didn't have to do that" she said, watching him eat.

He shrugged. "It was nothing."

She stared at him in disbelief.

"Alright, it wasn't nothing. But would you believe me if I told you I was trying to understand your world a little more? I don't want to seem distant from you, I don't want you to feel as if I judge you for this, connection you have to the force, or that I'm not interested."

Lyra couldn't help but respect his level of loyalty to her, for months she had been thinking his only true loyalty was to power, to the First Order, but perhaps his true loyalty really was to her, his wife, the only one who had truly ever loved him and stuck by him over the years.

"You don't seem distant, I know you're trying."

He met her stare, smiling over at her. "How is it?"

She frowned in confusion.

"The food?"

"It's lovely, thank you."

He nodded slowly. After a minute of sitting in silence as they ate, Armitage asked an unexpected question as he watched her eat.

"What was it that made you love me? I mean to begin with? What made you want me? I was quiet, I was dull, I was a soldier, I've always wondered what you ever did see in me."

She set aside her fork to look at him. "What sort of question is that Armitage? Besides, it was your hair, just couldn't stay away from the ginger" she told him with a wink.

He smiled but she could tell he had been left unsatisfied with such an answer.

"It was your heart, I could see you had one, a good one, I just needed to pick away at the ice around it to get to you."

"It was always left unguarded around you."

"Perhaps. It wasn't just that anyway, I liked that you challenged me. I liked that we were the only ones who understood each other for the first time in either of our lives, I felt as if I had found my balance, the other part of me."

Armitage nodded slowly, staring down at his food with a sudden solemn look. "Until you found your Pilot and realised I was second best?"

Lyra reached out her hand to grip his. "Please don't. Don't say that. Don't compare yourself to him, you are just different, please Tij, just leave it as that."

He felt her soft warm flesh against his own cold hand and smiled faintly.

"Why do you think Ren keeps me alive?"

Armitage met her worried eyes and sighed. "A number of reasons I think. One, he knows if he kills you I would never work for him, he would lose control of his army, his strategies, and one of the most useful pawns in his game of chess. Two, perhaps he does believe he can mold you into something he can control, or perhaps he tortures you so that you might break and never want to use this connection to the force again.

If I'm being totally honest, I do not quite know why he doesn't strike out more than he does. Perhaps he knows if you die, the Resistance will bite back with even venom than usual. With Leia gone, I would hazard a guess and say your Pilot leads the Resistance now, or at least holds a very high position within their ranks, I don't know much about him, but I know his affection for you runs deep enough that if you were hurt, no First Order member alive would be safe from his wrath."

Lyra tried not to smile too much at that, but he was right, perhaps on some level, Ren did fear her standing with the Resistance. Perhaps he knew Poe would run in all guns blazing if she died at his hand, and that is after seeing how reckless Poe already was when it came to attacking the First Order.

"And you? Would you bring down your wrath upon Ren if he killed me, or would it perhaps be the final push you need to leave the order?"

Lyra could have sworn she saw a dark mist descent over Armitage's eyes, as if the very thought of her words offended him.

"If Ren killed you, I would have nothing to live for anymore. I couldn't survive knowing there was a galaxy without you, but I can promise you hand on heart, that Ren would know true pain before I met the end, I would take him down, even I brought down half the galaxy to do so."

Lyra sucked in a breath at his words. She did not know what to do with such devotion that he held for her, a part of her revelled in it. Once she was just a girl, treated as cattle to trade for money by her own family, an only child, growing up in almost complete isolation, and now, now she had not just one man who loved her but two. One who loved her so passionately he was out there trying to find a way to bring her back to him despite suffering the loss of his friends and family and then one man who loved her so violently, he would tear down man and constellations alike to keep her safe.

The other half of her feared having such an effect on them both so much they would put themselves, and others in harms way to defend her.

She gripped his hand tighter, smiling up at him. "Well then, let's all hope it doesn't come to that."

He nodded. "I would never allow it to come to that."

They finished their food before moving to the sofa together. Armitage stretched out across the length of the sofa and Lyra resumed her now usual position, lying in-between his legs, cuddled up close to him.

When they were happily married, living in Naboo, Armitage would read out loud with Lyra laying there like that, resting against him. Deciding to relive one of their old traditions, he took out a book about the Jedi and began to read until eventually, Lyra fell asleep against him, leaving the General to watch his wife sleep peacefully on him. He reached out and stroked her hair gently, lulling her into a deeper sleep until the nightmarish visions that plagued her head seemed to drift away.


	41. Chapter 41: Home?

**Wow, less than a month until Rise of Skywalker and we are blessed to have Poe and Hux on our screens once more. Not gonna lie, I don't have high hopes for Hux's fate *cries knowing what a waste of a character's development it will be IF he dies early on in the film* and the thought of Poe not making it out alive makes me feel sick so i'm not even going to think about that. Whatever happens, i know exactly how i want this story to end, which i guess is good news? Well, depending on a few factors i guess. While i'm hoping the latest film will give me some more to play with in terms of how i get to my ending, be reassured that this story obviously won't get abandoned as i know the ending already ;)**

 **And just out of curiousity, did the sight of Poe in his rugged new outfit give anyone sinful thoughts about our fave Pilot because lord, i nearly broke my laptop i was gripping it so hard when i saw him in the trailer. On that note, on with the story!**

When Lyra awoke the next morning she was in bed, and not in Hux's arms on the sofa as she remembered when she drifted off to sleep. Hux however was up and ready, packing clothes away. She sat up in bed, wiped the sleep from her eyes before fixing her gaze on her husband with a sleepy stare.

"Are you going somewhere?"

He looked up and smiled. "We are. Naboo, for two days."

Millicent hopped up on the bed, demanding scratches from Lyra as she nuzzled up to her side, padding the bedding lazily. Lyra obliged as she stared at Hux in confusion.

"How did you manage to swing that by Ren?"

Hux approached her bedside. "I lied. Told him I was going to scout for rebels, besides, he's too wrapped up in his ego to care at the moment."

She smirked. "You lied to Ren? How unlike you Tij, I'm proud of you."

He leaned forward, smoothing out her messy hair. "Are you going to sit there all day or did you want to pack some clothes for the trip?"

He kissed her forehead softly before allowing Lyra to jump out of bed and gather some clothes for the trip.

They didn't waste time travelling to the peaceful planet. Back at home it was clear their maid Ileya had been hard at work keeping the house just as beautiful as it was the day they left for the Finalizer. As Lyra and Hux walked in, she noticed her maid didn't come running to greet them.

"I sent her away again, to see her family. Thought we could use the privacy, besides, it can't be nice for her, spending all her time here alone" the General told her.

He took her bag from her and placed them upstairs in their shared bedroom before returning downstairs. Lyra had disappeared and for a moment, Hux worried she had made an escape attempt.

He should have guessed she was outdoors, sitting in the sun by the lake's edge, closing her eyes as she tipped her head up towards the sun, taking in the much-needed sunshine.

"Might have known you were here, my little sunflower" he said, causing her to giggle.

She reached a hand up to him. The General took it as an opportunity to join her, taking her hand as he set himself beside her. She didn't make a move to take her hand away from his.

"Are you happy?"

It was a loaded question, one he almost regretted as soon as he asked it. Leia was dead, she was away from her friends and her pilot, of course she wasn't happy.

"This means a lot Tij, truly, thank you."

He breathed out a sigh of relief. It was the best response he could hope for, given the state of things. He made a bold move, reaching out to touch her face softly. She didn't jump at his touch, if anything, she seemed to lean into it.

"You are so beautiful, you know that?"

She smirked, if her eyes were open he was sure there would have been a twinkle in them. "So I've been told."

"And modest, did I mention modest?"

She giggled again. "Don't forget smart, they say I'm smart too."

Armitage laughed. "So many inspiring qualities."

She raised an eyebrow. "Inpsiring, there's another one."

He laughed again, this time it was deep, honest.

"Ah, there it is" she whispered.

"There's what?"

"That wonderful sense of humour you have kept hidden away for so long."

He watched as she lay down in the grass, leaning back to stare at her.

"What sort of husband doesn't keep his wife laughing? How terrible of me."

She grinned again. "What sort of husband doesn't laugh at his terribly amusing wife? Scandelous, neglectful of you almost."

He leaned down on his stomach by her side so he could continue watching her soak up the sun. He reached out a hand to skim over her arm that was crossed in-front of her waist slowly.

"Very neglectful of me indeed."

She opened her eyes, shielding her vision of the sun with her hand. "Still, you're here with me now, we all make mistakes Tij."

He nodded. "I fear my mistakes are rather too big to forgive though."

She hit him playfully. "Now stop with all of that. Just when I was getting your good sense of humour back, you're trying to spoil it with all this serious talk. Can we for these two days just try to be just Tij and Lyra? Not General Hux and Captain Lyrasanna."

He contemplated it for a moment before shrugging. "I can do that. Though General Hux and Captain Lyrasanna does sound like the ultimate power couple."

She met his smirk. "You're right, it does sound good."

He continued his ministrations along her arm softly. "So I've been thinking we get another home after this war."

She frowned. "Leave Naboo?"

He smiled as he shook his head. "No, I meant another home to vacation to. Somewhere quiet, away from the First Order, away from everyone."

She stilled his movements on her arm by resting her hand on his. "I don't want another home."

Hux scoffed as he met her stare, trying not to squint too hard in the sunlight. "Lyra, my Lyra doesn't want another chance to enjoy a luxury home on another exotic planet?"

She considered her life before Poe. It had been nothing but parties and expensive dresses and homes all across the galaxy. But all of that had come at such a high price. She had lost any hope of making friends having to live on-board a ship, she had lost time with her husband and eventually, she had lost him to the First Order, and to the dark. With Poe she had a small room, rationed food and the same plain clothes almost every day, but she was happy. She had been happy.

"I don't need all of that Tij, all of those things held me back."

He gave her a wounded look. "So, none of it made you happy?"

She reached out to stroke his cheek to comfort him. "It made me very happy at the time. It's just not who I am anymore. With all of that, all those dresses, all those parties, those networking events, the gambling, the drinking, I would have stayed in that place my whole life. You wouldn't be staring at a captain of the Resistance if I had stayed in that place, as the woman I was."

Armitage felt a rush of pride at her admission. "That's very true. You really are far smarter and stronger than I gave you credit for, and for that I'm sorry."

She sat up and rest her head against his own for a moment. "Good job you have realised that fact. Now I just have one request… race you to the lake."

Lyra stood up as she pushed the General to the ground before laughing as she made her way down to the lake. Armitage caught on quick, standing up to race her down to the water. As he matched her pace, she put a foot out to trip him up and as he fell down once more, she took one glance back at him.

"Oh no, I'm not falling for that trick again!" she called back to him.

He laughed before getting to his feet again and racing after her. As he caught up with her at the water's edge, he picked her up and threw her over his shoulder.

"No, no don't you dare, Tij, don't you even think about it" she laughed as he trudged deeper into the water until he was waist deep.

"Seeing as you are no longer so attached to your expensive dresses, you won't mind if I do this" Armitage grinned as he threw her into the lake.

She submerged from the water, gasping as she did so, surprised he would do such a thing.

"I can't believe you just did that" she chuckled, pushing her wet hair from her face before holding her hand up to him. "At least help me up Tij!"

He obliged, but as he took her hand, she caught her leg around his own and pulled him down into the water too.

He waited underwater for a moment, tickling her waist before coming up to face her. They laughed hard, laughed until their stomachs hurt. Armitage thought it impossible to see his wife ever laugh wholeheartedly again but there she was grinning up at him, her hair wet nand hanging limp and yet, she was the most beautiful he had seen her in so long.

"Come on, I don't want you getting sick spending too long in those wet clothes" he said, helping her up and hoisting her up onto his own wet back to lead her back to their home. Inside they changed into fresh clothes and as Lyra brushed and dried her hair, Armitage prepared them some lunch. When Lyra returned to him downstairs, she leaned against the door to the kitchen as she watched him cook. His hair was messy, absent of hair gel. She was reminded of how much better it looked when it wasn't slicked down.

He looked over at her and smiled. Her hair was still damp and her make-up had come off in the water, but she somehow seemed more beautiful to him than ever. Perhaps it was seeing her so joyful. Ever since meeting her all he had wanted in life was to keep her safe and happy, and there she was, smiling over at him, a towel draped over her, wearing a thin, simple yellow gown that flowed whispily over her body.

"I thought we could enjoy a nice salad in the gardens?"

She approached him, inspecting the food as one of her arms found his back as his own moved to rest over her shoulders gently. "It's the least you could do after throwing me into the lake."

For a moment he was scared he might have actually annoyed her, until he was met with a playful pinch, causing him to contort his body away from her. Lyra threw her towel over his head before giggling as she ran off into the gardens.

He grinned as he watched her leave before finishing cooking their food.

As Lyra sat at the dining table in the gardens, she regarded the home around her. The home her and Tij had built together when they had been happy. Leia was gone, her friends had started to die in service to the Resistance, Poe was goodness knows where, probably cosying up to Connix in his grief, she could be there for him after all, Lyra couldn't. Hux was the only one there for her now.

She barely noticed when he sat down by her side, placing the food in-front of her.

"You're miles away my darling, is everything alright?"

She smiled at him. "I'm just remembering how beautiful it is here, in the sun, away from all the madness."

"I'll get us here away from all the madness soon enough my love. You just have to trust me" he told her.

She nodded, if truth be told she did believe him, they both wanted an end to this war, they both wanted Ren dead. Perhaps their interests had finally aligned once more.

They spent lunch reminiscing about old times, Armitage shared with her the visions he had of a united galaxy and despite rather questionable methods of getting there, Lyra could see he had some solid points.

As Armitage insisted on washing up after lunch, Lyra made her way through the house, looking at the things that made their house a home. In Armitage's study, she glanced at plans for weapons and strategic military operations. He was truly one of the smartest people Lyra had ever heard of let alone knew personally. She saw another pile of letters in the corner of his desk and opened the top letter. It was dated the day after her and Armitage married one another.

 _Dearest wife,_

 _Yesterday I did the greatest thing I will ever do with my entire existence, yesterday I made you my wife. Whatever accomplishment I achieve from this day forward will pale in comparison. I still keep expecting you to wake and regret accepting me as your husband. Alas, every morning you wake and i'm blessed with that wonderous smile of yours. It's maddening, that you incompass perfection in everything you do._

 _I didn't think I could be any happier, until last night when you allowed me the highest honour of being truly intimate with you. I can think of no greater joy than looking at your face when you came undone as a result of my actions. I never want to stop, in-fact, I am susprised I can tear myself away from you long enough that I might write this letter. Spoken word escapes how wonderful I feel about marrying you, so I thought the written word might be easier._

 _I can think of nothing but your bare flesh, the sounds of your moans when I buried myself in you, the flush of pink against your collarbone and chest as you came down from your high. The way you kissed my neck, the way your legs wrapped around my body as if you never wanted to let me go._

 _I pray you never do. I pray that no matter what happens, whatever comes our way you never let me go, you never let me forget how truly wonderous you are and how lucky I am that you chose me to spend the rest of your life with._

 _I love you with all my heart and I always will._

 _Yours forever in this life, and in the next,_

 _Tij_

Lyra smiled as she read over the words. She had never realised he had written so many letters to her over the course of their relationship. It was touching, to have this much evidence of how much he truly loved her.

"Find anything interesting?"

She turned to see Armitage stood there with two glasses and a bottle of red wine.

"More of your letters, this one dates back from the day after our wedding, you were reminiscing about sleeping with me for the first time, very scandalous of you Tij."

He blushed, causing Lyra to giggle softly before taking a glass from him and making her way to the balcony outside their bedroom. Armitage followed, pouring them wine as they sat looking out at the lake until the sun set.

"I had a look at some of your military plans. Did you really mean it when you outlined banning firearms once this war is over?"

He nodded as he took a sip of wine. "Does that surprise you?"

"Well, I just thought a military man would be unlikely to ever give up weapons."

Armitage frowned. "Well, once the First Order succeed and all resistance is wiped out, my plan was always to have peace. Therefore, firearms of any sort had no place in the new world. Besides, too many nobles are benefitting from weapons trades, it's becoming a criminal trade and I think the poor are suffering from it."

She stared at him, smiling at him as he spoke. She stared so long he blushed again under her gaze.

"What, what is it? Have I said something stupid?"

"No, no not at all. I agree, wholeheardly for once. I just had no idea that was how you felt."

Armitage was quick to top up her wine before she had even finished her first glass. She took it gladly, it had been so long since she had enjoyed a glass of wine outside the confines of a ship and even longer since she had sampled such a good wine. Armitage had pulled out one of the best ones.

"Well, I'm glad we can agree on military strategy for once, Captain" he said with a wink.

"What's the occasion?" She asked, nodding her head towards the wine bottle.

"Well, I just thought it was worth celebrating, being back home. Snoke is dead, Ren is strangely not as much of a problem as he thought he might be, you seem in good sprits, I wanted to celebrate."

Lyra raised her glass. "To Ren not being as much of a pain in the ass as we thought."

Armitage raised his glass before shaking his head slowly. "No, to Leia, a commendable woman who was one of the finest leaders the galaxy has ever had, worthy of everyone's respect, even her enemies."

Lyra was touched, so much so Armitage's words moved her so much a single tear fell from one of her eyes.

"To Leia" she repeated before tapping her glass against Armitage's and drinking the rest of the glass.

As they drank, Lyra found herself getting tipsy. She had always been a lightweight and drinking outside only helped speed the process along. She stood, resting her arms on the balcony as she watched the stars twinkle in the sky, the moon's light reflected on the water.

"You did know how to pick the most beautiful home for us Tij" she said.

Armitage stood up and went to her side. "It was your home before it was mine anyway my love, I simply wanted you to feel more at home in Naboo than your parents ever tried to."

She reached over to rest her hand on his. "You have done so much for me Tij it's hard to keep up with just how much."

He smiled over at her, stroking her hand with his thumb softly. "I just hope I have been enough of a husband to you that you haven't had a day when you have regretted marrying me."

She turned to him. "No, not a single day. I don't regret marrying you Tij, and I feel terrible that you have even felt as though you have to entertain such a thought."

Armitage shrugged as he continued his gentle movements against her skin.

"It's not as if I haven't given you reason to doubt me or your relationship with me."

Lyra shook her head. "Whatever has happened between us, whatever has changed, whoever else I have met and fallen in love with, I always loved you Tij, always."

He moved even closer to her, the both of them facing one another. "You have no idea how wonderful it is to hear that Lyra, it's the only true thing I've been sure of my entire adult life, that I love you and I've never wanted anything more, than for you to love me in return."

Lyra didn't know if it was the wine, or the grief from losing Leia, or if it was simply that Armitage had been there for her these past few increasingly difficult weeks, but she moved closer to him and touched her lips against his own. Armitage could scarcely breathe, it took him a moment to register what was happening before his hands found her neck as he pulled her closer and returned the kiss. He tasted of wine and familiarity and comfort, he was gentler with his kisses than Poe was, as if scared that kissing her too hard would push her away. She reached up to run a hand through his hair as he deepened the kiss, taking her bottom lip between his teeth softly to coax her into opening her lips to him. She obliged and when she felt him tighten her fingers around his hair, he took advantage of her willingness, sliding his tongue against her own, causing them both to moan in unison. Armitage lifted her into his arms and moved her so she was sitting on the balcony, not breaking the kiss as he did so. As his hands dipped down to run along her neck and collarbone, she pulled away.

"I can't, Tij, I can't" she whispered.

"I'm sorry, sorry" he whispered back, looking down at the ground in embarrassment.

She shook her head. "Don't be, don't be sorry, it's me, I can't do this. This is the second time I've kissed someone when I'm in love with another. Stars Tij I'm a terrible person."

He took her hand in his own. "No you aren't. Though I do wish you weren't so torn with your affections, that kiss was the sweetest thing I've felt in a long time."

Lyra brought his hand to her mouth and pressed a gentle kiss against his knuckles.

"I'm sorry, my head, it's all over the place" she whispered.

Armitage stroked her hair softly before holding his arm out for her. "Come on my darling, let's go to bed."

Lyra didn't argue, the wine had gone straight to her head and she didn't want to make any more sudden decisions.

As they prepared for bed Lyra sat at her vanity table brushing through her long black hair. Armitage watched her as he emerged from the closet in his pajamas and went to her, taking the brush from her hands and brushing her hair for her. It was an old tradition. Lyra loved her hair being brushed. Armitage had spent hours talking to her as he brushed her hair, often just venting his problems to her as she sat there listening. It was therapeutic for them both and Lyra had missed him doing it.

She sighed happily as he brushed her hair. "Stars I've missed you doing that."

He watched her close her eyes and lean into his touch through her mirror, smiling to himself as he noted how at peace she seemed with him. It had felt an age since she had been this comfortable in his presence.

After a while, Lyra practically fell asleep at her husband's gentle actions and when he stopped brushing her hair, he scooped her up into his arms and placed her in bed. As he turned to leave to sleep in another room, her arm reached out to stop him.

"Tij, don't leave me with these terrible dreams alone" she whispered.

He smiled down at her, staring at her hand on his arm. "Are you sure?"

She nodded and was practically already asleep again when Hux climbed into bed with her. She instinctly turned her body to face him, placing a hand on his chest as she nestled in closer. There was something about her in the pale light of the moon that made her look even more beautiful than she did on-board the Finalizer.

He watched her sleep, her chest moving up and down gently, her face free from frowns and her noises of pain and torment were noticbly absent as she slept. Time away from The Finalizer and Ren was healing her, and in no time at all, he would have to snatch the healing away once more. Armitage stroked her hair softly as he watched her sleep before falling asleep himself.

In the morning, Lyra woke to an unfamiliar yet welcome sight, natural light. As she opened her eyes, she stared at the morning light touching the open balcony window, the lace curtains shook gently with a gentle breeze. Armitage's arms as usual had found their way around her waist as he held her close and she made extra care to move them from her slowly as she stood up from the bed, moving to stroke his hair back from his face as he stirred slightly.

Throwing a robe on, she made her way downstairs. It was early, early enough that there barely seemed to be any sounds of civilisation awake yet, simply the sounds of the animals in the lake and surrounding fields. She made her way into the garden and listened to the world around her.

As she closed her eyes, her mind flooded with images, images of Poe kissing her in the cave on Felucia, Armitage kissing her the night before. The image of Poe carrying her to safety after she was shot trying to take down First Order communications and of her and Armitage marrying, exchanging rings after saying their vows. Stars, how she wished she could control her thoughts better. Since Ren's tests on her strength and connection to the force she felt herself losing more control over her own thoughts and with her increasing closeness to her husband, she felt even more torn than ever.

"Thinking of ways to get away from me?"

She turned to see Armitage stood there behind her, coffee for the both of them in his hands.

"No, just taking advantage of the sun as much as possible before it's taken from me again" she replied, taking a cup from him while nodding her thanks.

"I know you said no more homes, but allow me just one gift when all this business with Ren is over? Allow me to buy us a home on a planet even sunnier than Naboo, with a big garden just for you to sit in whenever you want" Armitage said.

She couldn't help but smile. "That sounds nice, though I think you will struggle to find somewhere sunnier than Naboo."

Memories of Yavin hit her. It wasn't as sunny as Naboo, but it's skies were certainly more varied. Deep purple and orange sunsets, warm rainstorms, bright sunny days, midnight blue evening skies. And more importantly than all that, Yavin was home to Poe.

"I'll manage. Anyway, I wondered if you might enjoy a picnic in the meadow across the lake today? We could take the rowboat there and you can soak up the sun?"

She broke away from her thoughts to nod at Armitage. "Yes, that sounds lovely."

His gaze went between the lake to Lyra, smiling at her as she relished being outdoors.

"I'd forgotten what that felt like too, a gentle breeze hitting your senses, a stark difference to the closed off air conditioning of a ship" she said softly.

Armitage frowned as he stared down at the ground, prompting Lyra to nudge him affectionately.

He shook his head. "I've been so cruel, hiding you from such simple pleasures for so long."

Lyra paused before nudging him again. "We have both been kept from those simple pleasures Tij, you have suffered too."

Despite her comforting words to Tij, as the breeze picked up once more, her hand instinctly went to Poe's ring around her neck, as if the winds were calling her back to him, reminding her of her life with her pilot in the resistance, her freedom.


	42. Chapter 42: The Pain of the Past

**Hello readers, now before we get started let me just get one thing straight... I hear you. I hear your comments and your PM's about our beloved Poe Dameron, stars do I hear you and I completely 100% get it! You want him back. I want him back, we all want him back, he's Oscar Isaac, how could you not want him back? That being said, this story is a long ass story and I always wrote it knowing I was a little bit in love with BOTH Poe and Hux (even if I do have a favourite.) I always wanted to give both characters their chance to shine and develop their personalities over the course of let's face it, a story that is now the length of some novels (holy smokes that is crazy!) While I totally get why you are all getting impatient to see our favourite Pilot, keep in mind that I always wrote this story to have the title of the thing, conflict, as a huge theme... plus i'm a greedy sucker for a love triangle, so it was really important for me to place Lyra in the middle of these two amazing characters. However, Poe is still here, he hasn't died, he isn't going anywhere and everything will hopefully make sense as the story goes on. I really hope you guys are still enjoying the story, despite the wait for Poe feeling torturously slow! Thanks as always for the reviews, likes and follows, it really does mean a lot to me you guys just knowing my writing is enough to engage anyone, so from the bottom of my heart, thank you for the support!**

 **Chapter 42: The Pain of the Past**

Lyra and Armitage spent the whole day out on the lake. The General more than happy to row away as Lyra lay peacefully as he did so. Her head resting on his lap and her hand skimming the water gently. They spoke of times past and as they reached the centre of the lake, Armitage moved to lay on the other side of the boat so their heads were still by each other. He smiled at her as she happily closed her eyes, sunbathing contently.

"I'm risking sunburn exposed in this boat for you, I hope it's worth it."

She laughed softy as her arm came up to stroke his cheek. "Do the sacrifices ever end Tij, you poor soul, braving the sun for your wife."

"It is a sacrifice, I'll be as pink as a lobster by the end of the day."

She squinted over at him as she continued to stroke his cheek. "Better than Arkanis weather, what could be worse than constant rain?"

He paused for a moment before taking a deep breath in. "That wasn't the worst part of Arkanis."

She looked over at him as he met her gaze.

"The other children I grew up alongside were older than me, trained by my father. They weren't the nicest of children. They would hit me and bruise me where the bruises weren't visible, throw my things outside in the rain, tease me for my hair and how thin I was. My father just watched, allowed it to happen, he would encourage it sometimes, some days he said I deserved it because I was weak, other days it was because he thought it would harden me up. There was always an excuse for his abuse."

Lyra turned her body to face him properly, truly listening to him. It was so rare he opened up about his childhood.

"It wasn't just the children and my father either. Other officers would ridicule me too. I remember once, I dropped a tray with a glass of water on, there was an officer talking to my father, when he saw me fall, he called me stupid and demanded I drink the water off the floor and when I went to do it, through fear of what would happen if I didn't, my father hit me around the face and called me a weak boy."

Lyra couldn't help but shed silent tears at her husband's admissions. She knew his past wasn't pretty, but she had no idea it was that bad.

He rest his hand on hers gently. "Lyra, I had my father killed to protect you, but I would be lying if I said I hadn't thought about it my whole life and that it filled me with joy to end him. You see, before you, my life wasn't really anything to envy and the only thing that kept me going was the idea that someday everyone who doubted me, called me weak, would see the potential I had and regret the day they ever mistreated me. I wanted my enemies to pay for their actions and die for what they had done to me, even if their deaths didn't bring me happiness, after all, happiness wasn't an emotion I was familiar with. Then I met you and I finally knew happiness and since then, I've been trying to find balance between letting go and proving everyone before you wrong."

She moved her face closer to his own, stroking his hair back softly. "I always knew you had something to do with your father's death. It seemed all too convenient, that he died so soon after admitting his disapproval of you staying with me after learning I couldn't have children. I am so sorry for all the pain you have experienced Tij, and if I could, I would take it all away, all the bad memories, all the bruises, the bullies, all of it. I only wish you would have let me share this burden with you earlier."

Armitage breathed out a sigh of relief, holding her hand tightly. "I couldn't stand the thought of you thinking me weak too. I couldn't stand the thought of the only one who has ever believed in me thinking I was a lesser man."

Lyra leaned over him, taking his face in both her hands. "I could never think that Tij. You aren't weak. You never were, you set your mind to do something and you do it. You protect the ones you love fiercely, as well as your ideals. You have created technologies beyond anything I've ever seen and commanded men more effectively than any other General other than Leia. You are stronger than you realise Tij, and I believe in my heart you will do the right thing when it comes down to it. The Resistance would be lucky to have such a talent among their ranks."

The General smiled, relieved his wife hadn't given up hope in him, she truly was the one thing he loved more than anything else in the galaxy.

"The Captain and General of the Resistance, ruling together. It has a nice ring to it I'll admit. You truly believe in the Resistance don't you? That they have a plan, that they can lead us to a better world?"

She nodded. "I do. They will at least provide a world free from bullies like Kylo Ren, a world where people can choose."

Tij frowned. "But people choose wrong. They choose bad trade deals and get into debt and over-estimate things."

Lyra shrugged. "But sometimes they choose right. They choose equality and freedom and love, look at you, you chose me despite your fathers wishes and you don't regret that."

He smiled, kissing her hand gently. "Is it infuriating or very satisfying?"

She stared down at him in confusion.

"To always be so damn right all the time?"

She laughed softly before sitting up in the boat.

"I think we should go out tonight, to a bar in Naboo, not a fancy one. Let's go to one nobody would recognise us in, let's just have fun Tij, forget the war, forget the world outside, forget all the death, forget everything and just let go for one night."

He frowned. "And what bar would you suggest? One where the locals pull out blasters on you if you don't give them money? One where the owners serve you fuel and call it ale?"

She rolled her eyes. "Don't be so high maintenance, you'll have fun, I promise, besides that so called fuel can get you drunk very easily. And when was the last time you got drunk out of happiness?"

He raised an eyebrow. "What if I don't need liquer to have fun?"

"I've been to plenty of casinos with you to know you enjoy a drink, come on Tij it will be fun."

He paused, not convinced by the thought until she leaned over him, her face close to his own.

"Please, do it for me Tij" she said softly.

He stared adoringly at her before nodding slowly. "Fine, but you know one day, there may come a time where you don't have me wrapped around your little finger, and then my darling, you're in big trouble."

"But I do such a good job getting into trouble don't I?"

He nodded, grinning. "A tremendous job of it."

Back at the house they changed into more casual clothes, Lyra swapped her long whispy gown for a thin blue one with a high slit, exposing her leg to her thigh while Armitage changed into a white shirt and black pants. As Lyra stood in the doorway of their bedroom as Armitage fastened the buttons on his shirt, he turned to her, blushing at the sight of her in her dress.

"You look positively sultry my darling" he said.

"Nothing you haven't seen before I'm sure."

"Not in a long time though, the slip of your thigh might as well be your naked body for the amount of time I have been starved of the sight of you" he told her as she moved to help him fasten his top button.

Now it was her turn to blush. "You make me sound like some sort of goddess, I'm not that beautiful."

He placed a hand under her chin and tilted her head up gently to look at him. "To me you are the most beautiful being in the whole galaxy. The brightest star in the entire universe, one I'll spend the rest of my existence loving and admiring."

She leaned forward, resting her head on his chest softly, smiling at his words.

"Come on, let's go and have fun" she finally said, taking his hand and leading him outside towards Theed's city centre.

When they arrived, Lyra led them around the back alleys until finally they came to a backwater bar away from the main city centre's elite. Armitage frowned as Lyra led him inside and made a face of disgust at seeing the bar patrons crowding around the bar space. He was used to refined company and civilised conversation, not bar fights and rucus talk of people's illegal actions and recounts of wild nights out, the noise alone was almost too much for Armitage to bear.

At the bar, she ordered them some rather strange looking drinks that fizzed and bubbled, causing Armitage to frown more.

"It's called a fuzzy Tauntaun, drink it, it's nice, and it makes your lips tingle" she told him, taking a long sip.

He paused before taking a small sip himself and looking at her in disbelief.

"Well, that's odd, people drink this for fun?"

She nodded. "Well yes, that and to get drunk, these things are strong."

After a moment, he frowned before widening his eyes at her. "Goodness, how very strange."

She gripped his arm as she laughed. "It's fun right, get through two of those and you'll see why I like them so much."

He drank almost the whole glass in a minute, causing Lyra to grin at him.

"Valliant effort Tij, valliant effort indeed."

The General eased up when he saw how happy his wife was at the sight of him in such a setting. They drank until the effects of the drinks had an effect on them, encouraging Lyra to nod her head towards the live band playing in one corner of the bar.

"Listen Tij, music, the kind people dance to, gives me ideas" she told him, nudging him gently.

He raised an eyebrow. "What kind of ideas?"

"Dancing ideas."

He looked over at the bar patrons dancing and turned his questioning eyebrow back to his wife.

"I know, it isn't like the dancing we are used to in the fancy balls but it's fun" she said.

He paused. "I think you and I might have a different idea as to what is considered fun tonight my darling."

She took his hand, noticing his shocked expression at the sudden rush of contact. "Come on, live a little, with me."

With that he was sold, putty in her hands once more as he allowed her to lead him to the dance floor.

He allowed her to take his hands, leading his movements as she tried to get him to join in and dance without rehearsed steps or choreography. After a while, he gave up trying to be good at this new dancing and simply went with the flow while watching Lyra have fun and let loose. She mistook his grin for wanting to get more involved in the dancing and took his hands as she led him further into the centre of it the dancefloor. He played along, lifting her arm up to encourage her to twirl. She obliged, before doing the same with him, causing them both to laugh. They went on all night, dancing and laughing and drinking and forgetting the world around them. Armitage couldn't remember the last time he felt so happy. Seeing Lyra forget her grief, Ren and her pilot and enjoy her time with him had been what Armitage had waited for. Forgetting the war, forgetting the First Order and remembering that once he was just a man who had fallen in love with a woman who brought him peace was exactly what he needed to heal his heart.

It wasn't until the early hours of the morning, when the bar was closing, they decided it was time to return home. As they walked side by side back to the house, Lyra wrapped one arm around Armitage's as her other hand found his own and closed around it. He shivered softly as he felt her kiss his arm gently. She sighed happily as she rest her head against him as they walked back.

"That, was a night well spent" she said.

He giggled softly. "Yes, certainly unconventional, I'll give you that."

She looked up at him. "Did you have fun though?"

He met her gaze before smiling softly. "Yes, yes I had fun my darling, all thanks to you. You know you always did know how to bring out the best in me."

Lyra shook her head. "You had it in you all along."

"I hope you don't mean by dancing skills. Those I definitely don't possess, lanky limbs and awkward disposition don't go too well with dancing."

She bumped him. "Don't be so hard on yourself, besides, I happen to like your lanky limbs and awkwardness, it's endearing, always has been."

Around them, the rest of the town was quiet. It was as if they had the whole of Theed to themselves.

"Hmm, I'll have to remember that. Who says confidence and a cleft chin won the prettiest girls over? Apparently lanky limbs are the way forward" he replied, causing Lyra to giggle.

"Oh, my feet are killing me after all that dancing" she told him with a sigh.

Armitage stopped before stooping down. "Come on, I'll give you a lift the rest of the way, unless you want me to carry you bridal style just like our wedding day?"

Lyra paused before jumping on Armitage's back, closing her legs around his waist as she kept her head close to his own. He secured his arms around her legs before inclining his head towards her own.

"Better?"

"Much better."

As they walked, they recounted memories of their shared pasts, of old colleagues and nights out together and of the life they shared together before the First Order took hold of the galaxy until finally they reached home.

They both readied for bed and much to Armitage's surprise, Lyra requested he joined her once more. As they lay there in bed together, facing one another, Lyra took his hand in her own.

"Those things you told me today on the ship, about your childhood, I truly am sorry for the things you experienced and for the cruelty you were subjected to. It wasn't fair, none of it was fair. None of what our lives have come to has been fair Tij, that's why I wanted to go out tonight, to forget all of it and just be you and me again. I knew how much it would mean to you. I wanted to give something back to you."

Armitage drew in closer to her. "It did mean a lot to me, more than you could ever know. Thank you, for tonight, for understanding."

She breathed out deeply as she looked away from him, out at the moon and the stars that bathed Naboo in such a beautiful light and made her think about her feelings and the choices she had made in the last few weeks before looking back at him.

"Can I tell you a secret Tij?"

He nodded. "Of course, you know you can tell me anything my darling."

She let out another deep breath. "I am in love with Poe Dameron."

His face fell immediately.

"But as more time goes on I realise, I'm also still in love with you. People say you can't truly love two people wholeheatedly at the same time, but I do Tij. I love you."

He had no words, no response, but before he could even think of one, Lyra nestled into him closely, resting her head on his bare chest. She ran her hand along his arm, stopping to feel the hairs along it as she listened to his heartbeat.

"Lyra?"

She looked up at him. "Yes?"

"Can I touch you? Not, no funny business, not unless you want me to, I just want to hold you as you hold me?"

She nodded slowly and allowed the General to take the lead. His hands trailed along her arm before he pulled her close to him into a tight embrace. He leaned his face against her own, against her hair and neck as he breathed in her scent. She allowed him to hold her close, allowing the intimacy of it all, after all, she knew her husband had been touch starved for so long. She had always been the only one he ever allowed to touch him and she had been gone for so long she had no doubt Armitage had almost forgotten what it was like to touch the woman he loved.

His hands trailed along her back as he held her close, his fingetips soft against her skin, soft enough to make her shiver. She moved one of her hands to the back of his neck and they faced each other as Armitage's hand stroked her cheek softly before trailing over her bottom lip. He smiled at her, his face filled with the same warmth he had shown her all throughout their marriage.

"So very beautiful, how lucky I am to have such a wife" he whispered. She kissed his hand as she returned his smile.

"You know some day you'll have to take me off this pedestal you keep me on."

His arms closed around her once more as he shook his head. "Impossible my darling, a precious jewel deserves to be treated as such. Besides, I wouldn't know how to love you any less."

Lyra allowed him to continue holding her close. She didn't have the heart to tell him she no longer wished to be treated as some precious gem to be kept locked up and admired. She wanted to train, she wanted freedom and rise up, as she had done when she was back with the Resistance.


	43. Chapter 43: Transmissions

**Chapter 43: Transmissions**

 **Omg, who is ready for The Rise of Skywalker? It's officially out, I can't believe it. I sadly have to wait until Christmas Eve to watch it but I can't believe it's finally the end of this saga, sad times! I also can't believe I started this story back on the eve of TLJ coming out and now it's officially the length of a decent novel, like, that's INSANE, It's a novel length story, what? How did that happen? Thank you so much for reading this story and following and favouriting it and leaving your comments, it's super amazing to see that some of the readers have been here since day one and I just want you all to know I appreciate you all so, so much, new readers and the OG ones alike. I hope I'm not disappointing too many people with the directions I've taken this story in, I still have a LOT of plot left in me and i'm sure the story will still surprise a lot of you, and hopefully makes you happy too. As always, enjoy!**

When Lyra felt lips touch her cheek the next morning she smiled to herself but kept her eyes shut from denial of what would follow when she did.

"My darling, it's time to go back" a voice whispered.

She made a noise of annoyance and tried to resume sleep.

"I know, I know you don't want to, but we must."

She moaned again and reluctantly opened her eyes. "It's so much better here, we should just stay."

Armitage leaned over her and smiled softly. Of course he wanted to stay. Being at home with Lyra in Naboo had brought her close to him once more and he knew going back to the Finalizer would only make her pine for her Pilot again. But needs must, Ren wouldn't hesitate to kill either of them, despite his need for Hux's mind and hold on the First Order, his temper would always dictate his actions, and they had already risked his wrath for too long.

"I want nothing more than to stay in bed holding you, but we have to go, you know Ren will send armies to our door if we don't comply."

She stroked his cheek gently. "I thought you would protect me from Ren."

His smile turned into a cold stare. "And I meant what I said. I will protect you from Ren as much as I can, but I can't do that if he kills us both and if we stay here, he will kill us."

Lyra should have known better than to doubt Armitage's loyalty to her and his desire to protect her. She nodded slowly before getting up from bed reluctantly to throw some clothes on.

She took Armitage's arm as he led them back to their ship and he noticed her sad expression at the thought of returning back to the Finalizer.

"I know my darling. I know. We'll be back soon enough, permanently, I promise" he told her.

"Let's hope we survive to see that day" she replied. In truth, if the war ended, if she was free, her first desire would be to see Poe again. Naboo was escapism, it was a brief return to the life she shared with her husband before the First Order, before the Resistance, before Poe. Life was so very different now and Poe, Poe was part of her life now, a part she so desperately missed. As soon as they stepped onto the ship to return to the Finalizer memories of him flooded back. His skin soft against hers, the beads of sweat that formed on it as he made love to her. His smile, those little crooked front teeth that made his smile that bit more endearing to her. The feel of his hair when she took hold of it and his laugh, his deep hearty laugh that she would have crossed galaxies to hear right now.

She allowed the memory of Poe to take hold as Armitage flew them back to the Finalizer.

Back on the ship, Armitage could waste no more time in returning to work, and Lyra wasted no time in returning to her usual state of sadness being back in her cage. Armitage had affectionately kissed her head and told her of various comforts he would bring her after work in the form of food and books but it did little to ease her mind.

She decided, perhaps for the worst to try and record a message for Poe. It wasn't hard to hack through the First Order's systems, not when she was right in the centre of one of the main dreadnoughts they used as headquarters. Taking a commlink from one of the storage units out from under the Stormtroopers noses, she made her way to a quiet room away from the rest of the Finalizer's crew and began to record a message for Poe.

"Hello Poe, Lyra here, hope I'm still recognisable, I might not be by the time this message gets to you, if it gets to you. I miss you. So much. Armitage and I went home to Naboo and, and for a while I thought maybe, I could go back to that life, go back to Naboo and back to him but, it's not the same. My life isn't the same now, it isn't what I want anymore. It isn't the Resistance, it isn't the squadron and Beebee, and Armitage, he isn't you. That's it, none of it was you. None of it was your smile or your presence or your jokes, your terrible jokes.

I know seeing each other that day on the ship, after Leia's passing felt strange, like a rift had perhaps built between us but I know in my heart I still belong with you and it was just time and the absence of you that made me feel, strange. It, it must have been that. I'm scared though Poe, Ren's visions grow stronger in my mind, they hit me hardest when I'm on this ship. I'm consumed by sadness staying here and it's getting harder to blur the lines between what's real and what are visions he's planted in my head. I see you in pain, I see Leia in pain, I see everyone I love in pain. I don't know what's real anymore. I can feel myself getting angrier, and when I'm not angry, I'm just, blank. I don't even know if I'm the same woman you fell in love with anymore. I wish I was, I hope I am. You made me a better woman Poe, but I fear the more time I spend away from you the more I feel I'm slipping away. If I carry on this way, I'm scared I won't be able to come back from this pain. I love you Poe, the selfish part of me wants nothing more than to be there with you, to hold you again, to make love to you, to make a home with you in Yavin after all this fighting. But, I want, more than anything else in the world, for you to happy.

Poe, I, I don't know when I'll see you again. With Ren in control of the First Order I feel this war becomes more and more dangerous with every passing moment, and without Leia, I fear for the Resistance's future too. I keep having these thoughts that this war will claim my life, and if it doesn't, Ren or being confined to this, fucking ship will. If that happens, and I know you don't want to hear this, but if that happens, I need you to be happy.

I need you to go on. I need you to live your life, you didn't do all this fighting for a free galaxy to not enjoy it when you have it. Anyone would be lucky to have you Poe, more than lucky, blessed. I know Kaydel likes you, she's always had a soft spot for you. Whoever it is, just be happy. And don't forgot Beebee, I still feel guilty sometimes for taking your attention away from him, just, just give him hugs from me from time to time."

She paused, breathing in heavily to try to keep from crying.

"Stars, I don't even know what I'm saying, I love you, I wouldn't give you up for the world, not the entire world. But we are in a war, and I've seen too many people suffer to want that fate for you. I love you so much, and I hope I find my way back to you soon, and you can tell me off for even suggesting a life without one another, but if not, if I don't make it to you, please just be happy Poe, because you'll never know how happy you make me."

She paused, knowing if Poe heard the message it might send him into a state of panic and force him to do something stupid to get to her. But she needed him to know, in case of Ren, in case of war, in case of her own misery. She needed him to know she loved him and wanted him to be happy.

When Lyra sent the message off to Poe's last known location, she was met with absent radio links. He was gone, and her tracker seemed to display the same location she had sent the message too. The resistance must have taken extra precaution against being found by anyone and blocked their radiolinks. Poe could be anywhere now, in any condition and for the first time in a while, she truly feared for his life, especially with Leia not there to protect him from reckless decisions.

She sent the message out to the galaxy, hoping somewhere, Poe would pick it up.

When Armitage retuned from work that evening, he was met with the sight of Lyra sat on the couch looking down sadly.

As he approached, he saw her looking down at her tracker.

"Darling? Are you alright?"

She looked up at him sadly. "The resistance, they blocked their communication channels, the tracker is useless now, I don't know where he is, or how he is."

Armitage pushed her hair back softly. "I'm sorry my darling, I'm sorry."

She nodded. "Perhaps, perhaps it's for the best, would you, could you get rid of this for me please, I have a feeling I'll go mad if I keep trying to focus too hard on it?"

He nodded, taking the tracker from her hand.

Not wanting her to to return to her usual state of sadness and threw her some black pants and a vest top.

She looked up at him from the couch in confusion. "What's this?"

"Gym wear, I thought we might train some more, I have some new toys to show you, it might help take your mind off things" he winked.

She smiled, grateful Armitage was there to take her mind off the absence of Poe and her worry for him and practically sprinted to the closet to change.

As they made their way to the training hall, she chuckled softly.

"When you met me I bet you never thought we would combat and weapons training together."

He smiled down at her. "What makes you say that?"

"Well, me in my pretty dresses and parading around at balls and discussing diplomacy and books I read, it just, can't have seemed likely I would be interested in weapons and combat?"

He raised an eyebrow. "You conveneinly left out your not so traditional hacking abilities?"

"Well yes, but still, not quite as badass as combat training."

He shook his head. "You underestimate yourself my darling, you have always been badass."

She blushed, happy for husband's encouragement and pride when she was missing Poe giving her that same support.

In the training hall, Armitage wasted no time in trying out some hand-to-hand combat training with her, revelling in the intimacy it provided, even if the aim was to hurt one another. He was amazed at how agile she was, at how good she was at evading his movements. At one point, she managed to dash through his legs and trip him up with ease when he tried to turn to her. He groaned from the floor, causing her to apologise perfusely as she helped him up.

He did get the upper hand a few times though and as they finished up, he even managed to trap her arms against one of his own as he pulled her close.

"Very good darling, I think we're perfectly matched" he told her.

She inclined her head towards him as she smiled. "How long before I can take Ren down?"

He kissed her cheek softly before removing his arm from hers. "After last time I think we should refrain from killing him, for now at least."

She sighed before nodding in agreement. "Alright, so where are these new toys you wanted to show me?"

He went to the weapons display and took down two metal hilts. She looked at them in confusion before he pressed a button on either side of them and beams of white flowing light shot from them to form the shape of whips.

She gasped and took a step back, remembering weapons very similar to them cutting her back open when Snoke first brought her aboard his ship after she was recaptured by the First Order.

His eyes widened at her fear and he restracted the blades straight away.

"I'm so sorry darling, I completely forgot, I'm sorry" he said, realising what those blades meant to her.

She took a deep breath in and shook her head. "It's fine, better to have an idea of my enemies and the weapons they use then go in blind not knowing what to expect. Show me, it's fine, I can handle it, it just took me by surprise is all."

He paused. "You're, you're sure, after Ren's torture I don't want to hurt you anymore than what's already been done."

She shook her head. "It's fine, I need to master my fears, that's one thing Ren is right about, I'll tell you if it's too much."

He nodded, lighting the blades up once more. "They are vibro-whips, difficult to master, but if you do, they are one of the most lethal ranged weapons going. I thought with how quickly you took to the bow and arrows, ranged weapons might be your forte?"

She nodded, staring at the whips, listening to the sinister hum of them as they shone. He retracted them once more.

"Do you want to try them?"

She nodded slowly and he passed the hilts to her before stepping back to give her room to practise. They shook in her hands for a moment as she nervously handled them before she held them out and turned them on. She felt the power of wielding such lethal weapons pulse through her straight away, making her feel as if her heart was in her throat it was beating so loudly.

"Best thing about them, they work with the weilder, learning your handling techniques so well, the blades can even avoid your own flesh when fighting at close quarters. Lethal for everyone else, safer for the one holding them."

She couldn't help but smile at the impressiveness of the weapons, her only wish was that the impressive tech was in the hands of the Resistance and not with the First Order.

He trained with her, showing her how to weild the blades and strike targets with them, making sure her safety was cared for but not smothering her as he had once done when he believed her to be more fragile than she really was.

It was only after two hours of training did Armitage insist she stopped for the day to rest.

"My darling, I don't want you to overdo it, we can practise again tomorrow. Listen, I have some business to attend to in my office, go back to our rooms, I'll bring food back for us."

She nodded, watching as he left for his office before retuning to their chambers and feeding Millicent.

In Armitage's office, he sat at his desk, filing through some work. Ren had already ensured he had plenty of work to return to after his little trip to Naboo with Lyra. He put his head in his hands as he read through Ren's plans for the First Order. The man was naïve and so governed by personal vendettas. Armitage knew he could make a better leader than Ren, he was twice the man Ren was, and could be ten times the leader if only given the chance.

As the General plowed through his work, his private office comms link alerted him to an incoming message. He didn't recognise the source and reluctantly accepted the message.

"Hux? General Hux is that you?"

He frowned, recognising that voice. The Pilot.

"Yes. What do you want?"

Poe paused. "Hux, please, I just need to talk to her, I just need to hear her voice please. I can't, the tracker signal on her end is blocked, I couldn't find her. I didn't know if she was safe, I've been trying to find your signal for days now. I, please, I know you owe me less than nothing but I miss her so much. I just need to hear her, hear she's ok."

Hux took a deep breath in. He was getting somewhere with Lyra, he could feel her faultering, growing closer to him, and everytime the dammned Pilot had to come along and ruin it. Not this time. He was so close to winning Lyra back, the Pilot wouldn't ruin this for him again. He blurted out a response.

"Haven't you heard? Lyra, she, she passed away."

Poe's breathing hitched on the other side of the line. "You're lying. I saw her a few weeks ago, she was fine, she was… she was fine."

Hux sighed, he was already regretting the lie, but he had started it now, he would finish it.

"It's true. Leia's passing, spending time away from you, it was all too much for her, she was refusing to eat, she got sick and then she just gave up, she told me she didn't want to fight anymore, she had lost everything and everyone she loved, I'm sorry to inform you of the terrible news. I know you loved her as much as I do."

"If that's true, why didn't you help her? Why didn't you try to heal her?"

Hux frowned, thinking on the spot. "Leia's passing and the effect it had on her due to their force connection could not be remedied. The doctors, they said her heart was failing, giving out. It was almost like she died of a broken heart, she didn't have the strength or resolve to cling onto life anymore."

Poe paused, Hux could tell from his breathing he was in disbelief. Then, before Hux could weave a more elaborate lie, Poe hung up.

Hux sighed as he looked at the commslink before swallowing a breath. What a stupid thing to have done, if the Pilot wasn't already on his way to their location to prove his words were a lie he would beyond depressed at the thought of Lyra dead.

And Lyra. She would never forgive him if anything happened to her Pilot as a result of her husband's words. Lying alone would give her cause to hate him.

But he was so close, so close to having her back now, so close to her loving him once more, so close to having them both return to life as it was before she ran away. The dammned Pilot would ruin it all. Perhaps now he would leave them alone once and for all. Hux ran a hand through his hair, feeling guilty about what he had just done. He quickly finished his work before returning back to Lyra.

In their rooms, she was sprawled out on the sofa, a book in her hand and Millicent dutifully on her lap. He smiled at her in the doorway before she looked over at him.

"What? What is it?"

He shook his head. "Nothing, I'm just happy to have you back my darling."

She managed a small smile, leaving Hux borderline breathless. Just one smile from that woman and he was reminded of why nothing else in the world mattered. Not even the fate of anyone else who claimed her as their own.


End file.
